Señor de los vampiros
by sueosliterarios
Summary: Adaptación del Señor de los vampiros 1 libro de la serie Casa real de las sombras. Érase una vez… el hechicero de sangre venció el reino de Elden. Para salvar a sus hijos, la reina los dispersó a con el fin de ponerlos a salvo y el rey los imbuyó de la sed de venganza. Sumarie completo adentro
1. Epígrafe

_Érase una vez… el hechicero de sangre venció el reino de Elden._

_Para salvar a sus hijos, la reina los dispersó a con el fin de ponerlos a salvo y el rey los imbuyó de la sed de venganza._

_Solo un reloj mágico conecta a los cuatro herederos reales… y el tiempo se agota…_

_Edward en Vampiro era célebre por su virilidad, pero debido a un giro del destino, el Oscuro Seductor se había convertido en un esclavo sexual del reino de Delfina... despojado de su preciado reloj y de su memoria. Lo único que conserva es la imperiosa necesidad de libertad… y la única mujer que podría ayudarle._

_El seductor vampiro llama a Bella Swan en sueños, atrayéndola con su oscura sexualidad hacia su reino mágico._

_Pero para una humana, no todo era un cuento de hadas en Delfina. Bella era la llave a la memoria de Edward, pero aprovecharse de ella significaría condenar a la única mortal a la que desea._


	2. Prologo

Prólogo

_**H**_ace mucho tiempo, en la tierra de los vampiros, los seres que cambiaban de forma y las brujas, el Hechicero de la Sangre había codiciado el único poder que le había sido denegado: el derecho a gobernar. Él y su monstruoso ejército atacaron el palacio real, masacrando a los amados rey y reina de Elden e intentando hacer lo mismo con Edward, el príncipe real, al igual que con sus tres hermanos, Rosalie, Jacob y Jasper.

El hechicero tuvo éxito en todo, menos en lo último. No había contado con las ansias del rey por la venganza y el amor de una madre por sus hijos.

Justo antes de expirar su último aliento, el rey usó su poder para llenar a su progenie con una necesidad inquebrantable de venganza, asegurándose que pelearían por toda la eternidad para cobrar su deuda. Y al mismo tiempo, la reina usó su poder para mandarlos lejos, salvándolos. Por el momento.

Solamente, el rey y la reina fueron debilitados, sus mentes desvanecidas con el dolor, y con sus poderes mágicos contradictorios.

Y así, los demás miembros de la realeza estaban obligados a destruir al hombre que había asesinado a sus padres, sin embargo, también fueron expulsados del palacio, cada uno arrojado a diferentes reinos con sólo un enlace a la Casa Real de Elden: un reloj que les habían sido dado por sus padres.

Edward, el Seductor Oscuro como lo llamaba su pueblo, había estado en la cama, pero no solo. Nunca estaba solo. Era un hombre conocido por la violencia de su temperamento así como también por la delicadeza de su toque; y después de la celebración del cumpleaños de su hermano menor, se había retirado a su habitación privada para saciarse con su más reciente conquista.

Y fue entonces cuando la naturaleza dual de sus hechizos lo golpeó.

La siguiente vez que abrió sus ojos, se encontró a sí mismo en _otra_ cama, y no con la pareja que había escogido. Todavía estaba desnudo, sólo que ahora estaba encadenado, un esclavo de los deseos que él mismo había evocado en su amante. Deseos que habían sido mezclado con magia y que lo enviaron directamente al Mercado del Sexo, donde rápidamente fue vendido a la princesa de Delfina, su voluntad ya no le pertenecía, su placer ya no era para él mismo, su reloj había sido robado y los recuerdos borrados de su mente.

Pero dos cosas no pudieron arrebatarle, sin importar que tan fervientemente la princesa lo intentara. La rabia fría en su pecho y la devastadora necesidad de venganza en sus venas.

Primero, debía desencadenarse. Segundo, debía paladear su rabia. Primero con la princesa, y después con el hechicero que no podía recordar bien, pero que sabía que debía despreciar.

Pronto.

Sólo tenía que escapar ...

* * *

**Soy nueva en FF y espero que les guste esta adaptación**

**La historia es de Gena Showalter, todos los derechos reservados pertenecen a ella y a la editorial Harlequin **

**Solo adapto la historia a los personajes de twilight que pertecen a Stephenie Meyer**


	3. Capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

—_**T**_e necesito ,Bella.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Bella Swan puso la nota en la encimera de la cocina. Estudió el libro encuadernado, de cuero marcado que descansaba en una caja sin adornos, rodeado por un charco de terciopelo negro. Unos minutos antes, había regresado de hacer sus cinco kilómetros trotando. El paquete había estado esperando en su porche.

No tenía remitente. Ni había una explicación de cómo esa cosa había sido dejada para ella, ni una pista de quién era "yo". O de porqué Bella era necesaria. ¿Porque alguien podría necesitarla a _ella_? Tenía veintisiete años y sólo recientemente había recuperado el uso de sus piernas. No tenía familia, ni amigos, ni trabajo. Nunca más. Su pequeño refugio en Forks, Washington, estaba aislado, apenas un parpadeo en la extensión inmediata de frondosos árboles verdes y un abierto cielo azul.

Debería haber tirado la cosa. Por supuesto, la curiosidad había sobrepasado por mucho a la cautela. Como siempre.

Levantó el libro cuidadosamente. En el momento en que lo tocó, vio como sus manos se cubrían de sangre y gritó, dejando caer el pesado tomo en la encimera. Pero cuando levantó sus manos a la luz, estaban prolijamente limpias, sus uñas estaban aseadas y pintadas por un bonito rosa amanecer.

_Tienes una imaginación demasiado activa, y demasiado oxígeno corriendo por tus venas por haberte ejercitado. Eso es todo._

Pura lógica fría, su mejor y única amiga.

El libro crujió mientras lo abría por el medio, donde una cinta rosa hecha jirones descansaba. El aroma a polvo y almizcle se elevó, cubierto por algo más. Algo... delicioso y ligeramente familiar. Su entrecejo se frunció más profundamente.

Se movió en el asiento, una punzada de dolor atravesó sus piernas, y aspiró. Oh, sí. Su boca definitivamente se hizo agua mientras capturaba el ligero indicio a madera de sándalo. La piel se le puso de gallina, sus sentidos hormigueaban, su sangre se calentó. Qué vergüenza. Y, ok, qué interesante. Desde el accidente de coche que arruinó su vida once meses antes, se había excitado solamente por la noche, en sus sueños. Reaccionar así a la luz del día, a causa de un libro... era raro.

No se permitió preguntarse el porqué. No había alguna respuesta que pudiera satisfacerla. En su lugar, se concentró en las páginas que estaba enfrente de ella. Eran quebradizas y amarillentas, delicadas. ¿Y bordeadas de sangre? Pequeños puntos de color carmesí seco marcaban los bordes.

Suavemente rozó con las yemas de los dedos a lo largo del texto escrito a mano, su mirada era interceptada por muchas palabras._ Cadenas. Vampiro. Pertenecer. Alma. _Más escalofríos, el hormigueo que sentía se incrementaba.

Más rubor en sus mejillas.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Por lo menos la colonia de madera de sándalo tenía sentido. En los últimos meses, había estado soñando con un vampiro encadenado y luego despertaba con la fragancia adherida a su piel. Y sí, él era el que la había estado excitando. No se lo dijo a nadie. Entonces, ¿cómo podría algún conocido darle este... diario?

Había trabajado en física cuántica durante años, así como lo que se consideraba como ciencia alternativa, a veces estudiaba criaturas —míticas— y —legendarias—. Había llevado a cabo entrevistas de control con bebedores de sangre reales y hasta diseccionado cuerpos que le llevaban a su laboratorio.

Sabía que los vampiros, los seres que cambiaban de forma y las criaturas de la noche existían, a pesar de que sus colegas del lado de la ecuación de la física cuántica no habían estado al tanto de la verdad. Entonces, quizás alguien se había enterado y esto era una simple broma. Tal vez sus sueños no tenían conexión. Excepto, que siempre le había parecido que pasaban de ella desde que había tenido contacto con cualquiera de sus compañeros de trabajo. Y además, ¿quién haría algo así? A ninguno de ellos le importaba tanto como para hacer _nada_.

_Déjalo ir, Swan. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

La orden desde sus instintos de auto conservación no tenía sentido. _¿Demasiado tarde para qué?_

Sus instintos no le ofrecieron ninguna respuesta. Bien, la científica que había en ella _necesitaba_ saber que estaba pasando.

Bella aclaró su garganta.

—Estoy leyendo algunos pasajes, y eso es todo —había estado sola desde que meses antes había dejado el hospital, y a veces el sonido de su propia voz era mejor que el silencio—. Las cadenas rodeaban el cuello, muñecas y tobillos del vampiro. Debido a que había sido despojado de su camisa y de sus pantalones, ya que un taparrabos era su única vestimenta, no había nada que protegiera la piel ya salvajemente atacada. Las ligaduras le hacían cortes profundos, hasta el hueso, antes de sanar y abrir una nueva herida de nuevo. A él no le importaba. ¿Qué era el dolor cuando tu voluntad, tu alma, ya no te pertenecían?

Apretó los labios cuando una sensación de vértigo la colapsó. El momento pasó, y luego otro, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y golpearon salvajemente contra sus costillas.

Crudas imágenes la recorrieron. Este hombre, este vampiro, atado, sin ayuda. Hambriento. Sus exuberantes labios estaban apretados, sus afilados dientes, blancos. Su piel estaba sorprendentemente bronceada, era tentadoramente musculoso, con un oscuro y despeinado cabello y un rostro tan extrañamente hermoso que la perseguiría por sus fantasías nocturnas en los próximos años.

Lo que acababa de leer, ya lo había visto. Demasiadas veces. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Lo que sabía era lo que había en sus sueños, sintió compasión por este hombre, incluso sintió rabia. Y sin embargo, siempre había algo de lujuria cociéndose a fuego lento en el fondo. Ahora, la lujuria pasaba a primer plano.

Cuanto más respiraba, más esencia de sándalo se le adhería. Y más de su realidad se alteraba, como si, su hogar, no fuera más que un espejismo. Como si el vampiro en la jaula fuera real. Como si necesitara ponerse en pie y caminar, no, correr, hasta alcanzarlo. Cualquier cosa por estar con él, ahora y siempre.

Ok. Era suficiente. Cerró el libro de un golpe, a pesar de que muchas preguntas se quedaban en el aire, y se alejó.

Aquella fuerte reacción unida a sus sueños la hizo rechazar completamente la idea de que fuera una broma. No es que ella tuviera puestas muchas esperanzas en esa dirección. Sin embargo las posibilidades que quedaban la molestaban, y se negaba a contemplarlas.

Se duchó, se puso una camiseta y unos vaqueros y comió un desayuno nutritivo. Espontáneamente, se encontró lanzando miradas a la encuadernación de cuero, una y otra vez. Se preguntó si los vampiros esclavos eran reales, y bueno, si podría ayudarlo. Unas cuantas veces, había abierto el libro por la mitad incluso antes de darse cuenta de que se había movido. Siempre salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que la historia pudiera atraparla. Y tal vez por eso el estúpido libro se lo habían dado a ella. Para engancharla, para mandarla de seguro directita al trabajo. Bueno, no necesitaba trabajar. El dinero no era problema para ella. Más que eso, no quería saber más de la ciencia. ¿Por qué debería? Nunca había una solución, solamente daban más problemas.

Porque cuando un pieza del rompecabezas encajaba en su sitio, siempre había veinte más que lo necesitaban. Y al final, nada que hicieras, nada que hubieras esclarecido o desentrañado, podría salvar a aquéllos a quienes amabas. Siempre habría algún tipo idiota que se tomaría algunas cervezas frías en el bar, para luego coger el coche y chocar contra los tuyos. O algo igualmente trágico.

La vida era azarosa.

Bella ansiaba la monotonía.

Pero cuando llegó la medianoche, su mente todavía no se había aclarado en lo que respecta a los vampiros. Rindiéndose, regresó a la cocina, tomó el libro y volvió a su cama. Sólo unos pasajes más, maldita sea, y entonces podría empezar a desear la monotonía de nuevo. La camiseta extra grande se le enrollaba en su cintura mientras apoyaba el libro en sus piernas, abrió el libro a la mitad de la historia, donde el marcador de página todavía estaba, y volvió su atención a las páginas. Durante algunos segundos, las palabras parecían estar escritas en un lenguaje que no entendía. Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban de nuevo escritas en inglés.

Perfecto. Muy raro, y seguramente, con suerte, un error de percepción por estar medio dormida de su parte.

Encontró en dónde se había quedado.

—Lo llamaban Edward—Edward. Un nombre fuerte y exquisito. Las sílabas dieron vueltas en su mente, como una caricia. Sus pezones se pusieron como cuentas, mientras adolecían por un beso húmedo y caliente, y cada centímetro de su piel se ruborizó. Volvió a pensar. Nunca había entrevistado a ningún vampiro llamado Edward, y el de su sueño nunca había hablado con ella. Nunca había dado muestras de reconocerla de ninguna manera—. No conocía su pasado o si tenía futuro. Sólo conocía el presente. Su tortuoso y odiado presente. Era un esclavo, encerrado como un animal.

Igual que antes, una sensación de vértigo la recorrió. Ésta vez, Bella siguió adelante, a pesar de que sentía el pecho comprimido.

—Siempre lo mantenían limpio y aceitado. Siempre. Sólo por si acaso la Princesa Tania lo necesitaba en su cama. Y la princesa siempre tenía necesidad de él. A menudo. Sus retorcidos y crueles deseos lo dejaban golpeado y magullado. No es que aceptara la derrota. El hombre era salvaje, casi incontrolable, y tan lleno de odio que cualquier que lo mirara podría ver su muerte en los ojos.

El vértigo se intensificó. Diablos, así como también sus deseos. Para domar un hombre así, para tener todo su vigor centrado en ti, embistiendo dentro de ti... actuando voluntariamente... Bella se estremeció.

_Deshazte del ADD1, Bella_. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Era duro, despiadado. Un guerrero de corazón. Acostumbrado a tener el control absoluto. Al menos, pensaba que lo era. A pesar de su pérdida de memoria, era claramente consciente de que cada orden que le daban le crispaban los nervios.

Otro escalofrío la sacudió. Apretó los dientes. Él necesitaba su compasión, no su deseo. _¿Es tan real para ti? _Sí, lo era.

—Al menos él tendría unos pocos días de respiro—leyó—, olvidado por todos y cada uno. El palacio entero estaba ansioso por el regreso de la Princesa Odette desde la tumba y...

El resto de la página estaba en blanco.

—¿Y qué? —Bella pasó de página, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la historia terminaba con un inacabado suspense. Genial.

Por suerte, o no, descubrió que habían escrito más hacia el final y parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Las palabras no cambiaban.

—Tú, Bella Swan —recitó ahogadamente—. Tú eres Odette. Ven a mí, te lo exijo. Sálvame, te lo ruego. Por favor, Bella. Te necesito.

Su nombre estaba en el libro. ¿Cómo es que estaba su nombre en el libro? ¿Y escrito con la misma letra manuscrita que el resto? ¿En las mismas páginas viejas y manchadas, con la misma tinta borrosa?

_Te necesito._

Su atención volvió la parte que dirigía a ella. Volvió a leer. _Tú eres Odette_ hasta que la necesidad de gritar sobrepasó a su curiosidad. Su mente se arremolinó. Había muchas posibilidades que podía sugerir esto. Que fuera una falsificación, que fuera genuino, un sueño, una realidad.

_Ven a mí._

_Sálvame._

_Por favor._

_Te lo exijo._

Algo dentro de ella respondió a ésta orden más a que a ninguna otra cosa del libro. La necesidad de correr, aquí, allí, donde sea, la sacudió. Siempre y cuando lo encontrara, lo salvara, nada más importaba. Y lo podía salvar, en cuanto lo alcanzara.

_Te. Lo. Exijo._

Sí. Quería obedecerlo. Maldita sea, así de mal. Sintió como si una cuerda invisible hubiera sido puesta alrededor de su cuello, y ahora estuvieran tirando de ella.

Temblando, Bella cerró el libro. No estaba buscando a nadie. No esta noche. Tenía que reagrupar las ideas. Por la mañana, después de una transfusión de café en sus venas, su cabeza estaría despejada y podría razonarlo. Eso esperaba

Después de dejar el tomo en su mesita de noche, se desplomó en la cama y cerró sus ojos, intentando forzar a su cerebro a mantenerse quieto. Un intento fallido. Si la historia de Edward era cierta, estaba atrapado por esas cadenas como ella ciertamente había estado atrapada por las enfermedades de su cuerpo.

La compasión creció... se desplegó.

Mientras él estaba encerrado en su jaula, ella había estado atada a la cama de un hospital, con los huesos rotos, los músculos desgarrados, su mente nublada por la medicación, y todo porque un conductor borracho había chocado contra su coche. Y mientras había estado, estaba, atormentada por la pérdida de su familia, dado que su madre, su padre y su hermana habían estado en el coche con ella, Edward había sido atormentado por el contacto no deseado de una sádica mujer. Sintió una oleada de pesar, una rabia que crujía.

_Te necesito._

Bella inhaló profundamente, y exhaló suavemente mientras se movía en su lado de la cama, abrazando la almohada más cerca. Tan cerca como repentinamente quería abrazar a Edward, confortarlo. Estar con él. _Mmmh, no vayas por ahí. _No lo conocía. Por lo tanto, no iba a imaginarse durmiendo con él.

Pero fue lo que hizo exactamente. Su difícil situación quedó en el olvido mientras ella se lo imaginaba encima suyo, con sus brillantes ojos plateados llenos de deseo, con las pupilas dilatada. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por haberle estado besando el cuerpo entero, todavía húmedos con su sabor. Lo lamió, saboreándolo, probando su propio sabor en él, deseosa por cualquier cosa que le pudiera ofrecer.

Él hizo un gruñido de aprobación, mostrando sus colmillos.

Su cuerpo grande y musculoso la rodeaba, su piel estaba caliente, pequeñas cuentas de sudor se formaban haciendo que se frotaran y se deslizaran juntos, esforzándose por alcanzar la liberación. Dios, se sentía bien. Demasiado bien. Largo y grueso. Un ajuste perfecto, estirándola perfectamente. Balanceándose, meciéndose, rápido y más rápido, llevándola hasta el borde antes de bajar el ritmo, ralentizándolo, atormentándola.

Le arañó, las uñas recorriendo su espalda. Él gruñó. Subió las rodillas, apretando sus caderas. _Sí. Más, sí. _Rápido, más rápido. Nunca era suficiente, casi lo era. _Más, por favor más._

La lengua de Edward entró en su boca, rodando con la suya antes de morderla más abajo, extrayendo sangre, chupándola. Sintió una picadura afilada, y luego, finalmente, oh, Dios, finalmente, se desplomó.

Oleadas de satisfacción recorrieron su cuerpo entero, mientras que pequeñas estrellas brillaban por debajo de los párpados. Sus músculos internos se apretaban y se soltaban, un líquido caliente se acumulaba entre sus piernas. Se dejó llevar por la oleada por unos segundos interminables, minutos, antes de hundirse contra el colchón, sin fuerzas, sin ser capaz de recuperar el aliento.

Un orgasmo, reflexionó aturdida. Un orgasmo alucinante por un hombre de fantasía, y ni siquiera había tenido que tocarse a sí misma.

—Edward...mío... —musitó, y estaba sonriendo mientras lentamente se quedaba dormida.

* * *

1 _Siglas en inglés para Desorden de déficit de atención con hiperactividad_

* * *

**_Capitulo 1 de esta adaptación_**


	4. Capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

—_**P**_rincesa, princesa, debe despertar…

Bella parpadeó al abrir los ojos. Un débil rayo de sol entraba en el dormitorio, un dormitorio desconocido, se dio cuenta confundida. Su habitación era sencilla, con paredes blancas y una alfombra marrón, el único mueble era una cama sin adornos. Ahora, un dosel de encaje de color rosa estaba cubriéndola desde arriba. A su derecha, había una mesita de noche tallada y una copa enjoyada colocada encima. Más allá de eso, una afelpada y brillante alfombra llevaba hacia un arco de  
puertas dobles enmarcando un amplio armario lleno de un arco iris de terciopelos, satenes y sedas.

Esto no estaba bien.

Se incorporó en posición vertical. El familiar vértigo le golpeó, pero no confortablemente, y gimió.

— ¿Está bien, princesa?

Se obligó a concentrarse y hacer balance. Una muchacha estaba de pie junto a su cama. Una niña que nunca había conocido antes. Baja y regordeta, con una nariz llena de pecas y pelo rojo rizado, vestida con un grueso vestido marrón que parecía un poco incómodamente apretado.

Bella se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose en la cabecera.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mientras hablaba, sus ojos se abrieron. Sabía cinco idiomas diferentes, pero no estaba hablando ninguno de ellos. Y, sin embargo, entendía cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Ninguna emoción cruzó los rasgos de la muchacha, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que la gente extraña le gritara.

—Yo soy Jesica, una vez criada personal de su madre, pero ahora criada personal para usted. Si usted está de acuerdo en conservarme —añadió, insegura ahora. También hablaba en ese idioma extraño, un lenguaje lírico de sílabas sueltas—. La reina me ha mandado despertarla y escoltarla a su estudio.

¿Criada? ¿Madre? La madre de Bella estaba muerta, junto con su padre y su hermana. Los dos últimos habían muerto en el impacto, un conductor ebrio estrelló su coche contra su lado del vehículo. Su madre... había muerto ante los ojos de Jane, su vida goteando y escapando de ella hacia Jane; su coche apoyado contra un árbol, los cinturones de seguridad les había mantenido en su lugar; las puertas de metal y el techo aplastado por completo habían tenido que ser arrancados. Pero, para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya había tomado su última y dolorosa respiración.

Había muerto el mismo día en que le dijeron que su cáncer había desaparecido.

—No te atrevas a burlarte de mí acerca de mi madre —gruñó Bella, y Jesica se encogió.

—Lo siento, princesa, pero no lo entiendo. Yo no me burlaría de usted mencionando a su madre —cuan asustada sonaba ahora. Incluso con lágrimas en las cuencas de sus oscuros ojos—. Y lo juro, no quise ofenderla. Por favor, no me castigue.

¿Castigarla? ¿Esta era una especie de broma?

La palabra _broma_ era tan familiar como el mareo. Pero, realmente, la _broma_ todavía no encajaba. Colapso nervioso, ¿tal vez? No, no podía ser. Los colapsos eran una forma de histeria, y ella no estaba histérica. Además, estaba la cosa del idioma. _Vamos. Eres una científica. Puedes razonar esto._

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Su último recuerdo fue la lectura del libro y ¡el libro! ¿Dónde estaba el libro? Su corazón tronó sin control, como una tormenta dentro de su pecho, mientras comprobaba su entorno, una vez más. ¡Ahí está! Su libro descansaba en el neceser, tan cerca, pero tan lejos.

_Mío_, cada célula de su cuerpo gritó, sorprendiéndola. Igualmente sorprendida, la exactitud absoluta de la reclamación. Pero luego, prácticamente había amado la cosa. Y, oh, maldición. Su sangre se calentó y su piel estremeció, su cuerpo se preparó para la absoluta y total posesión.

_Te necesito, Bella_. El texto. Recordó el texto. _Ven a mí. Sálvame_.

_Considera esto lógicamente_. Se había quedado dormida, soñaba con el toque decadente de un vampiro y, como _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_, se había despertado en un mundo extraño, nuevo. Y ella estaba despierta. Esto no era un sueño. Así que, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué pasaba si...?

Cortó el pensamiento antes de que pudiera desviarse hacia una dirección que no le gustaba. Tenía que haber una explicación racional.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó de nuevo.

Como Bella se deslizaba desde los confines del suave colchón de plumas con revestimiento, la "criada" dijo:

—Está en... Delfina —habló con tono de pregunta, como si no pudiera comprender el hecho de que Bella no supiera la respuesta—. Un reino sin tiempo ni edad.

¿Delfina? Había oído hablar de él..., se dio cuenta de un salto. No el nombre, pero lo de "reino sin tiempo". Algunos de los seres que había entrevistado mencionaron otro reino, un reino mágico, con diferentes dominios fuera de la atención de los seres humanos. En ese momento, no sabía si creer en ellos o no. Habían estado presos, encerrados por el bien de la humanidad. Habrían dicho cualquier cosa para ganar su libertad. Incluso ofrecían escoltarla en ese mundo.

¿Qué pasaba si...?

¿Y si ella había cruzado el umbral de su mundo al otro? Jane finalmente permitió a sus pensamientos llegar a esa conclusión, y su estómago se revolvió enfermándose.

Antes de que el accidente automovilístico le cambiara la vida de manera tan radical, había estudiado mucho las criaturas del mito. Había estudiado la manipulación de la energía macroscópica, intentando lo "imposible" en una base diaria. Al igual que la transferencia molecular de un objeto de un lugar -un mundo- a otro, y había tenido éxito. No con las formas de vida, por supuesto, todavía no, pero con materiales plásticos y otros. Es por eso que se había considerado un riesgo aceptable el interactuar con los seres capturados, vivos y muertos.

¿Qué pasaría si, de algún modo, se había transferido a _sí misma_? Pero, ¿cómo lo había hecho, se preguntó después, cuando las herramientas necesarias no estaban en su cabaña? ¿Los efectos latentes de su contacto con los materiales antes transferidos, quizás?

No. Había demasiadas variables. Es decir, concretamente, la nueva identidad real.

—Jesica —dijo, manteniendo su estrecha mirada en la chica mientras situaba su peso en las piernas.

Sus rodillas se entrechocaron y sus músculos se anudaron pero, afortunadamente, el mareo no regresó.

— ¿Sí, princesa?

Una vez más dio un rápido parpadeo con otra dosis de sorpresa y tuvo que mirar de nuevo. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa que no se había comprado y que nunca había visto antes. El material estaba enfundado alrededor de su cuerpo delgado, bailando en sus tobillos.

¿Quién demonios la había vestido?

_No importaba_. Se centró en el aquí y ahora.

— ¿Qué aspecto tengo?

Jesica extendió la mano, y Bella frunció los labios haciendo que se alejara corriendo.

—Por favor, princesa, ha estado enferma. Permítame que le ayude.

—Quédate dónde estás —le dijoBella.

Hasta que descubriera lo que estaba pasando, no debía confiar en nadie. Y sin confianza, no habría ningún toque.

La muchacha se congeló en su lugar.

—Lo… lo que usted ordene, princesa. ¿Quiere que busque algo por usted?

—No, eh, sólo quiero coger algo de allí.

Bella se movió pesadamente hacia adelante. Las fibras de la alfombra eran tan suaves como parecían y le acariciaban los pies descalzos, haciendo cosquillas en las zonas sensibles, entre sus dedos de los pies. Se movía con lentitud, permitiendo que la tensión abandonara sus abusadas piernas. En el momento en que ella se arrastró hasta el libro y se volvió, se sintió normal. Sin embargo, la chica no se había movido, con el brazo extendido hacia la cama, temblando.

—Por fin —se encontró a sí misma diciendo.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Jesica bajó el brazo a su lado.

—Me ha preguntado qué aspecto tiene. Hermosa, princesa. Como siempre —dijo de forma automática, sin ningún sentimiento real.

La mitad de la atención de Bella permaneció en ella mientras que la otra mitad se centró en el libro. Frunció el ceño. El cuero oscuro estaba intacto. Pasó a la mitad. No había ninguna marca y las páginas eran nuevas, frescas. En blanco.

—Este libro no es mío —dijo—. ¿Dónde está mi libro?

—Princesa Odette —respondió Jesica sin problemas—. Que yo sepa, no llegó con un libro. Ahora, ¿le gustaría…?

—Espera. ¿Cómo me has llamado?

— ¿Pr-princesa Odette? Ese es su título y su nombre. ¿Sí? ¿Desea que le llame de alguna forma? O, tal vez, pueda requerir a la curandera, y que ella…

—No. No, está bien.

Princesa Odette, regresando de la tumba. Jane había leído aquellas mismas palabras. También había leído: "Tú, Bella Swan. Eres Odette".

Se giró y se inclinó hacia el neceser, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. En el momento en que quedó a la vista, se puso rígida. Cabello castaño caía sobre un hombro. _Su_ cabello. Familiar. Sus oscuros ojos estaban vidriosos, con crecientes ojeras debajo. También familiar.

Alargó la mano. Presionó con las yemas de los dedos en el vidrio. Fresco, sólido. Real. Si levantara su vestido, iba a ver las cicatrices que marcaban su estómago y piernas. Lo sabía. No se había convertido en la princesa Odette de la noche a la mañana, entonces. O, maldición, tal vez ella y la princesa tenían el mismo aspecto.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —dijo con voz ronca, oscilando en torno a la cara de la chica.

_Te necesito, Bella._

Edward. Contuvo el aliento cuando su nombre de pronto llenó su mente. Edward el esclavo vampiro, encadenado y maltratado. Edward el amante, deslizándose en su cuerpo, sus piernas se separaban para darle la bienvenida y, a continuación, apretándole para mantenerlo cautivo.

_Ven a mí_.

Llegar a él, como si la conociera. Como si le conociera. Pero no lo conocía. Al menos, no que supiera.

Tal cosa _era_ posible, supuso. La teoría de la paradoja sugerida -maldita sea-. No. No iba a suponer sobre la teoría de la paradoja hasta que tuviera más información. De lo contrario, estaría perdida en su cabeza durante días.

Jesica palideció.

—Ayer por la tarde, un guardia del palacio la encontró recostada en las escaleras exteriores. Él la trajo aquí, a su dormitorio. Se alegrará de tener en cuenta que está en las mismas condiciones en que lo dejó.

Quedarse dormida en casa, despertando... aquí. La princesa Odette, regresado de la tumba, pensó otra vez. Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Espero que no le importe, por haberla bañado y cambiado —agregó Jesica.

Al rojo vivo se puso el calor en sus mejillas. Un montón de extraños la habían bañado y cambiado los últimos once meses, y se sintió aliviada de que Jesica lo hubiera hecho, mejor que algún sudoroso y jadeante hombre. Aún así. _Mortificante_.

— ¿Dónde está mi camisa?

—Está siendo lavada. Debo admitir que nunca he visto nada como eso. Había una escritura extraña sobre ella.

Cerró el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho.

—La quiero de vuelta —en ese momento, era su único vínculo a casa.

—Por supuesto. Después de que la acompañe hasta su madre, yo -oh, lo siento-. No era mi intención hablar de ella otra vez. La llevaré a... el estudio de abajo y buscaré la prenda para usted —antes de que Bella pudiera hacer un comentario, Jesica añadió a través de sus dientes apretados—: Estoy tan feliz, como lo está toda su gente, que haya vuelto de nuevo a nosotros. La echamos mucho de menos.

Una mentira, sin duda.

— ¿D…, dónde estaba?

—Su hermana, la princesa Tania, fue testigo de su caída de los acantilados lo que parece fue hace una eternidad. Después de que fuera apuñalada y drenada por el nuevo esclavo. Aunque su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, se asumió que estaba muerta, ya que nadie ha sobrevivido a una caída así antes. Deberíamos haber sabido que usted, la favorita de Delfina, encontraría una manera —esbozó una sonrisa forzada que duró un segundo, no más.

PrincesaTania. Ese nombre también resonó en la cabeza de Bella, seguido de "crueles deseos retorcidos".

—Edward —dijo.

¿Estaba aquí? ¿Era real?

La criada se mordió el labio inferior, de repente nerviosa.

— ¿Desea usted que le traiga al esclavo Edward para usted?

La sangre de Bella se aceleró y se calentó, su piel hormigueó igual que antes. La muchacha sabía quién era. Eso significaba que _estaba_ aquí, que era tan real como ella.

Su mente burbujeó y crujió al igual que su dulce favorito. El libro. Los personajes. La historia, cobraba vida ante sus ojos... Bella ahora parte de ella, profundamente integrada, a pesar de que era otro alguien que ella misma. Por último. Una pieza del rompecabezas se deslizó en su lugar.

El libro podría haber sido el catalizador. Tal vez, cuando ella había leído en voz alta, de alguna manera había abierto una puerta de su mundo a este. Tal vez, Edward le había enviado de alguna manera el libro, y ella era su única esperanza de libertad.

—Edward—repitió—. Quiero que me lleves a él.

Tenía que verle, y estaba demasiado impaciente para esperar. ¿La conocería? ¿Estaba segura sobre los acontecimientos que se habían desarrollado?

Jesica tragó saliva.

—Pero él es el que la apuñaló y a su madr…, quiero decir, eh, a la reina no le gusta que le hagan esperar. Ella la ha visitado una vez ya, pero estaba profundamente dormida y no podía ser despertada. Su impaciencia crece, y como usted sabe, su temperamento... —sus mejillas se sonrosaron cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo—. Lo siento. No quise faltarle el respeto a la reina.

¿Edward había apuñalado a Odette, la mujer que Bella se suponía iba a ser? Hablando de un vuelco en la trama que Jane no había visto venir. Maldita sea. ¿Y si trataba de hacer lo mismo con Bella?

_Él no lo haría_, una profunda y secreta parte de ella le decía. _Te necesita. Lo dijo_.

—Unos pocos minutos más no le harán daño a la reina.

Quienquiera que la reina fuera, independientemente de lo que supuestamente significara para ella, a Jane no le importaba. Aunque, el hecho de que la mujer estuviera al cargo, su palabra era ley y que al parecer tenía temperamento, la desestabilizó.

—Su hermana…

—No importa —también estaba muerta. Aunque, según el libro, Odette podría tener otra hermana. Otra princesa. Pero, de nuevo, a Jane no le importaba—. Llévame aEdward. Ahora.

Es hora de encontrar otra pieza del rompecabezas.

Un soplo estremeció a través de la niña, los segundos hicieron tic-tac por la tensión llena de silencio. Luego:

—Lo que usted desee, princesa. Por aquí.


	5. Capitulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

_**L**_o llamaban _Edward_. No sabía si ese era su nombre real. No sabía nada sobre sí mismo, la verdad. Cada vez que intentaba recordar, la cabeza le palpitaba con un dolor insoportable y su mente se cerraba. Todo lo que sabía era que él era un vampiro, y las hembras aquí eran brujas. Eso, y que despreciaba este reino y a su pueblo… y los destruiría. Un día. Pronto. Así como había destruido a una de sus preciosas princesas.

La anticipación se precipitó a través de él. Sus captores lo consideraban débil, ineficaz. Lo mantenían al filo del hambre, dándole una gota de sangre por la mañana y una gota de sangre a la noche. Eso era todo. Era objeto de burla y atormentado constantemente. Sobre todo por la princesa Tania. _Tan noble, pero mírate ahora. A mis pies, mío para hacer lo que quiera_.

¿Noble? Lo averiguaría.

Suponían, sólo porque estaba encadenado y hambriento, que no podía hacerles daño. No tenían idea del poder que se arremolinaba en su interior. Poder que fue enjaulado, como él, pero seguía ahí, a punto de estallar libre en cualquier momento.

Pronto, pensó otra vez, sonriendo misteriosamente.

Hicieron que la curandera atara sus poderes, además de borrarle la memoria, y no mantuvieron ningún secreto de aquellos hechos. Por qué habían hecho esto último, nunca lo habían dicho. ¿Por qué no querían que recordara? Una vez más, lo averiguaría. Lo que no sabían era que la bruja no contaba con la fuerza interior de Edward, y ya algunas de sus habilidades se habían filtrado a través de la jaula mental, permitiéndole convocar a una mujer que podría ponerlo en libertad.

Una mujer que había llegado por fin. Urgencia y alivio corrieron a través de él, llevándole paz; volvió a caminar adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, golpeando con los pies descalzos en el frío cemento, sacudiendo las cadenas. Incluso los guardias se sorprendieron por el milagro de la aparición de la princesa Odette. O más bien, la chica que asumieron era la princesa Odette.

La verdadera Odette estaba muerta. Se había asegurado de ello. Él la había drenado, apuñalado, y luego la empujó sobre los acantilados fuera de este palacio. Excesivamente violento, tal vez, pero un enemigo es un enemigo, y su genio se había despertado. Y, como él había sabido, ni siquiera la más poderosa de las brujas podía recuperarse de eso.

_Date prisa, mujer. Te necesito_.

Edward había pasado innumerables días, semanas, años, -no estaba seguro- con Odette antes de que él la matara. Ella fue la que lo había comprado en el mercado del sexo, después de todo. Había sido una niña cruel, con un gusto por administrar dolor, incapaz de alcanzar el clímax hasta que su indispuesto compañero gritara.

Nunca había culminado con Edward.

Permanecer en silencio había sido una fuente de orgullo para él. No importaba los instrumentos utilizados en él, tampoco el número de hombres y mujeres que la perra les permitió tocarlo y usarlo, únicamente había sonreído.

Cuando Odette se lo llevó fuera del palacio, amenazando con tirarlo por el acantilado si continuaba desafiándola, se le dio finalmente la oportunidad de dar el golpe. Había cometido el error de dejarle la mordaza detrás. También cometió el error de dar un paso dentro de su área de alcance, a pesar de que había sido encadenado. Había caído sobre ella, la sujetó y hundió los colmillos en su cuello. Muerto de hambre como estaba, la había drenado en cuestión de minutos. Y después de aquel perdurable, y final trago de vida, la había apuñalado con su propia daga, y sólo para estar seguro, la empujó al precipicio.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta el guardia de lo que había sucedido, y Edward se volvió hacia él, listo para otro bocado. Habían luchado como animales. Más bestiales que la mayoría, Edward había ganado. El guardia nunca tuvo una oportunidad, la verdad. Cuando se les provoca o están hambrientos, los vampiros se convertían en frenéticos y voraces depredadores, impredecibles e incontrolables que olfateaban a su presa.

Cuando drenó su segunda víctima, la princesa Tania se le abalanzó. Después de haber deseado el derecho al trono de su hermana mayor, así como sus pertenencias, incluyendo al propio Edward, había observado a Odette, esperando el momento perfecto para actuar.

Edward sin querer se lo había dado. Ella y sus guardias se habían movido más rápido de lo que su mirada pudiera seguir, la magia libre les daba fuerza y velocidad, y aunque su primera comida en las últimas semanas lo había recuperado, las cadenas lo hicieron más lento. Había sido dominado con embarazosa facilidad.

Los pasos de repente sonaron, seguidos por la ráfaga de algo dulce en el aire, ambos capturaron su atención. Edward se puso tenso y se quedó quieto, sus orejas se movieron nerviosamente, la boca se le hizo agua. El hambre absoluta lo bañaba, el estómago retorciéndose. Debía... probar... mujer...

El deseo no surgió de su mente, sino desde el interior de él. Un instinto, una necesidad.

Por lo general, los pasos anunciaban la llegada de los criados de Tania, enviándolos a arrastrarlo por las escaleras a su dormitorio. En esta ocasión, una pelirroja regordeta giró en la esquina. Respiró hondo, gruñó. No. Ella no era la fuente de esa dulzura.

Edward dejó de respirar, esperando que su cabeza se aclarara, aunque sólo sea por un momento. Estaba tan malditamente hambriento por ella... tenía que verla. Arraigó sus pies en el centro de su jaula, el catre detrás de él, barras gruesas delante de él, esperando. ¿Quién sería el próximo en entrar en la mazmorra?

Y entonces, la vio. La mujer convocada. Su –Odette-.

Aspiró otra bocanada. Ella. Era la responsable. Un segundo gruñido se elevó, este directamente de su alma. _Debía probar a la mujer_.

Ella no olía a la Odette real. Para todos los demás, lo haría. Olería demasiado fuerte a perfume floral mezclado con el lodo crudo de heridas pútridas pruebas de su corazón podrido. Sin embargo, para él... oh, a él... Respiró otra vez, incapaz de parar. Error. La dulzura, más gruesa ahora, casi tangible, empañando su mente. _Debía. Probarla_. Sus colmillos y encías en realidad le dolían con la necesidad de probarla. _Debía probarla_.

La estudió, su sangre prácticamente en llamas. Cualquiera que la mirara vería la máscara que su glamour había creado. La ilusión mística de ser otra persona. Pelo tan oscuro como el abismo, los ojos de esmeralda viva, piel tan pálida como la crema. Pero era donde el regalo de la belleza célebre de su padre terminaba, y la crueldad de la fealdad de su madre se reveló. Odette era alta pero densamente construida, con las mejillas hinchadas por el exceso, la mandíbula cuadrada con papada. Sus cejas oscuras eran sustanciales, y se conectaban casi en el centro. Tenía la nariz larga con un gancho definido.

Lo que Edward vio, sin embargo, era la mujer que su convocatoria había elegido. La de sus sueños. Sueños en los cuales mantuvo la distancia hacia un lado, mirándolo, nunca hablando. Sueños que no había entendido. Hasta ahora. Todo el tiempo, su magia había sabido que lo que necesitaba.

Ella era tan alta como Odette, pero delgada, con el pelo del color de la miel. Sus ojos inclinados seductoramente, un tono más oscuro que su pelo, y llenos de secretos inquietantes. Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y radiante, como si el sol se ocultara debajo. Sus mejillas estaban esculpidas en la perfección, la barbilla obstinada y frágil.

Delicada, sí. Eso es lo que era. Amorosamente delicada, frágil y femenina totalmente deliciosa... Casi quebradiza. ¿La mataría cuando bebiera de ella? Y bebería de ella. No sería capaz de resistir ese olor por mucho tiempo.

El sentido protector en él se elevó, por encima del resto, que no sabía que existía -no por algún extraño-, exigiendo arrastrarla de esto y salvarla de los horrores por venir. Horror del que él era responsable. No sólo de su oscuro abrazo, sino también de la maldad de los que la rodean. La gente de Delfina no saborearía su sangre si ellos se enteraran de la verdad de su identidad. Ellos la escupirían y matarían. Dolorosamente.

_¿Quieres tu libertad o la chica fuera de peligro? No puedes tener ambas cosas. _

Endureció el corazón. Quería su libertad.

Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo más tarde, un choque de conciencia le arremetió. Tal vez ella también lo sintió, ya que jadeó, tropezando. Ella se enderezó y se detuvo en los barrotes, los ojos ámbar ampliamente abiertos, su exuberante boca rosa abierta, revelando blancos dientes rectos. Tenía un libro.

_Pruébala_...

Deseaba poder ver su lengua. Deseaba poder capturar esa lengua con la suya. Ese deseo lo sorprendió. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que había experimentado la verdadera, excitación?

—Eres real —susurró ella, agarrando el metal con la mano libre. Ella apretó con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos quedaron blancos sin color—. Estas realmente aquí. Y eres exactamente como soñé.

Él asintió con la cabeza rígida y no era la única cosa rígida en él. Su polla estaba llena, alargada, engrosada.

—Soy real, sí. — ¿Había soñado con él, como él había soñado con ella? Le gustó la idea.

Hizo un gesto a la criada con una inclinación de la barbilla. _Deshazte de ella_.

Su atención volvió rápidamente a la muchacha, y ella lanzó otro jadeo de asombro, como si se sorprendiera al encontrar que no estaban solos.

—Te puedes ir, Jesica. Y gracias por traerme aquí.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite, princesa. —Su expresión se suavizó con alivio, Jesica hizo una reverencia. Corrió girando en la esquina y golpeó por la escalera.

—Estás confundida —dijo Edward. Cuán dura era su voz, abriéndose paso entre los dientes y cortando su tono.

Un escalofrío se deslizó por su ligera estructura cuando ella lo enfrentó.

—Sí. ¡Un minuto estaba en casa, leyendo un libro… sobre ti! Al siguiente estaba aquí. ¿Cómo estoy aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? Al principio, pensé que estaba alucinando o que se trataba de una broma, pero no es correcto. Sé que no es correcto. Estoy tranquila. Lo veo y siento.

—No es una alucinación, y tampoco una broma. —Profundizó su ceño fruncido, los colmillos cortando el labio inferior. Sólo una probada, una pequeña probada—. ¿Estuviste leyendo un libro sobre mí? ¿Es eso?

La mirada de ella se posó en sus dientes, y tragó.

—Sí. Escrito por ti, creo. —La voz era tan suave y delicada como su rostro—. O por lo menos, parte de él. Pero no, este no es. Este está en blanco. O tal vez sí es, pero la escritura simplemente no ha aparecido todavía.

Por lo que él recordaba, no había escrito ningún libro, y no se lo había enviado a nadie. Eso no significa nada, sin embargo. La memoria de lo que pudiera haber hecho estaba enterrada con el resto de su pasado.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando del olor de ella, y sintió que el dolor en las encías se intensificaba. Estaba caminando hacia ella, determinado a tomarla, morderla.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se obligó a sí mismo a detenerse.

La asustaría y gritaría. Los guardias correrían al interior a salvarla.

Podía cubrir su boca con una mano, por supuesto, e inclinar su espalda con la otra, dándose a sí mismo un amplio campo de juego. Podría lamer... por fin, afortunado sabor...

Concéntrate.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —Una vez más, su tono era duro, exigente—. ¿Me has conocido antes? ¿Además de en tus sueños?

—No.

Decepcionante.

—Voy a explicártelo todo. Más tarde —mintió. Cuanto menos supiera, ahora y en el futuro, mejor sería para ella—. Ahora mismo, tenemos que darnos prisa. —Desde que había despertado en el mercado de esclavos -¿semanas, meses, años?- había sido guiado por más de una necesidad de alimentarse y de escaparse. Había sido impulsado por un deseo de alcanzar el reino de Elden.

Tenía que llegar hasta allí. Y pronto. Más que eso, tenía que matar al nuevo rey. No sabía por qué, sólo sabía que pensar siquiera en el hombre le llenaba de rabia. Y cada día que este hombre vivía, un pedazo de Edward moría. El conocimiento fue separado de sus recuerdos, que brotaba del mismo lugar que la necesidad de probar a esta mujer.

Probar. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que pensar en la palabra?

Innumerables. Hasta que consiguiera lo que quería, estaba seguro.

—Dame tu brazo. —Se lamió los labios ante la idea de tocarla, de conocer la textura de su piel—. Te marcaré. —Un traguito de su muñeca, y se detendría. Se obligaría a detenerse. Por ahora.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, el cabello color miel bailó sobre los hombros.

—No. Explícame ahora. Después, vamos a hablar sobre lo de marcar, o lo que sea.

Sin duda, la mujer no era tan testaruda como parecía.

—Podríamos ser separados. —Antes de que ella lo liberara—. Quiero saber dónde estás en todo momento.

—Uh, no estoy segura de lo que siento por alguien que sabe dónde estoy todo el tiempo. Pero, de nuevo, vamos a discutirlo. Después.

Muy bien, ella era más terca de lo que parecía.

—Como puedes ver, he sido esclavizado. Torturado. —Pronunciar las palabras lo enfureció aún más. Nunca debería haberse permitido a sí mismo ser colocado en esta situación. Tendría que haber sido más fuerte. Era más fuerte. Pero no tenía idea de cómo había terminado en el mercado del sexo—. Ni siquiera…

—…Sé si tu nombre es realmenteEdward. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Lo sé. Ya te dije, he leído algunos pasajes del libro. No entiendo esto. —Indicó ella a la cárcel, a él, a su vestido—Bella, te necesito, dijiste, ¿Cómo sabias escribirme cuando nunca nos habíamos conocido? —La desesperación flotaba sobre ella—. A no ser que yo viniera aquí antes, pero volviera a casa un tiempo antes de que nosotros nos hubiéramos encontrado, y mis sueños eran los ecos de lo que debía ser. Eso significaría que la historia estaba serpenteando, pero por supuesto, eso crea una paradoja, y…

—Basta. —Bella. Su nombre era Bella. De alguna forma familiar, provocó que su excitación se elevara más... y más. Tal vez porque la sílaba era tan suave y lírica como extraña -aunque de acento leve_. Enfócate_. Si ella hubiera preguntado a alguien más estas incógnitas...—. ¿Qué has dicho a los demás?

—Nada —se rió sin humor—. No los conozco.

—Bien. Eso es bueno. — ¿Pero ella lo conocía, a pesar de que sólo se habían visto uno al otro en sueños? ¿Como él había reclamado conocerla en aquel libro? Algo más está pasando aquí—. ¿De dónde eres, Bella?

—Forks.

Forks no era parte de este reino mágico.

¿Eres humana, entonces? ¿No eres una bruja?

Un batido de oscuras pestañas, momentáneamente ocultando el shock. Y el orgullo.

—Yo estaba en lo cierto. Crucé, ¿no?

—Bella. Te hice una pregunta. —Y estaba acostumbrado a recibir respuestas inmediatamente. Lo sentía en sus huesos.

—Sí, soy humana, y no, no soy una bruja. Pero tú, tú eres un vampiro.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que este reino coexistía junto al mundo mortal, un mundo en su mayoría ignorante de lo que le rodeaba.

Cruzar, como ella lo había nombrado, ocurría con más frecuencia de lo que debería. Cómo y por qué, sin embargo, nadie lo sabía. Un momento estaría hablando con un cambia formas o luchando contra un ogro, y en el siguiente instante un humano podría estar en su lugar. Y si no era un ser humano, podía ser un objeto inútil y flexible.

La decepción casi derribó a Edward. ¿Por qué había elegido su magia a esta mujer? ¿De qué servía un humano aquí? ¿Incluso un delicioso humano? Si a Bella se le pedía realizar un ritual, como a Odette a menudo se le había pedido, le sería imposible. Ella fracasaría. Todo el mundo sabría que ella no era quién decía ser, antes de que pudiera conseguir lo que quería.

Tenía que actuar más rápido de lo previsto.

—Escucha. Yo te convoque aquí, y yo soy el que te protegerá. —Una verdad pequeña destinada a apaciguarla—. No confíes en nadie más. Sólo en mí. —Significaba una mentira para salvarlo. Por una vez ella lo liberaría y él realmente planificaba marcharse. De este palacio, y de ella. Tan inestable como sus habilidades estaban, no podía quitarle la máscara de Odette mientras estuvieran juntos, sin la posibilidad de enviarla a su casa. Además, necesitaba que fuera capaz de viajar libremente a través de este palacio, como sólo una princesa podría. Qué princesa no podía hacer viajes sin restricciones fuera de estas paredes.

En el momento en que ella lo dejara ir, Bella tendría nada más que su ingenio para protegerse.

Se llenó de culpa. Antes de que la emoción tuviera tiempo para instalarse, desarrollar raíces y crecer, él la molió en polvo y dispersó cada partícula. No podía suavizarse. No importa qué tan desesperadamente ansiaba la sangre de esta mujer.

—Entonces, ¿manejas algún tipo de magia? —dijo ella—. Bueno. Puedo adaptarme a la idea de un vampiro mágico. Pero en realidad, un montón de gente asume que la ciencia es magia, por lo que estamos hablando de planos, natural, rúnico, divina o metafísicamente, porque puedo…

—Bella—Era una charlatana. Encontró el rasgo... encantador. Frunció el ceño. ¿Encantador? ¿De verdad? La necesidad de probarla le nublaba el juicio.

Avergonzada, sonrió.

—Lo siento. La curiosidad y los rompecabezas son mi perdición. Por lo menos, solían serlo. Pensé que había llegado a odiarlos, pero, bueno, como puedes ver, ya no es el caso.

Esa sonrisa... nunca, ¿había visto una tan abierta e inocente visión? Otra chispa de culpabilidad se encendió en su pecho, pero de nuevo, rápidamente la enterró y esparció. Más fácil de hacer en esta ocasión, mientras la fuerza de su excitación se intensificaba, convirtiéndose en su único objetivo.

No. Sólo escapar importaba, se dijo.

¿Por qué yo? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo pudiste convocarme?

Había querido una mujer susceptible a la seducción de un vampiro, una no contaminada por el mal de la Reina de Corazones, una que no tuviera miedo a la sangre, que pudiera comprender su situación. Él no nombró a ninguna de ellas. Conocía a las mujeres o, al menos, pensaba que lo hacía y sabía que eso no jugaba a su favor.

—Ordena mi liberación. Ahora. Rápido.

La frustración de repente irradió de ella.

¿Cómo? —exigió.

—Invoca a la guardia —dijo—. Diles que me desencadenen, que deseas que me trasladen a tu dormitorio. Entonces, les dices que lleven a la curandera junto a nosotros.

— ¿La curandera? —Barrió una mirada preocupada sobre él—. ¿Te has hecho daño? No. Pero la curandera había atado sus recuerdos y poderes, y entonces esta fácilmente podría liberarlos. Y, pensó sombríamente, que quería matar a la perra.

—No oigo que llames a la guardia, Bella.

—Luego tus oídos están funcionando perfectamente, Edward. Así que, los guardias ¿hacen lo que les digo? —Ella chasqueó los dedos—. ¿Así nada más?

—En sus mentes, tú eres la princesa Odette. La hija mayor de su reina, y pronto serás su gobernante. —Edward, finalmente se permitió cruzar el resto del camino a las barras, sacudiendo las cadenas. Acercándose...—. Harán todo lo que les digas que hagan.

Ella soltó el metal y se alejó antes de que pudiera tocarla. Como si estuviera sucio, indigno. Probablemente lo estaba.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué creen que soy Odette?

Un músculo se movió por debajo de su ojo. Su continuo cuestionamiento lo irritaba, sí, pero su distancia lo irritaba más. Cuando estaba cerca, el olor de ella era casi irresistible y delicioso, incluso era probable que babeara.

—Porque...

— ¿Por qué?

Bulto terco.

—Debido a mi... la magia vampiro lo hizo —dijo rotundamente. Decirle más era, tal vez, enviarla corriendo. Los seres humanos se asustaban tan fácilmente por lo que no entendían.

Por el momento, necesitaba esta mujer a su lado, y calmada. Aunque, para ser honesto, ella había manejado las cosas muy bien hasta ahora.

— ¿Cómo? —insistió.

Él sacudió las barras.

—Haz lo que te he dicho, Bella. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Estás guapo cuando me das órdenes, ¿lo sabías? —El color en sus mejillas brilló y la respiración se volvió superficial—. Y... hueles a madera de sándalo.

A ella le gustaba su olor tanto como a él le gustó el suyo, se dio cuenta. Le excitó. Sus pezones estaban como perlas debajo de la ropa, pidiendo una caricia, un beso. ¿Le temblaba el vientre? ¿Estaba ya húmeda entre las piernas?

Las manos se cerraron en puños a los costados.

—No sé por qué estoy aquí o cómo me capturaron, pero sé que no pertenezco aquí. Sé que si me quedo, voy a ser torturado una y otra vez. Dime que no eres como ellos, Bella. Dime que no te gusta ver a un hombre ser torturado.

Su mirada oscura cayó al metal enlazado alrededor del cuello, luego descendió más abajo, quizás siguiendo las gotas de sangre seca que rodaron en las cuerdas de su estómago antes de detenerse en el taparrabos que estaba como una tienda de campaña.

Otro temblor en ella.

—No —dijo en una brizna de aire rota—. ¿Pero qué sucede si se dan cuenta que no soy realmente Odette?

—No nos van a encontrar. —Esta mentira no le salió sin problemas—. ¿Todo bien? Todo lo que necesitas saber para ayudar la ilusión es que me compraste en el mercado sexual. Tú eres mi dueña. Demanda mi liberación, y escóltame a tu…

El sonido de pasos resonó, y Edward apretó los labios. Bella se puso tensa. Una audiencia, exactamente lo que no necesitaban en este momento. Entonces Tania dio vuelta a la esquina, el ceño fruncido estropeaba su ya feo rostro. Era tan ancha y baja como su madre, las mejillas tan acolchadas como Odette, y su papada igual de notable.

Sin la nariz aguileña, sin embargo, ella era la –belleza- de la familia. La longitud de su oscuro pelo fue enrollado en la parte superior de su cabeza, rizos colgaban en las sienes. Llevaba un lujoso vestido de terciopelo brillante verde a juego con sus ojos, aunque no había nada en este reino o cualquier otro que pudiera hacerla atractiva. El mal de su alma era demasiado oscuro.

Un reloj de plata le colgaba de una cadena alrededor del cuello. Nunca iba sin él, y la vista de eso nunca dejaba de torcer el estómago de Edwardcon rabia. ¿Por qué?

Ella se paralizó cuando vio a Bella, se apresuró a suavizar sus rasgos en una cariñosa expresión.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, querida hermana? Y en bata de noche, nada menos. —Una risa ansiosa—. Debes estar en reposo. No queremos que te enfermes, ¿verdad? Ya has sufrido mucho.

Su voz nunca dejó de repugnarlo, tampoco. La había escuchado sobre él, debajo de él, detrás de él, ese caliente aliento le viajaba sobre la piel. Ahora, tan cerca de escapar, tuvo que morderse la lengua para mantener sus maldiciones dentro.  
Pronto, la destruiría.

Bella tragó saliva, y lo miró.

_Haz lo que te dije, Bella_, proyectó hacia ella, una parte de él resentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Él nunca había tenido que pedir nada en su vida. Siempre había un agudo dolor estallando en sus sienes, cortando sus pensamientos. Un recuerdo, muerto y enterrado antes de que tuviera oportunidad de vivir.

—Tú eres la princesa Tania. Mi hermana. Sí. —Bella respiró profundamente, enderezó los hombros, y se enfrentó a su –hermana-.

—Es… es mío. Lo poseo. —Lo que le faltaba en convicción lo compensaba con determinación.

_Buena chica_.

Tania apretó los dientes blancos también, y pasó de un pie con sandalias al otro.

—Sí, pero te habías ido, cariño. Me hice cargo de su cuidado. Él ahora es mío. —Acarició el reloj—. En situaciones como esta, Madre siempre apoya a una única dueña.

—No me importa. Es mío.

—Odette, sé razonable. —Cuán paciente Tania parecía. Una falsedad—. Él trató de matarte una vez, y casi lo consigue. Es demasiado para que tú lo puedas manejar y se ha acostumbrado a…

—He dicho que es mío.

_Buena chica_, pensó de nuevo. Tan mal, Edward deseaba poder dar rienda suelta a un torrente de energía dentro de él, ahora y no después. Aplastaría a Tania, sonriendo cuando ella gritara, riendo cuando ella muriera, luego arrasaría con este palacio ladrillo a ladrillo y bailaría sobre los escombros.

Pronto. La palabra fue una constante en su interior.

Él no sabía qué poderes podía ejercer, o si serían lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer todo lo que quería a este reino. La destrucción absoluta, total. Pero no estaba preocupado. Sus poderes no eran demasiado débiles, levantaría un ejército y se marcharían…

Otro dolor atravesó su cabeza, otra memoria destruida. Siseó de dolor, tenía que aclarar su mente antes de que se apagara por completo.

Ambas mujeres le lanzaron una mirada antes de volver a centrarse en la otra. Pero la atención de Tania rápidamente volvió a él, a su erección, -todavía latiendo con la necesidad de Jane-, y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Estás excitado.

Silencio, se metió la mano bajo el taparrabos y se acarició la longitud de arriba a abajo, burlándose de ella con lo que nunca había ofrecido voluntariamente.

Tania se atragantó, sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se enfrentó a su hermana.

— ¿Cómo se excito?

—Yo… yo… —Bella se ruborizó tan decentemente mientras sonreía. Tan inocente y dulce, la luz del sol y luz de la luna entrelazados entre sí. Pruébala...

—No importa —espetó Tania, toda pretensión de amor y paciencia se desvaneció—. No importa. Madre está alborotando y exige hablar contigo. Lloró tu muerte durante varios días, y está extasiada por tu regreso. Pero esa felicidad no te salvará de una paliza si sigues desafiándola.

Una madre, que llora a su hijo durante varios días. ¡Qué dulce!, Edward mentalmente se burló. Pero entonces, la Reina de Corazones era conocida como una tirana brutal, una puta implacable, una asesina hambrienta de poder.

La propia madre de Edward había…

Apretó los dientes contra el dolor.

—He oído que estabas de camino —continuó Tania—, y vine por ti. No quieres hacer esperar a la reina, ¿verdad?

—Yo… yo…

—No. No puedes.

Maldita sea. Tania estaba dejando a Tania dirigirla, demostrando que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para seguir. Su única oportunidad para escapar se marchitaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Tania, no. Yo…

—Tu pobre mente, aturdida aún no se ha recuperado de la caída, ¿verdad, querida? Pero te gusta tener piel en la espalda, sé que te gusta. Guardias —llamó Tania.

Bella retorció los dedos juntos, claramente nerviosa.

—Yo… yo… No hay necesidad. No quiero ser azotada, pero lo que realmente necesito…

Dos guardias armados dieron vuelta en la esquina y se detuvieron detrás de la princesa Tania. Mantuvieron su mira al frente mientras esperaban órdenes.

Si tocaban a Jane, Edward los ejecutaría. Les cortaría sus gargantas, y esparciría sus restos. La ferocidad del pensamiento le sorprendió. Bella estaba ahí por un propósito y un único propósito, sin importar si ella actuaba como le gustaría a él o no, y permanecer sin ser tocada por los ciudadanos de Delfina no lo era. Sorprendido Edward, no lo era. Nada le impedía atacar a estos hombres a sangre fría. Bella era suya. Su salvadora, suya para manejarla. Únicamente suya. No permitiría a nadie más.

Hasta que él la dejara.

Se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que probó su propia sangre.

—Póngale una mordaza al prisionero y llévenlo a mi habitación —ordenó Tania, y él se relajó un poco. Los hombres no estaban aquí para Bella, entonces—. Mi hermana y yo visitaremos a la reina.

—No —gruñó Edward antes de que pudiera detenerse.

— ¿No? —asombrada, Tania niveló su atención hacia él. Ella envolvió sus dedos regordetes alrededor del reloj que colgaba de su cuello y apretó—. ¿Te atreves a dar órdenes, esclavo? ¿A mí?

—Odette se queda. —Bella podría haber engañado a los criados y a su hermana, pero ella no encontraría a la Reina de corazones tan ingenua. Ella había preparado a Odette a su imagen, y nadie la conocía mejor. Bella y su lenguaje extraño sería descubierto. Morirían antes de que Edward la pudiera utilizar.

_Corazón... endurecido._

_Ablandado..._

Tania tropezó.

—Vas a tratar de matarla de nuevo. Es por eso que la quieres aquí. Lo sé. Eso es por qué estas pretendiendo desearla.

Movió la lengua por los colmillos.

—Tengo que estar dentro de ella. Es por eso que la quiero aquí.

Una vez más, Bella se ruborizó.

—Tú... tú estás mintiendo —balbuceó Tania—. La odias, no quieres acostarse con ella.

—La ansío.

Una pausa, cargada de tensión. Movimientos recortados, Tania acortó la distancia entre ella y su hermana, y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

—No le hagas caso. Él va a decir cualquier cosa para ganar una segunda oportunidad de hacerte daño. Ven ahora. Yo te protegeré.

— ¡No! —Jane saltó de los brazos de Tania y miró a los guardias—. Lleven a Edward a mi cámara, pero sin mordaza. Y dile a M-madre que necesito descansar. Voy a hablar con ella más tarde.

Edward palideció cuando los hombres entraron en acción. Segundos más tarde, las bisagras chirriaban cuando la puerta de la celda de Edward se abría. Había más pasos, luego una llave fue insertada en la base de metal que lo fijaba a la pared.

Su alivio fue palpable.

—Pero... pero, Odette. Te estás poniendo en peligro —dijo Tania, desesperada.

— ¡Él es mío! Nada más necesita ser dicho.

Palabras equivocadas. La afirmación -_él es mío_- lo afectaron, dando a luz a un animal salvaje en su interior. Ella, él era de ella, y él la tendría antes de abandonarla, sin importar las consecuencias. Una y otra vez. En todas las formas imaginables. Bebería de ella, y poseería su cuerpo.

No podría detenerse, ningún razonamiento con eso. Ahora no.

* * *

**Quiero saber si alguien lee la historia por favor manden review si les gusta la historia !**


	6. Capitulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

_**L**_os guardias forzaron a Edward en la cama, el colchón de plumas se hundió y resopló bajo el peso. Anclaron los enlaces metálicos que se curvaban alrededor del cuello con un gancho de acero en la pared, justo encima de la cabecera de la cama, luego le retiraron las cadenas de los tobillos y las muñecas, solo para esposarlo a las columnas de la cama.

Odette había traído esclavos aquí antes, Bella se dio cuenta. Los postes estaban llenos de marcas, los profundos surcos eran prueba de su resistencia. Una gran cantidad de resistencia. ¿Cuántas veces había sufrido Edward este tipo de indignidad con la princesa?

Por lo menos no intentó morder a los guardias, ni trató de hacerles daño, y Bella no tenía que ponerse del lado de un –esclavo- alimentando las sospechas. Ya se sentía como si tuviera un letrero de neón parpadeando sobre su cabeza: Impostora.

Gracias a Dios, Tania no se había dado cuenta de la verdad. ¿Y no era la princesa otra sorpresa? Baja, ancha y con rabiosa-espuma-en-la-boca. Ciertamente, si la Bruja Mala del Oeste se hubiera acostado con Hannibal Lecter, los dos habrían tenido un bebé, el nombre de ese niño sería Tania.

_¡__Presta atención a lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor, Swan!_

Correcto. Bella céntrate. Observarba, estupefacta, cómo uno de los guardias limpiaba a Edward de la cabeza a los pies y el otro le echaba aceite.

Puso el libro en la mesita de noche, considerando protestar por lo que le estaban haciendo, pero no estaba segura de si –Odette- haría una cosa así. Por lo tanto, se mordió la lengua. A pesar de todo, Edward permaneció en silencio, la expresión en blanco, pero su mirada, oh, su mirada estaba sobre ella. Las pupilas eran enormes, los iris le seguían brillando con deseo...

Por ella, o ¿por su sangre? Los colmillos de él eran afilados y largos, revelando la profundidad de su hambre.

En este mismo momento, era el poster de un chico destinado al bondage, la sangre y un maldito fetiche. Estaba encadenado, sí, pero tenía el control. Era fuerte, de cuerpo y mente, y de él exudaba algo, feromonas, que hacía que deseara esclavizarlo. Cada célula del cuerpo le dolía, desesperada por conocer su tacto. Él era físicamente el ser más perfecto que hubiese visto.

Mirar como a un hombre orgulloso, fuerte, le obligaban a estar acostado sobre una cama de encaje rosa y volantes, ser preparado para su uso, debería haber hecho que el estómago se le revolviese. Pero ella sólo lo deseaba más.

Se había imaginado cómo sería antes de conocerlo, sí, pero su mente no le había hecho justicia. Era alto, por lo menos de 1.95 cm, con unos amplios hombros musculosos, el estómago liso, y la piel tan suave como el café mezclado con crema. Tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, tan oscuro como la noche, y los ojos del color de la luz de la luna brillando en la nieve, una mezcla de plateado con hilos de oro.

No vio su muerte en los ojos, como el libro había prometido. Vio seducción. Cuántas veces se tuvo que controlar de extender la mano, dejándole –marcarla-, lo que sea que significara, ¿sólo para sentir su piel contra la de ella? Demasiadas. Es por eso que había saltado lejos de él cuando la había alcanzado. Ella temía su reacción, por miedo a que aumentara el deseo que sentía. Ya estar cerca de él se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad, imprescindible como respirar.

La misma fuerza que la había llevado hasta allí tenía que ser la responsable de lo que estaba sintiendo.

A pesar de que había sido cortado y golpeado, con sangre seca endurecida a lo largo de los brazos y piernas, no tenía una sola cicatriz. De hecho, no tenía un defecto, y punto. Lo más parecido a una imperfección era un camino delgado de cabello oscuro que bajaba desde el ombligo hasta la cintura de su taparrabo y que no era una imperfección era más bien un camino al cielo.

Hablando sobre el destino final de ese mal camino... abajo en la celda, él había estado excitado por ella, y no había tratado de ocultarlo. _Se había jactado_, llamando su atención sobre la ingle. Con una muy buena razón. Además de en los sueños y fantasías sobre él, ella había estado con un solo hombre. Y aquel hombre no se podía comparar. Dudaba que nadie pudiera. Grande- era una subestimación de Edward. Eso era un hecho.

Cuando él se había tocado, pasando los dedos hacia arriba y abajo de su longitud, el cuerpo de ella había dolido en respuesta. Se había olvidado de las circunstancias y se imaginó cayendo de rodillas. Lamiéndolo, bebiéndolo.

_¡__Mente__! ¡Deja de__ meter el pie en la alcantarilla__! _

Finalmente los guardias terminaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Ella gritó una orden.

—Dejen la llave —deteniendo a ambos hombres.

El más bajo de los dos la enfrentó y se inclinó.

—Usted tiene la llave de las restricciones, princesa.

Oh. Odette lo habría sabido.

—Bueno —dijo, y tragó con fuerza—, la caída de los acantilados, ha oído hablar de los acantilados, ¿verdad?, debe de haber hecho que me olvide. Usted puede, eh, dejarnos.

Saludó con la mano hacia la puerta, como una princesa haría. Dios, estaba actuando como alguien que no era, como alguien que nunca había conocido y no era divertido.

La puerta se cerró con un tintineo suave.

Giró hacia el –prisionero-, acortando la distancia entre ellos, deteniéndose sólo cuando el borde de la cama la obligó. Una vez más, quería tocarlo, pero ella no podía permitirse ese lujo. Esos dientes... Él podría llevarse su yugular como recuerdo.

—La llave está en el cajón de la mesita de noche —dijo Edward, rompiendo el silencio—. Úsala.

Hasta su voz era una delicia. Una fiesta sensual de tonos y matices. Áspera, ronca, una brizna de humo. Ella se estremeció, se lamió los labios.

—Es posible que me invocaras o lo que sea, pero no estás al cargo. Así que escucha. Voy a coger la llave, después de que me digas un poco más sobre lo que está pasando.

—Tú y tus después. —La miró, la larga extensión de sus pestañas se unió para proteger la singularidad de su iris de dos colores—. Esto es un chantaje.

Se le veía irritado aunque también le pareció orgulloso...

¿Por qué orgulloso? Ella respiró profundamente, disfrutando del aroma a sándalo. Mucho más fuerte ahora que cuando ella había soñado o leído el libro.

—Sí, es chantaje, y no daré marcha atrás.

Cruel, pero sospechaba que en el momento en que lo dejara en libertad, primero se alimentaría, y luego correría hacia la puerta, dejándola detrás a ella sin darle una sola respuesta. Tenía el aspecto de una pantera acorralada, listo para morder y huir. Además, no había querido hablar con ella en la cárcel y no lo habría hecho, si no lo hubiera presionado. Por lo tanto, seguiría presionándolo.

—Al parecer, me estoy arriesgando a una paliza por estar aquí contigo —agregó—. De alguna manera me lo debes.

—No lo entenderías —le gritó.

Se había graduado en la escuela secundaria a la edad de quince años. Adquirió su maestría a los dieciocho. Entonces, mientras estaba estudiando el doctorado, se había unido a una rama de alto secreto del gobierno para la investigación de habilidades extrañas y fenómenos, así como para encontrar maneras de explicar lo inexplicable. La única razón por la que había dejado y cambiado el foco de sus estudios de ciencias de la salud era para volver a casa y ayudar a su madre, a la que acababan de diagnosticar cáncer de mama.

—Creo que puedo seguirte —dijo secamente.

Colocó las manos en las caderas, lo que hizo que el material se apretase sobre el pecho.

La mirada de él bajó a los pechos y sus labios se tensaron sobre los dientes.

—Muy bien. Vamos a hablar, después de que me folles.

Ella parpadeó ante tal petición sensual, aun cuando su cuerpo le respondió, preparándose para la penetración.

— ¿Qué... por qué?

—Consigues lo que quieres, y yo consigo lo que quiero.

— ¿Chantaje? —repitió ella, no tan controlada como sonaba. La sangre le corría a través de las venas a una velocidad alarmante.

—Sí.

Tentador. Muy tentador. Y probablemente quería intimidarla.

—Bueno, yo no voy a ceder.

Uno de ellos tenía que mantener las cosas en un nivel de negocios.

— ¿Estas mojada?

La respiración se le quedó en la garganta. Claramente esa persona no era Edward. Realmente, ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

—Yo… yo no te conozco, por supuesto, no estoy... yo no puedo hacer... lo que pides.

—Bella. Vi la forma en la que mirabas mi polla. Puedes hacerlo. Por lo tanto, dime. ¿Estás mojada?

—Sí —susurró ella, ruborizada.

Lo había estado mucho hoy. Y solamente aclarando, ella no era esa persona, tampoco.

—Estoy duro por ti.

_Lo sé. Cuánto lo sé_.

—Eso no importa.

Oh, Dios, le importaba. Quería penetrarse a sí misma en aquella dureza.

—Es decir —se apretó las manos firmemente—. Quiero decir, eh, ¿planeas herirme como heriste a la verdadera Odette?

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

—A Odette, la odiaba. Bella, a ti te deseo.

Esas palabras tan dulces y embriagadoras, aún más potentes, porque no podía acusarle de que sólo era lujuria hacia lo que estaba disponible. Tania, también, lo deseaba fuertemente, pero él no había querido a la princesa en absoluto. Por lo tanto, lógicamente, Bella tenía que creer que se sentía atraído hacia ella como él lo era para ella. Sí, claro. Y no sólo porque estaba temblando y quería desesperadamente que esa fuera la verdad.

Él simplemente podría estar tratando de engañarla.

Oh, genial. Este pensamiento perturbador asomó y se fortaleció en un feo lugar en su interior. Un lugar que no quería que ella fuese feliz. Un lugar que sentía que no merecía ser feliz. Habían tenido fricciones por meses, y más, ganó las batallas. Hoy en día, no podía.

—Si te hago daño, no me ayudes —dijo en un tono suave—. Quiero que me ayudes y no soy tonto.

No, era un hombre sexy.

—Eres un hombre violento. Sé que lo eres.

—Sí.

Su honestidad desinfló el próximo argumento antes de que pudiera comenzar.

— ¿Tienes miedo de mí, pequeña Bella?

—Tal vez. ¿Qué pasa si me muerdes? ¿O qué pasa si quieres marcarme?

—Te va a gustar, el mordisco y el reclamo, pero no voy a hacerlo hasta que me lo ruegues. Te doy mi palabra. Ahora. A horcajadas sobre mí —repitió—. Yo también soy capaz de dar placer. Dar y recibir. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer aquí y ahora. Dar y recibir placer mientras hablamos.

Rogar... dulce cielo, si sólo pudiera… Porque en el fondo, en el centro de su feminidad, quería estar con él. Como si hubiera nacido para él, y sólo para él. O hechizada. Pero incluso el pensamiento de la magia no podía disuadirla del deseo por este hombre. El deseo era algo tan familiar como su olor.

—Yo no me voy a quitar la ropa. O mi ropa interior. Acabamos de conocernos. Eso sería, eh, de mal gusto. –_Idiota_-. Confío en que mantengas tu palabra. Y sólo lo hago por las respuestas —mintió.

—No importa el por qué. Sólo quiero sentirte.

Poco a poco, insegura, se subió encima de él, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de su cintura. La bata se elevó, revelando la longitud de sus muslos. Así como poco a poco, bajó el cuerpo hasta que su núcleo femenino rozó la erección. Ella abrió la boca con el contacto. Él gimió.

Esto era mejor que su fantasía. Estaba caliente, tan caliente. Duro, muy duro.

—Habla —dijo, aplanándole la palma de la mano sobre el pecho. Aunque antes ella le había dicho que no se quitaría la ropa interior.

Él se arqueó, presionándose con más fuerza contra ella. Se quejaron al unísono, el corazón latiendo de forma errática como el de él. A ella le gustaba eso.

Pasó un momento.

—Has dicho que te gustan los rompecabezas —mencionó con voz ronca. Su mirada se posó en el cuello de ella.

El pulso revoloteaba, como si estuviera feliz de haber ganado su atención.

—Sí.

—Encajamos muy bien, ¿no te parece?

—Sí.

Dios. Sonaba cómo una estúpida. Sí, a esto, sí a aquello. Era como si, él le hubiera quemado todos los circuitos. Estaba encima de él, suspendida sobre su polla. Y le dolía. Dolía como a un adicto a las drogas la necesidad de un pinchazo.

¿Por qué sino ella prácticamente se había arrojado hacia un vampiro?

Él esperó. Cuando ella no dijo nada más, arqueó las caderas de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, Bella?

Se frotó contra él. Un accidente, se dijo, y sólo una vez, pero lo suficiente para dejar su transpiración.

—Quiero saber... acerca de ti. ¿Acerca de por qué me llamaste para liberarte?

Listo. Ella había encontrado la voz, sin jadear como si estuviera subiendo una montaña. O un hombre bien dotado.

»Nunca me lo dijiste —continuó—. ¿Me veo como la Princesa Odette o algo así? —Si es así, Odette y Tania deben de haber tenido una imagen inusual. El gigante rubio y la niña morena. _¿Celosa?_—Quiero decir, me dijiste que, en la mente de todos los demás, yo soy su princesa. —Se frotó otra vez, más fuerte, pero lento, tan lento, e imposible de calificar como accidental. La necesidad la manejaba—. Pero cuando me miré en el espejo, me vi, bueno a mí misma.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaban en su ceño mientras él la encontró, se movió con ella.

—No te ves en nada como ella. Sí, sigue haciendo eso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo funciona tu magia? —rozó con la punta de la erección su punto más sensible, y ella gimió—. ¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que soy ella?

—Cuando te convoqué, yo también cambié mi habilidad de lanzar ilusiones sobre ti, con una proyección de la imagen de Odette. —Sacudió las cadenas intentando bajar los brazos. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía, frunció el ceño—. Para todos a tu alrededor, con excepción de mí, te ves y suenas como ella. Pero dioses, hueles divina.

—Así que tú lo haces. —Él había hablado de poder intrínseco. Así que muy, muy bueno... eh, interesante. Obtener respuestas nunca había sido tan maravillosamente agonizante en sus clases—. ¿Puedes quitar la ilusión?

El cuero del taparrabos era suave entre las piernas, un sorprendente contraste con su erección, creando una fricción vertiginosa. El corazón le golpeaba contra las costillas con tanta fuerza, que temía que se le rompiesen los huesos.

Ella necesitaba reducir la velocidad, o iba a explotar antes de que la conversación terminara.

—No, no puedo. No mientras estemos juntos. Mi poder... ellos hicieron algo en mí. Me ataron las habilidades de alguna manera, tan cierto como que ataron mi cuerpo.

Él se lamió los labios, mostrando y ocultando los colmillos. Tan fuerte, tan mortal.

— ¿Te gusta esto, Bella? ¿Te estoy complaciendo?

Tanto que le daba miedo.

—Sí.

—Bella baja. Dame un beso.

Otro impulso a obedecer... Ella se quedó quieta. Sí. Quería darle un beso. Sin embargo, sabía que si se inclinaba, si besaba el aliento de sus pulmones como quería que hiciera con ella, tendrían sexo. No serían capaces de ayudarse a sí mismos. ¡Mira lo cerca que estaba a estas alturas ya!

Ella no podía tener sexo con él. Eran extraños. Lo que es peor, él era un vampiro, un bebedor de sangre, y ella había estudiado a su tipo para la investigación. Oh, Dios. Hablar de un estado de ánimo asesino. Si alguna vez la descubría, el estado de ánimo no era lo único que iban a matar.

Él no lo descubriría, ella se aseguraría antes de que entrara en pánico. No se enteraría, ¿y quién más sabía? Nadie. A pesar de que podría preguntarse por qué ella sabía más sobre su fisiología de lo que debería. Al igual que el hecho de que estaba vivo y no muerto, con los mismos órganos básicos de un ser humano.

Además, ella regresaría a casa en algún momento. Tenía esa esperanza. Más que eso, ellos estaban en peligro y con muy poco tiempo. Necesitaba respuestas y no placer. Ni besos.

De mala gana se arrastró fuera de él y se quedó al lado de la cama. Sus rodillas casi se doblaron. Asombrosamente, fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio, ya que sus músculos tenían la consistencia de la gelatina.

— ¿Bella?

No podía mirarlo. Podía desearlo. Él era tan condenadamente hermoso, esos ojos tan hambrientos. Por ella. Bella la plana, como los niños en la escuela la había llamado una vez. La tentación de arrojarse y volver sobre él, frotarse en su cuerpo hasta el éxtasis. El olor de él se aferró a ella. Madera de sándalo. Delicioso. Cada vez que lo inhalaba, que le olía, debilitaba su resolución.

— ¿Puede alguien eliminar la ilusión? —preguntó, manteniendo su perfil para él—. ¿Mientras estamos juntos?

— ¿Por qué me dejaste?

—No estaba concentrada. Yo estaba sólo...

—Pensando en mí. Y el sexo.

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron a medida que asentía con la cabeza.

Lanzó un gruñido.

—Si no vas a obtener placer de mí, al menos siéntate a mi lado. Prefiero tener una parte de ti antes que nada.

_Dijo la araña a la mosca_. Era un seductor nato. Edward sabía cómo atraer, como tentar.

Contra su mejor juicio, estaba sentada. Los dedos de él le rozaron las costillas, y su calor la tenía temblando de nuevo.

—La respuesta a tu pregunta es sí —dijo, hosco todavía—. Si el poder de alguien es mayor que el mío, mi ilusión se puede romper. Pero no voy por ahí pidiendo una cosa así. Tú no deseas que las brujas de aquí sepan lo que hice por ti.

Ella esperó, tensa y silenciosa, que él siguiese adelante. No lo hizo. Finalmente, ella jadeó. —No se puede dejar esto así. ¿Qué ocurre si se descubre la verdad?

Otra ronda de silencio.

Las palpitaciones aumentaron de velocidad.

— ¿Qué pasa si tu magia no funciona mientras yo esté aquí?

Una vez más, esperó. Él no se apresuró a asegurarle que todo estaría bien. _Todavía no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. Todavía no._

—Aliméntame —dijo, los colmillos se extendieron sobre el labio inferior— me va a fortalecer. Nadie será más fuerte que yo.

Las últimas palabras las dijo arrastrando.

Una parte de ella temblaba de placer, la otra mitad se estremeció de miedo. Los vampiros en el laboratorio eran alimentados con bolsas de plasma. Nunca la habían mordido. Nunca había querido que la mordiesen. Hasta ahora. Si alguien podía hacerla disfrutar de algo así, era este hombre.

—Voy a pensar en ello. Ahora vamos a retroceder un poco. Si tú puedes hacer que alguien se vea como la princesa, ¿por qué me convocaste específicamente?

¿Por qué ponerla en semejante peligro? No es que realmente la hubiese querido a ella, y sólo a ella. Recordó su desprecio cuando se dio cuenta que no era más que un ser humano, recordó su sorpresa.

—Te pregunté antes, pero nunca respondiste.

Se inclinó hacia ella, obligando a sus dedos a alcanzar la piel de él. Un ruego silencioso, una demanda para establecer contacto.

—Yo no te llamé en particular.

Ella ya se había dado cuenta antes de que hablase, pero escucharlo, confirmarlo la deprimía. Tuvo que permanecer en igualdad de condiciones con él, a pesar de que estaba encadenado, siguió saltando al siguiente nivel sin ella.

— ¿A quién prefieres llamar, entonces? —preguntó, trazando una X al lado de su ombligo. Ella parpadeó. ¿Su ombligo? ¡Maldita sea! La fuerza de voluntad succionada. Se había dicho que no lo tocaría así, por supuesto, a la primera oportunidad lo que hizo fue reclamar el ombligo como su propiedad privada.

— ¿Bella?

Su voz profunda la sobresaltó, y se sacudió irguiendo la columna vertebral. Un instante después, su mirada se unió a la de Edward. Fue un error. Ojos líquidos de plata, ardiendo con pasión. Una expresión lánguida que enmascaraba un mar de deseos.

— ¿Sí?

_Peligro, Bella Swan, peligro_.

—Te he perdido, a pesar de que estoy teniendo esta conversación sólo porque así lo deseabas. Podríamos estar haciéndolo.

—Lo siento —dijo antes de que pudiera terminar.

No había razón para descubrir si lo que él pensó que podría estar haciendo encajaba con sus propios deseos, y chocaba con todas las razones para no hacerlo. Metió las manos debajo del trasero, el peso las dejaría en el lugar. Ojalá.

—Voy a prestar atención de ahora en adelante.

Él movió la lengua a uno de los colmillos, y ella no podía dejar de imaginar esa lengua agitándose entre sus piernas.

—Convoqué a cualquiera que me salvara.

Oh, Dios mío. Sus huesos se derretían. Subir encima de él por segunda vez en realidad podría ser una buena idea, se dijo. Ella sería capaz de oírlo mejor. Sí, sí, porque estaba teniendo problemas para escuchar. Y él... _¡Maldita sea!,_ pensó de nuevo. _¡Sabía que no debía mirarlo!_

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que te libero, y luego ¿qué pasa?

Bien. De nuevo en marcha.

—No estoy seguro...

¿Era la verdad o una mentira? Esa era su duda ...

— ¿Voy a ir a casa?

—Te lo dije. No sé. ¿Tienes un hombre que espera por ti? —le preguntó, las palabras ásperas, como si las empujara a través de un molino.

—No. De lo contrario, no me habría sentado a horcajadas sobre ti. La fidelidad es importante.

Ella no tenía nada a excepción de la rutina que había desarrollado. Despertarse a las seis y media de la mañana y correr cinco millas. Tomar un baño, vestirse, preparar el desayuno. Leer unas pocas horas, por lo general algo sobre macropartículas, a veces una novela, preparar el almuerzo. Leer un par de horas más, ver la tienda en línea para todo lo que necesitaba, caminar por la cinta de correr para liberar los nudos de los músculos. Bañarse, preparar la cena. Ver la televisión, dormir. _Emocionante_.

No tenía necesidad de trabajar ya que, uno, había hecho mucho dinero a través de su investigación, nunca podría gastarlo todo, y dos, había ganado más dinero en el juicio del accidente de coche, que no podría gastarlo todo. El único problema era, que quería algo que el dinero no podía comprar. Una familia. Una segunda oportunidad.

—Pero yo no estoy en peligro allí —agregó en voz baja—. Así que dime. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando estés libre?

Determinación absoluta le cubrió el rostro.

—Matar a mis verdugos. —Plano y frío. Una promesa—. Después de eso, voy a viajar a Elden.

La parte -matar a mis verdugos- no debería haber encendido su sangre, pero lo hizo. Y mucho. Toda esa ferocidad... Él protegería lo que era suyo, y lucharía por lo que quería. Siempre. Cualquier persona que lo atormentase o a sus seres queridos, sufrirían. Y con él, una mujer nunca tendría que preocuparse de nada. Bueno, excepto por las bragas. Esas podrían ser arrancadas un par de veces.

—Si llamo a la curandera y ella hace lo suyo, y luego te dejo ir, pero no ir instantáneamente a casa, ¿me llevarás contigo?

Ella no se quedaría allí, lo sabía. Edward podría estar pensando en matarlos a todos, pero él era sólo un hombre. O un vampiro, lo que sea. Habría supervivientes. Los supervivientes que buscarían castigar a la persona que había desatado al gran y malvado vampiro.

Y cuanto más tiempo residiera en este palacio, más peligro correría, eso le había dicho. Sin embargo, ella no podía actuar por su cuenta. No sabía nada sobre esta tierra. Esta tierra mágica, donde los hechizos podrían ser emitidos, los recuerdos borrados y esclavizar poderosos vampiros.

Él abrió la boca, la cerró. Luego se relajó, su cuerpo cayó contra el colchón. La expresión se suavizó, se calentó.

— ¿Qué harías para estar conmigo? —preguntó, la voz una vez más como humo, se enredó a su alrededor, tratando de atraerla.

La mano de ella ardía en deseos de tocarle, el impulso de acariciarle le daba nueva vida. Quería aprender la textura de su piel, antes no había prestado suficiente atención. Quería volver a descubrir la calidez de su cuerpo. Ya estaba llegando a él...

Saltó de nuevo a sus pies y se alejó. Sentarse junto al él había sido un error.

No podía concentrarse, y no podía mantener las manos para sí misma.

—Bella—dijo, exasperado.

— ¿Qué?

Los ojos de él se estrecharon, las motas de oro brillante, irrumpiendo a través de la plata.

—Olvídalo. ¿He respondido a tus preguntas?

—Sí. Espera, no, yo…

—Demasiado tarde. Dijiste que sí. No hay un cambio de parecer. Ahora convoca al sanador. —Él levantó el brazo más cercano a ella lo mejor que pudo, el puño rozando contra el poste de hierro—. Y quita las cadenas.

Maldita sea. Nunca había prometido llevarla con él.

—Está bien. Primero las cadenas. Lo segundo el curandero. Pero estás en deuda. A lo grande. Y no te alimentarás de mí. No te lo rogué.

—Me di cuenta de ello.

—Voy a confiar en ti. Si no cumples con tu palabra, nunca volveré a confiar en ti. Una vez fuera de mi círculo de confianza, siempre lo estarás.

Se volvió y se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche, aferrando el cajón superior. Asegurándose de abrirlo lo suficiente, para sacar la llave larga y delgada que descansaba sobre un lecho de terciopelo carmesí. Aguardando allí. Así de simple.

—Odette.

Las bisagras chirriaron un segundo antes de que la puerta del dormitorio se estrellara contra la pared.

Jadeando, Bella giró. Una mujer bajita y obesa, con mejillas sonrosadas sopló y resopló en la ahora abierta puerta de entrada. Llevaba un traje azul marino y oro, el material demasiado estrecho para su redonda figura. Tenía pelo negro salpicado de plata, los hilos del peinado alisados hacia atrás y engrasados.

La ciudad sin tiempo había logrado pasarle factura.

— ¿Te atreves a desafiarme, mujer?

Es la reina, pensó con temor y sólo con un poco de pánico. Mi –madre-. La mujer tenía un látigo. _No olvides que se supone __que __eres Odette._

El miedo bombeaba a través de las venas de Jane a un ritmo alarmante, uniéndose a la angustia y el pánico. Peligro, peligro, peligro, su mente gritó, y no era de la clase suculenta que Edward había ofrecido. Este mundo no se parecía en nada a lo que ella había visto o conocido alguna vez, esta mujer, esta reina, tenía poder absoluto sobre todos y cada uno o cosa en su reino. Incluyendo a Jane.

—Yo lo siento.

Cayó la mirada de Bella a Edward. Su expresión era ahora blanca, el rostro suavizado. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar la tensión en espiral en los bíceps y estómago. Prácticamente vibraba. A hurtadillas como le fue posible, ella tiró la llave hacia él.

—No fue mi intención faltarle el respeto a usted, M… Madre. Reina.

—Y sin embargo lo hiciste. Eres, mi sucesora, la que mi gente mira a modo de ejemplo, me has hecho parecer una tonta. —Por lo menos no había notado la llave—. En lugar de buscar a tu cariñosa madre, buscaste a un esclavo. —A medida que la reina hablaba, dos guardias se acercaban a su lado.

Bella no los reconoció, eran más altos y se veían más amenazadores que los demás.

—Ahora, serás castigada.

Los hombres siguieron avanzando.

—Pero... yo... ¡No puedes hacer esto! Detente. No os atreváis a tocarme. ¡Váyanse!

Edward gruño a la izquierda. Un sonido que prometía dolor. Montones y montones de dolor. Nadie más que Jane pareció darse cuenta. Los guardias la engancharon por los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación.

—Es mía —espetó Edward—. No la toquéis.

Una vez más, fue ignorado.

— ¡Alto! ¡Váyanse!

Ella luchó, pataleando y gritando, pero nunca aflojaron el control.

Detrás de ella, oyó a Edward sacudir las cadenas.

—¡Mía!

—Yo puedo hacer lo que desee —dijo la reina, tan soberbia que Bella quiso darle una bofetada—. Tal vez tu pequeño golpe en la cabeza te ha hecho olvidar. Pero no te preocupes, mi mascota. Yo te haré recordar, y voy a asegurarme de que nunca te olvides de nuevo.

* * *

**Dejen algunos reviews para saber si me leen!**


	7. Capitulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

_**E**_lla nunca lloró, ni siquiera se quedó sin aliento cuando el látigo desolló su delicada piel.

Edward estaba encadenado a la cama de Odette. No había marcado a Bella como hubiera querido, pero de alguna forma estaba en sintonía con ella. De una manera que dudó hubiera estado alguna vez con alguien más. No debería haber sido capaz de centrarse en ella, especialmente desde que había estado luchando contra el deseo candente de su cuerpo. Y su sangre. Todos los demás pensamientos se habían empañado y hecho insignificantes en comparación.

Ahora, sentía furia. Tanta furia, que cada pedazo de ella estaba nivelado en los guardias.

La habían arrastrado a lo largo del opulento corredor lleno de retratos de la reina y sus hijas, por la escalera de caracol con alfombras de terciopelo oscuro, y por la sala de banquete extravagante. A pesar de que ella ya no estaba en el dormitorio, Edward todavía podía verla. Como si sus mentes estaban de alguna manera conectadas. Bella luchó todo el camino. Sólo cuando la inclinaron sobre la mesa, la cara presionando en la madera pulida y la despojaron de la parte de atrás del vestido, entonces se calmó.

Jadeando, torció la cabeza para mirar a la reina. La Reina de Corazones, una mujer conocida por cenar el órgano todavía latiendo, por los hechizos y encantamientos utilizados en su búsqueda incesante de la juventud.

—No lo hagas, —declaró Bella—. No hubo ánimo de ofender.

La reina levantó una de sus muchas barbillas, balanceándose las que estaban debajo.

—No obstante, es un delito lo que hiciste.

—Lo siento.

—Lo sentirás aún más.

—Por favor, —dijo Bella, la piel pálida por el miedo, y brillante por el esfuerzo—. Dame otra oportunidad.

Tal vez la reina respondió. Edward nunca lo sabría. Estaba demasiado centrado en la espalda de Bella, llena de cicatrices. Más de las que podría contar posiblemente. Se enroscaban desde la columna hasta el tórax, rojas y furiosas insignias de dolor. Se extendían pasando el material del enorme vestido, tal vez incluso abrazando la longitud de las piernas.

¿Qué diablos le habían hecho?

La culpa saltó hacia atrás en un instante, aplastando la vida, y fue incapaz de destruirlo esta vez. La había colocado en esta situación. Esta delicada mujer, encantadora con un aroma tentador, se había ofrecido a él. El único atisbo de luz en un vacío oscuro. Había venido a salvarle, había confiado lo suficiente para estar a horcajadas sobre él mientras hablaban. A frotarse contra él, acelerando su deseo a alturas sin igual, incluso sin clímax. Y su resistencia... por los dioses, había querido anularlo. Aun quería. Quería que ella conociera su mordida, su beso.

Su posesión.

Tal vez no era más que un reto que tenía ganar. No le importaba. En pocas palabras, ella era suya. No tenía dudas. _Mía_, sus células seguían gritando. _Toda mía_.

No podía permitir que fuera azotada.

Edward miró la llave que descansaba al lado. Bella se la había arrojado y había aterrizado en el colchón. Un gesto valiente de su parte, pero inútil. No podía doblarse lo suficiente para llegar a ella con la boca, ni doblar las manos para agarrarla. No podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella lo había intentado, que había pensado en él antes que en su propio riesgo... le afectó. Él iba a escapar. Pero antes la salvaría.

Nunca antes le habían dejado fuera de su propia celda, sin guardias a la vista u ocultos a corta distancia. Tiró de las esposas. Los eslabones de metal rasparon la piel ya cortada, cavando profundo, mucho más profundo. Se había lastimado mientras se estiraba hacia Bella, pero esta vez no le importaba, no había sentido el aguijón de dolor, pero si el de la pasión. Ahora, sintió el dolor. No obstante, eso no le detuvo.

Al igual que antes, los pestillos le sostenían tanto a él como a la cama. Apretó los dientes. El odio por Tania, su madre e incluso Delfina creció de manera exponencial. _Destruir..._

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el poder que todavía vagaba en su interior. Allí estaba, oscuro, tan oscuro, agitándose, una tormenta sin explotar a la espera, desesperada por ser desatada, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era romper la jaula de cristal que se había erigido en su interior.

Una jaula de cristal con grietas finas, como ríos que lo atravesaban desde el centro.

_Explotar._ Golpeó contra el cristal, una y otra vez. Nada. Se desgarro a sí mismo. Todavía nada. ¡Maldita sea!

—Ahora, —oyó decir a la reina, volviendo a Edward al presente. A Bella y su conexión. De alguna manera, bastante de su magia se había escapado permitiéndole seguir viéndola a pesar de la distancia entre ellos.

El cuero silbó en el aire. El primer golpe cayó. Jane cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Hizo una mueca, pero no emitió un solo sonido.

Lo habían hecho. La habían azotado.

Al mismo tiempo, algo dentro de Edward se rompió. No fue la jaula de cristal, sino algo mucho más peligroso, rugiendo como un animal salvaje empujado más allá de sus límites.

Desde el primer momento en que Edward había visto Bella, su cuerpo había reaccionado ante ella. Había experimentado la lujuria, la culpa y la posesividad en diferentes grados. Ahora, la posesividad, simplemente se hizo cargo

_Mía_, volvió a pensar

Esta vez, la palabra surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser, tan imparable como una avalancha. No pudo entender el furor que acompañaba al pensamiento, y se negó a considerarlo por el momento. Más tarde. Él podría reflexionar más tarde. En este momento, más que nada, sólo sabía que ella era su salvadora, su mujer, y nada más le importaba.

Los guardias la habían tocado, le hacían daño. Iban a morir. Dolorosamente. En el momento en que terminara con ellos probablemente le darían las gracias por darles muerte.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era liberarse a sí mismo. Y lo haría. Nada le detendría. Ahora no, nunca más.

—Pronto —por fin había llegado.

Ser un vampiro mágico, como Bellale había llamado, no le iba a ayudar, lo sabía. Sin embargo su determinación se intensifico. Se mezcló con el odio, quemándole con la posesividad. El la alcanzaría solo con su firmeza, la salvaría. No importara lo que tenía que hacer. Su mirada se desvió a las muñequeras y se estrecho. Sin los pulgares, las manos se deslizarían fácilmente.

No tenía que pensar en ello. Adiós, a los pulgares.

Mordiéndose la lengua por el dolor que sabía iba a venir, cerró las manos, los pulgares hacia fuera, en la cabecera. _Crujieron._ Los huesos se rompieron con ese primer golpe. Contuvo el aliento, y al igual que Jane, no emitió un sonido. _Punch, punch, punch__._ Cada nuevo golpe causó más daño, rasgando tendones, rasgando músculos, aplanando el hueso.

En el momento en que terminó, estaba sudando, sangrando, las manos inertes. Pero la mitad superior estaba libre. Con un gruñido, se puso derecho. Oyó el silbido de cuero a través del aire. Una suave inhalación de aire. Otro azote contra la delicada piel de Jane.

La piel que quería acariciar.

Sus manos estaban demasiado mutiladas para agarrar la llave. De hecho, el esfuerzo envió el pedazo de metal al suelo deslizándose con un tintineo. La necesitaría más adelante, para quitar el engarce del cuello. Así que lo recogería con su boca después de haberse liberado a sí mismo.

Con los ojos entornados, miró a sus pies. En un ángulo diferente, los pies se deslizarían directamente a través de los anillos de metal. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer para lograr ese ángulo era romper todos los huesos que se extendían desde el tobillo hasta los pies.

Edward comenzó a patear el estribo.

Bella cerró los ojos para ocultar las lágrimas, tratando decididamente no derramar ninguna. No era como si nunca hubiera experimentado el dolor antes. Por el amor de Dios, su columna se había roto, con las piernas inservibles por meses. Fue la primera cirugía. Y después, cirugía tras cirugía para fijar los huesos en su sitio. Luego, por supuesto, la rehabilitación.

Por lo tanto, ¿este azote?, ni siquiera un punto luminoso en su radar de agonía. Y, sin embargo, la humillación de ser doblada sobre una mesa, la ropa arrancada, las cicatrices reveladas a aquellos que buscaban hacerle daño, su cuerpo ligado con lazos que no podía ver, ¿era magia? Estuvo a punto de anularse. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por no hablar con una mujer gorda, fea cuando la convocó?

Pobre Odette. ¿Era así como había vivido? ¿Siempre temiendo el siguiente castigo que vendría? Y el pobre Edward. Bella no podía culparle por hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvarse a sí mismo. Habría hecho lo mismo.

De hecho, se podía culpar sólo a sí misma por ello. Si hubiera escuchado aEdward, y le hubiera liberado cuando él se lo dijo, ahora estarían muy, muy lejos de este horrible lugar. Bueno, Edward podría estar lejos. La habría dejado atrás. Y todavía podía, pensó. Durante la conversación, no había obtenido una promesa de él. De mantenerla con él, o de protegerla. Y ahora, era ya demasiado tarde. No había manera de que le dejara atado después de esto. No por ninguna razón. Ella le liberaría en el momento en que estuviera en condiciones físicas, luego se podría ir por su cuenta.

Tonto de su parte, tal vez. Probablemente. Bueno, definitivamente. Dejándose separar de la única persona que sabía quién era y la única persona que podía llevarla a casa... Tan malditamente tonto. Pero no la iba a detener.

Y, wow. Bella Swan, considerada como una tonta. Esta era la primera vez. Se rió sin humor. Una revelación frente al dolor. _Qué bonito._

— ¿Te divierte? —exigió la reina.

Bella se negó a contestar.

Hubo un chillido de indignación.

—Es evidente que no la golpea lo suficientemente duro. Tú. —La reina chasqueó los dedos—. Toma el látigo. Tus brazos son más fuertes, como bien puedo dar fe.

¡Ah!, asqueroso.

Una pausa, y luego el látigo continuó descendiendo. Duro, mucho más duro. Una y otra vez. Los minutos corrían. Aún así, Jane no emitió un sonido. Quiso irse a casa. De vuelta a su vida aburrida, donde todo estaba en control. El látigo dejó de caer. Por fin. Un indulto.

— ¿Finalmente has aprendido la lección, Odette? —La reina preguntó expectante—. ¿O tengo que quitarte la piel de las piernas, también?

Bella abrió la boca para decirle a la perra que se fuera al infierno, sin ignorarla esta vez. Pero se contuvo antes de que las palabras se escaparan. ¿Esta gente creía en el infierno?, o ¿ni siquiera sabían lo que era? ¿Anunciaría su humanidad y perdería la poca protección que tenía al ser considerada como la princesa Odette?

—Silencio, no te…

Un rugido hizo eco en las paredes. Áspero, gutural con una promesa de dolor.

Todo el mundo en la sala se tensó. Bella se olvidó de respirar. Ese sonido... nunca había oído algo así. Era un animal en libertad. Un león, probablemente. Eso justamente debía ser. Y claramente, la gente estaba en el menú.

Otro rugido, seguido por la caída de muebles y la ruptura de adornos. Gritos de agonía. Jadeos. Pasos acelerados. ¿Se habían marchado los guardias?

—No me dejen aquí, —gritó.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Replicó la reina. Bien. Bueno. Ella todavía estaba aquí. La muy maldita—. Tú, ve a averiguarlo. Tú, serás mi escudo.

—Libérenme, —exigió Bella—. Ahora.

No le prestaron atención.

Uno de los guardias se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde otros guardias se apresuraban a entrar para _escapar_ de la bestia. Pero no llegó a salir de la sala. No vivo. Hubo una mancha de movimientos borrosa. Entonces sangre húmeda. Un cuerpo sin cabeza que caía.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Edward. Era un desastre. Cubierto de sangre, cojeando, sus brazos colgando a los lados. Sus colmillos expuestos en un gesto temible, carmesí. Y ella lo supo.

_Él_ era el animal.

Gracias a Dios. Parte de la tensión se disipo. De alguna manera, había logrado escapar. Su plan para destruir a la gente que vivía dentro de este palacio ya estaba en marcha.

Antes, había pensado que habría sobrevivientes. Ahora, no tanto.

Edward arremetió contra otro guardia, golpeando su hombro en medio del hombre, empujándole hacia atrás. El guardia colisionó con otro. El que tenía el látigo. Los dos cayeron al suelo. Edward cortó el cuello del azotador y le sacudió, un lobo con su primera comida en meses. Gritos... silencio... la muerte...

Así Bella fue liberada de todo lo que la retenía. Se enderezó. Lanzas afiladas de dolor tiraron de la espalda, girando en espiral por el resto del cuerpo. Apenas se dio cuenta. Su vestido resbalo de los hombros, dejando al descubierto los pechos por un momento. A toda prisa enderezó el material, sosteniéndolo.

Los ojos plateados y dorados de Edward se posaron en la reina, que ya no estaba protegida por un hombre. Sangre y otras cosas, goteaban de su boca. Su expresión era tan oscura, tan asesina, que incluso Jane retrocedió lejos de él. Era un espectáculo temible. Un guerrero con sed de sangre, su único objetivo era la destrucción de cada uno y de cada cosa alrededor.

Avanzó hacia la reina.

—Morirás. Tú morirás.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a mí y a mi gente de esta manera? —Rompió la perra—. Yo te permití vivir después de que atormentaste a mi hija mayor, ¿y ahora crees que puedes escupir sobre mi misericordia? ¡Guardias!

No llegaron los guardias. Tal vez estaban demasiado ocupados estando muertos.

—Ella... es mía, —gruñó Edward, moviéndose para cubrir a Bella al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la reina. Había algo malo con sus pies, los tobillos estaban torcidos en un ángulo extraño, sin embargo, sus pasos fueron medidos, avanzando con determinación.

La reina levantó la montaña de barbillas.

— ¿Crees que puedes proteger a mi hija de mí? ¿La hija que trataste de asesinar?

— ¡Mía!

—Vamos, entonces, esclavo. Ven a buscarme.

El corazón de Bella golpeó con fuerza renovada. Las piernas le temblaban. Este era un enfrentamiento que la reina no podía aspirar a ganar. ¿No? _Por favor, que este en lo cierto._

Edward saltó.

Sonriendo, la reina estiró un brazo y las ondas de energía latieron desde ella. El aire brillaba a su alrededor, espeso. Edward se estrelló contra un muro que Bella no podía ver, rebotando hacia atrás.

Otro rugido salió de su garganta mientras se ponía de pie. Golpeó los puños heridos en un escudo invisible, los colmillos se mostraban intermitentemente.

La reina se rió, con aire satisfecho.

— ¿Lo ves ahora? Incluso cuando estabas mucho más fuerte, no podías tocarme. Estoy más allá de tu alcance.

Pasos resonaron más cerca, y Jane miró con ojos muy abiertos, como la segunda línea de defensa entraba en la habitación. En definitiva. Había más guardias, después de todo. Este nuevo contingente tenía espadas y lanzas, y cuando vieron al ensangrentadoEdward, entraron en acción.

— ¡No! —Bella se lanzó delante de él. La acción nacida del instinto en lugar del pensamiento. Sabía muy bien que los vampiros también podían morir. Y ella no quería a Edward muerto. No podía verlo, no quería presenciarlo.

Brazos fuertes se cerraron en bandas alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella hacia un cuerpo duro. El instinto la domino y, por un momento, luchó, a patadas y codazos.

—Eres mía. Estate quieta.

Edward. Se relajó, a pesar de su naturaleza de animal furioso. Él estaba caliente junto a ella. Sólido y fuerte a pesar de las heridas. Incluso decadente. Su inhalación venía tan rápido, que se invadió del perfume de madera y sándalo que emanaba de él y que ya estaba empezando a amar.

Bien, entonces. Iban a morir juntos, pensó vagamente. Había sobrevivido a tantas cosas el pasado año. El accidente de tráfico, lesiones que habría matado a la mayoría de la gente. Las lesiones que deberían haberla matado. Especialmente desde que había anhelado la muerte. Y no había hecho nada para ayudar a su propia causa.

Había estado tan perdida, preguntándose. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué era tan diferente, tan especial, acerca de ella que podía soportar lo que otros no podían? Nada, eso es lo que tenía.

Y ahora que quería vivir, por fin iba a morir. La ironía en su máxima expresión. No le permitirían conocer mejor a Edward. No podría pasar más tiempo con él, reír con él o hacer el amor con él.

Tendría que haberle besado antes.

—Eres mía, —repitió Edward en su oído—. A salvo. —Había extendido un brazo, imitando a la reina, y el aire alrededor de ellos había comenzado a brillar, ¿formando un escudo...? ¿Para _ellos_?

Su boca abierta, mientras los guardias se estrellaban contra el escudo y volaban hacia atrás. Como Edward había hecho.

Un suspiro se le escapó.

— ¿Cómo hiciste...?

—Camina, —dijo Edward , con voz ronca. La única palabra que emitió era frustrante, aunque bienvenida. Él le dio un codazo para que avanzara.

Un paso, dos. Ella avanzo pesadamente entre los cuerpos caídos, tendidos salvajemente a su alrededor. Los que permanecían de pie fueron empujados fuera del camino por el escudo. Fuera de la habitación del comedor había un vestíbulo. Amplio, con puertas en todas las direcciones. ¿Exactamente dónde se suponía que tenía que ir?

Tania corrió por la escalera, su cabello castaño volando detrás. El reloj de plata golpeaba contra su pecho. Cuando vio a Bella y Edward, se paralizó.

Edward le gruñó. Bella se dio cuenta de que él tenía la intención de acortar la distancia hasta ella y atacarla. Pero rápidamente cambió de opinión. Su brazo libre se cerró en torno a Bella, una vez más, con la otra se aseguraba que el escudo nunca vacilara.

—Es mía.

A ella le estaba empezando a gustar este sentido de posesión.

La mujer más joven estaba respirando pesadamente, con ojos verdes brillantes de celos y odio.

—¿Es tuya? ¡No es tuya! Odette, quiere matarte. ¡Lucha contra él! Utiliza tu magia.

Bella la apagó.

El shock sustituyó a la ira, pero sólo por un momento. Cuando la princesa recobró su voz, gritó:

—¡Que alguien los detenga! ¡Ahora! —Pero los guardias aún no podían penetrar el escudo—. Él está embrujando a Odette.

—Necesitamos magia, princesa, —dijo uno de ellos—. Lance un hechizo para nosotros. ¡Cualquier cosa!

—No hay magia, —Tania rechinó sin vacilación y con un breve destello de pánico. Y luego le dijo a Edward—, ¿piensas que ataría tu fuerza de vampiro y tus capacidades, y no te hechizaría para permanecer aquí siempre? Es posible que abandones el palacio, pero volverás. Te lo prometo.

Otro rugido brotó de la garganta de Edward, tan ferviente, que incluso el cuerpo de Bella vibró.

—La puedes matar si quieres, —dijo Bella—. Puedo esperar.

Edward apretó su agarre.

—Eres mía.

Al parecer, su protección era más importante que vengarse. Qué había cambiado en su mente, Bella no lo sabía, pero su decisión fue un regalo. Algo mejor que un diamante. Algo que ella no podía devolver.

Sí, realmente debería haberle besado cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Una vez que estuvieran a salvo, remediaría ese error.

Tania alzó las barbillas, recordándole a la reina. Sonriendo, dibujó círculos alrededor del centro del reloj con la punta del dedo índice.

—Adelante. Inténtalo. Fallarás.

—Camina, —repitió Edward.

¿Dónde? —Preguntó Bella, ajustando su dominio sobre el vestido.

Edward no volvió a hablar, pero la guió hacia uno de los portales. Utilizó su hombro grande y fuerte, para empujar y abrirlo, con cuidado de que no la tocaran. Las endorfinas estaban nadando tan poderosamente a través de sus venas, que podrían haber derramado sal en las heridas y no lo habría sentido. Aún no.

La luz de la luna plateada surgió a la vista. Al igual que una gran extensión de terreno llano, con hombres y mujeres vestidos que se movían sin prisa, con alegría. Los niños bailando alrededor de ellos. Más allá, Bella vio árboles. Kilómetros y kilómetros de árboles blancos, sus hojas se mecían, bailando como fantasmas ebrios. El paisaje era algo familiar para ella, como si hubiera estado aquí antes. ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...?

Bella sólo podía boquear, luchando por entender hasta que Edward la dejó en libertad, y sus ideas cayeron en picado. ¿Ya la abandonaba? La decepción la sacudió. Le había gustado su tacto. Quería más. Tal vez para siempre. Cosa que la hizo tan tonta como lo había sido antes. Gracias a Dios, no se separó por mucho tiempo. Se trasladó a su lado, le apretó la mano tan fuerte como pudo, que no era mucho teniendo en cuenta el daño que se había infringido, y tiró de ella hacia la multitud.

—Por este camino.

Un niño la vio, y se dejó caer en un arco. Murmurando se levantó, y todo el mundo con rapidez siguieron su ejemplo. Los pasos de Jane vacilaron.

—Uh, hola, —dijo, sin saber qué más decir.

—Princesa, —murmuraron. No sonaban felices, sino con miedo.

—Escapa... más rápido... —dijo Edward con un codazo.

—El placer es mío, —murmuró Bella, lanzándose a la carrera.


	8. Capitulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

_**V**_iajaron durante horas o eso les pareció, pues nunca consiguieron salir del bosque. Edward sospechaba que caminaban en círculos y su destino estaba en el centro. Justo cuando pensaba que habían avanzado, volvía a divisar la azotea de un brillante palacio. La azotea Delfina era famosa, las tejas estaban compuestas de lágrimas de elfo. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía cambiar su camino.

Fallar. La palabra que Tania había utilizado. _Sigue adelante. Intentar. Fallar._ Se dio cuenta que había usado su magia en él tal como había prometido. Pero, ¿qué hechizo había utilizado? A menos que lo entendiera, no podría luchar contra su poder. A pesar de la pregunta, la respuesta se formó en su mente, atravesándole como una aguda lanza de dolor haciéndole rechinar los dientes.

Al menos los guardias nunca encontraron su rastro, incluso cuando el escudo mágico a su alrededor se evaporó en una nube de humo. No estaba seguro de cómo había utilizado la magia. Sólo sabía que la reina había construido un escudo propio y que él había sabido al instante como recrearlo.

Ahora, sin embargo, no podía volver a hacerlo, esa capacidad era como si nunca hubiese existido. Y su ausencia le enfureció. Debía proteger a Bella a toda costa.

Mía. Aquella reclamación tan posesiva era parte de él, no estaba seguro cómo había sobrevivido sin ella. Así que, sí, la protegería. Incluso de sí mismo. Su hambre estaba completamente saciada, había drenado a muchos guardias para llegar a ella y con todo podía olerla. Su mujer. Tan dulce. Todavía quería saborearla.

Todo salió jodidamente mal. Había resultado herida, y sin embargo, no podían pararse a descansar. No era que se hubiese quejado, no había pronunciado una palabra desde que habían dejado el patio del palacio. Se había quedado detrás de él todo el tiempo, aceptando cada dictado, siguiendo sus pasos, cojeando, usando su brazo a veces como una muleta.

No había dejado de mirarla, sabiendo que se habrían detenido mucho antes si hubiese parecido de alguna manera fatigada. Él quería alejarse tanto del palacio como fuera posible. Alejarse lo más posible de Tania, la reina. Una reina que debería estar muerta y pudriéndose ahora mismo en la tumba que habían visto.

Había merecido la pena. Bella también estaba viva.

Le palpitaban los tobillos cuando la llevó a una cueva que habían visto por casualidad al retroceder.

—Aquí—dijo más brusco de lo que había querido—. Estaremos seguros aquí.

Estaba seguro de ello.

—Oh, estás bien —dijo ella—, has vuelto a tu estado normal.

¿Estado normal? ¿Qué significaba esto? Una vez que recuperaran fuerzas, podría volver al palacio, colarse en su interior, matar a Tania y a su madre y encontrar un sanador tal y como había planeado. Antes de marcharse, construiría la defensa de modo que Jane pudiera quedarse en la cueva, de manera segura.

Una vez que recuperara sus recuerdos y restaurara sus poderes, volvería a por ella e irían juntos a Elden.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños. Elden. ¿Qué le esperaba en Elden, además de su deseo de matar a un rey que nunca había conocido? Al menos, no conscientemente. Todo lo que sabía de él era que el hombre había matado a los antiguos soberanos, reclamando la corona por la fuerza.

Edward había oído a los criados de palacio que murmuraban sobre el cambio real. Tal vez ayer, o hace cien años, no estaba seguro. Cualquiera que fuera el tiempo, el hechizo que las brujas habían echado sobre el palacio hacía que los minutos pasaran a duras penas, se mezclaran los días, emborronándolos por lo que apenas podías contarlos.

Edward se preguntó si alguna vez había conocido a los antiguos soberanos. Quizás los había custodiado. Aunque no podía imaginárselos, podía visualizar el palacio sin problemas. Una monstruosidad imponente construida para soportar aquello. Un frondoso bosque rodeaba el lago, y ese lago rodeaba la estructura. No había ningún camino de entrada a la vista, además del pasaje peatonal que custodiaba un guardia al que conocía mejor que los ángulos de su propia cara. Anhelaba el palacio, aquel lago, aquel bosque. Sabía que la tierra olía a sal marina y a pino. Creyó poder oír el eco de pasos calzados cuando se dirigía a… hacer algo, abrazar a alguien, quizás. Creía oír la risa de una mujer y el gruñido brusco de un hombre aprobándolo. Una punzada de amor y nostalgia, seguida de una ola de odio lo atravesó.

¿Amor? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Odio? ¿Por qué? Tenía que averiguar las respuestas. Debía matar al nuevo rey.

Un sordo dolor floreció en sus sienes y dejó esa línea de pensamiento. Por ahora.

Bella cojeaba delante de él y posó las manos en los hombros. En el momento del contacto, sus colmillos se alargaron y le dolieron las encías. Sólo una pequeña degustación…

_¡No!_ Todavía no. Trató en cambio de distraer su hambre con su enérgica belleza. Enérgica, porque de alguna manera le había devuelto la vida.

Aquella cascada de pelo color miel, enmarcaba una cara tan pura y única como un copo de nieve y rogaba por los dedos de un hombre. Sus ojos de un ocre poco frecuente, pero decididos. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por el deseo a pesar de su débil condición, brillaban con intensidad transpirando por el bochornoso aire sensual de la noche que la hacían brillar. Se había anudado la tela de su vestido y los nudos de los hombros parecían burlarse de él. Con un solo tirón, los abriría y podría…

—No —pensó otra vez. No se entretendría con esos pensamientos lujuriosos hasta que estuviera curada. Entonces… Oh, sí, entonces.

La visión de ella azotada por sus actos no sólo había roto algo dentro de él, había despertado algo en su interior. Por no hablar de esa sonrisa suya… No debería haberle sonreído.

—La llave— dijo él—. Libera mi cuello. —Usó su lengua para mover aquella llave del lado de su boca a entre sus dientes.

—Será un placer —ella abrió el anillo. La pesada unión cayó al suelo con un golpe.

—Probablemente deberíamos ponernos en marcha. El sol saldrá pronto. —Aunque aún cojeara su voz era firme, fuerte.

—Sí, el sol está a punto de salir. El tiempo ha vuelto a ponerse en marcha para vosotros.

—Alguien dijo que Delfina no tiene edad.

—No es eterna. Para aquellos que residen en el palacio el tiempo pasa mucho más despacio. Y sí, aquí fuera hay un sol, día y noche.

—Entonces debemos ocultarte. No quiero que estalles en llamas —dijo ella.

Su frente se frunció.

—No soy un caminante nocturno.

¿Cómo se habría enterado ella sobre los caminantes nocturnos y la forma en que estallaban en llamas?

—Oh, bien… —Palideció, tragando saliva —. Bueno, en mi mundo, los vampiros son un mito. En los libros o en las películas, siempre estalláis en llamas, en humo brillante, una especie de neblina gris con destellos, esto pasa siempre que camináis bajo la luz del sol.

— ¿Humo? Quizás sea más sensible a los rayos del sol que otros de este reino, pero no, no soy un caminante nocturno. En el peor de los casos, si el sol me quema me saldrán ampollas.

—Oh. Está bien. —Su alivio era palpable.

Una reacción tan fuerte, cuando en realidad no había tenido motivos para preocuparse. Y sin embargo, esta preocupación le complació. Le gustaba su preocupación. Le gustaba lo que significaba. A ella le importaba.

—He estado pensando —dijo ella, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

Su estómago se tensó a la vista de sus dientes, haciendo lo que él quería hacer.

—Algo que te gusta. —Puso sus manos sobre las de ella con fuerza, impidiéndola alejarse.

—Sí bueno. —Su lengua salió, deslizándose donde se había mordido—. Hemos estado caminando en círculos, lo que significa que la arpía de Tania dijo la verdad. Estás condenado a permanecer en Delfina.

La visión de su lengua le hizo mucho más daño a su control que la de sus dientes. ¿Qué tan fácil sería inclinarse, lamerla, probarla, saborearla? _No hasta que se cure. Otro recordatorio. Además, no hasta que lo pida. Lo prometiste_.

—Lo sé—dijo con más dureza de la que pretendía.

—Oh. —Arrugó su adorable nariz, aliviando el aguijón de su cólera auto dirigida— Bueno, podrías habérmelo dicho. Me he estado preocupando por encontrar el momento para hablar contigo al tiempo que intentaba formular mi propio argumento hacia cualquier dirección que pudieras tomar. De todas formas, podrías haber sido consciente de que los sitios más peligrosos son en los que se está más seguro, y los sitios más seguros los más peligros. ¡Evitaste los rápidos del río seis veces!

¿Río?

— ¿Viste un río? —El reino de Elden estaba rodeado por un lago, un lago que conectaba la costa norte de Delfina. Siempre había un punto de contención para que él mientras se pudriera dentro de su celda. Tan cerca de su objetivo y sin embargo tan lejos. Ahora, estaba contento.

—No —dijo Jane—. No lo vi. _Oí_ el agua.

Él no la había oído. El único punto de referencia que se había destacado era un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro, que formaba parte del bosque que le había puesto la piel de gallina. Si hubiera estado solo habría desafiado al bosque sin vacilar. Su mente se había centrado en la protección de Bella, había optado por no arriesgarse. Un error.

Sus dedos hinchados se entrelazaron con los suyos, apretándolos.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Eres todo un macho alfa temeroso de perder el control, y no quise, ya sabes, meterme con el oso. Además, estaba distraída con el paisaje y tal vez me perdí en mis pensamientos. Así que, esto es lo que haremos —continuó ella. ¿Ahora quién era el alfa y el responsable?—. Vas a llevarnos al lugar más peligroso del bosque. Y cuando pienses que deberías girar a la izquierda, giraremos a la derecha. Vas a hacer todo lo contrario a lo que sientas que es correcto.

Inteligente, su Bella. Y tan condenadamente excitante que dudaba que consiguiera tener suficiente de ella.

Quería conservarla. En su cama, en sus brazos, sus colmillos sepultados en su cuello, su polla metida entre sus piernas. Incluso si no estuviera destinado a casarse con… Otra aguda lanza atravesó su mente y gruñó.

— ¿Qué? —preguntóBella, preocupada de nuevo—. ¿Estás bien?

Su espalda era un amasijo de verdugones y ella le preguntaba si estaba bien. Presionó su lengua contra el paladar y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás lo suficientemente bien como para viajar?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, como si no hubiera duda en su mente.

—Muy bien, entonces.

Aunque su cuerpo protestó, se alejó una vez más, dejando atrás la cueva. Siguió los consejos de Bella, los que ella exigió, e hizo lo contrario de lo que sus 'instintos' le dictaban, incluso hasta sumergirse en una parcela de vides espinosas que se aferraban y custodiaban la parte más oscura del bosque. Esperó que le arañasen, pero las hojas sólo lo acariciaron, haciéndole cosquillas.

No tenían espinas, se dio cuenta. A pesar de que las veía, no estaban allí. Su curandera, era más poderosa de lo que él o Tania habían sospechado alguna vez.

Risas masculinas se oyeron en la noche, en algún lugar por delante de ellos. Edward se detuvo, se puso rígido y Bella chocó contra él. Sus pechos se aplastaron en su espalda, y él tuvo que apretar los labios para no gemir.

— ¿Oíste eso? —susurró él.

— ¿Oír? ¿Qué?

Ahí tenía su respuesta. Aún así no se movió hacia adelante, pero se quedó allí de pie, esperando, escuchando. Los pezones de Bella se endurecieron, rozando su cuerpo al respirar. Su aroma le envolvía.

_Debes saboreara la mujer… pronto._

Este deseo físico era nuevo para él. Oh, había tenido relaciones sexuales. Y recientemente, también. Muchas veces, pero con Tania o alguien de su elección, mientras la princesa miraba o dirigía. Siempre encadenado a su cama, amordazado, con sus bocas y manos le obligaban a responderle a pesar de que la odiara.

A veces, cuando aquello no lo excitaba, había usado su magia de bruja para provocarle una erección. A diferencia de su hermana, no había necesitado el dolor de alguien más para estimular su orgasmo. Ella lo había montado con abandono, mientras tenía que quedársele mirando el rostro, frunciendo el ceño, tratando con cada onza de su fuerza evitar que ella y él, culminaran.

A veces ella lo lograba, y otras veces no. A veces él lo conseguía, a veces no. Pero cada vez, no importaba el resultado, su odio por las dos crecía.

No recordaba haber estado con otra mujer además de Odette, aunque estaba seguro de haber tenido muchas amantes a lo largo de los años. Porque, cuando Tania se había retorcido encima de él, había sabido por instinto lo que le traería placer. Deslizar su pulgar a lo largo del manojo de nervios que había entre sus piernas. Lamer con su lengua allí. Amasar sus senos, tirando de sus pezones. Todas las cosas que se había negado a hacer y que ahora quería hacerle a Bella.

Quería ver su expresivo rostro al alcanzar el clímax. Quería sentir las contracciones de sus paredes internas en él. Quería oír gritar su nombre. Cielo santo, hasta la idea le encantaba.

—En serio, ¿qué estamos escuchando? —preguntó Bella. El calor de su aliento recorrió su espalda—. No oigo nada.

Su sabor…

_¿Distraído otra vez, Eddie?_

El errante pensamiento lo sacudió de nuevo devolviéndolo a la consciencia. Alguien se le había dicho eso una vez. Una mujer. Quería saber quién, pero ahora no era el momento para intentar acceder a sus recuerdos. Tenía que permanecer alerta.

—Ven— dijo, llevando a Bella a lo más profundo de aquella parte oscura del bosque.

Más risas resonaron. Un justo castigo, prometedor. Un vez más, se detuvo.

— ¿Has oído _eso_?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Más risas, que se mezclaban con otro hombre.

—Eso.

—No. Oigo el torrente de agua ahora, pero eso es todo.

Maldita sea. La risa debía ser otro truco de Tania con intención a evitar su huida. Edward caminó hacia el interior. Transcurrieron cinco minutos, una eternidad. Permaneció en guardia, sin un arma, debería haber cogido una maldita arma para proteger a Bella con su propio cuerpo.

Otros cinco minutos pasaron. Luego otros cinco. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría continuar, sentía que debía detenerse, por lo que continuó de frente, obligándose a ir hacia adelante. Otros cinco minutos. Y otros cinco.

—Espera Edward, tienes que…

Las palabras de Bella se detuvieron cuando Edward sintió la corriente fría de agua contra sus pies, las gotitas salpicando hasta sus pantorrillas. El ceño se frunció por la confusión, se detuvo y miró hacia abajo. No había notado el agua, aunque hubiera estado directamente delante de él.

Las piedras eran resbaladizas cuando volvió a la orilla. _Peligroso_, pensó. _Este lugar es peligroso. Debería…_

Quedarme aquí. Finalmente.

—Lo lograste— dijo Bella—. Encontraste la fuente. —Se rió suave y despreocupada.

Sin pensarlo, Edward se encontró mirándola. Su expresión estaba iluminada, más brillante que el sol en su mejor mañana. Sus labios rosados llenos, curvándose en las esquinas, invitándolo a lamerlos, a saborearlos finalmente. A devorarlos. El dobladillo de la túnica estaba mojado y se le pegaba a los tobillos.

Ella estaba segura. Podía tenerla. ¿Sí?

Su pecho se apretó, y su estómago se estremeció. Extendió la mano. Una caricia, hasta que ella estuviera curada, sólo se permitiría una caricia. Excepto que sus rodillas cedieron justo antes de ese contacto y cayó en el agua. Apoyó la barbilla en el esternón y respiró rápida y superficialmente, tratando de llenar sus pulmones pero no funcionaba. Su energía se drenaba, la fatiga absoluta tomaba su lugar.

—Oh, no, no lo harás. Aquí no. Te ahogarás. —Bella lo agarró del brazo y logró arrastrarlo a la orilla.

Una vez allí, sólo pudo arrastrarse el resto del camino, cayendo contra el terraplén cubierto de musgo. Intentó levantarse, pero no podía encontrar la fuerza. Tenía que buscar comida. Bella debería estar muriéndose de hambre. Tenía que construir un refugio. Los insectos se comerían viva a su mujer. Tenía que estar de guardia. No deberían hacerle daño a ella.

—Relájate— le dijo.

—Protección —murmuró él.

—Sí, te protegeré. —Suaves manos le acariciaron la frente.

—No, yo… —Olvidó su reclamación antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra.

_Edward…_

La profunda voz masculina que le llamaba era familiar. Siempre estaba en sus sueños cuando sus defensas se debilitaban, pero ahora eran más fuertes que nunca. Y, ¿amada…?

_Edward… ahorra… el tiempo_…

En el fondo de su mente oyó el _tick, tack, tick, tac_k de un reloj.

— ¿Quién eres? —exigió.

Una imagen destelló en su mente, no del que le hablaba si no de enormes monstruos grotescos que avanzaban lentamente hacia él. Cada uno tenía ocho patas, con agudas puntas afiladas y mortales. Eran negros y peludos, sus ojos grandes y saltones, sus colas en puntas rizándose hacia él. Lo estaban mirando, como si se tratara de un delicioso aperitivo. La bilis le subió a la garganta, pero siguió adelante, haciendo caso omiso de ellos

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

_Edward… hermano… cúrate a ti mismo, y ven. Ahorra… el tiempo…_

¿Hermano? Edward trato de recordar a un hermano. Nada. Ni siquiera podía recordar a su madre. Ni a su padre. Incluso en sus sueños, el dolor explotaba en su cabeza, cerrando sus recuerdos.

_Tick, tack, tick._

_¡Mata!_

Una voz masculina igualmente familiar retumbó de repente. Más profunda, más fuerte.

Maldita sea. Tenía que averiguar quién le estaba hablando. Tenía que saber. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía… tenía que lograrlo. La vida y la muerte, descansaba sobre sus hombros.

Cuando consideraba sus opciones, tocó, con la mano una conexión con algo sólido y cálido.

Oyó un grito ahogado. Por la razón que fuera, el dolor de la mujer sólo aumentó su agitación. Debía proteger…

—Todo va bien. No tienes que preocuparte —le dijo, calmándole—. Estoy aquí. Ahora estás a salvo.

Bella, pensó calmado. Su Bella. Una voz tan dulce, como su precioso rostro. Una personalidad tan imponente, digna de una reina. Ella estaba cerca.

_Cúrate a ti mismo… ahorra… el tiempo_…

Sí, pensó. Con Bella cerca, podría hacerlo. Curarse a sí mismo e incluso reponer la reserva de poder que había quemado. Se relajó, hundiéndose de buena gana en el olvido.

Esta vez, tenía un objetivo.

* * *

**¡¿Qué les parece la historia?!**


	9. Capitulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

_**B**_ella pasó dos días reuniendo provisiones y fabricando armas. Nunca se alejó mucho de Edward, por si acaso la necesitaba o por si tenían invitados inesperados, por lo que esas provisiones eran limitadas. Sin embargo, logró encontrar frutas y nueces para comer, así como ramitas delgadas y pequeñas incluso hojas de menta. Ésas, las había convertido en cepillos de dientes sorprendentemente eficientes, que usó deliberadamente para los dos.

Como estaban cerca de un arroyo, bañar a su paciente fue fácil. De hecho, habían sido las personas más limpias atrapadas en el páramo. Edward ya no estaba lleno de grasa. Su piel estaba con un sonrosado brillo saludable, y, sin embargo, el olor a madera de sándalo cada vez era más fuerte. Cada vez que lo olía, se estremecía, calentando su sangre, llenando su boca de saliva.

No había ayudado tener que bañarle, había tenido que pasar sus manos sobre él. Al estar tan sucio había tenido que bañarle a conciencia. Aquellos músculos… tan fuertes, los tendones gruesos como cuerdas. Aquel rastro de pelo desde su ombligo a su pene… siempre tentándola a ser mala.

Dios, sentía la vergüenza moviéndose en espiral.

Edward podía desearla, pero él no necesitaba a otra mujer deseándole mientras estaba indefenso. Es más, no necesitaba a otra mujer calentorra tocándolo sin permiso, Bella ya había empujado los límites de su confianza al bañarlo -muchas veces-.

Las manos quietas a partir de ahora, decidió. Y un día, pediría perdón por su comportamiento. Tal vez. No estaba segura de que su pensamiento fuera sincero. A pesar de su pasado, le había gustado tocarlo. Bella, mala. Pero bueno, le había parecido que a él le gustaba que le tocara. Se revolvía inquietamente, sólo calmándose cuando ella estaba a su alcance.

A veces Edward preguntaba por un hombre al que pedía ayuda, a veces maldecía a Tania, por las cosas viles que le había hecho, y a veces luchaba contra monstruos horribles, agitando brazos y piernas. Después de las dos últimas veces, siempre juró venganza. Un castigo doloroso y lento.

Algo que era capaz de impartir ahora. La hinchazón de sus manos y tobillos se había ido, los pulgares rotos estaban de nuevo colocados, los pies realineados ante sus propios ojos. Incluso las heridas de su piel, habían desaparecido. Fue un proceso asombroso y digno de atestiguar.

Los vampiros que ella había estudiado también se habían curado rápidamente, pero no así, no tan rápidamente. Tampoco habían dormido tanto tiempo de una sola vez. Estaba preocupada por él.

¿Necesitaba sangre? Había tenido tanta en el palacio, y la sobrealimentación podía causar tanto daño como el hambre. Quizás más, porque causaba una insaciable necesidad de más, más y más. Nada más importaba y los cadáveres eran dejados formando una estela.

Ella no debería saber eso. Casi había descubierto su conocimiento con la cosa de "estallar en llamas". Y mientras se odiaba por haber experimentado con sus hermanos, lamentaba no haber hecho más, saber más. Algo para ayudar a Edward ahora mismo.

Bella suspiró. Le daría otro día. ¿Y luego qué?, se preocupó.

Tendría que construir una especie de camilla, para arrastrarle por el bosque hasta una ciudad, buscar un curandero que le revisara. Si hubiese un pueblo cerca además de Delfina.

El problema, además de su falta de fuerza y una dirección, era su rostro. Su cara mágica. Como Odette, simplemente podía perderse entre la multitud, como lo había demostrado la reacción de la gente fuera del palacio. La noticia de su llegada podía llegar a Tania. Podrían intentar capturar a Edward.

Que alguien tuviera que morir por su mano, era algo para lo que no estaba completamente lista, convertirse en una asesina.

Otro suspiro se le escapó, éste cansado. Cuando una luna de oro subió a un cielo aterciopeladamente negro, colocó las ramitas convertidas en armas afiladas, al lado de Edward. Luego se tumbó junto a él.

Había lavado su ropa hacía aproximadamente una hora, la tela todavía estaba mojada, estaba secándose sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. Excepto sus bragas, se encontraba desnuda. Por necesidad. Por supuesto. Así que no iba a castigarse por la necesidad de sentir el calor de Edward. Bien, no demasiado. Los baños habían sido frivolidades, acurrucarse como una cuchara no lo era.

La posición a su lado le proporcionó una riqueza de experiencias maravillosas. Paz, después de tantos meses de miedo y pena. Una profunda alegría en su alma. Esperanza de un futuro que ella había tenido una vez. Él no debería afectarla tan rápida y fuertemente, incluso aunque hubiera magia.

Después de pensarlo, se había dado cuenta de que la magia no podía cambiar los sentimientos de una persona. Él nunca había dado la bienvenida a sus captoras; y sabía que ellas poseían la capacidad de forzarlo, podían.

Aunque estaba agotada, dormirse le resultó difícil. Su espalda había cicatrizado, y las costras se estiraban y se volvían a abrir con cada movimiento. Y sus piernas… Sin sus carreras de la mañana y su rehabilitación, sus piernas se ponían rígidas cada vez con más frecuencia, doliendo y palpitando. Podía sentir prácticamente como la atrofia se establecía en sus músculos.

Lo que daría por un puñado de analgésicos.

Al menos no tenía que temer al sol. En su primera noche aquí, había construido un dosel grande, frondoso, por encima del pequeño lugar. Edward había afirmado que no iba a estallar en llamas en contacto con los rayos ultravioletas, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Por supuesto, el sol aquí era tenue, siempre sombreado por nubes, y no tan caliente como el que sentía en casa. Pero en su mundo, había sido testigo de cómo otros vampiros se quemaban hasta convertirse en cenizas. Tal vez incluso era uno de sus amigos.

Calambres en el estómago. No se permitió ir por allí.

Además, el dosel les ofrecía camuflaje del enemigo, escondiéndolos de ojos curiosos. Tan orgullosa como estaba de sus esfuerzos, éstos habían sido hasta ahora innecesarios. Tania y sus hombres nunca se acercaron.

Lo más probable es que ni siquiera estuvieran buscando a los fugitivos, la princesa esperaba que Edward caminara por sí mismo hacia su cama.

Cama. Exactamente donde Bella quería a Edward. Un colchón suave debajo de él, Bella encima, las uñas clavándose en su pecho mientras ella se equilibraba. La fiebre tentadora del deseo emanó y gimió.

Edward estaba a su lado. Podía despertar en cualquier momento y darse cuenta de lo que ella deseaba. Pero… tal vez una fantasía sexual estaría bien. Por su bien. Después de todo, ella tenía que despertarle. Aunque la última vez, se había quedado dormida en el momento en que había llegado al clímax.

Sí, por el bien de Edward, pensó aturdida, sus inhibiciones desmoronándose a medida que se imaginaba su duro eje empujando dentro de ella…

_**U**_n gemido bajo hizo que Edward se pusiera en pie.

Por costumbre, catalogó su entorno en un instante. La luna estaba alta, dorada, las estrellas brillantes, parpadeando dispersas en sus posiciones. Los árboles se balanceaban contra la fantasmal brisa fresca, sensual. Un arroyo se precipitaba a través de un banco de grava.

Sus cejas se unieron con confusión. Se encontraba envuelto por el olor más dulce a pasión… desapareciendo… y el aroma maduro del dolor… intensificándose. ¿Quién estaba…?

Otro gemido bajo, femenino, sonó roto y áspero. Su atención voló a la izquierda, abajo, Bella. Bella estaba a su lado. Y dioses, estaba prácticamente desnuda. Su única prenda era una diminuta pizca de tela blanca en la cumbre de sus muslos.

Debería quitarla. Con sus dientes.

Al instante sus colmillos dolieron. Una sensación familiar en su presencia. Durante unos momentos, sólo podía beber la vista de ella, su mirada codiciosa. Sus pechos eran pequeños, los pezones rosados como bayas y deliciosamente duros. Su estómago ahuecado, mostrando cada una de sus las costillas.

Estaba claro que ella había pasado hambre durante mucho tiempo. La alimentaría, pensó, encantado con la idea. Ella nunca carecería de comida otra vez. Comería de su mano. Sólo los mejores bocados. Cerraría los ojos ante el sabor suculento, saboreando cada mordisco, gimiendo por el goce cuando probara la comida, y luego directamente de ella.

Mientras que la sangre era la fuente de su vida, necesitaba también comida. Tal vez porque él no era totalmente un vampiro. Tenía una bruja por madre, y…

¿Una bruja por madre?

El dolor le atravesó, y casi golpeó la tierra con su puño. Otra vez no. La frustración lo devoraba.

Entonces vio las cicatrices en el abdomen de Bella, y los pensamientos de ofrecerle una selección de carne se desvanecieron, directamente junto con el pensamiento de su familia. Un hambre de una naturaleza diferente se impuso. Ansió matar a alguien. Aquellas cicatrices… Abismo oscuro… Había sabido que ella las tenía, pero no cuántas o cómo de profundamente la cortaban.

Desde su ombligo hacia abajo, se veía como si hubiera sido cortada y cosida de nuevo por un tejedor ciego. Las gruesas cicatrices rojas, se entrecruzaban en todas direcciones, las insignias de dolor eran más de las que cualquiera en el mundo hubiera experimentado probablemente.

¿Cómo había sobrevivido con todo lo que habían hecho con ella?

Quienquiera que le hubiera hecho daño moriría, como los guardias que la tocaron ya lo hicieron.

Ella merecía ser mimada. No sólo con una comida en su mesa, sino con vestidos de rico terciopelo y una cama de las plumas de ganso, las más finas. Nunca tendría que trabajar. Ella se relajaría, disfrutaría, quizás pasarían sus días desnudos, holgazaneando en su dormitorio, y por las noches se empaparían con el sudor de la pasión.

El haría un manjar de su cuerpo, sus venas. Probaría cada parte de ella, comiendo a su antojo entre sus piernas. La montaría con fuerza y rapidez, dejándole a ella montarle lento y dulce. Tomándola en cada posición imaginable, entonces, quizás incluso inventara alguna forma más. Su polla ya endurecida, ya dolorosa.

Ella necesita descanso. Necesita curarse. Respiró profundo, profundas respiraciones. Pero los dioses, un poco más de su increíble aroma y se tiraría encima de ella, quizás bebería demasiado de su sangre. Parecía el rocío de la mañana sobre los pétalos de una frágil rosa, una que siempre había querido cuidar.

Temblando, estiró la mano para acariciar sus cejas… cuando vio su mano, se paró. Girando Giró su palma a la luz de la luna. Movió el pulgar. Curado. Estaba completamente curado, no había ningún dolor.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

¿Cuánto tiempo había dejado abandonada a Bella indefensa?

Miró alrededor con ojos nuevos, asombrados por lo que encontró. Había pasado tiempo suficiente para que ella hubiera construido una cabaña, armas, lavado su ropa y su cuerpo. Era el hombre, el guerrero, y sin embargo se había ocupado de él.

Mía. Digna de ser una reina.

Le había dicho que no tenía un hombre que la esperara, y él se alegró. Si lo hubiera habido, habría matado a ese hombre. No dolorosamente, no a menos que el hombre le hubiera hecho daño alguna vez a ella, pero habría muerto a pesar de todo. Después de que Edward encontrara la manera de ir a su mundo. Y lo habría hecho. Nadie más que él podría reclamar a esta mujer, en cualquier tiempo o en cualquier lugar.

¿Y si tú tienes a alguien esperándote? ¿Alguien a quién has olvidado? Frunció el ceño, no gustándole el pensamiento. La fidelidad era importante. Bella lo había dicho. No sabía mucho sobre él, pero también lo creía…

Pero… él quería a Bella. Y en ese mismo momento, ni siquiera podía concebir la idea de querer a alguien más, de estar con alguien más. Nunca. En verdad, cada célula de su cuerpo ardía por Bella, sólo Bella. De alguna manera, ella ya era parte de él. De alguna manera, su esencia había arraigado profundamente dentro de él, sospechaba que ellos siempre habían estado destinados a encontrarse, a estar juntos. Pero… si alguien le esperaba, ¿qué haría él? A pesar de su carácter temible, acataba la ley, no había vuelta atrás una vez que daba su palabra. ¿Verdad?

Tal vez. Pero… Aquí estaba esa horrible palabra, horrible de nuevo. La ley, su honor, la fidelidad, ninguna de ellas se aplicaba a esta situación. Si él no quería a otra mujer, no aceptaría a otra mujer. No iba a engañar a Bella. Era tan simple como eso.

Mientras se creía algo decente con todo este asunto, no pensó que luchara honorablemente. Pensó que había ganado sus batallas a través de medios justos o tramposos, y castigó a sus enemigos sin una pizca de piedad ni remordimiento. Mira lo que le había hecho a la guardia de la reina de corazones.

Y hace muchos años, había dirigido un ejército a través del reino Wolfyn, con la luna oculta tras las nubes, y los ciudadanos del reino cercano durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas. Él y sus hombres habían arrasado todo. Había odiado hacerlo, pero no se detuvo. Cualquier cosa por salvar a su hermano…

Un dolor agudo, su mente cerrándose. Los recuerdos perdiéndose en su mayor parte. Una vez, había conducido un ejército. Había pensado en eso antes, pero ahora lo sabía. Los tenía, los había conducido. Pero… ¿Un ejército de qué? ¿Otros vampiros? ¿Mercenarios? ¿O había sido sancionado por la realeza?

Las respuestas no estaban próximas, y rechinó sus dientes con frustración renovada.

Se concentró en el aquí y el ahora. En Bella. Quería luchar por ella. La quería con vida, y ella podría muy bien protestar. De ser así, se pelearían verbalmente y él haría cualquier cosa para quedarse con ella.

Por fin separó el pelo de sus mejillas y… Ella tenía un ojo morado.

Edward se puso rígido, la ira floreciendo a través de él, más fuerte que nunca. Alguien le había pegado. ¿Quién se había atrevido a pegarle?

El instinto animal surgió a la superficie, gruñendo, desesperado por sangre.

Calma, tenía que permanecer tranquilo. Por ahora. ¿Estaba herida de más formas? Tan tiernamente como pudo, la giró sobre su espalda. No había más contusiones en la cara. La larga longitud de sus pestañas sombreaba sus mejillas, y las acarició sólo para estar seguro. Estaban lisas, suaves y calientes. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, como si los hubiera mordido por la preocupación.

No importaba. Era hermosa… una obra de arte inestimablemente.

Había cortes en sus manos, pero procedían de fabricar las armas. Había soportado esos mismos cortes en múltiples ocasiones. Otro recuerdo, y llegó sin dolor. No continuó con él. Bella era más importante.

Las contusiones llenaban todo su tórax, estirándose en su espalda, donde ella había sido azotada. Por suerte, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna otra señal de lucha. Por lo tanto, ¿cómo había conseguido el ojo morado?

Ella se removió en sueños, y otro gemido afligido surgió.

Su espalda debía estar atormentándola en esta posición. Debería haberla dejado de lado. ¿Podría hacer alguna vez lo correcto en lo que concernía a esta mujer? Retrocedió hacia abajo y suavemente la levantó hasta apoyarla de lado, sus heridas libres de todo contacto. Ella enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y levantó la pierna superior, encajándola en su contra, como una pieza de un rompecabezas que una vez había elogiado.

Ella aplanó su mano sobre su corazón, como si midiera su errático latido contra el suyo propio. Tan confiada estaba, por ser digno de su confianza. No le había abandonado cuando tuvo la posibilidad. Tan indulgente, también. Había permitido que ella fuera azotada, y aun así ella lo había cuidado. Tenía, reflexionó, limpios sus dientes. Su boca estaba fresca, con sabor a menta.

Ella gimió otra vez, pero esta vez, oh, esta vez, no había ningún dolor en su voz. Sólo placer. Un sonido tan decadente. Al instante su pene estuvo firme, lleno, endurecido, preparado. Él se mordía la lengua, sus colmillos hundiéndose profundamente en el tejido.

— ¿Edward? —susurró Bella con voz somnolienta.

—Todo está bien, Bella. Vuelve a dormir.

—No, yo…

—Tienes razón. Puedes dormir después de que me digas quién te ha golpeado —la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta.

—Lo hiciste tú —su cálido aliento barría su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó—. ¡¿Yo?!

—Fue un accidente. No te preocupes. No tenía la intención de acurrucarme contra ti. Lo siento.

¿Ella lo sentía?

—Bella. Lo siento —la vergüenza lo golpeó más duro que cualquier oponente lo hubiera hecho nunca—. Di un castigo y me lo aplicaré inmediatamente.

—No es necesario ningún castigo, eres un tonto. Ya te lo dije, fue un accidente.

Incluso en esto, ella le perdonaba tan fácilmente. Su valor superaba con creces el suyo.

—Nunca te haré daño otra vez, tienes mi palabra.

—Estabas fuera de ti. No podías ayudarte a ti mismo. Estoy contenta de que finalmente estés despierto. He estado muy preocupada.

Ella iba a rodar lejos de él, pensó, sintiendo sus músculos preparándose para el movimiento. Él apretó su agarre.

—No, yo te he puesto aquí —y aquí te quedarás, pensó.

—Oh —dijo ella.

Y no pudo decidir si estaba contenta o enojada.

— ¿Estás, eh, sediento? De sangre, quiero decir.

Sí, lo estaba, pero…

—No.

Ella no estaba en condiciones de darle de comer. Pero la idea de probarla tuvo a sus colmillos extendiéndose, la saliva llenando su boca.

—Está bien. Bueno, podrías preguntarte sobre el número de veces que te bañé, pero te prometo que nunca te toqué más de lo necesario. Bueno, tal vez lo hice, pero no mucho. Y corté el dobladillo de mi vestido para usarlo como trapos, así no tendrías que soportar el contacto de piel con piel mientras estabas inconsciente.

¿Soportar? La idea de sus delicadas manos acariciando su cuerpo hizo que sus testículos se prepararan apretándose y su erección palpitara, cerca de estallar.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí.

—Gracias, quiero decir, no hay de qué. Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —ahora que ella se relajaba contra él—. ¿Y tú?

—Me duelen las piernas —las piernas, no su espalda. Era la primera queja que ella había pronunciado, pero no había echado la culpa a nadie. La determinación le consumió, de repente y completamente, mezclándose con un sentido de urgencia.

— ¿Te hiciste daño por la caminata?

—Por una vieja herida.

—Cuéntame.

—Un accidente de coche —hizo una pausa—. Un coche es un vehículo usado para viajar por las carreteras a gran velocidad. De todos modos, dos de ellos chocaron uno contra otro. Yo iba en el interior. Mi familia también. Sobreviví. Ellos no lo hicieron.

Él no podía imaginar lo que estaba describiendo, pero podía identificar su dolor.

—Voy a hacer que te sientas mejor —la dejó en el suelo y se sentó.

—No puedes. Sólo el tiempo puede. Sólo he empezado a caminar de nuevo hace unos meses.

— ¿No podías andar? —cuando él se giró y se movió entre sus piernas, un rubor caliente inundó sus mejillas y ella rápidamente cubrió sus pechos y estómago. Ella también miró fijamente las hojas esmeraldas y negras que formaban una barrera entre ellos y el cielo.

—No durante casi un año. Así que… ey, ¿te dije que lavé mi vestido y por eso estoy prácticamente desnuda ahora? La tela no estaba seca, y no quise despertarte si por casualidad me rozaba contra ti con un vestido frío y mojado. Pero yo probablemente debería haberme arriesgado —balbuceó—. Mis cicatrices, sé que son feas, tan perfecto como eres, probablemente estás acostumbrado a mujeres perfectas, también. Quiero decir, no es que tuvieras otra opción con Tania no es que ella fuera perfecta. Pero antes de ella tú probablemente…

—Bella.

Ella se lamió los labios.

— ¿Sí?

—Vamos a abordar las cuestiones de una en una. ¿Crees que estoy molesto por tu desnudez?

—Bueno, sí. Después de lo que Tania te hizo, yo…

—Tú no eres Tania —y cada parte de él lo sabía.

—Lo sé, pero fuiste una víctima de abuso sexual, y yo… yo sólo, no quería empujarte fuera de los límites y que te sintieses molesto.

¿Molesto? ¿Él?

—Ya te he dicho cuánto te necesito, Bella.

—Bueno, me necesitaste para salvarte. Podrías haber untado con mantequilla mi tostada, por decirlo así —cuando él la miró sin expresión, ella añadió—. Ya sabes, ablandándome de modo que hiciera lo que tú quisieses.

De hecho, ese había sido el plan. Desde el primer momento que la había visto, sin embargo, todo había cambiado. Él sólo había actuado por instinto.

—Tú eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien y debes convencerte de lo tontas que son tus ideas.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero no lo suficiente para esconder el fuego de su interior.

— ¿Algo más de lo que quieras quejarte, vampiro perezoso?

Los labios de él temblaron. Incluso enojado, la mujer no estaba preocupada por su nueva posición. Sus rodillas estaban equilibradas sobre sus caderas, su erección levantando el taparrabos y casi rozando lo que sin duda era definitivamente el punto más dulce entre este mundo y el otro. A pesar de sus inseguridades, ella confiaba en él, completamente.

Se sentía incómoda sobre su desnudez por razones que nada tenían que ver con él, y él no lo podía permitir.

—Sabes que yo he… tenido una eyaculación recientemente —dijo él—. La última vez fue la mañana de tu llegada. Pocas horas antes, de hecho. Y no una vez, sino dos veces. Sin embargo, mira mi polla, Bella.

Un murmullo leve fue su única respuesta.

—Mira mi polla —repitió él.

Esta vez, ella obedeció. Despacio, despacio, su mirada bajó. Ella jadeó cuando vio el ángulo del taparrabos.

—Si no te deseara, no estaría tan duro.

—Lo sé.

Suspiro acalorada.

—Si en cualquier momento dudas de tu atractivo, mira aquí —puso su mano apretando la longitud y la movió hacia arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, silbándole su el aliento por la presión dolorosa pero necesaria—. Recordarás cómo de exquisita te encuentro. Tanto que estás en constante peligro de ser devorada.

—Pero mis cicatrices…

—Tus cicatrices simplemente demuestran lo fuerte y resistente que eres. Ellas demuestran que sobreviviste a un terrible accidente. Son encantadoras.

— ¿De verdad? —chilló, sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco más.

—En serio. Y para que lo sepas, no hay límites entre nosotros.

— ¿No hay?

Él detuvo el asalto a sí mismo antes de que se correrse.

—No.

—Pero… pero… siempre hay límites.

— ¿Hay algo que no quieres que te haga? ¿Un lugar de tu cuerpo que no quieres que yo te toque? —estaba tenso mientras esperaba su respuesta. Podía haberla juzgado mal. Podía estar equivocado sobre sus sentimientos.

Ella tragó aire.

—No.

Él se relajó.

—Es lo mismo para mí. Por lo tanto, ningún límite.

—Bueno, te creo. Pero no pienso que hayamos explorado todas las ramificaciones de esto.

—Creo que tú piensas demasiado y razonas demasiado. Nos aparearemos. Un día. No hoy, pero pronto.

Otro suspiro, su cuerpo entero se apoyó en el suelo.

—Ya sé eso, también. Me siento muy atraída hacia ti.

Él adoró su admisión tan abierta, honesta.

—Bueno. Ahora. ¿He cubierto todo lo que te preocupaba?

—Bien —ella se mordió el labio hasta que una gota diminuta de sangre salió—. He estado pensando.

—Ya he mencionado que lo haces demasiado.

Antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, extendió su mano, recogió la sangre con la punta de su dedo y lo lamió. Su sabor, tan dulce como su olor, burbujeó y chisporroteó sobre sus papilas gustativas, y gimió. Abismo oscuro, no había probado nunca nada que supiera tan bien. La necesidad de tomar más creció… creció… hasta tenerle sudando, jadeando, luchando por el control.

No se arrojaría sobre ella. No lo iba a hacer.

Sabía que ella obtendría placer de esta forma, pero no esperaba esto.

—Yo podría volver a casa en cualquier momento —dijo ella, inconsciente del cambio en él—. Quiero decir, estás libre ahora ¿y no fue esa la razón por la que me convocaste? Así que es lógico pensar que la magia que me trajo aquí muy pronto comenzará a desaparecer, tanto si lo deseas como si no.

— ¡No! —prácticamente gritó, su hambre olvidada ante el terror repentino a perderla.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

— ¿No?

—No lo permitiré —ni ahora, ni nunca. Sí, él la conservaría para siempre. Nunca la dejaría ir.

— ¿Así, nada más? —separó sus dedos—. ¿Tú no lo permitirías y así no pasará?

El sudor perló su frente cuando él se sentó sobre sus muslos.

—Aún no estoy seguro. Por lo tanto, todavía no has cumplido todas tus funciones —el permanecería en peligro perpetuo, si hacía falta. Había perdido tantos seres amados ya. No podía soportar el… dolor. El maldito dolor, limpió sus pensamientos—. Este tema está cerrado.

—Está bien —se quejó ella—. ¿Estás siempre tan irritable por la mañana?

Sólo cuando hablas de dejarme.

— ¿Un vampiro de mal humor te ha dicho alguna vez que eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera conocido? —le preguntó, decidido a calmarlos a ambos.

Un delicioso ablandamiento se apoderó de sus ojos, su boca.

—No.

—Entonces no estoy de mal humor. Ahora cierra los ojos y relájate.

Si esa mirada dorada se encontraba otra vez con la de él, olvidaría su objetivo, se inclinaría, besaría directamente su aliento y luego trabajaría su camino hacia una vena. Y si sus dientes se hundían dentro de ella, su polla esperaría en la misma situación.

—Voy a aliviar tus dolores.

* * *

**Mmm... las cosas se ponen interesantes !**

**¿Qué les parece ?**


	10. Capitulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

¿_**L**_a mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto? Debía estar viendo a Odette, pensó Bella. Delgada pudiera ser, al menos desde dónde estaba, pero no había tal cosa como demasiado delgada y Bella lo era. Después del accidente, había estado obligada a guardar cama y alimentarse por un tubo. Cuando por fin había despertado, había podido alimentarse, se había enterado de la muerte de su familia y no había tenido apetito.

Ahora que el apetito se había reafirmado, se había visto obligada a comer frutas y frutos secos solamente.

Frutas y frutos secos... hmm... En ese momento, se dio cuenta que se estaba muriendo de hambre. De un filete jugoso y de patatas fritas por un lado, y otra clase de filete. La comida podía esperar, sin embargo. También estaba muerta de hambre por el tacto de un hombre. Por el toque de Edward. Sus fuertes dedos masajearon sus pantorrillas, profundamente y con fuerza, haciéndola sentir bien. Gimiendo, se apoyó en el musgo debajo de ella.

— ¿Demasiado? —le preguntó con voz grave.

—Perfecto —acertó a decir con voz entrecortada. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, como le había exigido. No por su orden, sino porque había desnudado los colmillos. No era un insulto leve a sus palabras.

Los colmillos la asustaban tanto como la excitaban. Había visto el daño que podían hacer, rasgar a través de carne y hueso, pero también se preguntó sobre el placer que podría traer. Cada vez que se lo preguntaba, se estremecía.

Infiernos, ni siquiera ahora se estremeció. Si tenía hambre, tendría que darle de comer, decidió. Después de ese masaje, le debía un riñón, de todos modos. Porque, oh, dulce misericordia, jamás se había sentido así de bien. Ni siquiera rodando encima de él -en su fantasía y en la realidad- se había sentido como el cielo.

Bien, entonces, tal vez rodar habría sido fantástico.

Él trabajó en sus pantorrillas durante más de una hora, y cuando se movió hasta los muslos, dejó de tratar de ocultar sus pechos y las cicatrices. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ya la había visto y había afirmado que los encontraba exquisitos. Sus brazos se deslizaron hasta el suelo, inútiles. Dios, las manos del hombre eran mágicas.

Mágicas. Sí. De alguna forma, él estaba usando magia. El calor fluyó de su piel y fue a la suya, con un calor natural, un calor drogado, embriagador, que le robaba los músculos, los huesos, hasta que todo su cuerpo le hormigueaba a su son como si fuera de su propiedad. Oh, sí. Todo lo que tocaba al instante se convertía en suyo, existiendo sólo para él.

Cuando sus nudillos rozaban el borde de sus bragas, todas las terminaciones nerviosas que poseía rugieron a la vida repentinamente, alcanzándolo. Pronto empezó a jadear, a gemir, tratando de anticiparse a su siguiente movimiento. Él fue a su rodilla, se la frotó, y luego la acarició arriba, deslizándose a lo largo de su muslo, acariciándola, sí, no, por favor, no, casi, casi, sólo para hacer una pausa, sin acariciarla donde más lo necesitaba, antes de llegar a su otro muslo. Ella tuvo que morderse los labios para cortar sus gritos lastimeros.

Si prolongaba el contacto, si lo hacía en ángulo sólo un poco, podría llegar al clímax. Oh, Dios. Si llegaba a su clímax así... sería vergonzoso.

El masaje continuó. Y, realmente, ¿le preocupaba estar avergonzada? No. ¿Cuándo rozaría otra vez sus bragas? Se puso tensa, esperando, esperando, tan condenadamente ansiosa. Con todo su cuerpo vibrando. Incluso el aire en sus pulmones comenzó a calentarse. Pero el tiempo pasaba y sus movimientos se hacían un poco bruscos cuando amasaban sus nudos, sin ofrecerle tal desenfreno de nuevo.

—Distráeme —dijo. De lo contrario, le rogaría por un final feliz. Algo que no podía permitirse hacer. Él decía que se acostarían pronto. Lo que significaba, que no era el momento. O, ¿se suponía que ella tenía que rogarle? Antes, en el dormitorio, le había dicho, no hasta que me ruegues. ¿Era eso lo que deseaba ahora? ¿La espera para llevarla a un frenesí y escuchar su ruego? Bueno, lo haría…

— ¿Distraerte cómo? —le preguntó, sorprendiéndola. Bueno, mendigar no estaba en el menú. Asombrada consigo misma, luchó con la ola de decepción.

—Cuéntame una historia —él se quedó quieto—. ¿Una historia?

—Sí —ella abrió los párpados, y añadió—; Hagas lo que hagas, ¡No dejes de masajearme!

Sus labios temblaron a pesar de la tensión que irradiaba de él, algo que encontraba atractivo. La diversión no había existido en su vida durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo, él parecía disfrutar de ella. Como ella disfrutaba de él.

— ¿Una historia sobre qué? —le preguntó. Él se mantenía entre sus piernas abiertas, con las rodillas dobladas y enmarcándolo.

—No lo sé. De tu familia, tal vez —al instante de decir las palabras, quiso recuperarlas. Recordó el pasaje del libro. Él no recordaba su pasado. Su memoria…

—Tengo dos hermanos y una hermana —dijo y dejó de respirar. Pasó un momento, y luego otro. Sus colmillos se deslizaron dentro de su boca, desapareciendo. Shock y dolor reemplazaron el deseo y la alegría de su expresión.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta. O pensaba que la sabía. Él necesitaba hablar, liberarse. Algo que había aprendido, y tal vez descartado en sus sesiones de terapia. Pero sólo porque no lo había intentado, no quería decir que no debería hacerlo.

—No me acordaba de mis hermanos hasta ahora. Lo sospechaba, pero... tengo dos hermanos y una hermana. Ahora lo sé, sé que son reales —había una nota desafiante en su voz, como si esperara que ella discutiera.

—Son reales —ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Él hizo una mueca, asintió.

—Por fin puedo verlos en mi mente. No puedo recordar sus nombres. Cuando lo intento, me estalla la cabeza de dolor.

— ¿Dolor?

—Una cortesía del sanador.

—Oh, Edward. Lo siento mucho. Saber que tenías una familia y ser incapaz de recordar el pasado que compartiste, bueno, era una verdadera tortura, y mucho peor no saber que existían —durante meses, Bella había sobrevivido sólo con sus recuerdos—. Deja de intentar recordar sus nombres y descríbeme lo que ves —tal vez, cuando se relajara, su mente se centrara en una parte de sus recuerdos del pasado y otros los seguirían más fácilmente.

Una sombra de dolor desapareció de sus ojos y de las comisuras de sus labios arqueándose una vez más. Se hundió en sus músculos con más ferocidad.

—Mi hermano menor, es sólo un niño, tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo varios tonos más claros que el tuyo. Lo veo correr tras de mí, y eso me hace feliz.

—Apuesto a que te admiraba —le dijo para animarlo—. Yo tuve una hermana mayor, y siempre estaba persiguiéndola, desesperada por jugar con ella y con sus amigos.

—Sí —los ojos de Edward se abrieron, pero él fue más allá de ella, a un lugar que no podía comprender—. Sí, me admiraba. A todos. Y lo amábamos. Era la dulzura y la inocencia rodando en un malicioso paquete. Nos veo de pie, juntos, sonriendo, con un unicornio rampante frente a nosotros. Un unicornio real —Bella quería detalles tales como: ¿Habían ensillado a la criatura y montado alrededor? Pero no deseaba interrumpir el flujo de recuerdos de Edward.

— ¿Y tu otro hermano?—preguntó

—También es joven, aunque más cercano a mi edad —hizo una pausa, como si buscara en su mente por validación. Asintió—. Todos son más jóvenes que yo. Incluso mí querida hermana.

— ¿Y cómo son esos otros hermanos?

—Mi hermana tiene la cabeza dorada inclinada en un libro de hechizos. Intento convencerla para que se vaya conmigo, porque tengo que visitar el mercado, pero se niega. Quiere quedarse, tiene mucho que hacer. Trabaja muy duro, quiere complacer a mucha gente. Y el hermano que es de mi edad, tiene el pelo negro, como el mío, y caza en el bosque, corriendo junto a los lobos.

La devoradora de libros y el guerrero, ¿eh?

—Y tú eras el dictador, apuesto —dijo con una sonrisa—.Y el más joven es el novio.

—Jasper es un amor, sí —sus ojos se abrieron, con una huella de dolor regresando—Jasper, sí, ese es su nombre. Me pregunto dónde estará, dónde estarán todos, que estarán haciendo.

—Ya lo recordarás, tal como recordaste el nombre de Jasper. Y tal vez no necesites a una curandera para hacer eso. Estos recuerdos volvieron sin ella.

—Tal vez regresaron gracias a ti —la mirada de Edward volvió a ella. Él la vio fomentando su sonrisa y se humedeció los labios, su expresión cambió una vez más. De nostalgia a caliente, con sus mejillas ruborizándose, con sus colmillos asomando. Pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente.

— ¿A mí? —Ante la salida de los rayos del sol se quedó en silencio, con sus dorados rayos sobre el campo. Aunque se mantenía en las sombras, su piel bronceada pareció brillar. Sus ojos se arremolinaron, como plata líquida, hipnotizándola.

—Sí. Eres el único cambio en mi vida —dijo. Su atención se movió a sus pechos, y sus pezones se perlaron hacia él, como si estuvieran desesperados por complacerlo—. Mía —añadió él, recordándole a la bestia en que se había convertido en el interior del palacio.

Esta vez, la bestia le encantaba. El hormigueo se reavivó, más intenso y propagándose rápidamente. Podría haber gemido. Podría haber levantado sus caderas, buscando más de su calor. Era difícil decirlo, porque sus pensamientos estaban tan consumidos con lo que deseaba, necesitaba, de él.

—Sigue diciendo eso —Él siguió con la esperanza de que fuera verdad. Pero no se habían hecho ninguna promesa el uno al otro, sólo habían declarado su deseo mútuo. Y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estarían juntos. ¿Una hora? ¿Una semana? ¿Un año? Eran literalmente de dos mundos diferentes, y ella podía regresar tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

—Mía —dijo él con más fuerza, tal vez sintiendo sus dudas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Explícate.

—Que te deseo. No hay secreto de ello. Tú me deseas, también.

Dios, las frases cortas y abruptas eran sexys como el infierno. Como si su mente estuviera cerrada por un pensamiento de placer y nada pudiera penetrar en su determinación de tenerla. A ella y sólo a ella.

Pero... ¿Podría realmente satisfacerlo? Más que ser de dos mundos diferentes, eran personas completamente diferentes. Uno, a él lo habían maltratado. ¿Le asustaría las cosas que deseaba hacerle? Quizás sí, quizás no. Hasta ahora no lo había asustado nada. Dos, estaba claro que sabía cómo conducirse alrededor de un cuerpo femenino.

Odette y Tania habían estado dispuestas a esclavizarlo para experimentar la alegría de su cuerpo. Bella sabía cómo complacer a un hombre. Sabía lo que les gustaba, pero no tenía idea de lo que otro hombre querría.

Su relación anterior había durado tres años, terminando con su accidente. No por él.

Mike había querido quedarse a su lado. Ella lo había apartado, con demasiado dolor asolándola para tratar con él o con nadie. Y el simple hecho era, que ya no lo deseaba. De ninguna forma. Lo había intentado, realmente lo había hecho, para obligarse a desearlo de nuevo. Había planeado una cita, con toda la intención de seducirlo. Sin embargo, incluso la idea de besarlo la había hecho enfermarse y lo había enviado directamente a casa después de la cena.

Por lo tanto, el hecho era, que Mike y ella habían hecho todo lo que los amantes podían hacer, y no tenía ninguna otra experiencia. Ninguna. En la escuela, había sido mucho más joven que sus compañeros de clase, por lo que nadie la había deseado. Después de eso, había estado demasiado ocupada. Mike había sido el primer hombre en distraerla lo suficiente como para empezar algo.

Esa falta no la había molestado antes. No había habido tiempo para reflexionar, ni siquiera cuando se había deslizado en la espalda de Edward. Había estado demasiado ocupada tratando de averiguar qué le había pasado, tratando de sobrevivir a su repentina aparición ahí.

Ahora, sin embargo, quería ser perfecta. La mejor. Quería complacer a Edward de la forma en que la había complacido en su fantasía.

Ella había disfrutado del sexo. Y se lo había perdido todo, a pesar de su falta de deseo, todos esos meses. En realidad, había pasado casi un año. Sobre todo, había amado y perdido el resplandor en los brazos de un hombre, absorbiendo su calor, hablando, riendo.

—Te has perdido en tus pensamientos — Edward maldijo en voz baja, pero no había humor en el trasfondo—. Estoy intentando resistirte, Bella y no lo estoy logrando. El desafío de involucrarme en tu atención no está ayudando.

— ¿Por qué? —una súplica entrecortada—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás tratando de resistirte?

—Necesitas tiempo para recuperarte. Y hay algo que debo decirte primero. Algo que no te gustará.

El estómago le dio calambres.

— ¿Qué es? —un latido, dos—. Sin mis recuerdos, no puedo estar seguro de... si una mujer puede estar esperándome...

Otro calambre.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Eres casado?

—No. No, eso lo sé. Justo antes de mi aparición en el mercado sexual, estuve con una mujer... con una sierva. Sí. Me acuerdo de eso. No hubiera estado con una sierva si hubiera estado casado. Pero podría haberme prometido a otra.

Podría haberlo hecho... No. No era posible.

—No lo has hecho —eso lo dijo con un repentino aumento de confianza.

Él era demasiado posesivo para haber dormido con una sirvienta si una novia lo hubiera esperando.

Un rayo de esperanza iluminó su expresión.

—Menciono esto sólo como una posibilidad, no una realidad. Podría no desear a nadie como te deseo ahora mismo. —se dobló sobre ella un segundo más tarde, con su boca justo por encima de la suya. Su respiración era superficial, con las manos ancladas junto a sus sienes, con su erección presionada entre sus piernas.

Finalmente. El contacto que había anhelado. Él era el suyo, suyo, suyo solamente. No podía creer nada menos.

—Puedes no conocerte a ti mismo, pero creo que yo te conozco —dijo.

—Confía en mí, nadie está esperándote.

Ella no estaba siendo terca o ciega al respecto. Descartando su naturaleza posesiva y el hecho de que cualquier mujer con la que él se comprometía tenía toda su atención, era un vampiro y los vampiros se emparejaban para toda la vida. Físicamente no podían ser infieles. Las investigaciones lo habían demostrado. Por lo tanto, con recuerdos o sin ellos, no reaccionaría con Bella si su corazón perteneciera a otra.

—Tal vez soy una persona horrible, porque no me preocupo por una desconocida que no tiene rostro —dijo él—. No puedo resistirte. No voy a resistir. No me niegues, Bella. Debo probarte, todo de ti. Por favor. —no esperó respuesta, sino que se inclinó el resto del camino.

—Edward—tenía intención de decirle que ella tampoco podía resistirlo, y nunca se negaría a él, que no era una persona horrible, pero las palabras se perdieron en un beso ardiente mientras unían sus labios. Su lengua empujó pasando sus dientes y rodó con la de ella. Caliente, tan caliente. Sabía menta y a caramelos... Mmm. Sí, a dulces. A azúcar, a todos los sabores, consumiéndola.

Incapaz de contenerse, deslizó sus dedos en su pelo.

—Sí. Por favor. Por favor —dijo ella, finalmente rogándole. Sus uñas acariciaron su cuero cabelludo, sujetándolo hacia sí.

Necesitaba más, tenía que tener más, todo lo demás quedó olvidado. Sus rodillas se apretaron a su cintura, y se estremeció contra él. Un abierto grito de alegría se escapó de sus labios. ¡Dios! La sensación de su erección contra ella era alucinante, rompiéndola, necesitándola, mejor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera conocido. Tal vez porque estaba tan malditamente mojada y lista. Así que lo hizo de nuevo, se balanceó, se frotó y jadeó.

Con un gruñido de aprobación, él le metió la lengua más profundamente. Sus dientes llegaron a unirse. Vertiginosa fricción, bienvenida, pero tortuosa mientras su necesidad brincaba a otro nivel. Luego ladeó la cabeza para tener un contacto más profundo, y ella sintió el roce de sus colmillos. No, era necesario. Era una verdadera necesidad sin diluir. Quería ser mordida, una y otra y otra vez. Ser todo para él. Su amante, su sustento, su respiración.

Su sangre estaba insoportablemente caliente, con su estómago temblando. Una y otra vez el beso continuó, hasta que no hubo más oxígeno en sus pulmones. Hasta que Edward era su único salvavidas.

—Por favor —gruñó ella—. Hazlo.

—Dioses, Bella. Eres... eres como el fuego. Y yo quiero quemarme.

—Sí —le pasó la lengua hasta el pulso latiendo en la base de su cuello. ¿La mordería por fin? Pero no, continuó lamiendo su pulso, chupándola mientras una de sus manos ahuecaban un pecho y se lo amasaban. Le pellizcó el pezón palpitante, y una lanza de deliciosa sensación atravesó su cuerpo completamente.

Cielo e infierno, tan dulce que se ofrecía... lo cerca que estaba ella de caer al vacío. Pero cuando lo hiciera —por favor, que se lo permitieran—. ¿Dónde aterrizaría? ¿En las nubes o en pozos de fuego? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo...

— ¿Edward?

—Sí, cariño —susurró.

Cariño. Su novia.

—Muérdeme.

—Bella —un gemido—. Me tientas. No debería.

¿No, porque aún creía que necesitaba sanar? ¿O porque una parte de él aún creía que otra mujer estaba allí, esperando por él? Si lo imposible sucedía y estaba comprometido...

¿Por qué imposible? se preguntó después. Bella estaba ahí, ¿No? Nada era imposible.

El conocimiento causó que zarcillos de duda subieran a la superficie. Bella despreciaba a los tramposos, pero también odiaba las historias que obligaban a dos personas a permanecer juntas por un sentido del deber, en lugar de amor.

Edward no estaba enamorado. Y si hubiera una mujer, ¿por qué no lo había buscado? ¿Por qué no lo había salvado? Una vez más, Bella pensó que no podía estar comprometido. Ninguna novia habría dejado ir a ese tipo. Por lo tanto, Bella podría contar con él.

Sin embargo, no deseaba su resentimiento. O que tuviera una sensación de presión. O que lamentara lo que hacían.

—Está bien. Nosotros no…

—Lo haremos. Eso sí, no quiero hacerte daño —alivio. Mucho alivio, éxtasis brillando dentro de su alcance.

—Nunca podrías hacerme daño. Edward, por favor. Hazlo. Sí, sí, por favor. Rogaré si es necesario. Tengo que tener más... —sus colmillos volvieron a su cuello y rozaron su fabulosa piel.

—Debo probarte, moriré si no lo hago.

—Hazlo —siseó dejando escapar un suspiro y se puso rígida mientras mentalmente se preparaba para el ataque. De placer o de dolor, no estaba segura. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba eso.

Él arrastró en un suspiro tembloroso.

— ¿Estás segura? No tiene que hacerlo. Puedo detenerme.

—No te detengas. Por favor, no te detengas. Desconfío de lo desconocido.

—No temas, pequeña Bella. Tendré cuidado contigo. Me controlaré —luego, con agónica lentitud, hundió los colmillos en su cuello, chupando de ella, tragando su sangre.

Ni una vez ella sintió dolor, pero el placer, oh, Dios, el placer... exactamente como lo había imaginado, hermoso de la forma más erótica. La pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas de su vida.

La quemadura de su boca, la succión de su lengua, tanto desenfreno causaba reacciones en su cuerpo. Ella llevó las manos a su espalda, tirando de su cabello, perdida en una dicha que debería haber sido imposible. Pronto estaba retorciéndose y contorsionándose contra él, desesperada por terminar.

Él ronroneó contra ella, con su aliento cálido. Entonces, algo caliente, tan maravillosamente caliente, entró a su sistema. Y bien, no había conocido el placer antes de ese momento. Ese era el placer. El placer en su forma más pura. Fuerza, calor, energía. Sentía esos, también.

Su prisa se convirtió en un objetivo único para la satisfacción de Bella.

Ella se bajó contra su erección, una y otra vez, estremeciéndose un poco con la sensación que se dirigía a través de él cada vez que tragaba. Dios. Podía subir como una montaña. Podría comérselo, con una deliciosa mordida a la vez. Podría permanecer en sus brazos para siempre.

Él soltó su vena.

—Tengo que dejar de... no puedo tomar... demasiado.

No había tal cosa como demasiado.

—Toma mucho más.

—Te prometí tener cuidado —lamió las punciones, disparando más calor líquido a su sistema. Gruñó—. Ahora que estás marcada. Eres mía.

Suya, como él era de ella. Suya y de nadie más.

Tan bueno. Nunca había probado algo tan dulce... Era ya… adicta. Sí. Adicta.

Él era una droga. Su droga, y dudaba que hubiera una cura. Con los analgésicos, había tenido que dejar de usarlos. La retirada había sido una pesadilla. Sin embargo, sabía con claridad repentina, sorprendente que aquellos no se comparaban con lo que había experimentado sin Edward.

Volvió a colocar la mano en el pecho, con la boca agitando su candente lengua sobre su pezón, disparando más de esas lanzas gratificantes a través de ella. No mordiéndolo, no, no todavía. Ella quería que él la mordiera en todas partes.

—Por favor, Edward.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras, te la daré.

Ella se arqueó hacia él, envolviéndolo con sus tobillos a la altura del coxis. La longitud larga y gruesa de su erección la golpeó, con más líquido empapando sus braguitas.

—Lo quiero todo.

Seguía llevando el cinturón, pero la piel debía estar agrupada, liberando su pene, porque podía sentir el calor de su piel sedosa y suave, sin embargo, oh, tan duro, empujando el algodón en un intento por sacarlo del camino. Sólo un poco más, y estarían piel con piel. Fuerza con mojado.

Suspiró a eso. Lo deseaba con cada fibra de su ser. Sin embargo, Edward tenía otros planes. Continuó su viaje hacia abajo, trazando sus cicatrices con su lengua, llevando a su ombligo. Tendría que sentirse humillada por la decadente atención, pero estaba también estaba excitada. Se le puso la piel de gallina, sensibilizando su piel a un grado casi insoportable.

—Mía —gruñó.

Sí. ¡Sí! Suya. Siempre. Ella frunció el ceño. No, no siempre. Las repercusiones de su amor la golpearon como un martillo en la cabeza. Ella podía irse a casa en cualquier momento. Esto no era permanente, y no podía olvidar ese hecho. No podía apegarse a él. A esto.

Ya lo estás.

Sí, lo estaba.

¿Cómo podía volver a su antigua vida ahora? Había probado el fruto prohibido, era adicta como había sospechado y necesitaba más. Más de sus manos y su boca y sus dientes y sus dedos.

Más del calor y de la dulzura y de la ferocidad. Pero si ella no terminaba eso, si trataba de huir ahora, siempre se preguntaría qué podría haber sucedido. Por lo tanto, se preocuparía de las consecuencias más tarde. Ahora, simplemente disfrutaría.

—Mía —repitió él.

—Sí —ella estaba de acuerdo.

—Me deseas.

—A ti y sólo a ti.

—Estás tan húmeda para mí. Puedo sentirlo, sentir lo lista que estás.

—Lista para ti y sólo para ti —se estaba repitiendo, pero no le importaba. Las palabras eran ciertas.

—Estás tan caliente para mí.

—Sí.

—Me darás todo.

—Sí, yo… —los pensamientos de Bella se descarrilaron por completo. Finalmente él estaba allí, entre sus piernas, empujando sus bragas a un lado. Ella ancló sus pantorrillas sobre sus hombros mientras su lengua la acariciaba.

Con el primer contacto, ella gritó. Tan bien, tan condenadamente bien. La lamió, chupó y mordió, haciendo crecer su deseo a un punto álgido. Tan cerca, más cerca que nunca.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Me gusta!

Sus dedos se unieron a la obra. Primero, hundiéndose dentro y fuera, y luego otro, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, estirándola, preparándola para su posesión.

—Podría quedarme aquí para siempre —jadeó.

Ella era incapaz de responder, con el poco aliento que le quedaba atrapado en su garganta.

—Aquí también sabes tan dulce.

Un sonido escapó de su nudo. Un gemido.

—Córrete para mí, mi amor —era una orden del animal que había estado en el palacio, cayendo en un frenesí desesperado, conquistador—. Déjame ver esa hermosa luz en tu cara —con eso, la mordió, allí, entre las piernas.

Chupó la sangre que goteó, y luego, gracias a Dios, disparó lo que sus colmillos habían producido directamente dentro de su núcleo.

Chispas de felicidad absoluta se encendieron, luego se extendieron, rápidamente quemándola de arriba a abajo. Cada músculo que poseía se cerró, sufrió un espasmo, disparándola a las estrellas. Otro grito la dejó, éste rompiendo la luz del día.

El clímax fue intenso, demoledor. Después, Edward se cernió sobre ella, con una de sus manos rasgando sus bragas, con su pene sondeando su entrada. Sus ojos eran brillantes con purpurina, sus colmillos un determinado ceño fruncido. No de ira, sino de necesidad agónica.

—Más —dijo él con dureza gutural—. Déjame tenerte, ahora —gruñó.

Justo antes de empujar en su interior, los arbustos a su izquierda sacudieron sus hojas bailando juntas. Su atención se movió hacia allí, con un gruñido de pura amenaza.

Bella estaba demasiado perdida en la agonía de la pasión para prestar atención.

— ¡Edward! Por favor. ¿Qué esperas? Hazme tu mujer de verdad.

—Proteger —se levantó en posición vertical, cortando todo contacto. Ella se estiró a por él, pero él se colocó delante de ella, actuando como su escudo.

El tiempo del placer había terminado. Había llegado el tiempo de luchar.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará a continuación?**


	11. Capitulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9

_**L**_a forma en que Edward se transformó de tierno amante a guerrero y salvaje vampiro sorprendió a Bella. Estaba desnuda -las bragas rotas no contaban- y su campo había sido invadido. Por gigantes.

Cuatro.

Los cuatro la estaban mirando de arriba y abajo como si fuera costillas a la parrilla y ellos vegetarianos.

Uno por uno, confirmaron sus pensamientos.

—Fea, —dijo el más alto, prolongado la f.

—Horrible.

—Gorda.

—Mujer —dijo el más bajo. Que medía por lo menos casi dos metros.

El resto de ellos se encogieron de hombros, con la señal universal que decía "Supongo que será suficiente". Al parecer, Odette y Tania no eran muy similares, pero el sexo era el sexo. Podían encontrarla repelente, pero aún así la utilizarían. Sus miradas eran húmedas y no se despegaban de sus pezones, la saliva les goteaba desde las esquinas de las bocas.

Los vegetarianos ahora se habían convertido en carnívoros.

Bella se estremeció. Lo mejor de su bata, pensó, era la facilidad de ponérsela. Agarró el material todavía colgando de la rama donde la había tirado por encima de su cabeza. Boom, hecho. Estaba vestida y lista para enfrentar al nuevo peligro en su vida.

Había esperado la batalla con los guardias de Tania en algún momento, pero mientras agarraba dos de sus dagas de madera, se dio cuenta de que los gigantes no eran tan humanoides como los guardias lo habían sido. Sus ojos eran brillantes y rojos, como dos soles carmesí pasando por los abismos del infierno. Tenían afilados dientes y colmillos que estaban descubiertos, todavía goteando, con las lenguas bífidas agitándose y deslizándose sobre delgados labios de reptil. Anchos de espaldas, con alas negras arqueándose por encima de ellos. En lugar de uñas, poseían garras.

De alguna forma, los reconoció como los que había encontrado en el bosque. Habían salido directamente de sus más oscuras pesadillas y en el fondo sabía que esas criaturas eran salvajes, no tenían sentido. ¿Y Edward lucharía contra ellos? Bebió de ti. Está lo suficientemente fuerte.

Por favor, que esté lo suficientemente fuerte.

Edward gruñó, un sonido de pura amenaza, con la naturaleza animal asustadiza de Bella corrió a la retaguardia.

—Mía. —Se detuvo justo frente a ellos, retándolos a actuar.

Estaba desarmado, con el torso desnudo. La espalda estaba tan marcada como su frente. No por un látigo o por un accidente, pensó. Había una amplia masa circular de tejido con cicatriz, elevada y arrugada, en el centro de su espalda, como si alguien hubiera creado un parche en su piel.

Era un superviviente. Como ella. Podía pelear con esos hombres y ganar.

—Queremos a la mujer —dijo el más alto. Que era claramente el líder. Además, era tan tonto como una caja con rocas, ya que, agregó—. Dámela. Ahora —y esperó a que Edward se apresura a obedecerlo.

—No —dijeron ella y Edward al unísono.

—Lárgate —dijo otro con el ceño fruncido, claramente no entendiendo por qué Bella no le era dada a él—. Ella nos complacerá.

—No —les dijo Bella con una sacudida de la cabeza—. Iros. —Diría palabras simples que pudieran entender—. Y viviréis.

No le hicieron caso.

—Última oportunidad —le dijo uno aEdward.

Otro añadió.

—Te pareces a alguien. ¿A quién? —Sacudió la cabeza, ya perdiendo interés en la pregunta—. No importa. Danos a la mujer. Nos mantendremos aquí.

Entonces. Su voluntad no significaba nada. La violación estaba en sus menús.

—Destrózalos en pedazos —le dijo a Edward. Él no respondió. ¡Simplemente dio un salto hacia adelante y extendió sus garras, largas y agudas sobre ellos! A lo largo de la cara del más alto, de la mayor amenaza, enviando a los gigantes con un tropiezo hacia atrás.

El gruñido de dolor que siguió fue como una campana partida para un partido de UFC. No había reglas, sólo dolor.

Los cinco hombres cayeron juntos en una maraña de ramas, colmillos, sangre y adrenalina. La sangre, envió a Edward a un frenesí animal. Gruñó como una pantera, un poco como un tiburón y se aferró a lo que sea en que tenía los dientes apretados como un pit bull.

Bella sabía que no debería interferir. Cuando había cambiado su concentración al trabajo del cuerpo de los humanos, con la esperanza de encontrar una cura para su madre, había aprendido un poco acerca de las reacciones físicas. Un hombre en cólera era totalmente inconsciente de su entorno. Los productos químicos a través del torrente sanguíneo mantenían a Edward con una correa corta, con el fin de que la correa obligara a esos gigantes a alejarse, ese estado lo mantendría vivo, ya que sólo matar importaba.

Así que se quedó allí, y lo miró, en silencio animando a su hombre. _No tuyo_, se obligó a agregar. No del todo, y todavía no. Podía compartir su cuerpo con él, su mente, pero ¿Su corazón y alma? No, no cuando existía la posibilidad de que la magia se desvaneciera y volviera a casa. Peor aún, si él se enamoraba de ella, se marchitaría y moriría si ella lo dejaba.

Oh... maldita sea. Se había olvidado de eso. Un destino tan terrible había caído sobre varios de los vampiros que había llevado a su laboratorio. No podía dejar que eso le sucediera a Edward.

Dejó sus deprimentes y preocupantes pensamientos a un lado. Sin distracciones, ahora no. La lucha aumentaba rápidamente, con una violencia aparentemente sin precedentes. El brazo de alguien pasó cerca de su cabeza y no estaba unido a un cuerpo.

En ese momento, Edward caminando era la muerte. Su expresión, que pocas veces se vislumbraba, teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con la que se movía, era fría. Carecía de piedad, ni una sola vez había malgastado golpes. Iba a la garganta, a los órganos vitales y a la ingle. Si hubieran sido gigantes humanos, habrían caído con su poder superior en cuestión de segundos. Pero cada vez que caía uno al suelo, o les arrancaba una pierna, los hijos de puta se levantaban por más.

Eso sólo aceleraba el motor de Edward. Su gracia letal... Bella estaba pendiente, incluso sorprendida. Oh, nunca hubiera pensado que fuera capaz de eso. Allí, en el interior del palacio, el odio y la determinación habían irradiado de él. Y las tripas se habían derramado por el suelo. Si no la hubiera rescatado, se hubiera quedado hasta que todo ser viviente hubiera muerto por su mano. O dientes. Eso, lo sabía.

Pero este hombre, este guerrero, le había dado también su candente placer. Se había dado un festín entre sus piernas, y había amado hacerlo. Pensó que él podía haber disfrutado tanto como ella. Y, oh, había transformado su sangre en fuego, emocionando su alma, asegurándose de que ambos sólo existieran para la pasión. Eso había ocurrido hacía apenas unos minutos. Hacía sólo unos segundos. Ahora era un ser capaz de dar dolor, sólo dolor.

Muy pronto los gigantes aprendieron a anticipar sus movimientos. Lo mordieron con sus muy fuertes dientes de sable. Le robaron las garras, haciendo cortes profundos. Giraban a su alrededor, por encima de él, utilizando sus alas para acortar el camino. Edward se vio obligado a saltar entre ellos y a usar su buen momento de patearlos. Tropezaron, pero una vez más, se levantaban como siempre.

Tenía que hacer algo, después de todo. Edward se cansaría pronto, seguramente. Estaba perdiendo sangre, se veían rayas carmesí por el pecho, donde había sido rasguñado. ¿Cómo podría?

En menos de un latido, brazos fuertes, se envolvieron como bandas a su alrededor, uno justo encima de sus pechos, y el otro alrededor de su cintura, y la empotraron a un cuerpo grueso. El miedo la bombardeó, casi paralizándola. Luego la lucha o el vuelo comenzaron como un recordatorio de que tenía dos puñales. Lucharía.

Movió el codo hacia atrás, golpeando a su atacante en el estómago, girándose a la vez y apuñalándolo. Él gruñó, pero se mantuvo firme, y ella no pudo girar más. Abrió la boca para gritar.

Antes incluso de que el más leve ruido saliera, gritó en su mente, no queriendo distraer aEdward.

El gigante -y sabía que un gigante la sostenía- la arrastró hacia atrás, pero no se lo permitió.

Tal vez no eran tan tontos como había pensado. Éste había sabido quedarse atrás, a esperar, a ver, y a apoderarse de ella, mientras todo el mundo estaba preocupado. ¿Habría otros esperando en las sombras?

¿Cómo iba a luchar contra todos?

Una furia fría la llenó. Afortunadamente, nadie apareció, y cuando Edward y compañía se perdieron de vista, con hojas y ramas protegiéndolos, entró en erupción. Lucha. Movió sus brazos en ángulos, levantando sus dos codos en esta ocasión, y luego lo golpeó en el centro. Él dio otro gruñido, finalmente soltando su presa.

Otro cambio de ángulo, y empujó los brazos hacia abajo, con las dagas improvisadas. Las puntas cortaron profundamente sus muslos.

Con un aullido de dolor, la apartó de su cuerpo. Una de las dagas permaneció alojada,  
pero la otra se deslizó sin que él se tambaleara hacia delante. Bella se enderezó y se dio la vuelta, enfrentándolo.

Ese gigante tenía el ceño fruncido, sus colmillos chorreaban saliva. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con amenaza.

—Te castigaré —gruñó cuando se arrancó la otra daga. Hizo un movimiento de muñeca. La afilada madera resonó en el suelo, ahora inútil.

Lucha.

—Estás equivocado. Yo, te voy a castigar. —Eso lo confundió por un momento. Parpadeó, con las cejas juntas. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Yo te castigaré.

Bueno. De regreso a su evaluación inicial. Llamar rocas a esas cosas tan estúpidas era un insulto a las rocas.

—Ven, niño grande. —Seis meses de clases de defensa personal estaban a punto de dar sus frutos. O no. Nunca había tenido que usar sus "habilidades" en una verdadera situación de vida o muerte.

Pisoteó el suelo hacia ella, con las botas levantando tierra a cada paso, moviendo el suelo. La sangre caía desde el pantalón que cubría sus piernas, pero no cojeaba, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de las lesiones.

Cuando estuvo a su alcance, trató de agarrarla. Ella se agachó, y cuando las garras se encontraron sólo con el aire, ella se retorció y lo apuñaló. Esta vez, su daga se hundió en el medio. Otro grito rasgó el aire.

Antes de que pudiera sacarla esta vez, sus dedos se hicieron un puño en su pelo y empujó su cara primero a la tierra.

¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido? ¡Oh, diablos, no! Se dio la vuelta en una bola antes de que pudiera sujetarla con su enorme peso, maniobró para ponerse sobre su espalda y sus piernas trabajaron entre sus cuerpos. Ella lo empujó. Él no se movió ni un centímetro. ¡Maldita sea!

Piensa, Swan. Todavía tenía una de las dagas. Lo apuñaló una vez más, yendo por su cuello. El retrocedió. Demasiado tarde. Contacto, pero no donde esperaba. Su mejilla se abrió, y derramó sangre.

Mostró sus colmillos de sable mientras gruñía.

—Castigarte. —Después, se inclinó hacia abajo, con los colmillos hundiéndose en su cuello. Esa mordedura carecía del placer y calor de Edward. Sólo era dolor. Tanto dolor.

Pensó en que la drenaría y debilitaría. Un error por su parte, pensó sombríamente, armándose de valor contra todo dolor y latido. Se había dejado a sí mismo desprotegido. Antes de que su mente pudiera nublarse por la pérdida de sangre, y marcharse en el suelo. El gigante supuso que o bien la había sometido o que se había desmayado. Sus dedos dejaron su pelo para pasar a sus pechos y apretarlos.

Ella lo golpeó, finalmente, clavando la daga en su yugular, de extremo a extremo. Todo su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo, sus colmillos se apretaron.

Bien, hora de reevaluación. Eso era dolor. Estuvo a punto de gritar por la intensidad del mismo.

No había forma de quitarlo, incluso cuando se hundía en su contra. Su peso le sacaba el aire de los pulmones. Estaba allí, tratando de recuperar el aliento, con la sangre derramándose sobre ella.

Por un momento, fue transportada de vuelta a su coche. A su madre muriendo, a su sangre goteando sobre Bella. Ambas llorando, porque sabían que los demás se habían ido. Insalvable.

Te amo, Bells.

Te quiero, mamá.

Algo afilado rebuscó en su cuero cabelludo, arrancando mechones de su pelo. Su cuerpo fue sacado del gigante. Sus dientes habían estado todavía enterrados, y el movimiento causó que sus colmillos desgarraran la piel y la vena, dejando huellas de los dientes en su cuello, pecho y estómago.

Otro grito se abrió paso por su garganta. Todavía no podía correr el riesgo de distraer a Edward. Su batalla no había terminado. De lo contrario, habría estado ahí. Y sabía que no era él quien la había agarrado, incluso con los ojos brillantes, carmesí brillando hacia ella. Edward era suave, habría tratado de calmarla.

—Mujer. Fea. Irás a la cama, de todos modos.

Horroroso. Su vista se nubló. ¿Ese tipo había escapado de Edward, o era uno nuevo? Incluso si hubiese tenido la visión cien por cien en ese momento, dudaba que pudiera decirlo. Un horrible monstruoso era igual a cualquier otro, suponía.

—Soy…soy una princesa...—dijo, tratando de asustarlo con algo—. ... La princesa Odette. De Delfina. Tienes que... dejarme ir.

Como el hombre de las cavernas que era, continuó su resistencia a través de la suciedad. Ramitas y rocas le raspaban las costras, y se estremeció. Pronto su túnica quedó hecha jirones y las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos.

Lo intentó de nuevo, mientras la niebla emigraba de su mente.

—Mi madre... la reina... te matará.

—No es mi reina una bruja .No reina. Sólo rey. Él rodeó una esquina y el nuevo ángulo le dolió más—. Él te tiene.

— ¿Me estás llevando... con tu rey?

—Después.

Después. La misma palabra que una vez había lanzado a Edward, mientras había estado encadenado e impotente. Nunca más la palabra después saldría de su boca.

—Sigue con esto... y moriré... antes de llegar allí.

Un silencio confuso. Después, un triunfo.

—No estás muerta. Vivirás. —Caja de Rocas.

—Levántame... estúpido. Cárgame.

La simple orden funcionó. Él se detuvo, descendió y la puso encima del hombro, al  
estilo bombero, aplastando su estómago, sus riñones, pero bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que dejar un rastro de costras y sangre en el suelo. A Edward el rastro no le sería necesario. A dondequiera que esta bestia la llevara, Edward la encontraría. La había marcado, eso había dicho. Y gracias a Dios por haberlo hecho.

Ella y su secuestrador se encontraron con otro gigante en el camino, y se detuvo. Una conversación enojada tuvo lugar. Captó palabras como rey y ahora, y maldiciones tan oscuras que sus orejas estaban probablemente teniendo una hemorragia. Igual que el resto de ella.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender el problema. Los rumores de la captura de una mujer ya se habían extendido hasta el rey. Ugh-O, no debía probar los productos. Él debería llevarla y permitir al rey decidir su destino, así como ser el primero en violarla.

Vamos, Edward. ¿Dónde estás?

Ugh-O saltó hacia atrás, el mensajero se quedó cerca del costado, no confiando en que obedeciera. O tal vez no. Tal vez era el pegamento que los mantendría juntos. A veces, el hijo de puta lo alcanzaba y le daba unas palmaditas en el trasero. Eso siempre enojaba como el infierno a Ugh-O, y sudaba con la ofensa, discordante con ella.

De hecho, sus pasos eran tan pesados, que la estrellaban arriba y abajo, perdiendo la respiración una y otra y otra vez. Para el momento en que llegaron a un laberinto de cavernas retorcidas, estaba convencida de que sus pulmones serían como panqueques, y sus intestinos estarían envueltos alrededor de la columna vertebral.

A pesar de que su vista aún era tenue, buscó a Edward, con la esperanza de verlo echar un vistazo a la sombra de la bestia, listo para atacar. Mientras espió a otros detrás de su captor, a unas cosas con alas, lanzándose por el aire, y a las criaturas lobo merodeando alrededor de los árboles, ninguno de ellos era vampiro.

Y cuando oyó un estruendo, lleno de dolor y roto, resonando en todas direcciones, quiso vomitar. Había sido la voz de Edward. ¿Qué diablos estarían los gigantes haciendo con él?

Después, el sonido se paró abruptamente, y se encontró con que el silencio era aún más preocupante que el rugido. Los gigantes lo habrían... simplemente matado.

— ¡No! No, no, no. Pero ¿qué pasaba si...?

Oh, Dios. Un sollozo se le quedó atrapado en la garganta. Si viviera, tendría que venir por ella. Ella era suya, eso había dicho. Muchas veces. Y de alguna forma, él era suyo. Apenas conocía al hombre, pero ya sentía algo profundo e inexorable por él.

Pocos minutos antes, había pensado que su corazón y alma estarían a salvo de su apelación, su mente también estaba preocupada por el peligro que él corría. Ahora, a medida que era arrastrada hasta una muerte desconocida, una posibilidad, cuando creía que estaba muerto, la verdad la golpeó.

Su corazón y alma nunca habían estado a salvo.

Edward le fascinaba. Era mandón y arrogante, sin embargo, la había protegido cuando realmente había importado. Era un asesino con las manos de un amante. En sus brazos, había vuelto a la vida, cuando había estado completamente deshecha. Él ya era una parte de ella. De su sangre, de su cabeza, de su todo. Por lo tanto, no. No, no, no. No podía estar muerto. Simplemente no podía estarlo.

Lo que le hicieran, sanaría. Tenía que curarse. Su rugido se había cesado, probablemente porque se había desmayado o algo así. Sí, eso era todo. Y puesto que él sanaba cuando dormía, era algo bueno.

¿No?

La bestia tuvo que agacharse para entrar a una de las cavernas, y ella se obligó a concentrarse. Los pasillos eran estrechos y sofocantes. Los pasos resonaban mientras marchaba, creando una sinfonía de terror en su mente. Trató de memorizar el camino que tomaban, pero era difícil. Tantas vueltas, tan vertiginosas. Como el agujero del conejo de Alicia, pensó con una sonrisa sin humor.

Finalmente llegaron a una cámara más amplia llena de esos gigantes con alas. Murmullos de aprobación abundaron al momento en que fue vista, y las aprobaciones rápidamente se volvieron lujuriosos silbidos. Gruñendo, tieso por la ira, Ugh-O la tiró encima de una tarima en el centro.

Bellase puso de pie. Olas de mareo acompañaron su acción, y se tambaleó. Cuando su visión se aclaró, giró en el círculo, estudiando su nuevo entorno. Un trono de brillantes cristales surgió directamente de la pared. El trono era un espectáculo majestuoso, si no fuera por el loco desnudo sentado en la parte superior del mismo.

Su nariz estaba tan fuera de lugar, el lado izquierdo se apoyaba en su mejilla. Uno de sus ojos había desaparecido, y tenía un agujero en el labio inferior, como si uno de sus dientes de sable hubiera golpeado directo a través de él.

Su pecho era una masa de cicatrices, como si rebanadas de carne asada hubieran sido pegadas entre sí, pero el pegamento no hubiera funcionado.

Al menos veinte personas estaban a su lado, custodiándolo. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, como un láser de color rojo brillante del que no podía escapar. El sudor se escurría entre sus pechos, así como la sangre que se enfriaba. Ni una sola de esas criaturas le ayudaría. Todos querían, y esperaban, un movimiento.

De hecho, sólo dos personas en la sala no estaban interesadas en su presencia. Las únicas otras hembras. Ambas estaban desnudas, viejas y arrugadas, sin limpiar, con el pelo desordenado y los ojos muertos. Habían sido bien utilizadas, varias veces, y estaban cubiertas de marcas de mordiscos y golpes. No era de extrañar que esos tipos estuvieran tan calientes por la repulsiva "Odette".

Pasos detrás de ella la hicieron girar. Más mareos, intención de persistencia. Sólo cuando pasó se dio cuenta de que eran los hombres que habían atacado a Edward. Estaban cubiertos de sangre, cojeaban, les faltaban diferentes partes del cuerpo y casi no podían respirar, pero estaban ahí.

— ¿Dónde está mi vampiro? —chilló.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, cayeron ante su rey.

—Vampiro desaparecer.

Había desaparecido. Eso significaba que estaba vivo. Gracias a Dios. Oh, gracias a Dios.

— ¿No hay carne fresca? —preguntó el rey, hablando por primera vez.

—No hay carne fresca.

Un estruendo de enojo surgió del soberano, y agitó su dedo hacia los hombres. Otros cuatro gigantes dieron un paso adelante, con las palmas en las espadas y balanceándose antes de que Bella pudiera calcular lo que estaba pasando. Las cabezas giraron, deteniéndose a sus pies.

Ella se encorvó y vomitó finalmente. No, no vomitó. Lanzó algo seco. No había nada en su estómago. Risas y aplausos abundaron mientras los cuerpos eran recogidos.

—Carne fresca ahora. Cocinarla —dijo el rey con un gesto de aprobación—. Cenaremos.

Iban a comer a los de su propia especie. Oh, Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. Ella se enderezó, preparándose para huir.

Ugh—O puso una dura mano en su hombro, poniendo fin a su intento de fuga antes de que hubiera dado un solo paso.

—Yo la encontré. Yo la tengo.

El rey perdió el buen humor y frunció el ceño.

—Te doy a mi vieja. —Hizo un gesto hacia una de las mujeres viejas. La bruja en cuestión se adelantó de forma automática y se inclinó.

—Ahora dame la tuya.

—No. Quiero a la gorda.

Los silbidos abundaron.

Decirle no al rey era un delito, suponía.

—Lucha. —Le sugirió ella con voz temblorosa tanta como su cuerpo—. Lucha por mí. El ganador me recibe. —Cruzando los dedos para que se mataran entre ellos.

El ceño fruncido oscuro la niveló.

—Lucha, sí. Después.

Él la señaló con el dedo, esperando que cerrara la distancia entre ellos.

Después. No, esa palabra otra vez. Tragando, meneó la cabeza. Ugh—O le apretó el hombro más duramente, y dio un respingo.

—Ven. —Ordenó el rey, hablando más fuerte ahora. La saludó con la mano, y si no se equivocaba, con su entrepierna también. Como si esperara que ella saltara a bordo directamente.

Probablemente lo haría. Puedo hacer esto.

—Llévame a tu dormitorio. —Nunca en su vida Bella había intentado seducir a alguien que rechazaba, y se encogió mentalmente con la ronquera de su voz. Mejor sería luchar contra estos hombres solos que con toda esa gente observándolos y capaces de unirse—. Haré cosas que siempre has soñado. —Si sus sueños involucraban estrangularle con su propio intestino.

—Sólo quiero tu boca en mi pene.

Prefiero morir.

—Y quiero poner mi boca en tu pene. —Ilumíname, golpéame. Por favor—. Así que vamos a tu dormitorio. Porque, y aquí viene lo bueno, hago mis mejores trabajos en privado.

Él estuvo de pie en un instante, saltando hacia ella.

* * *

**Pobre Bella **

**¡¿ qué habrá sido de Edward ?!**


	12. Capitulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

_**L**_a cabeza de Edward era un caldero hirviente de ideas, su cuerpo un tenedor de emoción. En un momento había estado luchando contra los gigantes, protegiendo a Bella y al siguiente estaba gritado de dolor, incapaz de controlar la agitación de su mente. Caras, tantas caras. Voces, muchas voces.

Aferrándose los oídos, cayó de rodillas. La sacudida lo ayudó. Las caras y las voces se desvanecieron callándose, permitiendo que su pensamiento racional tomara forma. Tenía que... proteger... a Bella... otra vez... Pero cuando abrió sus párpados, vio que los gigantes habían desaparecido. Y también Bella.

Ya no estaba cerca del río, ya no estaba en el bosque. Una tierra estéril lo rodeaba. Lo que veía era retorcidos árboles, con sus hojas marchitas. Ceniza flotaba en el viento ácido, como nieve negra perfumada con la muerte y destrucción. Y olió algo... podrido

No reconoció nada.

Se dio la vuelta, vio una planta trepadora deslizarse como una serpiente desde uno de los árboles y luego otra, ambas dirigiéndose en su dirección. Se zambullirían en él, lo morderían y, cuando probaran su sangre, darían una carcajada de alegría. Cuando se movieron por segunda vez, saltó fuera del camino hasta un montón de huesos.

La necesidad de matar al Brujo de Sangre, al nuevo rey de Elden lo llenó, lo consumió por completo. ¿Estaría el hijo de puta cerca? Si era así, esa tierra era Elden. Tenía que serlo. Elden. La palabra resonó en su cabeza. Y así, los rostros volvieron a su mente, abriéndose paso a la superficie de un hombre que de alguna forma estaba preparado para ellos. Caras, borrándose juntas, convirtiéndose en una hasta que la escena creció.

Una mujer rubia se agachó delante de él, estudiando su rodilla raspada con preocupación suave en sus ojos verdes. Él era un muchacho, sólo un niño y cuando ella había pronunciado un conjuro y soplado su aliento cálido en la herida, la paz y el amor lo habían infundido. La carne desgarrada se unió de nuevo, la sangre ya no goteaba de ella.

Cuando el proceso de curación se completó, le sonrió incluso más.

— ¿Ves? Ya está mejor, ¿no? —una voz tan dulce, tierna y sin preocupaciones. Se apartó las lágrimas con los nudillos, frustrado, enojado. Las lágrimas no se habían formado a causa de cualquier dolor que sintiera, sino porque quería, necesitaba, infligir más daño a sus oponentes.

—Tienes que dejar de luchar, mi amor. Especialmente con los niños que tienen el doble de tu edad, y son mucho más grandes.

— ¿Por qué? Les gané. ¡Y podría haberles hecho mucho más daño!

—Lo sé, pero cuanto más dañes su orgullo, más te odiarán.

—No se puede odiar si no se sobrevive.

—Además de eso —su madre continuó con firmeza, —estás en una posición de poder, y ellos no. Debes ser la voz de la razón, no una explosión de violencia.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—Se merecen lo que les hice.

— ¿Y qué es, exactamente, lo que te hicieron para merecer que les desgarraras el cuello?

—Le hicieron daño a una niña. La empujaron rodeándola e intentaron mirar bajo su falda. Se asustó tanto que lloró. Y luego la tocaron. En uno de sus lugares privados. Aquí —pasó una palma por su pecho—. Y ella gritó.

La mujer suspiró.

—Está bien. Merecían tu ira. Sin embargo, Edward, mi amor, hay otras formas de castigar a los que hacen el mal. Formas permitidas.

— ¿Por ejemplo? —no podía pensar en otra forma que la que había utilizado. Igual por igual, dolor por daño.

—Dile a tu padre lo que has hecho y los hará encarcelar o los desterrará del reino.

— ¿Para qué puedan hacer más daño en otras partes? ¿O un día buscar venganza?— Se burló él.

—No.

— ¿Y si te lesionas mientras les haces daño? —exigió.

—Iré a ti. Eres la bruja más poderosa de todo el mundo.

Otro suspiro, desapareciendo algo de su molestia.

—Eres incorregible. Y tu fe en mí es muy dulce, si no algo equivocada. Sí, soy poderosa, pero no tan poderosa como lo serás tú un día. Es por eso que quiero que tengas cuidado. Un día, tu temperamento puede hacer que termines accidentalmente con algo más que unas pocas vidas.

—Está bien, madre. Intentaré tener cuidado, pero no puedo prometértelo.

—Oh, que honesto... —ella le dedicó una sonrisa suave—. Puedes irte. Después de que pagues mi cuota de hechicería.

Él arrugó su rostro, se inclinó y besó la suavidad de su mejilla.

—Soy un príncipe. No debería tener que pagar.

—Bueno, yo soy la reina, por lo que siempre tendrás que pagar. Vete, ahora. Busca a tu hermano y estudia con él, mi amor. No huyas más de tus tutores para vengarte del mundo.

Como una ola, fue alejado de ella, pero no para entrar en el aula. Tenía demasiada energía y necesitaba nadar. Nadar siempre lo calmaba.

En el presente la oscuridad se abalanzó, cortando los recuerdos de Edward. Otro indulto. Cayó el resto del camino hasta el suelo. Una de las plantas le había rodeado la mejilla, pero no se dio cuenta. Estaba recordando su pasado.

¿Por qué lo recordaba? ¿Por qué los recuerdos lo inundaban así?

El médico que había unido sus fuerzas no los había fijado. Tal vez se trataba de algunas de las habilidades de Edward que se habían abierto camino liberándose. Eso explicaría también el por qué había encontrado su ubicación en fracciones de segundo. Tal vez esas habilidades habían demolido su jaula de cristal.

Excepto, que un rápido chequeo mental demostró que la jaula todavía estaba allí, sus habilidades y recuerdos aún se arremolinaban en su interior, cada vez más rápido. Sin embargo, ahora vetas de color carmesí goteaban desde la parte superior, erosionando el cristal. ¿Carmesí... sangre?

¿Los guardias de Delfina? No. Habían pasado días y no había tenido ninguna reacción a lo que había consumido en el palacio. Y aunque había mordido a los ogros, no se había tragado su sangre, inconscientemente había sabido que sería venenosa para él.

La última persona de la que había bebido había sido Bella. Había bebido de su cuello, con su sabor tan decadente que hubiera querido quedarse ahí para siempre. Y tal vez lo habría hecho. Tal vez la habría drenado, pero pensar en perderla lo había detenido. Eso, seguido del pensamiento de haber probado el cielo entre sus piernas, lo había impulsado a abandonar su cuello y a descender. Y nunca había estado tan contento al final de una comida. Entre sus piernas, era más dulce que el néctar de la madreselva.

Quería probarla allí de nuevo. Quería hundirse dentro de ella, poseerla por completo, ser parte de ella. Quería que sus gritos de pasión llegaran a sus oídos, que sus piernas estuvieran a su alrededor, aferrándose a él. Quería que le arañase la piel dejando su propia marca.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había….?

Otro recuerdo se apoderó de su atención, con tanta fuerza que sólo pudo gruñir con dolor. Imágenes, voces, borrándose juntas, pintando una escena.

—Aprieta con fuerza, muchacho. Vas a perder la espada en cuestión de segundos con lo un apretón tan insignificante.

Todavía era un niño, poco más alto que ahora, de pie delante de un hombre alto, musculoso. Moreno, como la noche de su cabello, con los ojos de plata pulida. Llevaba una camisa de seda, pantalones de cuero y botas que le llegaban justo debajo de las rodillas. Un hombre rico, no había duda. Un hombre de autoridad y conocimiento.

Un guerrero.

Se quedaron en el centro de un patio, con hermosas plantas y flores prosperando a su alrededor. El aire era dulce, el suelo bajo sus pies una esmeralda exuberante, elástica. Lisas paredes de mármol cerraban toda el área, sin embargo, no había techo, permitiendo que la luz del sol de la mañana se vertiera en el interior y se reflejara en sus venas doradas. Y justo por encima de ellos, balcones abiertos de cada una de las habitaciones reales, dándole la bienvenida a los espectadores.

Un joven de pelo oscuro se sentaba en el borde del balcón a la derecha de Edward, observándolo mientras giraba una daga. Quería inflar el pecho y liberarse. Estaba a punto de hacer todo tipo de impresionantes cosas por su hermano menor. Podía lanzar con una precisión mortal, tirar un arma blanca con la fuerza y cuando se concentraba, manejar dos espadas a la vez.

—Edward—dijo el hombre frente a él, impaciente—. ¿Me estás prestando atención? Por supuesto que no. De lo contrario, habrías escuchado lo que dije y no estarías a punto de repetirlo.

Jacob se rió entre dientes.

A Padre no le hizo gracia y no recompensó a Edward por su honestidad.

—Tengo reuniones a las que asistir, hijo. Reuniones en otro reino, lo que significa que estarás a cargo mientras estoy fuera. Necesito saber si puedes defenderte y a tus seres queridos. Presta atención. Ahora.

—Sí, señor —se centró en los acontecimientos ante él, con el peso del metal en sus manos—. ¿Por qué tenemos que practicar una y otra vez? Soy bueno.

—Eres bueno, pero tienes que ser grandioso. ¡La última vez que me las arreglé para apuñalarte por la espalda lo hice tan fuerte que tuviste cicatrices! Había amonestación dura en la voz de su padre. Tienes que aprender a trabajar con todas las armas, en todo momento del día y de la noche. Debes trabajar con una mano, dos manos, de pie, sentado y herido. Sin distraerte.

Edward alzó la barbilla.

— ¿Por qué no puedo matar a mis oponentes con mis colmillos y acabar con ellos?—Lo había hecho antes. Muchas veces. Hasta que la predicción de su madre se había hecho realidad y había destruido un pueblo entero simplemente para castigar a un hombre por haber golpeado a su esposa.

Le había tomado tiempo controlar sus emociones y no había perdido su carácter desde entonces. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que sus colmillos fueran inútiles.

— ¿Y si te han extraído los colmillos? —le preguntó su padre.

—Nadie sería tan tonto como para quitarme los colmillos. Madre dice que soy el más poderoso vampiro del mundo. Puedo caminar a la luz del sol y puedo robarle el poder a cualquier persona que elija.

—No, dice que lo serás —la expresión de su padre se endureció—. Eres un príncipe, Edward. El príncipe de la corona. Muchos en este mundo y en el otro codician la línea directa a mi trono. Muchos tratarán de hacerte daño, simplemente para hacerme daño. Debes saber cómo defenderte, siempre, en cada situación.

Edward dio con la espada otro pase. Largo, débil y pulido con un vibrante brillo. No estaba acostumbrado a su pesadez o al grosor de la empuñadura.

—Muy bien. Entrenaré un poco más, pero ¿por qué no enseñas a Jacob?

—Haces muchas preguntas — suspiró su padre.

— ¿Por qué debe quedarse mirando? También es un príncipe, lo sabes —y por lo tanto, tenía muchas ganas de aprender. Cada día, después de las lecciones de Edward, Jacob le pedía que se le enseñara. Edward no podía resistirse.

Amaba a su hermano y moriría por él. Un niño más en el palacio al que temerle. Jacob tenía afinidad con los animales que vagaban por los bosques, prefiriendo correr con ellos en lugar de caminar junto a su propio pueblo.

Edward entendía las necesidades de su hermano. A veces él también sentía su naturaleza animal, más especialmente cuando su carácter los sobrepasaba, quebrando su control y dejando sólo su necesidad de destruir, de herir a otros.

—Su momento llegará —dijo el rey—. Pronto.

—Pero no a para la nueva princesa, ¿verdad? Ella siempre será muy delicada —se burló al final.

—Rosalie es una recién nacida y no es una bebedora de sangre como tú y como Jacob. Es una bruja como tu madre. Jacob y tú siempre deberéis protegerla. A su vez, ella curará a su pueblo después de la batalla como solía hacer tu madre.

La vergüenza hizo que Edward contemplara sus sucias botas. Era la razón por la que su madre no podía ya curar las heridas de los demás. No había querido hacerlo, pero le había robado la capacidad. Ella no lo había culpado, ni siquiera le había gritado.

Haría cualquier cosa por devolverse su capacidad. Sin embargo, no podía. Una vez tomada, no podía regresarla. Nunca. Lo había intentado, una y otra vez. La única cosa que podía hacer, había dicho su madre, era aprender a controlar su talento recién descubierto para absorber la magia de los demás. Y lo había hecho, permaneciendo en su habitación durante semanas, leyendo, estudiando y practicando.

— ¿Crees que seré un gran líder, como tú? —preguntó.

—Creo que tú y tus preguntas serán mi muerte, hijo —el rey levantó su propia espada, tocando el metal de Edward—. Empecemos…

Oscuridad.

Edward jadeó ahora, sudando incontrolablemente. Temblando. Le dolían las manos. Se las miró. Debía tener arañazos en las sienes al intentar detener el dolor que explosionaba a través de él, porque tenía las uñas ensangrentadas, sus garras.

Su padre se lo había advertido. Su padre. El rey.

Su verdadero nombre era Edward. Odette no le había mentido sobre eso. Había sabido quién y qué era. Todos lo habían sabido. De tan alta cuna, le gustaba decir aTania, y ahora sabía por qué. Era un príncipe. El príncipe de la corona y un día, rey.

Hermano d eRosalie. Su hermana. Su hermosa hermana bebé con sus rizos dorados. Había crecido en una hermosa mujer con un corazón de fuego, a pesar de que había sido protegida siempre, siempre vigilada. Edward la había sacado un par de veces, deseando que captara el sabor de la libertad que daba por sentado.

Jacob, el hermano más cercano a él, tan oscuro y peligroso como la noche, y tan amado.

Su padre, orgulloso y fuerte. Honorablemente determinado. Dispuesto a alejarse de cualquier desafío. Su madre, suave y delicada, tan cuidadosa, incluso en el rostro de su temperamento más violento. Jasper, el hijo más joven, tan lleno de vida. ¿Dónde estaban todos ahora?

De alguna forma, había salido de la selva. Ahora estaba frente a un lago. No era el lago en el que había compartido con Bella. Esa agua era espesa y de color rojo. Cada pocos segundos, se oía un silbido, algo de color carne volaba desde la superficie, arqueándose en el aire, para luego sumergirse de nuevo.

Las rocas que lo rodeaban eran dagas afiladas. A cien metros de distancia, en el centro de todo ese carmesí, había un castillo. Un molde oscuro se aferraba a sus paredes, además de las plantas que se deslizaban arrastrándose en todas las direcciones. Había un camino, una línea de monstruos que lo patrullaban.

No lo había descubierto, pero lo harían. Estaba al aire libre y tenía que encontrar un refugio.

Tal vez alimentarse para fortalecerse. Luego tenía que encontrar a Bella. Ella estaba allí, en alguna parte. Si resultaba herida...

Sería mejor que no le hicieran daño. Debía protegerla a toda costa. Sin embargo, incluso tan decidido como estaba, sólo consiguió arrastrarse unos metros antes de que el siguiente recuerdo le golpeara, soldándolo en su lugar.

En este nuevo escenario, era un hombre adulto, con el cabello oscuro flotando alrededor de sus hombros. Tenía el torso desnudo y estaba sentado en un banco de rocas, muy parecido al que acababa de ver. Solamente, que las rocas eran suaves, con el agua clara. Se había quitado las botas antes de sentarse, y estaban secas, esperando por él en la playa, pero sus pantalones estaban empapados y cubiertos de sal.

La luna se alzaba dorada en el cielo de dispersas brillantes estrellas. Haciéndole un guiño, burlándose de él con su tranquilidad. Su mente no le ofrecería más caos que el que pensaba que podía soportar.

Su padre, el rey Carlisle, estaba enfermo. Los curanderos no sabían si se iba a recuperar. La madre de Edward, la reina Alvina, estaba desesperada por la preocupación. Había intentado innumerables hechizos y conjuros, pero nada de lo que había hecho había funcionado. Edward había intentado innumerables conjuros, utilizando la magia de curación que le había robado a ella. Ni siquiera eso había provocado favorables resultados. Esme sospechaba que se trataba de algún truco, pero hasta que descubriera qué tipo de magia se había utilizado, sus manos eran tan buenas como si estuvieran atadas.

Edward amaba a su padre, rudo cuando era el rey. Además de eso, no estaba listo para que le entregase el trono. No estaba seguro de si volvería a estar listo. Convertirse en rey significaría que su padre había muerto, y quería que su padre viviera para siempre.

Y, para ser honestos, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Edward, a pesar de unos cuantos años sin un solo episodio, su temperamento a veces sacaba lo peor de él. Cuando eso sucedía, pueblos enteros sufrían. Era demasiado volátil para gobernar todo un reino.

Su padre podía ser brusco, pero era justo. Razonable, salvo cuando se trataba del matrimonio de Edward. Aunque su padre se lo había exigido, había despotricado, deliberado, Edward se había negado a sentar la cabeza. No estaba preparado para tener una reina.

¿Cargar con la misma mujer para siempre? Eso podría convertirse en un infierno tan oscuro como el abismo. Había pasado todas las noches con una mujer nueva. A veces, con dos nuevas mujeres. Y una vez, con tres.

Y bueno, estaba bien. Tal vez ese estilo de vida se había vuelto pesado. Tal vez el premio nunca era digno de la persecución. Pero algunos de sus amigos se habían casado y aunque algunos eran felices, el resto había sido miserable, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar su destino. El matrimonio era para siempre.

Su padre quería que él se casara con una princesa de un reino vecino, pero no había encontrado a una que le gustara. Darle a esas criaturas su nombre, compartir su reino, cada hora de todos los días.

—Eddie —una voz joven lo llamó—. ¡Eddie!

Edward se puso en pie un segundo más tarde, saltando de las rocas y corriendo hacia su hermano menor. El joven príncipe estaba en la playa, al lado de las botas de Edward, y sin daño alguno. El alivio lo inundó.

—Jasper, maldita sea, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Hasta que seas mayor, no se supone que puedas estar cerca del agua tu solo.

El niño frunció los labios, con toda su determinación y coraje.

— ¡No estoy solo! Tú estás aquí —tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—Maldita sea —la ira de Edward se desinfló. Como siempre, no podía seguir enojado con el bribón. Jasper lo admiraba, quería pasar tiempo con él, y a Edward le encantaba. Lo amaba. Incluso a pesar de que el muchacho había asesinado su nombre, mientras aprendía a hablar, y su familia, a veces lo molestaba todavía con el apodo. "O—mentiroso".

Por lo menos se había movido más tarde a "Eddie".

Las mujeres que Edward se llevaba a la cama a menudo lo llamaban por el diminutivo de Eddie, pero eso las invitaba a una familiaridad que él no parecía sentir hacia ellas, y después de una rápida amonestación, no lo volvían a hacer.

Casi tenía miedo de que algo estuviera mal con él. Amaba a su familia con todo su corazón, pero nadie podía penetrar esa barrera que sin saberlo había construido.

— ¿Has venido a nadar? —preguntó Jasper cuando Edward llegó hasta él.

—No, a pensar.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó el joven con impaciencia. Su cabello dorado brillaba a la luz de la luna. Le sonrió con dos de sus dientes perdidos. No era un vampiro, como Edward y Jacob, pero era poderoso de todos modos. Tenía un corazón de guerrero, que había robado el de su madre y su hermana de muchas formas.

—Por supuesto que puedes —Edward se sentó y acarició la arena.

Jasper se dejó caer junto a él. Durante varios segundos respirando el húmedo aire cargado de sal, en silencio. Por supuesto, Jasper no lo hacía con calma. Cambiaba de posición y pateaba con las piernas, tratando de sentirse cómodo, pero nunca con bastante éxito.

—Pensar hace que me canse —Jasper dijo finalmente—. No es como jugar.

Edward reprimió una sonrisa.

— ¿A qué quieres jugar?

La imagen cambió en un instante, no dando lugar a un momento de oscuridad. Edward repentinamente estaba tumbado en la cama junto a su padre. De alguna forma, sabía que habían pasado unos días desde su noche en la playa.

El rey se estaba recuperando. Los curanderos lo había drenado y Edward lo había alimentado directamente con sangre de su propia vena. Cada gota que le pudiera dar, Edward se la daría, e incluso aunque no pudiera. Finalmente había tenido éxito. El veneno había sido vencido, y ahora, los dos hombres se estaban recuperando juntos.

—Elige a una mujer y cásate con ella —dijo su padre—. Si no es una de las princesas, a alguien. A quien sea. Por favor, Edward. Casi me muero. Aún podría, aunque me siento más fuerte cada hora. Por favor. Necesitas un ancla, como tu madre lo es para mí. Alguien que te tire hacia atrás de la locura. Por favor.

Su padre nunca le había pedido nada. Cómo lo hacía ahora, de esa manera... Edward no tuvo el corazón para pelear con él por más tiempo. Había estado intentando empujar esa conclusión, de todos modos.

—Como quieras, padre. Así se hará. Una princesa de un reino vecino, como ya has aprobado.

Mareas de alivio impregnaron la habitación.

—Gracias. Gracias, hijo mío —la oscuridad estaba allí de nuevo. Indomable.

Edward escuchó un grito femenino, sacudiéndolo.

Esta vez, cuando volvió en sí, estaba en cuclillas sobre una roca plana en el centro del lago carmesí. Más cerca del castillo cubierto de musgo. Los monstruos lo habían perfumado, y estaban mirando encima de él a través de ojos pequeños y brillantes. Sus colas se balanceaban, listas para atacarlo si se atrevía a moverse más cerca.

La luna estaba todavía alta, con sus bordes conectados a una hemorragia en un cielo cubierto de una capa gruesa de ceniza, ocultando todas las estrellas.

Los diabólicos peces se lanzaban a su alrededor, mordiéndolo, más y más cerca. Estaba empapado de sudor, el corazón martilleando contra sus costillas, los músculos temblándole. Su mente, aún estaba perdida, Carlisle, Esme. Nombres.

Todos los miembros de su familia ahora tenían un nombre. Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Vivían todavía? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado lejos de ellos? Bastante tiempo, si ese paisaje era alguna indicación. Tenía que buscarlos, pero ese grito... era de mujer... De su mujer, se dio cuenta. Bella estaba gritando.

¡Bella!

La sangre le ardía en las venas, chamuscándolo, dejándole ampollas. Esas ampollas atrapadas en pequeños infiernos de fuego que se extendían rápidamente. Con un gruñido, se puso en pie. Sus botas resbalaron en la roca viscosa, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

Los monstruos se tensaron. Debería desafiarlos. Limpiar las piedras del castillo, con sus entrañas. Sí...

Su ritmo cardíaco disminuyó convirtiéndose en un puño esporádico en su pecho. No, lo decidiría después. Tendría su venganza, encontraría a su familia, después. Bella lo necesitaba ahora.

Su mirada patinó sobre la violentada agua, con los acantilados desmoronándose más en la tierra, con el castillo sacado directamente de una horrible pesadilla. Había viajado hasta ahí a través de sus recuerdos. Por lo tanto, era lógico que pudiese llegar a Bella también a través de sus recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos, imaginándola como la había visto por última vez. Debajo de él. Con su cuerpo desnudo abierto para su placer.

Su expresión era suave y caliente, sus dientes mordisqueaban el exuberante labio inferior. Sus ojos entrecerrados, con sus largas pestañas haciendo sombra sobre las ruborizadas mejillas. Su larga y gloriosa melena de cabello color miel se extendía a su alrededor, encrespándose en los extremos.

Sus pechos eran pequeños pero firmes, sus pezones rosados y duros. Los había besado, chupado. Su estómago era plano, su ombligo una obra de arte. La había lamido, abajo... más abajo. Entre sus piernas estaba el dulce parche de color miel de sus rizos, protegiendo su nuevo lugar favorito en este mundo o en cualquier otro.

Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas y estaban envueltas alrededor de él a la perfección.

A Edward le pareció oír su susurro.

Le habría gustado que lo hubiera llamado Eddie. Todo lo que promoviera familiaridad entre ellos. Quería atarla a él, en todo lo posible, para siempre. Un por siempre que Bella se negaba a darle. Si se había declarado a una princesa vecina y no se engañaría pensando que la princesa era Odette, eso haría su vida sencilla, alguien le estaría esperando.

Sin embargo, no se había casado. El matrimonio era para siempre con su pueblo y su cuerpo reaccionaría a cualquier cosa por salvar a su esposa. Sí, pero. Había comprometido su nombre, su vida. Fácil de hacerlo a un lado cuando no tenía recuerdos que lo atasen a ello. Ahora ya no era tan fácil, pero eso no lo detendría.

Edward no quería estar sin Bella. No estaría sin ella. La encontraría y volverían a Elden. Ella sería su reina.

Elden. Esa tierra diezmada realmente era Elden.

El lago sangriento era una parte importante de su reino, en el que había aparecido por primera vez. Su reino. No la del Mago de la Sangre. Un hombre con el que Edwrad había soñado destruir. Al que destruiría.

Se le revolvió el estómago porque supo lo que significaba. El hechicero de sangre había matado a sus padres. Carlisle y Esme nunca habrían permitido que sus tierras se marchitaran así.

A Edward le dolía la necesidad de devolverle el favor.

No pienses en eso ahora. Busca a Bella.

Abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que él mismo se había transportado de vuelta a la tierra baldía. Las plantas que se estaban deslizando se acercaban... Apretó los párpados cerrándolos, imaginó a Bella, sintió su cuerpo desintegrándose, el suelo desapareciendo bajo sus pies. La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, lo rodeaba el frondoso bosque de Delfina.

Sin embargo, no vio el campamento o a Bella.

Respiró hondo, captando su aroma. Dio una patada para ponerse en movimiento, corriendo más y más rápido, acortando la distancia entre ellos lo más rápidamente posible. Al mismo tiempo, continuó con su imagen, con los árboles alrededor de ellos, hasta que parpadeó y finalmente se encontró en el campamento que habían construido.

Incapaz de frenar su impulso, chocó contra un tronco grueso y se tambaleó hacia atrás, en el agua.

Otro grito resonó en su cabeza, esta vez más fuerte y mucho más desesperado. Sus colmillos se alargaron, cortándole el labio inferior. Sus manos se apretaron en puños, pero sus garras, aún no curadas, simplemente le hicieron cosquillas en la piel. Las dagas que Bella había hecho estaban a sus pies. Recogió todas las que pudo con brazos y piernas.

Echó a andar, con paso decidido. Su olor era más fuerte ahora... teñido de temor... Cada paso que se acercaba la sangre calentaba su furia. Ella estaba marcada, como suya, con el camino que había tomado de pronto parecía un faro en la noche.

Cualquier persona que la hubiera tocado sufriría. Era momento en que todo el reino de Delfina y todos los reinos de ese reino, se dieran cuenta de la verdad. Incluso si eso significaba liberar el mortífero poder de su temperamento.

Ya voy, pequeña Bella.

* * *

**Ahora sabemos que paso con Edward, ¡¿ llegará a tiempo para salvar a Bella ?! ...**


	13. Capitulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

_**H**_aber movido las celebraciones a la habitación del rey, pensó Bella, había sido inteligente. En teoría. Pero no había tenido en cuenta todas las variables, o -mono llaves-, como las había llamado, mientras trabajaba en su laboratorio, que muy a menudo habían demostrado ser mortales, mientras había experimentado con ellas. ¿Cuál era el mayor mono llave de ese momento?

En la sala del trono, había hecho su espectáculo para el rey de los monstruos y sólo para el rey, mientras todos los demás veían y aplaudían probablemente. En la -intimidad- de su habitación, esperaba que ella le sirviera a él y a sus amigos. Al mismo tiempo.

Eso explicaba por qué se marchaba por el pasillo.

Por lo tanto, a pesar de que habían cambiado de lugar, y pese a que su guardia personal se había mantenido detrás de las brujas para hacerles compañía, ahora había cuatro hombres esperando a que Bella comenzara con sus cosas.

No era que pensara dar una actuación. Prefería morir. Y tal vez así sería.

En el momento en que los nuevos gigantes la vieron, sus ojos empezaron a brillar con un color rojo oscuro, misterioso. Sus cuerpos se tensaron, preparándose para el placer que esperaban recibir. Como Edward, llevaban taparrabos. Los taparrabos eran tiendas de campaña ahora.

El rey la empujó hacia adelante, y ella se dio la vuelta para mantener sus ojos sobre él. Y ya se estaba desnudando. Tenía un cuero cruzado sobre el pecho, creando una X, así que no habría mapa del tesoro, pero un segundo después siguió la ropa. Las dagas atadas a su cintura fueron las siguientes. Miedo y horror se mezclaron, corriendo a través de ella.

Bueno, piensa, Swan. Piensa.

Él señaló un lugar a sus pies.

—De rodillas. Usa tu boca sobre mí. Las manos sobre los hombres. Orloft te follará.

Los guardias se humedecieron los labios, cada uno de ellos. Bueno. Bueno. Opciones aparecían y desaparecían en un instante y todas eran decepcionantes. Podía hacer lo que le había ordenado, y morder al rey tan duro que no pudiera usar su pene con nadie durante mucho tiempo. Si alguna vez lo volvía a usar. Pero él la golpearía y le saltaría los dientes.

Con un golpe le rompería la mandíbula, sin duda. Después de eso, podría meter todo lo que quisiera en su boca y ella no lograría detenerlo.

Podía correr. No había puerta para detenerla. De hecho, las entradas y salidas estaban abiertas y aireadas. Pero eso era tan bueno para ella como lo era para los hombres. Ahí había cuatro, además de una veintena en la zona del trono. La perseguirían. Nada los detendría y la atraparían. Conocían esa caverna mejor que ella, después de todo. Probablemente sería atrapada.

Podía luchar contra el rey y su guardia personal, aquí y ahora. Ganarían, no había duda, pero tenía que intentarlo. Y podría morir antes de la penetración real, lo que sería una ventaja. Si Edward andaba por ahí, eso podría darle tiempo a encontrarla.

Él estaba ahí.

Muy bien, entonces. Tenía un plan de acción. El siguiente paso era la búsqueda de un arma.

La caverna se jactaba de no tener lujos. Había una tarima en la esquina. En la otra esquina un montón de huesos. Huesos. Bien. No eran las mejores armas de todos los tiempos, pero los mendigos no podían elegir. Podría utilizarlos como un tubo.

—Mujer. De rodillas. Boca. Placer. Ahora.

Bella intentó el método más sencillo: caminar hacia el lavabo. A mitad de camino, el rey saltó a su encuentro. Muy bien. La forma más fácil, descartada. Fingió escapar por la izquierda. Él la siguió. Cambió rápidamente y corrió a su derecha.

Los cuatro gigantes que habían estado observando y esperando se movieron directamente frente al lavabo y cruzaron sus brazos sobre el pecho. Muy bien, entonces. El camino difícil, descartado también.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Amplió su postura y se preparó para un ataque.

—Mi respuesta es no.

El rey frunció el ceño, miró a sus hombres con los brazos extendidos.

—Todas las mujeres, eran tan estúpidas, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? —dijo, antes de volver a apuntar a sus pies—. Tú. De rodillas. Ahora.

—Entiendo lo que dices —tarado. Algunas personas bebemos en la fuente del conocimiento. Él debió haber hecho gárgaras y escupido. Quizás, ni siquiera eso—. Es por eso que te digo que no.

Él le mostró sus dientes como sables.

—Pero dijiste que…

—Te mentí. Eres feo y no me entregaré a ti, incluso si una bacteria carnívora asolara el mundo, y únicamente tu pene tuviera la vacuna.

La confusión seguida por el alivio recorrió los rasgos monstruosos.

—Pene. Tú. Sí.

Por supuesto era la única palabra que le importaba.

—No.

Sus ojos se estrecharon a cortes pequeños, y no se hubiera sorprendido de haber encontrado un ojo rojo de buey en el centro de su frente.

—Te obligaré.

—Eso es lo que pensaba que ibas a decir.

Levantó la barbilla y movió los dedos.

—Eres muy predecible, después de todo. Por lo tanto, vamos a cortar la charla y hazlo.

Gruñendo bajo en su garganta, avanzó. Extendió una mano para agarrarla, y se agachó a por ella, Bella se dio la vuelta y le dio un codazo en el estómago. Gruñó, encorvándose para tomar aire. Los otros se rieron. Su alegría la sorprendió. Había esperado furia. El rey se enderezó antes de que pudiera darle otro golpe, la encontró con su mirada y avanzó. De nuevo, Bella se agachó y de nuevo le dio un codazo. Una vez más, él se encorvó, casi sin aliento.

En esta ocasión, los guardias aplaudieron. Debían de pensar que eran los juegos previos. Corrió detrás del rey antes de que pudiera conseguir orientarse y lo pateó. Él se tambaleó.

Ella saltó y, mientras bajaba, le dio un codazo en la parte superior de la cabeza. El rey cayó de bruces. El éxito de sus movimientos la emocionaron y fortalecieron, bombeando adrenalina a través de su sistema. Un golpe más al rey en buena medida y volvería su atención a los guardias.

Excepto que mientras estiraba la pierna para darle una patada en el estómago, él rodó y le pegó en el tobillo. Con sólo un empujón, la envió a estrellarse sobre su trasero. El oxígeno explotó en sus pulmones. El blanco y negro hicieron un guiño delante de sus ojos, con unas pocas telarañas y destellos.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de actuar, el rey volvió con su puño carnoso. El cual hizo contacto. Su pobre pómulo se abrió. La piel quedó expuesta. Le sacudió el cerebro contra el cráneo, y el negro llenó su visión por completo reduciéndose el blanco.

Así, se perdió su ventaja. Realmente nunca había tenido ninguna.

Arrástrate. Hazte un ovillo como protección. ¡Algo!

Demasiado tarde. Otro golpe aterrizó, esta vez en su mandíbula. Por un interminable momento el dolor, los mareos y las náuseas se volvieron su única compañía. Después, la tela de araña de color negro se amplió, cerrándose. ¡No te atrevas a desmayarte!

Otro golpe.

Tanto. Mucho. Dolor. Bien, te puedes desmayar ahora.

Por supuesto, eso fue cuando la oscuridad se desvaneció frente a otra explosión de adrenalina, dándole nitidez a su ingenio. Jane quiso gritar para pedir auxilio, pero no conocía a nadie ahí que hiciera algo para ayudarla. Sólo le dolería más. Además, físicamente, no podía gritar. Como había temido, su mandíbula estaba rota.

Otro golpe.

Más dolor. No, el dolor no era la palabra adecuada para lo que ella experimentaba. Agonía, tal vez, pero incluso eso parecía escaso para describirlo.

Fuertes dedos se envolvieron alrededor de sus bíceps y la sacudieron, provocando que la agonía se extendiera a través del resto de su cuerpo.

—Mírame.

Parpadeó abriendo los ojos. O un ojo. Uno estaba sellado y cerrado, con la parte superior e inferior pegadas, ocultando lo que parecía una pelota de golf. Yacía sobre su espalda, y el rey se cernía sobre ella. Al momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, comenzó a rasgarle la túnica.

A él le gustaba pelear con sus conquistas, al parecer. Bueno, ella le daría algo para recordar. Apretó los dientes contra un nuevo ataque de dolor y le dio una patada en la cara. La acción fue inesperada, y él se tambaleó hacia atrás antes de dar contra el suelo.

De alguna manera, se las ingenió para sentarse. Los destellos regresaron, empujando un gemido desde su garganta.

—Sostenedla —dijo el rey con una sonrisa maligna. Frotó su erección. La cual estaba al descubierto. Ya se había quitado el taparrabos.

Queriendo agradar, así como poner sus manos en ella, estaba segura, los hombres saltaron para obedecer. En un abrir y cerrar, estaba de espaldas, con las manos ancladas a la cabeza y las piernas quietas y abiertas.

Simplemente. Así.

En otro abrir y cerrar, sus pechos estaban siendo exprimidos y sus pezones pellizcados. Y los cuatro gigantes miraban entre sus muslos, a la espera de que su feminidad fuera revelada.

—No —replicó ella, pero la palabra fue inteligible—. ¡No! — ¿Eso había sido lo que Edward había tenido que soportar?

Ellos se echaron a reír. El rey hizo jirones su ropa. El resto de la tela fue rasgada.

Más allá de la caverna, hizo eco un grito. Sus atacantes se detuvieron, fruncieron el ceño, mirándose entre sí.

Otro grito hizo eco, seguido por otro. Y otro. Cada uno lleno de dolor y de pánico. Eran animales luchando entre sí, tal vez más brujas, o ¿Edward habría llegado?

La esperanza floreció en su interior.

El rey se encogió de hombros, volviendo la atención a su cuerpo. Llevaba sólo su ropa interior ahora, y le estaba siendo arrancada de la entrepierna resultando por lo tanto inútil en cuanto a ejercer de barrera. Se lamió los labios mientras acariciaba su pene una, dos veces, preparándose para penetrarla.

—Grande —dijo, prácticamente dándose palmaditas en la espalda. En ese sentido, tenía razón. Su pene era grueso, muy grueso, y tan largo como un ariete. Ella sería despedazada.

Su esperanza se marchitó, murió. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista, y gimió, con el sonido roto como su mandíbula. En cualquier momento, y...

Un gruñido retumbó, profundo y ominoso. Más cerca, tan cerca.

Ni los guardias ni el rey desviaron la mirada para ver quién había hecho el sonido de  
advertencia. Pero de repente, Jane lo supo, lo intuyó. Edward estaba ahí.

—Vas a morir —dijo rotundamente. Una vez más, sus heridas hicieron las palabras  
incomprensibles, pero no le importó. Decírselo le daba una pequeña satisfacción.

—Nunca moriré —sin dejar de sonreír, el rey cayó de rodillas. Los guardias se acercaron más, con las manos apresando poco a poco sus brazos y piernas. Luego, cuando el rey guió su pene hacia ella, algo voló más rápido de lo que sus ojos podían ver. La sangre salpicó. El rey gritó de dolor y conmoción.

En ese mismo momento apareció el verdadero Edward con la misma daga que debía haber robado a los ogros, golpeando a los guardias y noqueando a los dos a la vez. Más sangre, más rugidos. Los hombres se alejaron de ella, y finalmente quedó libre. Se quedó allí, jadeando, temblando. Después, unos brazos suaves se deslizaron debajo de ella y la levantaron. Fue llevada a la tarima y acostada. Una mano con ternura le rozó la mejilla hinchada. La cara de Edward llegó a su vista. Estaba cubierto de sangre, cada parte de él empapado de rojo.

Las llamas saltaron y agrietaron sus ojos.

— ¿Te violaron?

Ella le dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Esas llamas murieron, dejando algo mucho peor: rabia fría y despiadada. Luego se fue.

Atacó a los guardias primero, a los que le habían sujetado sus los pies, arrancándoles la tráquea con los dientes y escupiéndola al suelo. Pero eso no fue suficiente para él, y hundió la daga para seccionar la cabeza de sus cuerpos. Cuerpos que se apilaron en la entrada, bloqueando al rey dentro de la habitación con él.

Los dos hombres daban círculos entre sí.

—Sufrirás —dijo Edward, la longitud y nitidez de sus colmillos causando que ligara las palabras—. Sí. Sufrirás. Ella es mía. ¡Mía! Morirás por tocar lo que es mío.

El rey parpadeó, con una inclinación de cabeza hacia un lado.

—Me resultas familiar. Eres vampiro. Eres... ¿El príncipe? —un grito de terror acompañó su sorpresa—. Sí. Eres el príncipe. El Príncipe de las tinieblas. Majestad, le pido perdón. Creí que estaba muerto. Todos pensamos que había muerto.

Edward, el esclavo, ¿era un príncipe?

El rey hincó una rodilla, en una muestra de sumisión.

—Le pido disculpas. Tantas disculpas. Majestad. Sin ánimo de ofender. Tome a la mujer. Es suya.

Nada de lo que Bella hubiera hecho habría humillado al rey. Nada había suscitado el miedo en él. Ahora, con el pensamiento de luchar contra la realeza, estaba de rodillas, suplicando.

—Tú morirás —dijo Edward simplemente. El rey nunca tuvo oportunidad. Su hombre le quitó los miembros, uno por uno. Y aunque el rey gritaba, gritaba y gritaba, no luchaba. Como si supiera que la lucha le ganaría un destino aún peor.

Lo siguiente fueron sus ojos. Después de eso, la ingle. En ese momento, sus gritos se hicieron súplicas de misericordia. Misericordia que Edward no tuvo. Vaya, ahí estaba la lengua del rey. Nada de rogar o gritar. Sólo lloriquear.

—Edward—Bella finalmente logró decir con su débil voz, incluso teniendo problemas para oír lo que había dicho.

La fatiga se amontonaba y sabía que no estaría despierta mucho más tiempo.  
Edward la miró, apenas capaz de recuperar el aliento. La necesidad de hacer daño se aferraba a él como una segunda piel, visible para todos. Nunca había visto a un hombre más primitivo, salvaje e incontrolable, a un guerrero directamente en la batalla. Una visión que la mayoría de la gente sólo verían en sus pesadillas.

—Te necesito —dijo.

—Sí —volvió de nuevo al rey moribundo. Con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca, le cortó la cabeza al hombre, tal como había hecho con los demás. Luego fue suspendido sobre Bella y la acarició suavemente. —Lo siento mucho, cariño. Lo siento tanto.

—Estaré... bien. He estado... peor. Sólo te necesito... a ti.

Las palabras estaban destinadas a consolarlo. No lo consiguieron. Una angustia absoluta envolvió su rostro. Se limpió el brazo, se mordió su propia muñeca y mantuvo la herida sangrante contra la boca de ella.

—Bebe.

Mientras Edward cantaba palabras que no entendía, el líquido caliente bajaba en cascada por su garganta. Al principio, experimentó la sensación de hormigueo más deliciosa del mundo, comenzando en su estómago y moviéndose a través sus venas. A su mandíbula, a los brazos, a las piernas. El hormigueo pronto se afiló, se calentó, y se sintió como si dagas fundidas cortaran a través de ella.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo su sangre con ella?

—Edward—chilló—. Duele.

—Te estás recuperando, cariño. Lo siento. Lo siento. El dolor es bueno.

Mientras hablaba, colocó la mandíbula en su lugar. Ella gritó, el sonido estridente resonando en las paredes de la cueva. La costra de su ojo hinchado se resquebrajó, y ella gimió. Al principio, su visión fue borrosa, como si sus córneas hubieran sido untadas con vaselina, pero mientras el calor y las dagas seguían trabajando a través de ella, como el efecto de un limpia cristales la visión se aclaró y pudo ver de nuevo. Perfectamente.

Cuando el proceso de curación estuvo completo, estaba ahí, todavía jadeando, sudando y temblando, pero como una mujer renacida. Estiró la mandíbula, y si bien existía un dolor persistente, la pudo mover sin restricciones.

—Gracias —dijo con lágrimas de alivio llenando sus ojos.

Edward se tendió junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. La abrazó durante largo tiempo antes de que ella se rompiera por dentro y sollozara contra su pecho, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Con toda su inteligencia y había estado desvalida

—Los maté, cariño. Maté a todos. Nunca te harán daño otra vez. Te lo juro.

La maldad del rey la sorprendió. El desprecio por su voluntad, la violencia que había  
desatado... Oh, había conocido a gente capaz de semejantes hechos oscuros, pero nunca antes habían sido puestos delante de ella. Había sido espantoso y doloroso haber visto la evidencia de primera mano.

—Esa es la forma. Déjalo escapar. Te tengo —dijo con dulzura.

—Estaba muy asustada.

—Nunca más. Nunca más —le prometió—. A menos que... ¿Tuviste miedo de mí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso es bueno. Nunca te haría daño. Incluso si perdiera los estribos, no podría hacerte daño.

Pronto sus lágrimas se secaron. El daño físico, así como el dolor de la curación, habían cobrado su peaje, y ella se apoyó en él, suspirando y temblando.

— ¿Qué estuviste cantando cuando me diste tu sangre?

—Más de mi magia vampiro. Lancé un hechizo de curación para ayudar a las fuerzas de mi sangre.

Bella sollozó con la nariz tapada.

—Fue mejor que el Vicodin.

— ¿Vicodin?

—Un analgésico de mi mundo.

—Un asesino de dolor. ¿Lo amas? —las palabras fueron gruñidos.

Una ráfaga de humor inesperado le dio fuerza.

—No. De hecho, es difícil de quitar. Él, uh, me acechaba, ese tipo de cosas. Tuve que fingir que no existía.

Edward besó su sien y se relajó contra ella.

— ¿Debo cazarlo y destruirlo por ti, cariño? Sería un placer, créeme.

—Hay suficientes enemigos. Además, yo lo destruí hace tiempo.

Otro beso.

—Debido a que eres fuerte.

Hermosa alabanza, pero era completamente indigna de ella y no podía pretender otra cosa.

—No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarme a mí misma hoy —las lágrimas regresaron. Las apartó con una débil mano—. Tomé clases de defensa personal por un tiempo, pero no sirvió de nada. En realidad no. Él iba a... él iba a...

—Nunca más —repitió Edward, endureciendo su control—. Te entrenaré más. Y cuando haya terminado contigo, ni siquiera yo podré derrotarte.

— ¿En serio?

—Oh, sí. Tu seguridad es una misión personal. Una misión en la que no voy a fallar.  
Tal vez la agitación del día la había hecho emocional, pero tenía lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo. Esa era la cosa más dulce que un hombre le había dicho. Incluso mejor que lo que le había dicho a Tania.

—Basta de mí. Tenía miedo de que los gigantes te hubieran matado.

—Dudo incluso que la muerte me mantuviera lejos de ti.

Bueno. Estaba equivocada. Eso era lo más dulce. Besó el pulso en la base de su cuello.

—¿Qué-qué eran esas cosas?

—Ogros.

Un bostezo se coló hasta ella, sus párpados se hundieron en gran medida.

—El rey parecía conocerte.

Él se puso rígido.

—Sí.

Y no quería hablar sobre ello. Cambió de tema, de pronto muy cansada para saber la razón de por qué o presionarlo para conseguir respuestas.

—Me encontraste, porque me marcaste, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo otra vez. Pasando sus dedos a lo largo de su columna—. Y nunca he estado más contento por algo.

— ¿Has marcado a otras mujeres? —oh, Dios. No debería haber preguntado. No estaba lista para la respuesta. No aquí, no así. Y no después de lo que había sucedido. Estaba claro que no tenía que estar casado o comprometido para marcar a una mujer, por lo que podría haber mil por ahí. Tendría que haber...

—No que yo sepa —dijo con cautela.

Suspiró con alivio. Estaría dispuesta a apostar que –marcar- era más que un recuerdo, que marcar era un instinto, la biología en su máxima expresión, un conocimiento que tenía profundamente arraigado en sus huesos. Después de todo, los perros lo hacían. Por supuesto, se hacían pis en lo que querían, dejando detrás su olor. Y no tenían necesidad de recordar hacerlo, sino que simplemente olían y captaban un toque del aroma deseado.

Edward no se había vinculado a ninguna otra mujer. Con la misma facilidad con la que había encontrado a Bella, podría encontrar a cualquier otra, sin dificultad. Si estaban allí. Por lo tanto, lógicamente, tenía que creer que era sólo una.

Sí, lógicamente. Él era libre.

Tal vez eres tan tonta como una caja de piedras. Un buen estudio científico consideraría ambos lados de la moneda. Muy bien. Había argumentos a favor de la otra parte. Edward podría muy bien estar comprometido, como había temido, como había tratado de negar. Y tal vez no había marcado a la mujer, sin embargo, querría esperar a que la actual ceremonia completara la conexión.

O, como los ogros, podía haber tenido un harén de mujeres. Tal vez una mujer no lo habría satisfecho por mucho tiempo, por lo que habría ido tras ellas como si tuviera un resfriado y fueran pañuelos. Tal vez habían sido demasiadas para marcar. O tal vez simplemente nunca se había preocupado lo suficiente para hacerlo.  
Eso calzaba con la imagen de un príncipe mimado. ¿Sería un príncipe, sin embargo? ¿Habría sido mimado? ¿Un hombre al que le daban todo lo que quería, que nunca estaba satisfecho?

A veces odiaba a su cerebro. Y dio la vuelta a la moneda.

El hombre que conocía era volátil y posesivo. No jugaba bien con otros, y no sabía compartir. Sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de ser un mimado como un hombre podría ser. Y es mío, pensó, hundiendo la cabeza más en la línea dura de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo fuerte y cálido.

Él la conocía, y no se molestaba por sus tangentes verbales y mentales. Le había importado lo suficiente como para volver por ella dos veces y salvar su vida. Eso debía contar para algo.

—Deja de pensar y duerme, Bella.

—Está bien —nada le podría pasar mientras estuvieran juntos. Lo sabía. Él la protegería con su vida—. Abrázame, y no me sueltes.

—Siempre —le prometió.

Oh, sí. Le importaba. Se quedó dormida con una sonrisa.


	14. Capitulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

_**C**_uando Bella se despertó, todavía estaba en la cueva. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Todo lo que sabía era que nunca se había sentido tan descansada. Se estiró como un gato satisfecho, cálida a pesar de su desnudez, su músculos parecían estar líquidos, y miró a su alrededor.

Asustada por lo que vio, se incorporó. Había pasado suficiente tiempo para que Edward limpiara cada partícula de sangre del suelo y paredes. También había retirado los cuerpos y las partes de los mismos. Si no fuera por la persistente mancha del mal, esto podría haber sido algún tipo de hotel subterráneo.

No había ninguna razón para que Edward hubiera hecho tal cosa. No iban a vivir aquí. Ni siquiera iban a pasar el día. A menos que él hubiera deseado evitarle cualquier malestar. Sus ojos se abrieron. Eso fue exactamente por lo que lo había hecho, se dio cuenta. Dulce y querido hombre.

Hola de nuevo, montaña rusa emocional. Sollozó, su barbilla temblorosa.

—No llores, mi amor. Por favor, no llores —estaba sentado junto a ella, apartando la mirada y sosteniendo un paquete de material arrugado. Y Dios, su perfil era precioso. Todavía manchado con sangre, aunque se había lavado, sus mejillas eran afiladas, los labios exuberantes y su expresión relajada. Sin efectos nocivos de los combates—. Me mata por dentro.

Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, Bella haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Además, a pesar de su relajada expresión, las líneas de tensión brotaban de sus ojos, como si permanentemente estuvieran grabadas allí. Algo más le molestaba, y no se sumaría a sus problemas.

—No lo haré —utilizó el borde de la tela que le ofreció para limpiarse la cara.  
Las esquinas de su boca se torcieron, sus preocupaciones interiores momentáneamente olvidadas. ¿Qué encontraba cómico?

— ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, gracias.

—Bien. Ahora. ¿Te vestirías por mí? —una pregunta con capas de aprehensión.  
Ella pensó que sabía por qué. Su desnudez le excitó o por lo menos, esperaba que lo hiciera, pero él no quería hacer nada al respecto. No después de lo que había pasado aquí. Estaba agradecida.

Sabía del viejo adagio de "reemplazar lo malo con lo bueno", también sabía que no había nada mejor que el toque de Edward Podía tocarla como un piano, acariciando todas las teclas correctas y crear una sinfonía. Pero no quería que su primer momento surgiera de ninguna otra necesidad aparte de la de estar juntos.

— ¿Bella? —incitó.

Vestido. Correcto.

— ¿Con qué? —Su vestido estaba arruinado para siempre.

—La tela.

—Oh —mordió su labio inferior mientras estudiaba "la tela". Una túnica de algodón color amarillo desteñida, limpia y libre de rasgaduras. Perfecta—. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

Hizo un gesto a su espalda con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Las otras hembras de aquí estaban tan agradecidas de ser libres de sus amos ogros, que se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para ayudarme a limpiar la habitación y me ofrecieron todas sus posesiones.

—Eso fue considerado por su parte.

—También me ofrecieron usar sus cuerpos.

—Voy a limpiar el suelo con su sangre —tiró la túnica sobre la cabeza.

Cuando Edward regresó a su vista, vio que estaba sonriendo. Esa sonrisa... decadente y desvergonzada. Su sangre se calentó. La sangre que le pertenecía a él, había sido una parte de él.

—Las envié fuera —dijo—. Sin aceptar.

—Como si me importara lo que haces —se quejó ella. Esta conversación, llegaba al fondo de sus preocupaciones, encendiendo su carácter.

Eso borró su entretenimiento por completo.

—Debes tener cuidado.

Ella suspiró. La honestidad era necesaria si iban a tener cualquier tipo de relación. Y ella quería una relación con él, sin importar el tiempo que les quedara juntos. Un día, una semana, un mes… ¿Y si ella permanecía aquí para siempre? No se preocuparía por eso ahora.

—Está bien —dijo en un suspiro—. Me importa —su estómago gruñó de hambre, y en la quietud de la cueva, el sonido hizo eco en voz alta. Ella se sonrojó—. ¿Y a ti?

—Más de lo que puedo decir.

—Yo solo... no quiero que salgas lastimado si me voy.

—No me vas a dejar. Ahora, vamos —se puso de pie y agitó los dedos—. Te voy a alimentar.

¡Le importaba! ¿Y cómo podía estar tan seguro de que se quedaría?

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, aceptando su ayuda con una tierna sonrisa. Sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente. Sus huesos crujieron y le dolió cuando se enderezó.

—Cerca de la medianoche.

En casa, habría estado en su cama ahora mismo, dando vueltas y temiendo a la mañana siguiente.

Hicieron el camino de regreso al río. Cojeando al principio, pero los músculos se relajaron con el ejercicio, recogiendo hojas de menta y ramitas, se cepillaron los dientes mientras caminaban. Después, Edward recolectó frutas y nueces para un apuro. A medida que mordisqueaba, Bella esperaba que aparecieran criaturas de libros de cuentos infantiles para saltar y agarrarla, o a Tania gritando una maldición, pero no.

El viaje de treinta minutos transcurrió sin incidentes.

Edward dio un paso dentro del agua, se hundió, salió todo mojado, escupiendo y sacudiéndose e hizo un gesto para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—Báñate, voy a recoger los peces que espantes.

—Ja, ja. Demuestra lo que sabes. Los peces me adoran. No te sorprendas si bailan a mis pies.

— ¿Estás tratando de hacerme matar a los peces en un ataque de celos para que puedas tener más para comer? —bromeó él.

—Tal vez.

Más que hermoso, él era sexy. Divertido, juguetón, todo aquel oscuro cabello mojado pegado a su cuero cabelludo y goteando por su cara, las cristalinas gotitas abrasaban un camino hacia abajo por sus apetitosos abdominales, las cuerdas de su estómago -y, dulce cielo, había un montón de cuerdas- y finalmente capturándolas en la cintura de su taparrabo.

Sin la corrupción de la cueva, no había nada que diluyera su necesidad. Bella tuvo hambre de su hombre más que de cualquier otra cosa.

Tienes que limpiarte si te quieres ensuciar con él.

—Prepárate para ser sorprendida —dijo, dándole la espalda.

Ya lo estoy. Se quitó la túnica nueva y se lanzó al agua -refrescante  
agua- antes de que se pudiera girar y ver las cuentas de sus pezones. Se frotó hasta que su piel hormigueaba. Bueno, hormigueó más por deseo.

Al mismo tiempo, miraba de reojo a Edward. Él atrapó varios peces y los tiró a la tierra. Pero el tiempo pasaba, se volvió más y más aprensivo, sus movimientos recortados. Y estaba completamente ajeno a su mirada. Ni una sola vez le echó un vistazo a Bella.

La luz de la luna lo enfocaba, dorado y mágico. Era tan fuerte, tan capaz. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras probaba el agua. Podría estar fría, pero el líquido entre sus piernas estaba caliente.

Tal vez debería haber estado asustada o experimentar síntomas de estrés post-traumático. Retrocesos por lo menos. Después de todo, casi había sido violada y golpeada. Pero este era Edward. Su protector. Ni siquiera los malos recuerdos se atreverían a atacarla, mientras él estuviera cerca.

—Edward—dijo, con una nota ronca en su voz. No tenía la intención de llamarlo, pero su nombre había surgido espontáneamente, imparable.

Finalmente se volvió hacia ella. Se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos eran los más brillantes que jamás hubiera visto, el oro moteaba hacia fuera para jugar, mezclado de manera seductora con la plata. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus colmillos alargados y afilados.

— ¿Impresionada ya? —exigió.

—Sí —oh, sí. ¿Por eso estaba tan angustiado y distante? ¿No había elogiado bien sus habilidades? —Eres el mejor pescador que he conocido. Por supuesto, eres el único que he conocido, pero...

Ningún indicio de sonrisa.

—Te voy a alimentar —dijo, y añadió sobriamente—, después.

— ¿Después de?

—Huelo tu deseo por mí, pequeña Bella, y te he dado tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea de estar conmigo. El tiempo se acabó. Ven aquí —torció un dedo—. Te deseo.

Después de todo no era una mala idea.

—Ya era hora —no lo dudó. Nadó la distancia que les separaba, el agua acariciando su piel. Cuando estaba sólo a un susurro de distancia, dejó que sus pies tocaran el fondo y se paró. La línea del agua llegaba justo bajo sus pechos.

—Voy a tenerte —dijo con fiereza.

—Sí.

—Toda tú.

—Sí —por favor.

Se acercó. Cada vez que inhalaba, sus pechos se rozaban, creando una vertiginosa fricción.

—Nada me detendrá —dijo.

— ¿Ni siquiera los pensamientos de otra mujer esperando por ti? —Se odió a sí misma en el momento en que las palabras salieron, pero se alegró que así fuera. Otra mujer era la razón por la que él se había resistido a ella antes.

Las sombras cambiaron su expresión, convirtiéndolo en el guerrero de la noche anterior.

—Hay... una mujer. Lo más probable.

Oh, Dios.

— ¿Quién? —Un muro se levantó y el deseo fue drenado, dejándola fría y hueca.

— ¿La... tú la amas?

—No. Mi padre arregló el matrimonio. No me acuerdo de la cara de mi prometida, de su nombre, o incluso de mi proposición. Sólo sé que le prometí a mi padre que iba a casarme.

No llores. No te atrevas a llorar. Por lo menos su corazón no le pertenecía a otra persona. Eso debía ayudar. No ayudó. Ella quería todo de él. Para sí misma.

— ¿Tu recuerdas? —graznó.

—No todo, sólo pedazos y piezas a la vez. Te digo esto, no para molestarte, Bella, si no para advertírtelo. No importa lo que pase, me voy a quedar contigo. Tú eres mía. Eso no va a cambiar.

No importa lo que pase, como, si él pudiera casarse con otra mujer.

—No.

La posibilidad de su participación con otra había sido tan fácil de descartar antes. Y fácilmente podría descartarlo ahora, cuando esto era una realidad. Si él hubiera decidido poner fin al compromiso.

No sería la otra. No lo haría. Tenía demasiado orgullo. ¿No? Oh, Dios. El hecho de que incluso hubiera preguntado significaba que ya quería considerar la opción.

No, no, no, no. Sus padres se habían amado, se respetan entre sí, y eso es lo que quería para sí misma. Un amor profundo y duradero que la colocara en primer lugar. No quería pasar sus noches preguntándose si su hombre estaba en la cama con su esposa, dándole placer y bebés. No quería encontrarse con su vida limitada. Ser a la que todos culparan por sus problemas.

Se merecía algo mejor.

Cuando volviera a casa recordaría su tiempo aquí, pero sabía que no podía quedarse, porque de algún modo, de alguna forma, iba a encontrar el camino a casa, y esta noche, sería lo que la atormentaría. No esas horas de dolor con los ogros. Ni siquiera la humillación de su flagelación. Esto la hería más.

Se alejó de él.

No permitiéndole retirarse, él se acercó y la agarró por los hombros, tirando su espalda hacia a él. Más cerca esta vez, hasta que ni siquiera un susurro los separaba. Ellos se alinearon uno contra el otro, la erección de él se estrelló contra su vientre.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Bella.

— ¿Qué, eres es lector de mentes, al igual que eres un hombre comprometido? —lanzó las palabras como armas, necesitando atacar, incluso de la manera más pequeña.

—No, pero te conozco. No me vas a dejar —la orden no vino del sensible salvador que la había sostenido mientras dormía, si no del depredador peligroso que había quitado las extremidades de un hombre sólo para oírle gritar—. Te dije todo esto, no para que te preocupes, sino para tranquilizarte. La promesa de matrimonio puede romperse. Y la mía será rota. Voy a tenerte, y a ninguna otra.

—Yo-yo — ¿Fue una declaración? ¿Una propuesta? Sus emociones corrían abarcando todas las gamas, y su mente no sabía si liberar la desesperación y aceptar la repentina marea de alegría, o revolcarse en ambos—. Sé que dijiste que no, pero qué si lo hago, de hecho, salir de tu mundo… morirás—. No debería saber eso, sin embargo, no podía admitir que lo hacía, pero claro, no le había pedido ser su compañera para siempre, ¿verdad?

Si lo hiciera, el acoplamiento muy bien podría atarla a este mundo para siempre. Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Es así como él sabía que se quedaría?

—Tú no te marcharás —dijo. —Me aseguraré de ello, independientemente de lo que tenga que hacer. Ahora, terminemos esto, Bella. Aquí. Ahora —no esperó su respuesta, se precipitó hacia abajo, empujando su lengua profundamente dentro de su boca. La alegría ganó.

Bella no pudo evitarlo. Le dio la bienvenida. Todavía sabía a menta, cálida, húmeda menta, y no podía obtener suficiente. Y cuando él inclinó la cabeza, tomando más, degustándola más profundamente, sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaron con la sensación. Esto era lo que un beso tenía que ser, una posesión, un reclamo. Un despertar de cada sentido.

Las manos de ella se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello, los dedos hundiéndose en el pelo. Más tarde. Le preguntaría qué había querido decir con -independientemente de lo que tenga que hacer- más tarde. Ahora, ella tenía el hecho más importante. Edward no se comprometería con otra persona. Aquí, ahora, lo disfrutaría.

Se quedaron así, besándose y frotándose uno contra el otro para siempre. Y cada segundo de ese siempre intensificó su deseo, hasta que ella estaba temblando, necesitada, dolorida con una fiebre que sólo él podía calmar.

—Pon tus piernas alrededor de mí —le ordenó con dureza.

—Sí.

Incluso la idea la dejó tambaleando. Se levantó de un salto e hizo lo que le ordenó, esperando que la poseyera en el próximo instante. No entró en ella, todavía. No, él la llevó hasta la orilla, la dura longitud deslizándose en su contra. Gimió cuando la tumbó y se estiró encima de ella. Aun así no entró.

—No te detengas —suspiró Bella.

—No lo haré.

Puso sus manos al lado de las sienes de ella, se quitó el taparrabos y ancló su peso.

—Tan preciosa, mi mujer.

—Demuéstralo. Demuéstrame que soy tuya.

Sus labios se desprendieron de los colmillos.

—Cuando haya terminado, podrías arrepentirte de esa petición.

—Promesas, promesas.

Una vez más, desafió sus expectativas. Él no fue a matar, no le entregó un alivio inmediato a su furioso deseo. En su lugar, pasó los siguientes minutos amasándole los pechos y bañando sus pezones, los dedos de él trazaban patrones eróticos en su estómago, pero nunca llegó a donde ella más lo necesitaba.

Cuando comenzó a besar el mismo camino al rojo vivo que sus dedos habían tomado, sus piernas se abrieron, en una silenciosa petición de contacto. Él no se lo concedió.

Le lamió la cara interna del muslo, entre los labios húmedos, incluso separó con su lengua su núcleo, hundiéndose dentro por el más breve de los segundos, bromeando con lo que podría ser, pero era siempre cuidadoso en evitar su clítoris.

Tenía que correrse, maldita sea.

—Edward, dejar de bromear.

El aliento caliente hizo un viaje largo y difícil sobre ella.

— ¿A quién perteneces, Bella?

Bien, bien. Ahora conocía su juego. Trabajándola, burlándose de ella con todo lo que podía darle, hasta que Jane le diera lo que él quería, lo que ella le había exigido a él. La propiedad.

—Mírame —dijo.

Apoyó la barbilla en su hueso púbico. Las pestañas levantadas y su mirada se encontró con la suya. La tensión estiró sus rasgos. Quería correrse tanto como lo hacia ella.

— ¿Sí? —dijo. ¿Quién se rompería primero?— Me toca a mí.

Apoyó los pies sobre sus hombros y empujó. Un segundo después, él estaba recostado sobre su espalda y ella se cernía sobre él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?

—Es mi turno —bañaba con su lengua los pezones, amando la forma en que se le clavaban en la lengua.

—Si hago algo que no te gusta, simplemente debes decir que pare.

—Me gustará —sus manos enredadas en el pelo de ella. Sus uñas debían haber vuelto a crecer, porque sentía la picadura en su cuero cabelludo, y eso le gustó—. Cualquier cosa que hagas, me va a gustar.

—Bueno, entonces, vamos a ver lo que más te gusta —lamió la forma de su ombligo y se sumergió en el interior. Los músculos de él se estremecieron con anticipación. Sus pechos acunaron su erección, y se frotaba arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, alimentando su pasión. Pronto la punta de él se humedeció, lo que permitió un suave deslizamiento.

Ella lo quería fuera de control. Sin sentido. Desesperado. Exactamente como ella estaba con él. Bella no tenía mucha experiencia, pero no dejaría que eso la detuviera o intimidara, lo decidió. Aprendería su cuerpo, todos sus deseos secretos.  
—Bella—jadeó.

—Sí, Edward.

—Yo necesito... yo quiero...

— ¿Que te pruebe?

—Oh, dioses, Bella —su voz era un graznido—. Sí. Por favor.

Se agachó entre las piernas y miró hacia abajo a su pene. Era tan largo, tan grueso y duro. Bajó, bajó, se inclinó... pero no se tragó la deliciosa longitud. Todavía no. Prodigaba atenciones en los testículos, burlándose de él como se había burlado de ella, hasta que sus caderas estaban levantadas en señal de súplica.

—Por favor —dijo otra vez.

— ¿A quién perteneces? —preguntó ella tal y como Edward le había preguntado.

Ni siquiera trató de resistirse.

—A ti, Bella.

La admisión le afectó tanto como una caricia y se estremeció.

—Te voy a hacer tan feliz por haber dicho eso —ajusto sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su pene. Su sabor le golpeó las papilas gustativas y se quejó de entusiasmo. Más, quería más. Deslizó la boca todo el camino hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su garganta.

Un grito ronco lo abandonó. Desde arriba Bella se deslizaba ligeramente raspándolo con sus dientes. Otro grito. Ella flotaba allí, inmóvil, atormentándolo. Esperando.

—Bella, me gusta más de esto.

Se deslizó hacia abajo, se deslizó arriba, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, lentamente al principio, luego aumentando su velocidad. Pronto ya no podía hablar, podía gemir y gemir como ella lo hacía. Tenerlo así, a su merced, su deseo por Bella consumiéndolo, dirigiendo todos sus pensamientos y acciones, era un poderoso afrodisíaco para ella.

Cuando sus testículos se apretaron, marcando el principio del clímax, continuó, cerrando sus labios sobre la base de su pene, impidiéndole ir más lejos. Un pequeño truco sobre el que había leído, pero que nunca había intentado.

Su rugido de necesidad sonó a través del bosque.

—Bella—jadeó—Bella, por favor.

Estaba temblando, húmedo de sudor, pero no se corrió. Y cuando el peligro pasó, se arrastró sobre el cuerpo de él, temblando con violencia. Sus colmillos eran tan largos que habían cortado su labio, dejando rastros de sangre por la barbilla.

— ¿Por qué no lo...?

—Te quiero dentro de mí —su sangre se fundió en sus venas, haciendo que el sudor le cayera por la frente.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti, pero todavía no, todavía no —devolvió las manos al cabello de ella, sus dedos tirando de las hebras—. Debo de controlar el impulso del primer bocado.

—No controles el impulso —se inclinó y chasqueó su lengua contra uno de los colmillos de él, rápidamente cortando el tejido suave—. Déjamelo a mí. Estoy bien.

Gimió como si le doliera.

—Delicioso.

— ¿Más?

El mundo de repente giró. Él la había arrojado sobre su espalda, y se cernía sobre ella. —Más —dijo arrastrando las palabras, la mirada clavada en su pulso martilleante—. No, no. Todavía no, todavía no —repitió—. Cariño.

— ¿Sí? — ¿Por qué todavía no? Tal vez era codiciosa. Tal vez era egoísta. Pero lo quería ahora, ahora, ahora.

Se rió, un sonido roto.

—No. Cariño. Podría darte un hijo. ¿Quieres un bebé?

La comprensión cayó sobre ella. La tristeza y el miedo de repente la inundaron, diluyendo un poco su deseo.

—Yo no puedo tener hijos — ¿Pensaría menos de ella? ¿Ya no la querría?

La mujer que su padre había elegido probablemente podía tener hijos.

Oh, ¡ay!

Bella había pensado que había aceptado su falta. Pero ahora... la idea de formar una familia con Edward... Ella lo quería, se dio cuenta. No ahora, pero más tarde. Cuando estuvieran a salvo. Para estar con él, tener a su hijo creciendo dentro de ella... Nunca conocería aquella alegría.

Esa falta fue otra de las razones por las que había dejado a Mike cuando estuvo con él. Una vez habían hablado de casarse y formar una familia, y Bella había sabido cuánto había deseado eso. Con ella, él nunca lo tendría. Entonces lo dejó ir, sabiendo que él se lo agradecería un día, cuando estuviera casado con otra mujer, y sus hijos estuvieran corriendo y riendo por su casa.

—Después del accidente, mi cuerpo quedó arruinado —dijo, empujando las palabras a través del nudo en su garganta.

—Por lo tanto, no tienes que preocuparte por embarazarme. Nunca. Y si quieres parar ahora y nunca llevar más allá lo que hay entre nosotros, lo entenderé.

Miró hacia ella, un oscuro guerrero cuya ira se había pinchado.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

—Te deseo sin importar el qué. Te necesito. Nunca pienses de otra manera.

Con eso, la agarró por los muslos, separándoselos y se levantó encima de ella, golpeándola profundamente con un empuje poderoso.

Se olvidó de su tristeza inmediatamente, necesidad, que todo lo consume, el deseo la inundó. Era tan grande que la estiraba, estaba tan mojada, su cuerpo una vez abandonado le dio sólo una mínima resistencia.

—Edward—su nombre, oh, cómo le gustaba su nombre.

—Me gusta esto, también —dijo. Dentro y fuera él se movía—. He cambiado de opinión. Esto me gusta más.

Su mente se nubló, sus terminaciones nerviosas arrasadas hasta el punto de placer-dolor, y ella gritó. Había estado tan caliente, el menor movimiento la habría enviado disparada a las estrellas. Pero esto, dulce cielo... esto.

Oh, Dios, esto era tan bueno, y ella estaba tan perdida, no quería que la encontraran nunca, quería esto siempre... Edward, Edward, de ella, siempre de ella. Parloteaba consigo misma, y lo sabía, no podía controlarlo. No quiso controlarlo. Sólo quería más. De él, de esto.

—No debo morderte, no debo morder.

—Muerde. Por favor. Soy tuya, Edward. Soy tuya.

Gruñó, sus colmillos penetraron en el cuello y ella ya estaba culminando, exprimiéndolo, aferrándose a él. Tomando todo lo que él tenía para dar y exigiendo más. Y Edward se lo dio.

Él montó las olas de la satisfacción de Bella, empujando dentro con un fervor que la dejó sin aliento. Él era todo alrededor, una parte de ella, la única luz en su mundo. Bebiendo, bebiendo, oh, sí, bebiendo. Pronto se sintió mareada, y las dudas asomaron entre las sombras de su mente, como si hubieran estado escondidas todo el tiempo, esperando a sus defensas a desmoronarse.

Tal vez sus palabras -te deseo sin importar nada, te necesito- fueran la conversación pre orgasmo, significaba atraerla a la cama e impedirle correr. Tal vez la nube de deseo le había estado conduciendo desde el principio. Tal vez más tarde cambiaría de opinión sobre su deseo por ella.

Tal vez, cuando esto hubiera terminado, él la dejaría ir.

No, se defendió. No. Esto no es temporal. No la descartaría. ¿Aún cuando se enterara de la verdad acerca de algunas de las cosas que había hecho a los de su clase?  
Dura y fría realidad. Una vez más, se defendió. Nada podría destruir este momento, ni siquiera eso. Aquí, el placer importaba. Sólo el placer.

Él enganchó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la rodilla de ella y la levantó, abriéndola más, aumentando la profundidad. Al instante su cuerpo estuvo listo para otro orgasmo, necesitándolo tan desesperadamente como los demás, como si el sexo con él fuera un requisito previo para su supervivencia. Debería temer eso. Lo necesitaba demasiado intensamente, ya no era completa sin él.

Demonios, si se fuera, ¿iba a ser ella la que se marchitara? ¿Se había emparejado y simplemente no lo sabía? ¿Qué sabía sobre el camino del emparejamiento? En realidad nada.

Edward se apoderó de la otra pierna y se levantó, surgiendo increíblemente profundo, y se olvidó incluso de eso. No había ninguna parte de ella que él no tocara. Era la mujer de Edward, simple y llanamente, marcada por él, una parte de él. Después de esto, nunca sería la misma, no quería ser la misma.

Ella hundió sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo y le obligó a subir la cabeza. Sus dientes se deslizaron de la vena.

—Edward ...

—Lo siento —la miró, la sangre goteaba de la comisura de su boca—. No quise... ¿He tomado demasiado? —la agonía flotó.

—No —podría tenerla toda, hasta la última gota—. Bésame —exigió.

—Sí —la encontró a medio camino. Sus labios apretados, sus lenguas se batieron en duelo. Su sabor le llenó, y esta vez se mezcló con el suyo. Juntos, cada parte de ellos juntos... embriagador.

—Mío —dijo.

—Tuyo.

Para siempre, ella no se permitió añadir, pero, oh, lo quería. Más tarde, hablarían.

Sí, la temida conversación sobre sentimientos e intenciones. Sobre el futuro.

El beso continuó, fuera de control, sus dientes raspando juntos, mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella. Liberó una de sus piernas para mover la mano entre sus cuerpos, y le presionó el pulgar contra su clítoris. Y justamente así ella estalló de nuevo, con espasmos alrededor de él.

Edward suspiró y empujó profundamente, una vez más, y se corrió, cada músculo que poseía abriendo y cerrándose. Nunca había hecho el amor sin condón, y le gustó la sensación de él disparándose dentro. Cuando se calmó, se envolvió en torno a él, abrazándolo tan cerca como fuera posible. Se desplomó encima de ella, pero rápidamente rodó para aliviarla de la presión del peso de su musculatura. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor, temblando y febriles.

—Mi Bella —dijo, tanta satisfacción en su voz que no podía temer la próxima discusión.

Besó su hombro.

—Mi Edward.

Para siempre.

Ella esperaba.

—No te vayas... tenemos que hablar —susurró ella, justo antes de quedarse dormida.


	15. Capitulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

_**J**_adeando, sudando y saciado de la manera más perfecta, Edward acurrucó a Bella a su lado. La sangre de ella le fluía por las venas como el champán, burbujeante y efervescente, clamando con cada pensamiento y cada latido una dolorosa conclusión que no estaba preparado para enfrentar. Quería cerrar los ojos y disfrutar, pero tenía en la mente algunas cosas que resolver primero.

Ella quería hablar. ¿Sobre qué? Si pensaba alejarlo después de lo que habían compartido... Bueno, eso no iba a suceder.

Lo que acababan de hacer no podía ser llamado "sexo".

El sexo era un impulso. Algo que podías hacer con cualquiera. Podría ser consensuado o forzado, como él bien sabía. Lo que habían hecho era un apareamiento. Primitivo, salvaje, necesario, y tan esencial como los latidos del corazón.

Habría muerto si le hubiera sido negado el acceso a su cuerpo. Él simplemente _tenía_ que estar dentro de ella. Nada podría haberlo detenido. Ningún ataque, ni la muerte, infiernos, ni siquiera su desaparición. Si ella hubiera regresado a su mundo, habría encontrado la manera de seguirla.

No había resistencia a esta mujer, no para él, y no lo iba a intentar más. De ninguna manera. Su prometida podría estar esperándolo, pero ¿y qué? Como le había dicho a Bella, la tendría a ella y no a otra.

Lo había cambiado.

La primera vez que la había visto, olido, el hambre por ella había despertado. Tal vez se había vuelto un obseso. Porque cuando vio cómo se la llevaban, se olvidó del plan para salvarse a sí mismo y fue tras ella. Luego, cuando la escuchó gritar, se dio cuenta de que los ogros la estaban lastimando, sintió una furia sin igual. Verle el rostro y el cuerpo golpeado había dejado en ridículo esa furia, se convirtió en una bestia, su naturaleza más oscura tomando el control.

Las veces anteriores, había pensado que sólo tenía mal genio.

La lucha había terminado demasiado pronto. Habría querido torturar al rey, mantenerlo al borde de la muerte y la agonía por siglos. Por el bien de Bella, había eliminado al hijo de puta, y había atraído a su mujer cerca.

Entonces ella se había dormido, pero él no se había calmado. La necesidad de hacerla suya, para que el mundo supiera que le pertenecía, lo invadía con tanta fuerza como la rabia lo había hecho. Pero él no había querido hacerle daño cuando la marcara, y sabía que la tomaría.

Así que la había traído aquí, con la intención de nadar y relajarse. Quería alimentarla con pescado, pero ella lo había visto, mientras lo capturaba, y había sentido cómo aumentaba el deseo en ella.

Se había olvidado de las buenas intenciones. La esperanza de ser cuidadoso.

Ahora la había poseído, la había marcado, tal como lo había deseado, necesitado, pero se dio cuenta que incluso eso no era suficiente. Con ella nunca nada sería suficiente. Él siempre la querría. Constantemente desearía más.

Igual que sus padres cuando vivían, lo comprenderían. Lo sabía.

Los había amado y ellos lo habían amado a él. Querrían que fuera feliz, y no podía ser feliz sin Bella. Su padre se había decidido por una princesa vecina sólo porque Edward no había mostrado ninguna preferencia.

Ahora, la tenía.

Bella no podía tener hijos, y eso la molestaba, pero a él no. No le había mentido. Le gustaba tal como era. Cuando Edward se convirtiera en rey en lugar de su padre -la necesidad encendida, prendió fuego- se esperaría que tuviera un heredero. Pero tenía tres hermanos bien capaces de eso.

Por lo tanto. El nuevo plan de acción sería: asegurar a Bella a su lado, volver a Elden, matar al Brujo de Sangre que había asesinado a sus padres y reclamar el trono. No quería esperar para hablar del tema. La urgencia lo apremiaba. El instinto lo llevaba a arreglar las cosas ahora.

—Bella...

Pasó un momento.

—Bella, cariño —suavemente la sacudió.

—Sí —murmuró aturdida.

—Vamos a hablar ahora.

La leve inspiración era alentadora.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. La primera vez que viniste a mí, mencionaste un libro. ¿Dónde está el libro ahora?

— ¡Oh! _Eso_ es de lo que quieres hablar —parecía decepcionada—. Lo dejé en el palacio de Delfina. Sin embargo, no creo que importe. Era el libro correcto, sólo que más nuevo. Y en blanco.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Cuando lo leíste, ¿la historia era sobre mí?

—Sí. Acerca de tu esclavitud. Había un marcador de color rosa en el centro, y esa página hablaba de tu encarcelamiento. A continuación, escrito por la misma mano, había una nota tuya, ordenándome que te ayudase, que viniera a ti. El resto de las páginas estaban en blanco, sin embargo.

Se había preguntado si lo había escrito y después olvidado. Por lo que sabía, las brujas lo habían maldecido a olvidarlo todo, por lo que hicieron con él. ¿Sin embargo por qué había desaparecido la tinta cuando Bella había aparecido en Delfina? ¿Por qué ella había llegado antes de que él hubiera escrito el libro? Pero, si él le hubiera ordenado que viniera aquí -_a ella_ específicamente- ya la habría conocido. Y ella lo habría dejado.

Se puso tenso. _No_ le gustaba esa idea y se apresuró a descartarla. No había dicho -vuelve a mí-. Él había dicho: -Ven a mí-. Entonces… la magia podría habérsela mostrado, así como el libro, que él había olvidado.

De todos modos, el temor de que pudiera perderla echaba raíces y se negaba a dejarlo.

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo, Bella?

Se preparaba para la batalla. Una batalla que lucharía ferozmente para ganar. Ella tenía una vida de la que él no sabía nada, y donde la situación se invertía, si él estuviera en su mundo, tendría que encontrar una manera de partir para vengar a su familia y su hogar. Y se escabulliría con ella, pensó.

Ahora ella era la tensa.

—Bueno, podría responder tu pregunta con una pregunta mía. ¿Quieres que me quede? Pero no lo haré. Porque no debería tener que calificar mi opinión. Yo no soy una cobarde —se lamió los labios, como lo hacía cada vez que lo deseaba, y él sintió el cálido deslizamiento de la lengua de ella en el pecho—. Por lo tanto. Aquí está. Sí. Quiero quedarme contigo. Eso es de lo que quería hablarte.

Gracias a los dioses. Se había preocupado por nada.

—Estoy contento —palabras inadecuadas—. También quiero que te quedes conmigo.

— ¿En serio? ¿No lo dices por decir?

—Bella, ¿cuándo dije algo por decir?

—Bueno, los hombres dicen todo el tiempo cosas que no quieren para lograr que las mujeres terminen en su cama.

Algunos lo hacían, sí, pero él nunca lo había hecho. Él siempre había sido sincero, ofreciendo una sola noche de su atención, de su cuerpo, pero nada más, y nunca más. Eso era todo, el fin. Aunque, para llevar a Bella a su cama, iba a hacer y decir cualquier cosa.

—Siempre seré honesto contigo. Siempre. Mientras me desees. Para, y yo cambiaré mi trato contigo.

Ella se rió, el más sexy ronroneo que había oído.

—Gracias por la advertencia.

Tenerla cerca lo estaba excitando. Sentir que lo lamía, más. Pero esa risa... estaba duro como una roca en cuestión de segundos.

—Te quiero conmigo, Bella. En la cama y fuera.

Un temblor la recorrió, vibrando hacia él, reemplazando el humor por alivio.

—No sé qué habría hecho si hubieras tratado de quitarme mi mágica tarjeta verde. Y antes de preguntar, eso significa deshacerse de mí.

— ¿Deshacerme de ti? Cariño, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para conservarte.

— ¿En serio? —otra súplica suave.

Él habría puesto los ojos en blanco si no hubiera estado tan contento con ella.

—En serio.

—Gracias. Lo digo en serio. Gracias.

—Y ahora me lo agradeces. Yo debería estar dándote las gracias. Y lo hago. Con humildad. Te has convertido en la razón por la que vivo, Bella.

Le pareció oírla gimotear. Ella enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, frotando la mejilla contra él.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Tengo que volver al reino de Elden. Creo que mis hermanos están ahí. Atrapados, tal vez. No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que, en el fondo, tengo tanta hambre de matar al nuevo rey, que tiemblo. Como comer, esto es una necesidad. _Debo_ hacerlo.

Ella no lo dudó.

—Yo te ayudaré.

Él no quería que participara en un plan tan violento y peligroso, pero tampoco la deseaba fuera de su vista.

—Tengo que encontrar una manera de mantenerte atada a mí y a esta tierra en primer lugar. ¿Debería escribirte otro libro? —su magia era más fuerte ahora.

—Si es así, vamos a estar trabajando bajo el supuesto de que voy a volver, sin importar lo que hagamos o tratemos.

—Y tal vez ese supuesto es lo que te enviará de vuelta — ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que haber una manera— Me pregunto qué hechizo usé para traerte aquí. Si lo supiera, sabría si partirías después de un cierto tiempo, o después de que yo esté realmente libre. O si te ligué a la tierra para siempre. Recuerdo tantas cosas, pero eso no, todavía no, y no puedo arriesgar otro hechizo. Podría interferir con el primero.

Ella se relajó, el pelo le caía sobre el hombro desnudo, la luna dorada la iluminaba.

—Cuando leí el libro y me di cuenta de que no era una broma, me pregunté cómo podías haberme conocido cuando nunca nos habíamos visto.

—Y descubriste la respuesta.

Las palabras fueron una declaración, no una pregunta. Sabía que su mujer era inteligente. Ella era la perfecta combinación de belleza y conocimiento.

—Sí. Soñé contigo antes de siquiera leer el libro. Te vi encadenado, pero nunca hablé contigo. Ahora creo que eran visiones en lugar de sueños.

— ¿Pero por qué tuviste visiones de mí _antes_ de que usara mi magia?

—Tal vez una parte de mí entró en este mundo hace mucho tiempo. Algunas cosas me resultan familiares, como los árboles fantasmas y los ogros. Tal vez tú me viste, también, y así es como tu magia sabía concentrarse en mí.

—Eso tiene sentido, pero me pregunto cómo cruzaste.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Yo... yo...

Estiró la mano hasta ahuecarle la mejilla.

—No tengas miedo, Bella. Vamos a resolver esto. No te vas a ir. No te dejaré.

—Hay algo que debo decirte. Acerca de mí. Mi trabajo. Podrías cambiar de opinión sobre mí —ella trazó con la punta del dedo a lo largo de su esternón—. Dije que no era una cobarde y eso significa que lo revele todo, incluso acerca de esto. Las cosas que hice, cosas horribles, para aprender acerca de tu…

—Te lo dije antes, Bella, que tu trabajo… —una punzada le estalló en la cabeza para hacerlo callar, recordándole lo que había ocurrido después de haber luchado contra los ogros aquí en este mismo lugar. El mismo lugar en el que por primera vez había bebido de Bella. Dolor, luego abrir los ojos en una nueva ubicación.

Lanzó un gruñido. ¿Qué fue...? Otra punzada, ésta le sacudió el cerebro contra el cráneo.

La jaula que sostenía sus recuerdos y habilidades se estaba derrumbando, poco a poco.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Bella se apoyó sobre el codo y le alisó el cabello de la frente, la expresión era suave e iluminada con preocupación.

— ¿Estás enfermo?

Sus emociones estaban confusas, sin embargo, dejó de lado sus propias preocupaciones para acariciarlo. No era de extrañar que se hubiera enamorado de ella tan rápido y tan fácilmente.

—Beber tu sangre me da poder como nunca antes —confesó él—, pero a medida que más de mis recuerdos y habilidades escapan, experimento un… pequeño pinchazo de dolor.

Mientras hablaba, uno de los "pequeños pellizcos" migró desde la cabeza al pecho, y siseó. Ese había sido más fuerte que cualquiera de los otros.

—Oh, Edward. Ahora sé por qué te mostrabas reacio a beber a mí. Siento mucho haberte obligado.

—Yo no. Y no me obligaste, Bella. Yo quería hacerlo. Desesperadamente. Además, ese no es el porqué. Te quiero sana.

Un sonido de frustración.

—Ahora estás haciendo lo que dijiste que no harías, y tejiendo bonitas palabras para hacerme feliz.

Otra punzada, otro gruñido.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Además de nunca alimentarte de nuevo?

—Quédate conmigo. Y tú me _alimentarás_ de nuevo —todos los días de la eternidad— Esto pasará.

—Yo me quedaré —susurró—. No te preocupes. Y, Edward, nunca antes hemos hablado de mi trabajo.

— ¿No lo hemos hecho? Investigaste... experimentaste... —De qué clase y por quién eran preguntas contestadas en el interior de su mente, pero estaba teniendo problemas para llegar a la información.

El color le desapareció del rostro.

—Eso es correcto. ¿Y todavía te gusto?

—Bella...

—Sí, por supuesto. Lo discutiremos cuando estés mejor —hubo una pausa. A continuación, un susurro—. ¿Podríamos haber hablado en mis visiones? ¿Podría haber olvidado conversaciones? ¿Podría cualquiera que sea la magia haber sido purgada en mí? —Ella estaba hablando consigo misma, tratando de entender las cosas.

—Sí —respondió él, de todos modos—. Hay una posibilidad.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Me voy a quedar callada. Descansa.

Confiando en ella, cerró los ojos, respiró lenta y profundamente, y simplemente dejó que los recuerdos vinieran. El primero en golpearlo fue el de una bonita doncella que muy silenciosamente entraba en el dormitorio. Las bisagras chirriaron cuando su mirada la buscó. No sabía el nombre, sólo que él le había sonreído ese mismo día, y que ella había tomado esa sonrisa como la invitación que era. Estaba tumbado sobre el colchón de plumas de ganso, desnudo, esperando. Ella se desnudó mientras se acercaba a él.

Justo antes de alcanzarlo, la puerta se abrió y se cerró de nuevo. Miró. Otra criada. Los tres iban a jugar. Bien. No había esperado una noche con sólo una, una sola conquista era demasiado fácil. Demasiado… aburrido. Tenía que probar algo nuevo.

Su mente huyó de aquel recuerdo en particular.

Antes, él podría haber estado buscando más de una pareja a la vez. Alguna vez, podría haber querido experimentar. Y eso, aún lo deseaba. Con Bella. Quería hacerlo todo con ella, pero sólo con ella. Cualquier cosa que hacían era una experiencia nueva.

Emocionante, pero sobre todo, le llegaba al alma.

Eso no iba a cambiar. Lo afectaba profundamente, con demasiada intensidad. Y no creía que ella hubiese tenido mucho placer en la vida. Cada nuevo toque de él la dejaba sin aliento, retorciéndose, con una expresión de asombro y de necesidad.

Quería que ella tuviese esa expresión para siempre. Buscaría eso, la convertiría en su reto personal.

Y lo que ella podía hacer con la boca... _eso_ era mágico.

La oscuridad le cayó repentinamente sobre la mente, la realidad haciéndose cada vez más evidente. Sintió los dedos suaves de Bella, todavía deslizándose por su frente. El aliento cálido y dulce serpenteando por las mejillas. Ella había cumplido la promesa.

Se quedó dónde estaba.

No podía perderla, pensó. Tenía que haber una manera de permanecer con ella. Para siempre.

El libro, Bella, sus sueños de este mundo. El hechizo para traerla aquí. Se concentró en aquello, con la esperanza de estimular los recuerdos en esa dirección. Cambió el glamur, la ilusión de la cara de alguien más, enmascarando la de ella propia, él lo sabía. ¿También un encantamiento en las palabras que había escrito? Sí... sí... Había murmurado un hechizo y lo había escrito en el libro. Había querido que Bella estuviera de pie junto a él, y luego ella lo estaba.

Un recuerdo comenzó.

_No me hagas esto_. Escuchó la voz con claridad_. Voy a encontrar una manera de ayudarte_.

Ella _había_ hablado con él antes de su primer encuentro. Lo recordaba.

_Debo. Te necesito. Hasta que tu cuerpo se una a tu mente, eres inútil para mí._ La respuesta. Fría, dura.

_Pero arrebatar mi memoria_, ella había dicho.

_¿Él_ había cogido el recuerdo de sus conversaciones?

Las voces se desvanecieron, y la imagen de su padre le llenó la cabeza. Un recuerdo importante, pero necesitaba saber de Bella en estos momentos. Ella era la más urgente. El libro. Bella. El hechizo -o hechizos- que había utilizado.

Su padre le hablaba, pero Edward no podía oír las palabras. El libro. Bella. Los hechizos que había usado. _Vamos. El libro. Bella_. _Los hechizos que había usado._ Poco a poco, la imagen cambió. La altísima forma de su padre se redujo. El pelo negro creció, rizándose, aclarándose. Las características duras se hicieron suaves y delicadas.

Bella.

Este era su pasado con Bella, el recuerdo volvía a la superficie. Más que un susurro de conversación esta vez, más que un atisbo.

Y allí estaba ella, la hermosa Bella, caminando lentamente frente a él. Estaban en la celda. Él llevaba el taparrabos y tenía contusiones. Se tendió en el camastro, mirándola. Desde el momento en que ella había aparecido, intocable, como un fantasma, pero con olor a algo salvaje y primitivo, la había querido.

El cabello color miel le corría por la espalda, saltando con cada paso agitado que daba. Ella llevaba una camisa larga que la tapaba, y él deseaba poder vestirla con sedas y terciopelos.

— ¿Cómo me trajiste aquí? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no puedes trasladarme entera?

—Te lo dije. Magia. Y no olvides, _tú_ primero viniste a _mí_ de esta manera.

—Como si pudiera olvidarlo. Cerré los ojos y sólo… aparecí. Como si hubiera sido transportada, a pesar de que nunca terminé mi investigación sobre la tele transportación, nunca la probé con seres humanos. Y el plástico que envié y traje de regreso era sólido y se mantuvo sólido. ¡Yo no estoy estable!

—Pero despertaste en casa, y siempre regresas a tu cuerpo.

—Sí.

No le gustaba no poder tocarla ni beber de ella, pero no importaba cuántas veces aparecía -y lo había hecho, innumerables veces-, la condición seguía siendo la misma. Insustancial. Por lo tanto, ellos hablarían y ella lo entretendría.

Se había convertido en algo que esperar con ilusión, su único disfrute. Y sabía que ella también disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos. Sabía que él le gustaba. Ella le había hablado acerca de su trabajo, él le había contado sobre la frustración y la ira por la destrucción de sus recuerdos.

Pero no podían seguir así. Él no podía quedarse aquí. No podía seguir siendo un prisionero para siempre. Tenía que haber una forma de traerla aquí, toda entera. Tenía que haber una manera de que pudiera ayudarle a escapar. Una forma de que pudieran estar juntos físicamente.

—Dime lo último que recuerdas antes de venir aquí por primera vez —exigió.

—Nada. ¡Yo estaba durmiendo! Me desperté, y zas, estaba en el palacio de Delfina y me dirigía directamente a ti.

—Antes de eso, entonces. Piensa. Tal vez algo se hizo o se dijo sobre mi mundo. Podrían haber transcurrido años desde que sucedió, pero tú lo recordarías.

Una pesada pausa.

—Hay algo —aunque ella era espectral, sus pasos parecían golpear el suelo—. Una vez interrogué a un vampiro en mi laboratorio. Le hice una pregunta tras otra, pero él se negaba a responder. Me levanté para marcharme. De pronto, empezó a hablar. Me dijo que lo dejara ir, que le permitiera encontrar a su mujer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Yo no podía. No tenía autorización. Al día siguiente, volví.

La urgencia lo llenó.

— ¿Y?

—Y mi jefe me dijo que el vampiro había gritado toda la noche. Entré en la habitación, él estaba tranquilo, pero esta vez habló al instante. Dijo que un día iba a conocer a un hombre, me enamoraría de él y lo perdería. Al igual que mi falta de acción le había hecho perder a su mujer. A continuación, se liberó de las restricciones. Creí que iba a saltar hacia mí, pero simplemente levantó la mano y usó una garra para cortarse la garganta. Murió justo delante de mí.

El estómago de Edward cayó.

—Él te maldijo, entonces. Una maldición de sangre —irrompible, en gran parte.

—Eso fue hace dos años, y pensé que sólo eran tonterías. ¡Tratando de hacerme sentir culpable por el encarcelamiento!

—No. Él puso su fuerza de vida en las palabras, exhalándolas a la existencia, dándoles el latido de su corazón. La maldición esperó el momento perfecto para atacar.

— ¿Así que estoy destinada a verte sólo en forma de espíritu? ¿Sin importar lo que hagamos? —Ella se rió amargamente—. Si ese es el caso, no me extraña que pensaras dejarme. Quiero decir, ¡no podemos siquiera tocarnos!

Se frotó la mano por la cara, las cadenas hicieron ruido. No podía responderle. No sin condenarlos a los dos.

— ¿Qué te causa placer hacer en casa, Bella?

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? ¿En serio?

—Cuéntame.

Ella se detuvo, moviendo los brazos.

—Hago ejercicio y leo. Eso es todo.

—Entonces voy a escribirte un libro. Encantaré las palabras. Vendrás a mí en cuerpo, así como en espíritu.

— ¿Sólo para perderte después?

Él frunció los labios.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Lo que significa que mi respuesta es no. No quiero venir aquí, estar contigo, sólo para perderte para siempre.

—Tú puedes salvarme.

—Y yo quiero salvarte, pero lo que no voy a hacer es verte morir —estrechó la mirada en él—. Sé cómo funcionan estas cosas, Edward. Me has dicho que te preocupas por mí. Y sí, eso podría ser tu encarcelamiento, pero tal vez no. Si llevamos las cosas al siguiente nivel, y me pierdes, te marchitarás.

Prefería languidecer que estar esclavizado.

—Ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir.

—Yo no.

—Entonces robaré tu memoria, Bella.

La boca de ella se abrió.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿_Harías_ eso?

—Sí, y sí. Haría eso y mucho más.

—Conoces el dolor de despojar los recuerdos. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en hacerme eso?

Un razonamiento sólido, del que él hizo caso omiso.

—Sólo voy a quitarte los recuerdos sobre mí.

— ¿Así que te voy a ver, pero no te voy a reconocer? —De repente, ella no podía respirar. Lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas, dejando pequeñas huellas mojadas—. ¿Me reconocerás?

—No sé. Tal vez.

—No hagas esto, Edward.

—Debo. Te necesito. Hasta que tu cuerpo se una a tu mente, eres inútil para mí. —Inútil, pero tan necesaria.

—Pero para despojarme los recuerdos...

—Me has obligado —simple, no hay lugar para remordimientos.

— ¿Y si nos odiamos en este nuevo comienzo, como lo hicimos antes?

Al principio, ella lo había mirado con esos ojos de color ámbar encantados, el olor era tan dulce que podía prácticamente saborearlo. La había deseado, anhelado, pero ella había mantenido la distancia.

Cuando por fin se dignó a hablarle, él había estado aguantando tal frenesí por ella que la había atacado e intentado morderla, sólo para flotar a través de ella, la había asustado. Ella había desaparecido. No había regresado por varios días. La frustración y la ira lo habían consumido.

La siguiente vez, se obligó a hablarle en voz baja, para mantenerse a distancia, siendo amable, a pesar de que esas cosas iban en contra de cada fibra de su ser. Después de eso, ella había vuelto una y otra vez, y la camaradería pronto se transformó en cariño.

Lo que pensaba hacer con ella era una traición. Lo sabía.

Lo hizo, de todos modos. Utilizó la magia para crear el libro, y la pluma. Para escribir a Bella. Para enviarla lejos, de vuelta a su mundo, a su cuerpo. Para borrarle los recuerdos. Para traerla de vuelta a él.

Y en el proceso, los propios recuerdos de ella _fueron_ limpiados. No a causa de las brujas, sino por él. Los había quitado a propósito. Sabía que el conocimiento del pasado con ella influiría en el futuro. Incluso podría impedirle usarla.

Algo lo estaba sacudiendo, desplazándolo del recuerdo. Trató de sostenerse, tenía que saber lo que pasó después, pero la agitación continuó, y gruñó.

—Edward, Edward, tienes que salir —la voz de Bella, más cerca, en el presente, frenética y miedosa—. Alguien se acerca. Edward, por favor. Despierta. _Por favor_.

Soltó el pasado por completo, permitiendo que su mente se focalizara de nuevo. Él la había herido demasiado. Y, como ella había temido, la iba a perder de nuevo. El hechizo que había usado no había interrumpido el primer hechizo lanzado en ella. El que la obligaría a perder a su amante. Nada podría afectar ese hechizo, y tampoco con el que Edward había conseguido traerla de nuevo a él. Hasta que había trabajado _con_ el primero.

Había traído a Bella aquí, uniendo su cuerpo al de él, con la condición de que ella lo dejase cuando -si- se enamoraba de él.

Por lo tanto, podía quedársela, siempre y cuando evitara que ella lo amara.

—Edward.

El presente. Sí. Escuchó unos pasos. Muchos de ellos. Botas. Lanzas raspando contra el suelo.

El poder saturaba el aire. Tania, definitivamente. ¿Con su ejército? Probablemente.

Diferentes emociones luchaban por dominarle. Furia, alegría, anticipación, odio, ansiedad. Edward quería atacar, matar, pero eso pondría a Bella en peligro, y no lo iba a permitir. Nunca.

Se puso de pie, en un borrón de movimiento. Bella se había puesto el traje, estaba lista para partir.

—Ven.

Él la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella lejos del campamento.


	16. Capitulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

_**E**_dward arrastró a Bella a través del bosque, golpeando las ramas. Ella cojeaba y quería llevarla, pero los guardias de Tania debían haber captado su olor porque el eco de sus pasos iba en aumento y sentía la magia intensificada en el aire de la noche.

Estaban atrapados.

Se podría haber movido de un lugar a otro sólo con un pensamiento. De aquí al marchito, pervertido reino de Elden. Su corazón se apretó en el pecho e hizo rechinar los dientes. No era el momento de pensar en su casa. O en qué condiciones se encontraba su casa. O sus padres, y el hechicero al que pronto destruiría. ¿Qué pasaría si desapareciera pero Bella no lo hiciera con él? Estaría sola en un ambiente inhóspito, rodeada de enemigos.

Maldita sea. Tenía que intentar algo. Había logrado detener el torrente de recuerdos que inundó su mente, pero estaban allí, llamando a su mente, demandando ser liberados. Si tomaban el control de nuevo…

Se concentró en lo más importante. Él y Bella compartían un pasado que apenas habían tocado. Un pasado que ella todavía no podía recordar. Lo que sabía era que no iba a volver a repetir sus errores.

Necesitaba ese libro, el de Delfina. Tenía que escribir algo más en él. Para cuando ella le dejara. Dioses. Sí, significaba que estaba actuando con la suposición de que le amaba y le dejaría, pero tenía que ponerse en lo peor. Quizá, sólo quizá, un nuevo hechizo la traería de vuelta.

Elden no estaba preparado para la derrota y mira lo que había sucedido.

—Edward—jadeó Bella—. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer jogging, pero esto es jogging extremo, edición la jungla, y no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar. ¿Podemos descansar?

La escuchó. Distante. Trataba de concentrarse en ella, pero la oscuridad se acercaba a él, otro recuerdo de que la batalla estaba libre.

Durante toda su vida había absorbido los poderes y la magia de los demás. Lo que ellos podían hacer, él podía hacerlo después. Era como había formado la protección aérea dentro de palacio. La Reina de Corazones lo había hecho, por lo tanto, él había hecho lo mismo. Y por eso, Tania había prohibido a todo el mundo que practicara su magia cerca de él.

Algunas habilidades duraban días o semanas. Otras duraban toda la vida.

Ya había recordado gran parte de eso, por lo que su mente trató de hacer sitio para algo más, algo nuevo.

—Edward. Por favor.

No podía centrarse en Bella. Más detalles se desarrollaron. Su habilidad de crear ilusiones, así como la de moverse de un lado a otro con solo un pensamiento, provenía de una bruja. Una amante que había tratado de matarle mientras dormía. Quería ser su esposa, pero él sólo quería sexo. Ella lo había intentado con diferentes personalidades, divirtiéndole.

Nunca le había dicho a ella que sabía quién era cada una de las veces porque había reconocido su aroma. Dejó que continuara yendo a él, y cada vez, él dejaba claras sus intenciones. Aun así, seguía intentándolo, con la esperanza de que cambiara su opinión. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que no lo conseguiría, en cualquiera de sus encarnaciones, atacó.

En un momento, Edward llevaba a Bella a través del bosque, al siguiente momento, estaba dentro de una habitación. Su dormitorio, pensó. El de su memoria, con la bruja homicida. No se dio cuenta del cambio lo suficientemente pronto, y chocó con la pared, cayéndose hacia atrás. Golpeó el suelo con una negra maldición.

Bella no estaba a la vista.

Edward se puso en pie, la sangre calentándose rápidamente. Iba a regresar al bosque ahora, ahora, maldita sea, ahora, y si alguien había tocado a Bella…

Continuaba en el dormitorio.

Mostrando los colmillos, giró, buscando una salida. La sangre cubría las paredes, salpicando de carmesí todo. El suelo tenía varios surcos profundos, cada uno eran patrones de cuatro, como si varias espadas hubieran sido arrastradas y hubieran cortado la madera.

Las gigantes y peludas criaturas, sus piernas –cuatro a cada lado- afiladas y mortales. Habían estado allí. Habían venido a por él.

Edward había estado follando a una mujer, una criada. La puerta se abrió de forma violenta, y pudo oír los ecos de los gritos abajo, en la entrada. Tendría que haberlo oído antes, pero su compañera también había gritado, distrayéndole.

Había buscado sus puñales de sangre, los que guardaba en la mesilla de noche, con la intención de luchar contra los monstruos, pensando en su familia, pero él… desapareció cayendo en un sinuoso agujero negro.

¿Habían muerto sus hermanos junto con sus padres? ¿Habían caído en el mismo agujero? Se acordó de las maldiciones resonando a su alrededor.

Contuvo el aliento. No había querido recordarlo, no todavía, pero… ¿Estaba seguro de que sus padres habían muerto? ¿No tenía ya ninguna duda?

No necesitaba pensar sobre eso. Sí. Estaba seguro. Estaban muertos. Ese conocimiento prácticamente se filtraba por las paredes llenas de moho a su alrededor. No les había visto morir, pero había sentido como se escurrían sus fuerzas vitales. Se habían ido.

Dioses. ¿Y sus hermanos?

No, no habían muerto. Ahora que sabía cómo comprobarlo, podía sentir las energías en su interior todavía, pero la energía era… diferente de antes. ¿Estaban atrapados en algún sitio?

Probablemente. De otra forma, Jacob habría destruido al hechicero de sangre y reclamado el palacio.

Jacob y su capacidad de cazar a algo o a alguien. Jasper, el dulce Jasper con cara de niño, habría corrido hacia el hall riendo. Rosalie habría intentado echar una mano con su magia, estropeando sus hechizos.

Con estos pensamientos, quiso caer de rodillas, rugir a los cielos, maldecir, gritar, luchar y clamar contra todos y contra todo. ¿Cómo encontrarlos? ¿Cómo liberarlos?

Ahora cayó en la cuenta de que había escuchado la voz de Jacob en sueños. Llamándole, diciéndole que se curara. Compartían una conexión de sangre, algo que no podía ser destruido. Podrían hablar de nuevo.

¿Dónde estás, hermano?

Pasó un momento. No hubo respuesta. Muy bien. Lo volvería a intentar más tarde.

El sentimiento de urgencia se reavivó y Edward comprobó si tenía sus dagas. Se habían ido, al igual que sus ropas y el resto de sus armas. La habitación estaba totalmente limpia.

Apretó los dientes y se imaginó el resto del castillo, lo cual fue sorprendentemente fácil.

Imponente, con más habitaciones de las que podía contar. Sinuosos pasillos y pasadizos secretos.

Se movió por todas las habitaciones, por cada sitio del calabozo. Vio a personas que no reconoció, más manchas de sangre, más monstruos patrullando por las puertas. La rabia lo consumió. La necesidad de matar al nuevo rey, al hechicero, se intensificó. Sin embargo, su familia no estaba allí, ni el hechicero tampoco.

Tenía que regresar. Pronto. Siempre pronto. En ese momento, tenía que proteger a Bella. Un trabajo a tiempo completo que empezaba a comprender. Uno que apreciaba y con el que no comerciaría.

Después de un último vistazo al castillo que una vez había amado, cerró sus ojos e imaginó el bosque y el último lugar donde había visto a Bella. Estuvo allí un segundo más tarde –cada vez más fácil- pero no encontró señales de ella. Tampoco signos de Tania o su ejército.

Olfateó… olfateó… allí. Se centró en el dulce aroma de Bella, mezclado con el desagradable aroma de Tania y sus hombres. La seguían.

Salió en su persecución.

Bella escuchó las voces antes de ver la ciudad y casi se vino abajo del alivio. Aumentó la velocidad, y finalmente, afortunadamente, alcanzó la ciudad. El sol estaba saliendo, provocando luces violetas sobre las personas que comenzaban su día. Templando a Bella, y luego quemándola. Su piel le picaba, una picazón como si pequeños insectos se arrastraran por sus venas.

No quería considerar las razones por la que esto ocurría.

La gente -¿humanos?- se dirigían a lo largo de calles empedradas, algunos con cestas de mimbre repletas de ropa, otros con bolsas de – olisqueó quejándose- pan y carne. Su estómago gruñó mientras la boca se le hacía agua. Sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, su suministro de sangre estaba un poco bajo. Necesitaba reabastecerse.

Bella se detuvo junto a un árbol, mirando, pensando. Tenía dos opciones. Seguir moviéndose, manteniéndose por su cuenta y con el riesgo de que la encontrara Tania. O entrar en el pueblo, comer y con el riesgo de que la encontrara Tania. Al menos, el segundo plan le proporcionaba comida. Por lo tanto, ok. No había objeciones.

Excepto que ella era todavía Odette. Si la gente la reconocía, el rumor se extendería y quería estar lo más lejos posible antes de que la encontraran. Por otro lado, Tania no podía hacerle daño y Edward no se encontraba con ella. No se encontraría más en peligro - creía- y eso era algo bueno.

El había desaparecido en lo que duraba un latido, dejándola en shock. Le esperó allí por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero nunca reapareció y tuvo que moverse. Podría encontrarla, en cualquier sitio. No podía creer otra cosa.

El ejército de Tania había estado muy cerca de descubrirla, marchando cerca del sitio donde estaba escondida. Pero habían perdido la pista de Edward y retrocedieron en un intento de volverla a encontrar. Fue entonces cuando Bella salió disparada, forzando su cuerpo sublevado a actuar antes de que se apagara y Tania volviera.

Sí, cuando descubrieran a Bella, quería estar fuerte y bien alimentada. Así que de nuevo, no había objeciones. Avanzó cojeando, entrando en el pueblo. En el momento en que la gente la vio, detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, con el horror reflejado en sus facciones, y se arrodillaron.

Sip. La habían reconocido. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho Odette a esta gente?

Cerró la distancia que había entre ella y uno de los grupos con comida.

—Por favor. Tengo mucha hambre. ¿Podría…?

—Coja lo que desee, princesa. —El hombre más cercano a ella impulsó su cesta hacia ella.

—No tengo dinero, pero encontraré la forma de pagarte. Lo juro. —El aroma del pollo asado le golpeó, transportándola directamente al cielo. Extendió una mano temblorosa y buscó en el fondo de la cesta, cogiendo un cuenco de algo cremoso. ¿Estaba babeando? No podía caer en picado como un animal—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hammond, princesa. —Había un deje de enojo en su ronca voz.

—Gracias por la comida, Hammond

—Cualquier cosa por usted, princesa. —El enojo se convirtió en odio.

Bella suspiró, mirando alrededor.

—Por favor, levántense. Todos. No hay ninguna razón para que se inclinen.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que le obedecieran, como si temieran que los atacara mientras se levantaban aunque se lo hubiera dicho ella. Aparte de eso, no se movieron. A pesar de que ella quería cojear hasta alguna esquina sombreada y fresca, y hundir su cara en la comida, no podía hacerlo.

—Necesito una habitación —anunció—. Agua. Y ropa limpia. Por favor. Si alguien puede indicarme la dirección correcta, le estaría muy agradecida.

Al principio, nadie dio un paso adelante. Luego, a regañadientes, una mujer de mediana edad hizo una reverencia y le dijo:

—Si me sigue, princesa, me haré cargo de sus necesidades.

—Gracias.  
Diez minutos después, una eternidad, Bella estaba en el interior de una habitación, sola. Devoró el contenido del cuenco –una especie de ensalada de pollo- antes de bañarse en la bañera llena de vapor que la mujer había llenado con un hechizo murmurado. No era humana, después de todo, pero sí bruja. El agua caliente calmaba la sensible piel de Jane, le aliviaba de la picazón. Después se puso una túnica azul limpia que la bruja había dejado dispuesta para ella.

Lo único que le faltaba era Edward, y el día sería perfecto.

¿Dónde estaba?

Con un suspiro de cansancio, se tumbó en la cama. Dura, con bultos, pero el paraíso para sus huesos y músculos doloridos. Qué hacer, qué hacer. Edward era, en el fondo, un protector. Feroz, inquebrantable. Eso significaba que no la había abandonado voluntariamente.

Por lo tanto, habrían sido sus habilidades –las que tuviera- las responsables o alguien había usado la magia para separarle de ella. La primera opción era más probable. Edward se estaba volviendo muy fuerte, y era imposible que nadie pudiera hechizarle en ningún sitio. Porque, si ese fuera el caso, Tania lo habría hecho hacia días.

Tania. La perra era un problema. Uno muy grande. Mientras estuviera por allí, Edward sería cazado, estaría en peligro. A su vez, Bella podría transformarse, creía, y convencer a la princesa de liberar -al esclavo-. ¿Ayudaría, sin embargo? Habiendo probado ella misma al hombre, sabía que resultaría imposible olvidarlo.

Tania probablemente lo anhelaba más que el aire que respiraba. La idea de ellos dos a solas le provocó celos, agudos y mordaces. Bella ignoró esa respuesta improductiva. Había algunos problemas si se transformaba. Uno, Tania podía usar la magia. Bella no. Dos, el secreto de Bella podría ser descubierto. Y si la reina había azotado a su propia hija, ¿qué no haría con un enemigo que se hacía pasar por uno de sus hijos? Tres, ¿y si Edward la seguía hasta donde estaba Delfina? El podría ser capturado de nuevo, sus recuerdos borrados. Su cuerpo usado.

Su cuerpo le pertenecía a Bella. A nadie más.

Se puso de lado, abrazando la almohada, recordando súbitamente el día que recibió el libro de Edward. Había leído algunos pasajes y pensado en él durante horas después. Se había obsesionado con él, realmente. Después de haber leído algunos pasajes más, había fantaseado con él, prácticamente haciendo el amor con su almohada. Después, había ido a él.

Quizá pudiera alcanzarlo de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos y lo imaginó en su cuarto, colocándolo todo y después seduciéndola en la cama. Allí, la habría tocado, la habría desnudado. La habría besado, saboreado. Consumido. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Casi podía sentir su cálido aliento deslizarse superficialmente por su piel.

—Edward—respiró.

Bella

Su voz, tan profunda, tan familiar. Por un momento, experimentó una oleada de vértigo, sentía como si estuviera flotando. A continuación, el colchón estaba de nuevo debajo de ella, y… ¿frío? En menos de un segundo, el colchón había pasado de estar templado a estar frío. Imposible. A no ser que, sus ojos se abrieron esperanzados.

La esperanza murió. No estaba con Edward. Estaba en su cuarto. En su propia cama.

Se sacudió levantándose, tratando de aspirar aire en sus pulmones. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía penetrar nada. No, ella no podía estar aquí. No, no, no. Saltó sobre sus pies, casi cayéndose mientras sus rodillas temblaban. Corrió alrededor, tropezando varias veces, tocando sus chucherías para ver si era real o imaginario.

Por favor, que sea imaginario.

Todo era sólido, con polvo, como si no hubieran limpiado en semanas. Eran reales. Ahogó un sollozo.

¡No! Las lágrimas enturbiaban su visión. Barrió con sus brazos el tocador, tirándolo todo al suelo. Un jarrón de cristal se hizo añicos. Un cepillo del pelo cayó con estrépito. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí? Quería estar con Edward. Tenía que estar con él, volver con él. Iba a volver.

Sólo tenía que encontrar la manera.


	17. Capitulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15

_**B**_ella aguantó media hora. Siguió presa del pánico durante una hora más después de eso. Entonces hizo lo que mejor hacía. Razonar. Había una explicación lógica para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Siempre era así. Por lo tanto, se cepilló los dientes, se duchó y se vistió con la bata. De ninguna manera se vestiría con los pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta. No pertenecía a ese lugar ya, y no se vestiría como si lo hiciera.

Pertenecía al otro lugar. Con Edward.

Se estiró en la cama con el edredón a su alrededor. Bueno. Podía hacer esto. ¿Qué había estado haciendo antes de que terminara aquí? Estaba acostada en la cama, justamente igual que ahora, pensando en Edward. Imaginándose a los dos haciendo el amor, en realidad. Bien, eso era bueno. Acaba de hacerlo de nuevo.

Se aclaró la mente con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza, respiró profundo, soltando el aire... lentamente... y obligó a sus músculos a relajarse. Una imagen de Edward apareció justo en el centro. Cabello oscuro enmarcando la cara, ojos plata líquida, con el deseo reflejado en ellos. Ella. Labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, su propio deseo furioso. Los colmillos asomando.

El estómago se le estremeció, pero aparte de eso, no pasó nada. Ningún mareo, ni movimiento en absoluto. Sigue adelante. En su mente, lo vio quitarse la camisa, lentamente, retirando el material por encima de la cabeza. La piel, su hermosa piel bronceada, brillaba exquisitamente. Los pezones eran pequeños y marrones, totalmente lamibles. Ese delicioso camino de pelo conducía desde su ombligo a su polla, la que una vez había amado con la boca.

Una humedad caliente se reunía entre sus piernas. Pero, otra vez, ninguna reacción, ningún cambio de posición.

Maldita sea. No había fracasado desde los ocho años, cuando había leído sobre la fabricación de diamantes sintéticos en el microondas. Diamantes que había esperado regalar a su madre por su cumpleaños. Los ladrillos de carbón vegetal y la mantequilla de cacahuete necesarios para la conversión habían sobrevivido a lo largo del tiempo de cocción. El plato que había puesto en el microondas no. Ninguno de ellos lo había hecho ni tampoco el microondas.

Una sonrisa se le escapó cuando de repente recordó la reacción de su madre. Habían estado de pie en la cocina, su querida madre miraba a Bella a través del denso y oscuro humo, sostenía el libro que explicaba exactamente cómo hacerlo. Su expresión incrédula era cómica.

— ¿Diamantes? —preguntó su madre.

—He seguido todos los pasos, no he perdido ni uno solo.

Su madre tosía mientras reclamaba el libro. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que fijara su atención al lío ennegrecido dentro del microondas.

—Has seguido todos los pasos, ¿verdad?

¡Sí!

¿Y has utilizado un plato de Pirex?

Bella parpadeó.

— ¿P-Pirex?

Unos mareos causaron que la imagen vacilara, se desvaneciera, y ese mareo hizo que una burbuja de entusiasmo le atravesara el pecho. Eso era todo. Regresaba...

En el momento en que el mareo pasó, abrió los párpados y se sentó. Por un momento, se encontró en un ambiente desconocido, que simplemente no pudo registrar. Estaba sentada en un suelo de linóleo en el centro de una cocina. Había una estufa de acero inoxidable, fregadero, armarios. El diseño le resultaba familiar -lo había visto en su mente-, pero los colores no lo eran. Una vez las paredes habían estado pintadas de amarillo. Ahora estaban pintadas de azul. La nevera había sido de metal. Ahora era negra. Aun así, lo sabía. Ésta había sido su cocina. Había crecido aquí. Su madre había estado justo en frente del fregadero, tosiendo por el humo que emanaba del microondas. De repente un agudo grito se hizo eco, junto con un revoltijo de palabras.

— ¡Intrusa! ¡Ladrón! ¡Asesino! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —gritaba una mujer sin aliento detrás de ella—. ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera ahora mismo! Billy, llama al 9-1-1.

Bella se giró instintivamente levantando las manos en un gesto de "puede confiar en mí".

—No voy a hacerle daño.

El temor absoluto se reflejó en la cara de la mujer. Tomó un cuchillo del mostrador, agitando la punta afilada en dirección a Bella.

—Eso es lo que todos los psicópatas dicen.

Bella se apartó.

— ¡Billy!

— ¿Qué? —Una soñolienta voz masculina gruñó a la vuelta de la esquina.

Oh, mierda. Refuerzos. Recordando la disposición de la casa, Bella se largó, dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta principal. Corrió hacia el sol de la mañana, la longitud de su vestido se enredó alrededor de sus pies. Y efectivamente, estaba en su antiguo barrio. No había cambiado mucho. Las casas eran pequeñas, un poco deterioradas y llenas de gente, demasiado juntas.

Ante el temor de que la mujer y "su" Billy le dieran persecución y agarraran una escopeta corrió menos de un kilómetro a lo largo de la carretera de grava, giró bruscamente y se agachó detrás del roble gigante de la señora Stanley. Se había escondido allí muchas veces cuando era niña.

Estaba jadeando y sudando mientras se deslizaba sobre su culo. Y maldita sea. Los pies le latían. Las pequeñas rocas le habían cortado en tiras.

Bueno, eso fue muy divertido. No. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Recorrió las variables en la mente, sopesó cada uno de los posibles resultados, los comparó y desechó todos menos uno. Su sangre. Había tenido la sangre de Edward, la había alimentado para sanarla. Sus habilidades debían habérsele trasladado a ella. Al igual que él, ahora podía moverse de un lugar a otro, desapareciendo y reapareciendo. En esencia, teletransportándose.

Sólo tenía que visualizar donde quería ir, y Boom. Estaba allí, en un instante. El asombro la llenó. Había estudiado la manipulación de macropartículas años antes de que hubiera logrado la teletransportación del plástico, básicamente por fax una pequeña porción de una estación a otra. Pero, mover una criatura viva entre los planos con sólo un pensamiento... eso era por lo que había trabajado, envuelto para regalo y se lo habían entregado.

Así que, cuando se había imaginado su vieja cocina, había viajado a su vieja cocina. Antes, en esa ciudad, se había imaginado a Edward en su cama, y había viajado por lo tanto, de vuelta a su cama. Tan simple, tan fácil, una respuesta que tenía sentido. Finalmente.

Podía regresar a su hombre.

Sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos e imaginaba la habitación pequeña y pintoresca que previamente habían ocupado. La bañera de madera, la cama de plumas. Sí, la cama. Donde se había tirado, con la esperanza de que Edward la encontrara.

Mareos le atravesaron, y no pudo contener un jadeo de entusiasmo. La próxima vez que abriera los ojos, estaría allí. De nuevo en Delfina. Y si conservaba esta capacidad, nunca tendría que preocuparse de perder a Edward por la magia de nuevo. Podría estar con él para siempre. Si no se conservaba automáticamente, podía beber de él cada día para asegurarse de que lo hiciera.

—Bien, bien —dijo una voz femenina—. Ahí lo tienes, usando tu magia para hacerte invisible. ¿A quién estabas espiando en este momento, querida hermana?

El temor reemplazó el entusiasmo de Bella mientras abría los ojos. Estaba en la pequeña habitación, muy bien, pero la habitación estaba llena con Tania y sus soldados. Dos de ellos tenían a una mujer con los ojos llorosos. La misma mujer que le había traído aquí, que le había alimentado, vestido.

Tania se situó en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia ella. No había ninguna señal de Edward.

Bella se sentó lentamente. Con cuidado.

—Sí, estaba usando mi invisibilidad de nuevo. —No estaba tan alejada de la verdad. Irrefutable—. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

— ¿Es esa forma de saludar a tu hermana que tanto te quiere? Una hermana que te ha buscado y buscado, desesperada por salvarte de las garras de un loco.

Una idea de éxito: a pesar de viajar entre los mundos, la máscara de Odette seguía en su sitio. ¡Genial!

Pero en realidad, Jane sabía que si Tania le había -buscado y buscado-, había sido para matarla y reclamar a Edward para ella misma. Pero dos podían jugar el juego del engaño.

—Gracias por salvarme, querida. Todo lo que he hecho en estos últimos días es extrañarte.

Los ojos esmeraldas se redujeron a pequeñas aberturas.

—Ahora —añadió Bella antes que Tania pudiera contestar—. ¿Qué le estás haciendo a la mujer?

—Oh —Tania agitó una mano de forma desdeñosa—. Sabía que estabas aquí, podía sentir tu magia, pero no podía encontrarte y temía que te hubiera matado—. ¿Era deleite lo que notaba en su tono de voz?

—Como puedes ver, no lo hizo. —A medida que hablaba, decía una frase para que Edward no viniera por ella. No lo quería metido en esto. Y tampoco que Tania lo viera.

—Verdad. —Tania se giró y miró a los guardias sosteniéndola—. Ella ya no es para nosotros. Disponed de ella.

—Disponed de ella.

Un tercer guardia dio un paso detrás de la mujer, que había comenzado a sacudirse de pánico, la agarró por la mandíbula y dio un tirón, rompiéndole el cuello en cuestión de segundos. Su cuerpo se hundió hacia adelante, flojo. Sin vida.

Bella sólo podía mirar boquiabierta en estado de shock, con horror.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Los guardias arrastraron el cadáver, y Tania se encogió de hombros.

—Me irritaba.

—Tú... —Puta. El impulso de asesinar a la princesa brillaba al rojo vivo a través de sus venas. Pero no creyó estar preparada para tal acto.

Que permaneciera en el lugar, aparentemente natural, la salvó. Hubo una pequeña voz de la razón en la parte posterior de la cabeza, recordándole que la superaban en número y armamento.

Bella nunca había sido una persona violenta. Tal vez el lado oscuro de Edward la contagió, porque le gustaba la idea de hacerle daño a Tania. Dándole la bienvenida. Un día, te voy a destruir.

Tania se dejó caer sobre el colchón, presionándose cerca. Bella apenas se contuvo de escabullirse lejos, con disgusto.

—Ahora, querida hermana, tenemos mucho que discutir.

_**E**_dward permaneció en las sombras, evitando las chozas y los vendedores al aire libre que peleaban por vender sus mercancías. El olor de Bella, tan dulce... más fuerte... ahora tan cerca... mezclado con un centenar de personas. Putrefactos, acre. Algún sudor empapado, algo de magia madura.

Tania y su ejército estaban aquí.

La idea lo golpeó, dejó de preocuparse por el sigilo. Saltó a la acción, con los pies golpeando en el suelo. Los ciudadanos hicieron una pausa cuando se fijaron en él, algunos mirando dos veces. Después surgieron murmullos.

¿Lo conoces?

Captó palabras como príncipe y muerto, cada una de ellas formulada como pregunta. Realmente lo conocían. Sabían que era un príncipe de Elden. Habían pensado que estaba muerto. ¿Pensaban lo mismo acerca de su familia?

Casi se detuvo para interrogarlos. Casi. Bella estaba en peligro. Eso precedía a todo. Aceleró el paso. Su profundo sentido del olfato le llevó a una pequeña cabaña a la orilla de la ciudad. Guardias atestaban las calles. Incluso había guardias apostados en las casas vecinas, todos observando y esperando a su princesa.

Edward volvió a las sombras. Afortunadamente, nadie en esa área se había fijado en él. La gente estaba parada delante de sus ventanas, mirando nerviosamente a los guardias. ¿Aliados potenciales?

Algunos eran brujas, pero la mayoría eran seres humanos. Los seres humanos que habían entrado en este reino a lo largo de los siglos, por la razón que fuera. Se habían asentado aquí, se establecieron y echaron raíces. Eso había sido un error, pero esta ciudad era parte de Delfina y bajo el imperio de la Reina de Corazones. Ellos no lo podían ayudar.

Contuvo el aliento caliente, lo liberó. Bueno, no necesitaba ayuda. Era un príncipe. Un vampiro. Poderoso más allá de lo imaginable. Había dirigido un ejército propio, había conquistado reinos y corazones femeninos. Podía absorber las habilidades de los demás, y ya era hora de que lo utilizara en su provecho, y no sólo de manera accidental.

Entrecerrando los ojos, se centró en la casa. Bella se encontraba dentro. Sentía su energía, tan dulce como su olor y... ahora mezclados con la suya. Emitió un gruñido primitivo de aprobación. Mía. Había hecho algo más que dejar una huella, la había marcado. Voy por ti, cariño.

Cambió su enfoque a Tania. Estaba podrida hasta la médula, con olor a juego. La Magia se arremolinaba en su interior, oscura y potente. Capacidad tras capacidad, perfeccionadas durante siglos debido a tener que vivir con un reloj que hace tic-tac despacio.

Podía hipnotizar a los demás, eso podría ayudarle, sí, pero sólo podía encantar a una persona a la vez. Ella podía curar sus propias heridas. Podía hacer eso. Podía causar heridas. A otro tal vez. Podía provocar el deseo falso. No. Un músculo tembló en su mandíbula, aunque. ¿Cuántas veces había usado aquella capacidad sobre él?

No importa. Continuó su búsqueda, descartando... descartando... ¡Allí! La visión remota, como lo que había hecho en el interior del palacio con Bella. Perfecto, y ahora su capacidad de antes tenía sentido. Se preguntó cuántas veces Tania había utilizado la capacidad. Mirarlo sin su conocimiento.

No importaba la respuesta, Tania nunca sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.

Se aferró a la habilidad y dio un tirón mental suave, extrayéndola más y más cerca. Un poco más... sólo un poco más... Su pecho se hinchó mientras cada una de sus células de repente absorbía la magia necesaria para ver los lugares a los que físicamente no podía llegar. Aún así siguió tirando, tirando y tirando. Extrayendo la magia lejos de ella y dentro de él.

Tania no sabía lo que le estaba haciendo. Sus víctimas nunca lo hacían, hasta que era demasiado tarde. En este momento, ella experimentaría sólo una leve fatiga. Si intentara extraer todas sus capacidades, todo su poder, sin embargo, lo sabría y podría tratar de detenerlo, levantar bloqueos mentales.

De pronto, su mente se abrió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba mirando a Bella, como si estuviera sentado a su lado. Sólo que la veía a través de los ojos de Tania. Y Tania veía la máscara. Vio a Odette. El cabello oscuro de Odette, los ojos verdes Odette. Su demasiada larga nariz y la mandíbula gruesa.

Sabiendo que Bella descansaba bajo esa máscara era suficiente para encender su cuerpo en llamas y calmar los bordes más agudos de su miedo por su seguridad. Estaba viva, sana y a salvo. La tendría otra vez.

— ¿Qué te hizo el esclavo? Dímelo antes que fallezca de la preocupación. —Tania arruinó el efecto de la demanda con un bostezo.

A Bella se le erizó el pelo, cada centímetro de la princesa.

—Como has dicho antes, él me deseaba. Yo lo deseaba, una cosa llevó a la otra, y calentamos el bosque, no sé si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Lo hechizaste para que te deseara? —Cada palabra era más tensa que la anterior—. Debiste de hacerlo. De lo contrario, estaría contigo ahora. Sin embargo, no he captado ninguna señal de él. Así que, ¿dónde está?

—No, no le hechicé. —Bella no dio más explicaciones.

—Entonces, ¿cómo obtuviste su deseo? Él te odia, y trató de matarte. Hiciste algo, sé que lo hiciste. Sólo tienes que admitirlo.

Bella sonrió hacia ella, y era un espectáculo glorioso.

—Aférrate a tus bragas, querida Tania, ya que esto podría impresionarte. Lo traté con respeto. Deberías probarlo alguna vez. Te podrían encantar los resultados.

El odio quemó a través de Tania tan despiadadamente que Edward sintió el calor dentro de su propio cuerpo.

—Es mentira. Nunca has tratado a nadie con respeto. Dudo que tan siquiera sepas lo que signifique la palabra.

— ¿Estamos mostrando las garras ahora, querida? Porque te prometo que las mía son más afiladas.

El orgullo lo llenó. Nadie dudaría que era Odette. Ni siquiera la reina. Llevaba la confianza tan cómodamente como un manto.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más —dijo Tania entre dientes.

— ¿O qué?

— ¿Dónde. Está. Él?

—Muerto. —Se encogió de hombros de manera casual—. Está muerto.

La boca de Tania se quedó boquiabierta, un sonido estrangulado emergía.

— ¿Lo mataste?

—Sí. Sí, lo hice. —Bella lanzó sus piernas sobre el colchón, y se estremeció. Debían doler, pensó, deseó estar allí para aliviar su dolor. Se enderezó.

—Ahora, vamos a casa. Estoy ansiosa por dormir en mi propia cama.

Tania permaneció en su lugar y cruzó los brazos sobre la cintura.

— ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?

—Alimentando a los ogros, por supuesto —respondió alegremente—. ¿Qué pasa con tanta pregunta, de todos modos? Edward no te pertenecía.

Le estaba dando lo que él le había dicho que quería, pensó. Una oportunidad de destruir a Tania, sin ser detectados. Tiempo para llegar a Elden, para matar al nuevo rey. Y sí, la urgencia todavía estaba ahí, latente dentro de él, más fuerte con cada minuto que pasaba, pero todavía no podía, no debía, dejarla.

El alivio cubrió a Tania, pero la emoción rápidamente fue modificada al odio.

—Encontré la cueva de los ogros. El cuerpo de Edward no estaba allí. Los de los ogros sí, lo que significa que los mató y se escapó.

Bella no perdió el ritmo.

—Incorrecto. Yo masacré a los ogros. Después de que terminaran con él.

El choque volvió.

— ¿Cómo?

Pulió sus uñas.

—Una chica nunca revela sus secretos de lucha. Puede ser que los necesite en el futuro.

Un latido de corazón de silencio. Un gruñido bajo.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó Tania, ya no podía contener sus emociones. Se puso de pie, pisó el suelo—. Era mío.

Bella se puso a su altura, colocándose cara a cara.

—En realidad, niña mimada, es mío. Era mío.

La tensión espesaba el aire, prácticamente vibraba entre ellas. Un largo momento pasó, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de su respiración. Finalmente Tania dio marcha atrás. Se apartó, ampliando la distancia.

—Por supuesto. Tienes razón. —A regañadientes cedió—. Así que dime. ¿Por qué lo mataste? Yo ya no lo deseaba.

A pesar de que Edward sabía por qué dijo lo que dijo, a su bestia interior no le gustaba escuchar esas palabras. Más adelante, tendría que ser calmado. Más adelante, tendría que explicarle su pasado y pedir perdón por lo que había hecho.

¿Entonces haría su reclamo verdadero?

—Bien. Volvamos a palacio —dijo Bella—. Guardias. Moveros.

Ellos dudaron.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó, su paciencia había desaparecido claramente.

Esta vez, se apresuraron a obedecer. Bella les siguió, lo que obligó a Tania a arrastrase después de ella. Edward podía sentir el deseo de la princesa de apuñalar a su hermana en la espalda. Pero no lo hizo, y tan pronto como salieron de la ciudad, se escondió detrás de ellos.

Muy pronto...

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**dejenme ver si les gusta la historia y si la leen**


	18. Capitulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16

_**A**_unque, como una princesa de Delfina, ella fuera llevada en un lujoso carruaje de terciopelo, con el sol bloqueado por un dosel de red oscura, Bella preferiría viajar mucho más con Edward. ¿Dónde estaba él? Cerca, pensaba. Casi podía olerlo, un pellizco de magia, una pizca de seductoras especias. Había rezado para que no optara por seguirla.

Tania pensaba que estaba muerto. Por lo tanto, en ese sentido, él finalmente estaba libre de esa perra. Podía volver a Elden y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Y Bella podría dejarle la venganza -especialmente el aspecto letal- a él.

La princesa había matado a una mujer inocente sin ninguna maldita razón. No era de extrañar que la gente del pueblo hubiera tenido miedo de Odette. La familia real había abusado del poder, y Bella no iba a dejar que lo hicieran más.

_Después_, ella y Edward podrían estar juntos para siempre.

Finalmente, cuando Tania decidió parar por la tarde, las piernas de Bella estaban agarrotadas de no usarlas. No tan rígidas como habrían podido estar, al menos. De hecho, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Sin dolores punzantes, sin sufrir por los huesos triturados. Sin embargo, andar sería realmente agradable.

Lamentablemente, un paseo no entraba dentro del pronóstico a largo plazo. Debía permanecer en el carruaje hasta que los guardias hubieran montado la tienda. Y decorado el interior. Y llevado los baúles. Baúles que Tania había traído con ella, quizá con la esperanza de sobornarla por una noche con Edward.

Cuando terminaron, se inclinaron ante ella en espera de ser despedidos, Tania se bajó del carruaje, pisándoles la espalda para llegar al suelo.

—Habrá una celebración a nuestro regreso —anunció la princesa con una palmada— Vamos a cenar en mi tienda. Mis esclavos bailaran para nosotras, y puedes elegir al que prefieras para calentar tus pieles.

Caramba. Gracias.

—Lo siento, pero estoy cansada —Bella bajó, también, sintiéndose culpable todo el tiempo. Aunque los guardias parpadearon sorprendidos ante el peso más ligero, y eso le provocó un poco de miedo—. Solo deseo bañarme y dormir. Y comer. No he comido correctamente en días.

—Un baño, sí. Entonces acompáñame. Te alimentaré. Desde que volviste de la tumba, hubo demasiada fricción entre nosotras. No me gusta, y es demasiado para la cordialidad de nuestra antigua relación.

Una mentira, Bella lo sabía. Tania odiaba a Odette con la misma pasión con la que quería a Edward en su cama, pero protestar era, tal vez, actuar en contra del carácter real de Odette.

—Muy bien —dijo con un suspiro—. Me reuniré contigo en una hora.

Un pequeño respiro, pero un indulto de todas formas. Se dirigió a su propia tienda.

Un largo baño en la bañera portátil haría mucho por aliviar los dolores y calambres. La bañera que Jesica ya había llenado. La chica era una visión sorprendentemente bienvenida.

Bella se frotó de la cabeza a los pies, con el jabón de aroma a flores que habían dejado en el borde.

—¿Ha querido Tania que vinieras a este viaje o lo has hecho voluntariamente?

El pelo rojo rizado se balanceó.

—Voluntariamente, princesa —desplegó una túnica de color verde intenso que sacó de un baúl—. Por si acaso la encontrábamos, y me necesitase.

_Debería haber sido más amable con esta chica_.

—No te he visto hasta que he entrado en la tienda. ¿Dónde estabas en el desfile?

—Detrás de la tercera línea de defensa, con los demás sirvientes y esclavos.

—Querría haberlo sabido. Podrías haber venido en el carruaje conmigo.

Bella emergió del agua y cogió la toalla que estaba en un banco cercano.

—La ayudaré —dijo Jesica, dándose prisa. La túnica osciló en sus manos.

—No gracias.

Había algunas cosas que ahora podía hacer por sí misma -cosas que no había podido hacer mientras había estado encadenada a la cama del hospital- y que nunca volvería a permitir que nadie hiciese por ella.

Seca, pellizcó una esquina de la túnica y la levantó. Los labios se le curvaron en una mueca de disgusto. Aunque finamente hecho, era demasiado ancho para ella, incluso muy grueso. Se asaría de calor. Y, si la túnica se abría, se freiría como una gamba al sol.

—Lo siento si no le gusta la túnica —libre de su carga, Jesica inclinó la cabeza—. Puede pegarme si quiere.

Bella captó el deje de miedo en la voz.

—¿Pegarte? Jesica, no te voy a pegar. Nunca.

La chica continuó como si no hubiera oído ni una palabra de lo que Bella había dicho. —Pensé que usted preferiría algo duradero antes que algo vistoso. Y su hermana estaba muy ansiosa por llegar, así que no tuve mucho tiempo de empaquetar sus cosas. No me estoy quejando —se apresuró a añadir—. Yo simplemente le quería explicar por qué no hay mucha ropa para elegir.

—Lo has hecho bien, de verdad. Me gusta el vestido. Me agrada. ¿Ves? —Se vistió y se giró—. Nunca me sentí tan encantadora.

Jesica le ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

—Estoy complacida, princesa. Oh. Y estoy contenta de decirle que he traído el libro —Bella se paró, el corazón le empezó a latir de repente—. ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está?

La chica cruzó al otro lado de la tienda. Poco a poco, se dio cuenta Bella, y con cuidado. —Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño al acarrear los cubos? —Genial, algo más por lo que sentirse culpable.

Jesica se envaró, tropezando con sus propios pies, antes de continuar.

—Estoy bien, princesa —se inclinó sobre uno de los baúles, mirando el interior y sacando el volumen encuadernado en piel.

Bella jadeó horrorizada. Cuando la chica se había inclinado, el cabello le cayó hacia delante y vio moretones en el cuello. Negro y azul claramente difuminados más abajo. — ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda? —Esta vez, el tono era firme, demandando una respuesta.

El brazo delgado de Jesica tembló mientras sostenía el libro —permití que fuera secuestrada por un esclavo. Fui castigada por ello. Como merecía.

Azotada, entonces. Tania no había tenido tiempo de dejarla embalar bien, pero sí de utilizar el látigo de nueve colas. Bella se reafirmó en su opinión, odiando a Tania un poco más.

—No fue tu culpa. No podías haberlo detenido. Demonios, ni siquiera estabas allí.

No hubo respuesta.

Suspiró.

—Voy a la tienda de mi hermana. Cuando me haya ido, quiero que te metas en la bañera. Si quieres. Si no quieres, no. Después quiero que descanses. No me esperes levantada. Y es una orden.

Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Jesica asintió con un cabeceo.

Bella salió fuera. El sol se ponía, apagándose y de un púrpura oscuro. Y sin embargo, todavía logró quemar su sensible piel, provocándole un nuevo picor. Tampoco era el momento de considerar qué significaba eso ahora.

La tienda de Tania estaba a sólo diez pasos. En la entrada, Bella se detuvo y enderezó los hombros. Puedes hacerlo. El sonido de la música y las risas flotó hacia ella cuando apartó la puerta. Exploró el nuevo entorno, tratando de ver todo a la vez. A la derecha, Tania se encontraba en una tarima construida a toda prisa. Descansando, por supuesto, y comiendo pasteles. Había un asiento vacío a su lado.

Seis hombres desnudos danzaban lentamente en el centro. Eran altos, musculosos y se habían untado con aceite hasta brillar. Dos rubios, dos pelirrojos y dos con pelo oscuro. Matemáticas en la máxima expresión. Las manos vagaban, los cuerpos se golpeaban y frotaban. Cada hombre tenía una erección, pero Bella dudaba mucho de que a alguno de ellos les gustase lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Estarían hechizados?

A la izquierda estaba la banda. Bueno, la versión Delfina de una banda. Un arpista desnudo, un violinista desnudo y un cantante desnudo. Bella fue percibiendo el tema. Y, bueno, mierda. Esto tenía todas las características de una orgía. Sería mejor que la participación no fuera obligatoria. Su cuerpo pertenecía a Edward y a nadie más.

—Odette —la llamó Tania, mirándola fijamente—. Gracias por venir.

_¿Qué segundas intenciones tendrá?_ Bella se lo preguntaba mientras cruzaba el espacio entre ellas. No había forma de que la princesa hubiera montado esa fiesta por la bondad de su corazón. Comprobado: ella no tenía corazón.

Se acomodó en la silla y se estiró.

—Es… un placer.

Algo en la princesa era desconcertante, se dio cuenta inmediatamente. No, no apagada. Diferente. Si, esa era una palabra mejor. Ella latía con más poder que antes. ¿Había lanzado una especie de hechizo sobre sí misma? ¿Podrían hacer eso las brujas?

No era como si Bella pudiera preguntar. Se suponía que ella misma era una bruja.

Tania ondeó la mano por encima del plato de pastas.

—Sírvete lo que quieras.

Hmm, azúcar. El estómago se agitó de hambre. ¿Cuántas horas había pasado desde que se comió esa deliciosa ensalada de pollo? El mismo número de horas que habían pasado desde que la princesa había matado a una mujer inocente. Adiós apetito.

—Estoy bien.

—Tienes que beber —Tania palmoteó—. Una copa de vino para mi hermana.

El siervo detrás de ella saltó obedeciendo, y segundos más tarde, Bella tenía en las manos una enjoyada y dorada copa. En lugar de rechazarla, la cogió. Sin embargo, beber el vino estaba fuera de toda cuestión. Necesitaba su ingenio. Toda su agudeza.

Si se le presentaba la oportunidad, ella haría un movimiento esa noche. ¿Veneno? ¿Un apuñalamiento? Sea cual sea el método que eligiese, debía ser cuidadosa. No podría ganar a las habilidades mágicas de la princesa. Sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer.

—Ahora —ronroneo Tania—. Disfruta.

Durante más de una hora, los hombres bailaron y Tania los miraba, comía y bebía. Bella la miraba a _ella_, estudiándola como a una rata de laboratorio. Pronto la princesa se estaba riendo tontamente y tirándoles uvas a los hombres. Cuando las risitas se apagaron, Tania se excitó. Descaradamente, movió la mano debajo de la bata y se froto entre las piernas.

—Toca ese pecho —dijo la princesa con voz ronca—. Sí, así. Ahora lámele los pezones. Oh, buen chico. Esa es la manera.

Con la mano libre, se ahuecó uno de los pechos.

Bella se ruborizó. Ella había acertado con los acontecimientos de la noche, la mayoría de esos esclavos probablemente se acostarían con Tania. En cualquier momento, y cada uno de ellos estarían orgiando.

Oh, soez. Ella acababa de convertir la palabra orgía en un verbo.

Estaba a punto de excusarse cuando la puerta de la tienda se levantó. Un nuevo hombre, un esclavo, entró y estaba tan desnudo como los demás. También, era alto y estaba untado en aceite, a pesar de que era delgado y desgarbado. Bella no lo reconoció y, sin embargo, se lo comió con los ojos. Se le aceleró el corazón, la sangre se calentó. La piel se estremeció deliciosamente.

Tenía el pelo tan pálido como la nieve recién caída. Los ojos eran tan negros como una noche de tormenta, y estaban densamente delineados con khol. Probablemente mediría casi un metro ochenta, los hombros un poco estrechos, y su vientre plano, casi cóncavo. Tenía la piel bronceada, como la moca.

Había una sensación de dulzura casi femenina en él. Una delicadeza que no se ajustaba con el duro brillo de los ojos, como si se tratara de un abrigo de invierno de otra persona.

Como había hecho Bella, se paró en la puerta para estudiar el interior. La ira le estalló en las fosas nasales. El odio emanaba de él, después el deseo. Verdadero deseo, eclipsando todo lo demás. Olfateó, mirando primero todo alrededor, y luego centrándose en ella. Un segundo después, estaba avanzando. Luego se calmó, se contuvo.

La respiración se cortó en la garganta de Bella. No reconoció la cara y el cuerpo, pero sí el paso decidido y poderoso. Edward. Que proyectaba la imagen de otra persona, lo sabía.

Él estaba aquí. Estaba vivo, sano y completo, pensó, aturdida por el conocimiento. Debería estar alterada. Estaba arruinando su plan, poniéndose en peligro. Y sin embargo, reaccionó a su cercanía… lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo, su sangre.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Quería beber… ¿su sangre?

Oh, sí, pensó, la mirada de ella rondando su vena. Pudo ver el pequeño latido y deseó hundirle los dientes. Dientes. ¿Era ella…? Se pasó la lengua por el borde de los dientes, se sentían igual, no tenía colmillos brotando inesperadamente. Una ola de decepción la embargó.

No se había permitido a sí misma considerar la idea, por no enfrentarse a la decepción.

Los vampiros no eran capaces de convertir a humanos en vampiros. Ella lo sabía porque había probado mezclándola con sangre humana, había sido uno de los experimentos. No había pasado nada, no había cambiado nada.

La esperanza no la abandonaba. Edward era un poco más… _todo_ que cualquier otro vampiro que ella conociera, por lo que si alguien podía cambiarla, era él. Y ella quería cambiar. Quería vivir tanto como lo hiciera él.

—Oh, aquí está —dijo Tania—. Mi esclavo especial. Ven aquí, cariño. Déjame que te enseñe a mi hermana.

En un primer momento, Edward no obedecía. Bella se alegró. No lo quería cerca de la princesa y de sus manos de cachonda. Y si la princesa se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima, Bella no sería responsable de sus actos. Acciones que implicaban la eliminación de los apéndices ofensores.

Edward se puso en marcha y muy pronto se encontró entre los sillones. Inclinó la cabeza servilmente.

—Tan hermoso —susurró Tania—. ¿No es precioso, Odette?

—Sí —acertó a decir.

Tania se sentó y le toqueteó el pecho.

_Vas a morir, perra_. Bella apretó los puños sobre los muslos, las uñas se le clavaron en las manos, haciéndose sangre.

—Lo encontré hace unos días, cuando estaba recorriendo Delfina para encontrarte. Él no quería viajar conmigo. En un primer momento. Tenía otro amor, ya sabes, y había querido quedarse con la otra. Pero rápidamente cambió de idea, ¿verdad, guapo?

Los ojos de él se estrecharon, pero no contestó. No tan servil, después de todo.

Manoseos, caricias, la perra seguía toqueteándole. Jane extendió la mano sin darse cuenta, y agarró apretadamente la muñeca de Tania.

—Lo quiero.

El triunfo llenó los ojos verdes.

—Bueno, no puedes tenerlo. Es mío.

—Tania.

—No. ¿Te recuerdo cuando yo quise a tu _esclavo_ y tú no lo compartiste?

Entonces la noche iba de eso. De tentar a Bella y luego negárselo.

—Déjame explicarte algo, Tania. Soy mayor que tú. Lo que significa que soy la futura reina. _Tú_ futura reina. Lo que quiero, lo tengo. Incluso si "eso" te pertenece a ti.

Podría no conocer las leyes de Delfina, pero conocía el patrón del matriarcado, como la jerarquía social.

Al final, el perro grande siempre ganaba. Y ahora mismo, Bella era el perro grande.

—Tú… tú…

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera, sí —Bella lanzó la mano de la muchacha a su regazo—. Por lo que no vas a tocarlo. He reclamado los derechos. ¿Entiendes?

Dos manchas rojas brillantes colorearon las mejillas de Tania.

—Madre tendrá algo que decir sobre esto.

—Sí, y estoy segura que será "buen trabajo" —Bella se apoyó sobre los pies, quedando de pie frente a Edward. Frenó el impulso de enlazar sus manos, de enterrar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y simplemente respirar—. En resumidas cuentas, ella no está aquí. ¿O está?

—No —el color se extendió hasta la nuca de Tania.

—Y eso significa…

—Tu palabra es ley —Tania ató cabos— Muy bien. Voy a dejar que vaya contigo sin luchar. Si él quiere estar contigo. Cariño —dijo, levantándose y mirándole profundamente a los ojos.

La magia chisporroteó entre ellos.

Bella experimentó una momentánea ola de nervios. ¿Entraría Edward en trance, o lo que fuera que Tania estuviera haciendo?

—Es suficiente —gruñó.

Tania la ignoró.

—Dile a mi hermana cuánto me deseas, cariño. Dile qué cuerpo deseas. —Los labios se le cerraron en una fina línea—. ¡Díselo! Ahora.

Incluso el arpa y el violín fueron ahogados, eclipsados por el sonido del corazón de Bella. Entonces Edward sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—Deseo a la princesa Odette —y el mundo de nuevo comenzó a penetrar en su conciencia.

Un jadeo sorprendido. Un gruñido furioso.

—No. No. Es mentira.

— ¿Por qué mentiría? —demandó Bella.

La mirada estrecha de Tania se centró en ella.

— ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo le has robado su afecto por mí? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —gritó.

—No hizo nada, simplemente la quiero —había suficiente verdad en la voz de Edward como para legitimar el reclamo.

—Voy a… —Tania levantó la mano como para golpear a Edward o lanzar un hechizo.

De cualquier manera, a Bella no le importaba. Agarró la muñeca de la perra por segunda vez—. Aún no has aprendido el concepto de _mi propiedad_. Tócale y te arrepentirás.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Tania valoró sus opciones y dejó caer el brazo al costado. Lanzó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Eres diferente, Odette. Nunca antes me habías tratado de esta forma.

Bella se encogió de hombros, como despreocupada, pero en el fondo, se estremeció.

—Las experiencias cercanas a la muerte dejan huella. Buenas noches, querida hermana —finalmente, reclamó la mano de Edward y lo acompañó fuera de la tienda, corriendo hacia la suya.

Jesica había tomado al pie de la letra sus palabras y no la esperaba para velar por sus necesidades. Bella y Edward estaban solos.

Se giró a mirarle. Había dejado caer la máscara, y podía verle el pelo negro, los ojos brillantes de plata. La imponente altura, los hombros anchos y la fuerza absoluta. El deseo se intensificó, ardió a través de ella.


	19. Capitulo 17

CAPÍTULO 17

_**E**_dward envolvió a Bella en sus brazos, tomando su pasión y devolviéndola en la misma medida. Él casi se había caído de rodillas en el momento que la había visto, sentada al lado de su enemigo, en peligro, pero viva. Alivio, sí, había experimentado esa emoción. Furia, eso también. Tania había estado a su alcance, para matarla.

El miedo había acompañado a la furia, pese a todo. Había sentido el hechizo mágico de protección de la perra de lesiones físicas, y cualquier violencia era devuelta al que hacía el ataque.

Si hubiera ido por su garganta... si Bella hubiera...

Ellos habrían muerto.

No fue así. Bella está a salvo ahora.

Tania tenía que saber que Edward venía por ella, o ella no tendría el hechizo. Un hechizo más para evitar a las brujas. Nadie podía hacerle daño, era cierto, pero nadie la podía ayudar, tampoco. Si ella se lesionaba accidentalmente, el hechizo se volvería a ella, viéndola como una amenaza. Ella no sólo sufriría con la lesión, iba a sufrir cien veces con la magia.

—Edward —gruñó Bella.

Él temía que ella no lo reconociera, que tendría que robar la capacidad de Tania de hipnotizar para obligarla a irse con él. Algo que no había sabido que podía tener éxito en hacer, no con el hechizo de Tania esperando para golpear. Debería haber tenido más fe en su mujer. Bella era tan consciente de él como él de ella. La cara que llevaba no tenía importancia.

—Sí, cariño. —La dulzura de su fragancia impregnaba sus células. Su gusto decadente le llenaba la boca. Su sangre se calentaba, y endurecía cada músculo de su cuerpo, anticipándose a tocarla.

— ¿Qué... hiciste con el verdadero... esclavo? —Su lengua lamía cada vez que se detenía a respirar.

—Dejarlo en libertad. —En más de un sentido. Tania había revuelto el cerebro del pobre hombre, hasta que no reconoció entre arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha, haciéndose lo único tangible en su mundo, lo que le obligó a aferrarse a ella.

Edward simplemente podría haber encadenado al pobre hombre por la noche y esconderlo, pero él había pensado, ese pude haber sido yo. Había utilizado su propia capacidad para abrirse paso y recordar al hombre quién era y qué le gustaba, eliminando a Tania de la ecuación.

—Precioso —Bella lo sostuvo apretadamente, casi rompiendo sus costillas. Vale la pena, pensó—. ¿No deberíamos... escapar, mientras que... tengamos la oportunidad?

—No. Cuando la princesa duerma, puedo invadir sus sueños, y obligarla a hacerse daño. —Otra habilidad que poseía— Entonces nos iremos. Volveremos a Elden.

Cada frase era interrumpida con un beso profundo y húmedo que lo sacudía hasta su alma.

—Así que tenemos que hacer algo para pasar el tiempo, ¿eh? —Bella volvió toda su atención a la lengua de él, succionándola y rodándola con la suya. Sus manos se deslizaron por el pelo, las uñas rascando el cuero cabelludo y dejando huella.

Le encantaba que ella aceptara su necesidad de venganza tan fácilmente. Le encantaba que ella se aferrara a él, tan desesperada por un contacto más estrecho como él. Pero, nada alguna vez volvería a ser lo suficientemente cerca, no para cualquiera de ellos. Le encantaba que ella fuera más inteligente que él, y en ocasiones se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

Él solamente la amaba a... ella. Sí, se dio cuenta. Él lo hacía. La amaba. Se había enamorado de ella poco después de que apareció por primera vez en su mundo. Ellos habían sido extraños, pero se habían unido antes. De la unión, el cuidado había surgido. Desde el cariño, el amor. Pero el deseo de... oh, el deseo siempre había estado allí.

Un atisbo de rencor en su pecho. No dirigido a ella, pero sí al vampiro que la había maldecido. Edward no podía decirle lo que sentía. Ella podría devolverle el sentimiento y desvanecerse.

—Te extrañé. Tanto —dijo, dispuesto a confesar mucho, pero no más—. La separación fue como ser apuñalado.

Una y otra vez, la herida y el dolor no tenían fin.

—Te extrañé, también. —Ella besó y pellizcó un camino a lo largo de su mandíbula, cuello, lamiendo y bañando—. ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Elden.

— ¿A casa?

—Sí.

—Yo también.

— ¿Qué? —Él se retiró del contacto erótico, y miró hacia ella—. ¿A casa, casa?-  
Ella se negó a detenerse. Con un saltito, estaba de vuelta en sus brazos y chupando en su pulso.

—Sí, casa, hogar. Mi mundo.

Edward ahuecó su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, con pasión, sus párpados a media asta. El corazón se le estrechó con esa vista encantadora. Necesitó una sacudida de cabeza para obligarse a sí mismo a ponerse de nuevo sobre la pista.

—Déjame ser claro en esto. Te fuiste de mi mundo y regresaste al tuyo.

—Sí.  
Casi la había perdido otra vez. ¡Y él no tenía ni idea!

— ¿Cómo regresaste? —dijo con voz ronca.

Una sonrisa secreta jugó en los bordes de sus labios. Una que quemó a través de él, profundizando su excitación.

—Al parecer, cuando me diste tu sangre, me diste la habilidad de teletransportarme, también.  
¡Oscuro abismo! Nunca había considerado esa posibilidad. Tal vez porque sólo había compartido su sangre con su padre, y su padre había tenido ya algunas de las habilidades de Edward.

—Y regresaste a mí. —Nunca había sido de los que ven la mano del destino en su vida, pero ahora... si Bella no hubiera sido herida por los ogros, no le habría dado su sangre. Si él no le hubiera dado su sangre, no habría encontrado una manera de atarla a su lado por el resto de sus vidas.

—Yo siempre volveré a ti.

Un peso pesado fue levantado de sus hombros. La maldición había perdido de alguna manera su poder sobre ella. De lo contrario, se habría quedado en su mundo.

Trazó sus pulgares en los pómulos de ella.

—Te he dicho esto antes, pero quiero que lo escuches atentamente. No me importa si tengo un millar de mujeres prometidas esperando por mí. Tú eres todo lo que importa. Habría una sola mujer. Esta mujer. Para siempre.

Él se precipitó hacia abajo, hundiendo su lengua más allá de sus dientes, en el hueco de su dulce boca. Ella lo recibió con un gemido.

Él había sido frío y distante con la mayoría de las mujeres de su vida. Oh, había tratado a su madre y hermana como los tesoros que fueron, pero a todas las demás él nunca les había dado ni un segundo pensamiento.

Había sido un príncipe, y ellos su deber. O eso es de lo se había convencido a sí mismo.  
Destino, pensó de nuevo. Si no hubiera sido un esclavo, desesperado por escapar, podría haber tratado a Bella de la misma manera. Y eso habría sido una vergüenza, el nunca haberla conocido y los matices de su personalidad. Generosa, valiente, más fuerte de lo que nadie sabía, capaz y honorable.

Honorable. Sí. Él nunca tendría que preguntarse cómo estaba con ella. Ella siempre se lo diría, tanto si él era un príncipe o un mendigo. Ella nunca se dejaría intimidar por él, siempre lo desafiaría.

—Te quiero desnuda.

Tiró de los tirantes de su vestido, empujando el material al suelo. En cuestión de segundos, la tela esmeralda estaba agrupada a sus pies. Él la sacó de él, y la estableció más firme contra su cuerpo. Piel a piel. Finalmente.

Cada vez que exhalaba, sus pechos se rozaban, y él se emocionó con el contacto. Ella estaba caliente y sedosa en su contra. Sus pezones estaban como cuentas, ásperos contra la estera de pelo fino que poseía. Su eje presionado en ambos vientres, la humedad se filtraba desde la punta. Él arqueó sus caderas, creando un delicioso deslizamiento.

Ella se arqueó a su encuentro, provocando una fricción exquisita.

—Nunca puedo tener suficiente de ti.

—Eso es bueno. —Trazó sus manos hacia abajo por las crestas de la columna vertebral, amando la piel de gallina que saltó a su encuentro. Le tomó el culo—. ¿Sin bragas?

—Ninguna me fue dada.

—Estoy agradecido. —Si él se salía con la suya, nunca volvería a ponérselas.

—Yo-Yo te deseo. Ahora.

—Me tienes. Nada nos separará, Bella. ¿Entiendes?

Su respiración se enganchó. Ella jugó con los extremos de su cabello.

—Creo que sí.

—Lo sé. Yo no quiero perderte. No puedo perderte. Quiero casarme contigo. Para estar contigo siempre. Yo te elijo, Jane. Por encima de mi corona, mi gente y mi venganza.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ella, creando fondos de color ámbar. Edward se tensó, esperando, inseguro de una manera que nunca había estado antes.

—Así como yo te elegí a ti —dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

Gracias a los dioses. Habría caído de rodillas y rogado si fuera necesario.

—Quiero ser tu familia.

—Lo eres.

Un toque suave a lo largo de su mejilla. La expresión de Bella era tan tierna, lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

—Bella. Te amo. —No hay razón para negarlo ahora—. Quiero mostrártelo. Te lo mostraré.  
Su boca se abrió en un grito de asombro.

— ¿Tú... tú me amas? Quiero decir, sé que has mencionado el matrimonio, pero esta es la primera vez que has dicho amor y yo... yo...

—Te amo. Con todo mi corazón.

—Oh, Edward. —Ella se lanzó a él, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo—. Te amo, también. Tanto.

Oír su declaración era como entrar en un cálido rayo de sol después de una eternidad gastada en la fría oscuridad del invierno. Algo que no sabía que necesitaba, pero ahora que lo tenía, sabía que no podría vivir sin ella.

Él la atrajo hacia el suelo. Sus pezones estaban sonrojados y rosados, y no pudo resistirse. Él dio vueltas a uno con la lengua, chasqueando hasta que ella gimió, luego se trasladó al otro. Sus colmillos se extendieron y dolieron. Ahora no era el momento para disfrutar de la delicia que era su sangre, pese a todo. Se había alimentado antes de llegar a ella, con la esperanza de compensar su hambre por ella.

Ninguna otra sangre nunca lo había afectado en la forma que la de Bella hacía. Tan poderosa, tan arrolladora. Y si bien quería que su memoria volviera en su totalidad ahora, él preferiría no desaparecer sin previo aviso, y tener que rastrear la ubicación de su mujer, dejándola en peligro.

Peligro que ella podía manejar, como lo había demostrado una y otra vez.  
Aflojó su abrazo para estudiarla. Ese pelo de color miel que se extendía alrededor de sus hombros, sus ojos de mirada transparente y voraz. Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras deslizaba las manos a lo largo de los planos músculos marcados de su estómago. Era una visión cruel, una diosa que vino de los cielos.

Se puso de rodillas y guió sus piernas separándolas. Tan húmeda, tan rosada. Quiso zambullirse, tanto con su boca como con su polla. El sudor ya brillaba en su frente, sus células como cuchillos pequeños en sus venas, exigiendo que la tome, la reclame. A su mujer. Ahora, siempre.

Todavía no, todavía no.

Tenía que prepararla. La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, le había hecho daño. No es que ella hubiera protestado. Había estado demasiado apretada, y había sido demasiado impaciente. No esta vez. Esta vez disfrutaría de cada segundo.

Trazó un dedo en el centro caliente y ella se sacudió como si fuera golpeada por un rayo.

— ¡Sí! —Ella apuñó sus manos sobre la alfombra debajo de ella, y levantó las caderas.

Con el movimiento, el dedo se deslizó dentro de ella por su propia cuenta. Los muros interiores se cerraron alrededor él, apretando. Él pudo haberse derramado en ese momento. Respira, maldita sea. Trabajó el dedo dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, hasta que ella se retorcía, sin sentido, jadeando su nombre. Luego introdujo en un segundo dedo. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.

Pronto empezó a gemir cada pocos segundos, rodando sus caderas en círculos, buscando el pulgar de él en su centro. Se lo dio. Por un momento. Ella gritó de alivio, y luego gimió de angustia cuando él se llevó la presión.

Un tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Estirándola, extendiendo aquella miel, dulce miel. Cuando sus músculos se tensaron, listos para fijar el orgasmo, él cortó todo contacto.

—Por favor —gritó ella.

Tal súplica suculenta. Él usó la mano mojada con sus jugos sobre la polla, alisándose a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos en éxtasis, gustándole la presión tanto como Bella. Necesitándola. Acarició arriba... abajo...

—Oh, no, tu no. —Enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su espalda, sus tobillos de cerraron justo por encima del culo, ella tiró de él hacia abajo. Sin nada para equilibrarse, cayó encima de ella que jadeó cuando su peso la golpeó.

—Por favor, Edward. Hazlo.

—Sí —jadeó. No podía esperar un segundo más, tampoco.

Guió su punta a la entrada de ella y empujó, profundo y seguro. Ellos gritaron al unísono. Entonces ella se corrió, apretando a su alrededor, conduciéndole más alto... alto. Más, tenía que tener más. Quería morderla, no se permitiría morderla.

En cambio, hundió sus colmillos en su propia muñeca. Sangre mezclada con la lengua. La sangre todavía con sabor a Bella. Él quería succionar, pero se obligó a liberar su vena y mantener la herida sobre la boca de Bella.

—Bebe —ordenó. Harían esto todos los días. Nunca pondría en riesgo que ella perdiera la capacidad de moverse entre los mundos.

Obedeciendo, ella cerró los ojos. Parecía como si estuviera… ¿saboreando? Oh, dioses del cielo, era ella. La idea misma envió su necesidad en alza. Sus testículos preparados y apretados. En cualquier momento, iba a explotar. La quería con él, pensó, todo el camino.

—Más fuerte, Bella —dijo, aun cuando aumentaba la velocidad de sus empujes. Él la golpeó tan condenadamente profundo, que jadeó, pero ella nunca dejó de beber, y pronto sus caderas una vez más, se levantaban a su encuentro. Ella estaba engullendo vorazmente, gimiendo con cada trago.

Mi mujer. Mía.

Tal vez le había gritado las palabras.

—Sí —respondió Bella, sus paredes interiores cerrándose más y más apretadas en torno a él cuando su segundo orgasmo la sacudía—. Tuya.

Esta vez, no hubo vuelta atrás. Ella le ordeñó, y él le dio hasta la última gota y disparó dentro de ella.

Ellos se mantuvieron unidos durante varios minutos, horas, años, temblando y estremeciéndose, hasta que finalmente cayeron al suelo. No podía recuperar el aliento, no podía formar un pensamiento racional, pero aun así sabía que no quería hacerle daño y rodó a su lado.

—Pensé que me estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro, entonces me convencí de que no lo era —dijo adormilada—. Pero debe ser. Tu sangre... su sabor tan condenadamente bueno. He estado anhelándola, como una droga. Y ahora que he tenido más de ella —se estremeció—. Me siento tan bien.

Él frunció el ceño. Él no sabía que tal cosa era posible. A diferencia de los caminantes nocturnos, él era un ser viviente, nacido y no creado. Hacer otros simplemente no era -no había sido posible.

Además, aunque hubiera querido compartir su sangre con los demás, que no lo había hecho, sus amantes humanos no habían querido beber de él. De hecho, habían encontrado la idea muy desagradable. Lo mismo ocurría con las brujas, y con los cambiaformas, a pesar de sus objeciones tenía su origen más en la contaminación de las especies.

— ¿Ansías toda la sangre o sólo la mía? —preguntó.

—Sólo la tuya. Aunque el pensamiento de beber de otras personas no es tan aborrecible como debería de ser.

— ¿Cualquier otro síntoma? —Le gustaba la idea de compartir esto con ella, pero las complicaciones lo asustaron hasta el alma.

—Mi piel está un poco más sensible de lo normal. Más sensible que la tuya, creo yo. Pero, si estoy convirtiéndome en un vampiro, una mayor sensibilidad tendría sentido porque no he tenido tiempo de ajustarme.

¿Cuántos otros seres humanos le dirían que convertirse en un vampiro "tiene sentido"? El casi rió. Casi. Tendría que enseñarle cómo alimentarse, en caso de que se separaran por un tiempo. Se puso tenso ante la idea de la boca de ella sobre otra persona. Es el único camino. Cortar a través de una vena no era una habilidad que se desarrollaba de forma natural, pero que tenía que aprender.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de cambiar —le preguntó.

—Un poco de miedo y un poco emocionada.

—Dime si experimentas cualquier otro signo.

—Lo haré.

Le besó en la sien.

—Descansa ahora, cariño. Te despertaré en pocas horas.

—¿Y vamos a matar a Tania?

¿Ves? Bella lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona que había conocido.

—Sí. Vamos a matar a Tania. —Se preguntó si podía entrar en el sueño de Bella, protegiéndola, previniendo que Tania la azotara mientras estaba indefensa.

—Vale —Su suspiro cálido le acarició la piel mientras ella se acurrucó más firmemente en su contra—. Te Amo.

—Te amo, también.

Se durmió, y comenzó a planear un futuro juntos, haciendo caso omiso de una sensación repentina e intensa de mal presentimiento.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	20. Capitulo 18

CAPÍTULO 18

_**S**_e vistieron rápidamente, en silencio, y Bella recogió una pequeña bolsa con lo que necesitaba. Como el libro -Edward había estado encantado de verlo- unas pocas túnicas, bocadillos y una cantimplora con agua. Tania no había traído ninguna arma para que Odette usara, un hecho que decepcionó a Bella aunque no la sorprendió.

—¿Cómo vas a invadir sus sueños? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Te lo contaré todo —se puso enfrente de ella y la tomó de los hombros. Una vez más usaba la máscara de esclavo—. Cuando termine.

Sabía lo que significaba -él podría estar en peligro- y su respuesta fue _diablos, no_.

—Voy contigo.

Él suspiró como si esperara la respuesta y se hubiera resignado de antemano a ello.

—Quiero llevarte al sueño conmigo e intentaré conseguirlo. Nunca antes he hecho nada parecido, no sé si funcionará. Mientras tanto, quiero que te quedes aquí.

—¿Por qué?

Movió la lengua sobre un incisivo.

—Si no puedo obligarla a dañarse a sí misma, voy a absorber sus poderes. Todos los poderes y todos los hechizos que se ha vertido sobre sí misma.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

Asintió severamente.

—Lo más seguro es que vaya a seguir por ese camino. Traté de invadir sus sueños mientras estabas dormida y encontré una resistencia inesperada. Si la resistencia sigue todavía ahí, mientras signifique que estoy cerca, tendré que hacer algo para derribar sus defensas y robar su magia. Algo...no violento.

Ella empezó a entender y quiso vomitar. O quizás soltar un puñetazo.

—¿Cómo... besarla?

¿O algo más?

Otra vez asintió, ésta vez casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Y no podrías simplemente apuñalarla? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No sin morir yo también. Ella tiene un hechizo que causa que cualquier daño que intente afligirle me será devuelto.

—Está bien, entonces está decidido —Bella se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo las heridas que ya tenía allí y dándose cuenta que se había hecho varias mordidas de nervios últimamente—. Eso explica el poder que siento emanando de ella, creo.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Sí —cuadró los hombros—. Y está bien. Si tienes que besarla, tienes que besarla. Y créeme, no te envidio. Eso es llevar lo de sacrificarse por el equipo muy lejos. Digo, creo que preferiría soportar apuñalarme a mí misma en lugar de tener que besarla.

Él casi se ahogó con la risa.

—Esto no es divertido, Bella.

—Lo sé. —pero prefería con mucho que él se riera a que se preocupara por su reacción—. Mientras sobrevivas, me parece bien el plan. Por favor dime cuando podrás hacerle daño una vez que absorbas sus poderes.

—Sí —la absoluta determinación absoluta irradió de él—. Lo haré.

—Entonces creo que pegar tu lengua al fondo de la garganta del demonio tiene una recompensa lo suficientemente buena.

Le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Buena suerte, tigre.

El rió de nuevo, esta vez menos forzado.

—Gracias. Ahora. ¿Podrías por favor quedarte aquí?

—Nop, lo siento. Puede que yo no posea magia alguna por mí misma, pero Tania todavía asume que soy Odette. Puedes necesitarme. Por lo tanto, estaré pegada a tu lado como si tuviese pegamento.

Pasó un momentáneo silencio, entonces otro. Finalmente se frotó el puente de la nariz. —Está bien. Puedes venir conmigo. Si las cosas no progresan como espero, correrás a Elden, y buscarás al príncipe Jacob. No confíes en nadie más. Dile que me perteneces. Dile que eres mi prometida.

Qué triste había sonado repentinamente. ¿Por pensar en perderla?

—¿Y él me creerá?

No es que ella quisiera irse. No quería, por ninguna razón. Ellos _debían_ estar juntos.

—Te he marcado, así que sí. Sí, lo hará. Es un bebedor de sangre, como yo.

Cuando se alejó, ella lo tomó del brazo. Un movimiento insignificante pero que funcionaba al mismo tiempo.

—¿Encontraste a tu hermano?

—Todavía no. Tengo el presentimiento que él va a triunfar donde yo he fallado.

De nuevo quiso marcharse. Una vez más lo retuvo.

—¿Entonces eres tú el príncipe?

—Sí —repitió—. El príncipe regente, destinado a gobernar sobre todo Elden.

Esta vez, se quedó en su sitio, esperando la respuesta.

Ella lo soltó y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso explica _muchas cosas_.

Parpadeó hacia ella.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir al respecto?

—Sí —entonces él era de la realeza. ¿Y qué? Todo el mundo tenía algún defecto.

Se agachó, cogió la correa de su mochila y se echó la pesada cosa sobre el hombro. La correa se le clavó en el músculo, pero no se permitió a sí misma una mueca de dolor. Edward insistiría en llevarla él y era el que necesitaba tener las manos libres.

—No esperes de mí que sea toda humilde y obedezca cada uno de tus caprichos. Eso no va a pasar. ¿Así que vamos a hacerlo o qué?

Sus pestañas bajaron, ocultándole los iris, mientras se inclinaba, la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó suave, dulcemente, como un tierno amante expresando su gratitud. ¿Para qué? se preguntó ella, y luego se olvidó de la pregunta. Sus labios se estremecieron. Sus lenguas se encontraron brevemente, y ella lo saboreó. Quería más. Siempre quería más.

Él se enderezó y suspiró.

—No quiero que su magia te afecte,Bella. Si fallo y ella se vuelve contra ti...

—Podrán molerme a palos, pero también podría ser un vampiro así que me importa una mierda. Voy a curarme.

Su ceño se frunció, con ira y confusión.

—Nadie va a molerte a palos.

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

—Creo que ya te he dicho que voy a ir contigo y eso es definitivo. Deja de intentar de disuadirme de ello.

Quizá podía sentir su determinación. Quizás odiaba la idea de estar separados tanto como ella. De cualquier manera, sus manos la soltaron y asintió.

—Equipaje testarudo.

—Tomaré eso como que significa _hembra deliciosa_.

—Tendrías razón —movió los dedos y la condujo afuera, a la noche. La luna estaba oculta tras unas nubes densas y oscuras, el aire era fresco y húmedo. Debía estar acercándose una tormenta.

Se produjo el crujido en una fogata a unos pocos metros de distancia, lanzando rayos dorados y calientes, pero no había guardias alrededor. En realidad, no había señal de vida por ninguna parte. Ni siquiera enfrente de la tienda de Tania. Sin embargo Bella sabía que había hombres patrullando el perímetro. Podía oír el latido de su corazón. Tum- Tum. Tum-Tum.

—Algo no encaja —dijo Bella.

—Lo sé —replicó Edward, su voz era plana.

—Debería tener guardias delante de su tienda. ¿Por qué los echaría?

—Debe estar esperándome.

¿Podrían alguna vez tener un respiro?

—Debemos irnos. Regresar otro día. Si ella sabe dónde estás, te atacará.

—Oh, sí, lo hará —su voz seguía siendo plana, pero su determinación le dio un filo peligroso.

—Quizá le estemos dando mucho crédito. Podría no saberlo, sólo sospecharlo. De cualquier manera, morirá ésta noche.

Habló como un hombre que sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo. Bella recordó su necesidad de regresar a Elden. Una necesidad física que lo estaba matando lentamente, había dicho.

Quizás ese era el caso aquí. Así que, cuando el recorriera la pequeña distancia que quedaba y entrara rápidamente en la tienda sin pausa, Bella no protestaría. Las linternas seguían encendidas, y sus ojos se ajustaron instantáneamente. A diferencia de antes, no había esclavos bailando en interior.

Para su consternación, Tania no estaba dormida en su cama, estaba recostada todavía en su diván, bebiendo de una copa. Esperando.

—Al fin —dijo casualmente. Acarició un reloj que colgaba de su cuello. Un reloj que no había estado ahí antes—. Y ahora tendré mis respuestas.

—¿Acerca de? —Edward empujó a Bella atrás de él.

Ella puso las manos en su espalda, sintiendo el nudo de músculos.

Se dibujó una expresión de furia en el rostro de Tania por una fracción de segundo antes de suavizar sus rasgos.

—Te quedarás dónde estás, esclavo. Y créeme, no serás capaz de moverte de un lugar a otro con un sólo pensamiento, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentes.

¿Había usado su magia para dejarlo inmóvil en un lugar? Bella se movió a su lado, y sí, eso fue precisamente lo que Tania había hecho, se percató así mismo que sus propios pies se habían vuelto tan pesados como rocas. Tania no se había movido, ni siquiera había parpadeado, y de alguna manera había usado su magia.

El terror la recorrió, como pequeñas bombas soltando rápidamente su veneno.

—Madre hubiera estado muy decepcionada contigo —dijo ella.

—¿Ah sí? —Tania sonrió, centrando su atención en Bella—. ¿O estaría orgullosa de mí por haber destruido a una impostora?

_Respira, sólo respira._

—Antes, cuando le di muerte a aquella humana, sentí malestar y disgusto. Me pregunté el porqué. No era algo que mi hermana alguna vez hubiera sentido. Entonces, sentí a alguien excavando a través de mis poderes. Me pregunté quién era, pero no hice ningún hechizo para que parara, o dañara, a esa persona, porque también me preguntaba qué era lo que quería. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando ellos, él, escogió mi espejo mágico. —no quería preguntar. No podía. No todavía.

—Entonces, imagina mi sorpresa adicional cuando mi esclavo más leal dejó de desearme. De la misma manera que otro esclavo mío cesó de desearme.

—Edward nunca te ha deseado —escupió Bella.

Tania se encogió de hombros, despreocupadamente.

—Él tampoco te ha deseado a ti. De hecho, creo que se sintió aliviado cuando me hice cargo de tu cuidado. Entonces, repentinamente, regresas de la tumba, y él no puede apartar sus ojos de ti. Anhelándote, secuestrándote. No para usarte como un escudo, sino porque no soporta estar lejos de ti. Algo estaba mal, y lo sabía. Ahora, se qué es.

—¿Y qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó calmadamente Edward como si estuviera en un almuerzo de domingo y discutiendo sobre el clima que haría al día siguiente.

Bella lo miró. Había dejado caer la máscara. Ahí estaba su cabello oscuro, sus ojos de plata. Sus anchos hombros, sus músculos tensando la tela de la camisa azul oscuro. Un hombre hermoso que protegería con su propia vida.

—La mujer a tu lado no es mi hermana —dijo Tania—. Su nombre es Bella, ¿no?—

_Respira_.

—Soy Odette. No puedes probar nada.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, quizás tengas razón —había ira en el tono de la princesa, sus palabras eran afiladas como dagas—. Antes podía mirar a través de los ojos de los demás. Ahora esa habilidad me ha sido arrebatada. De todos modos, no importa. Recuerdo cómo Edward solía hablarle a alguien dentro de su celda. A una mujer. Bella. Nadie la podía ver. Asumimos que estaba loco —ella se rió presuntuosamente, incluso con algo de humor—. Pero tu nombre es Bella y puedo apostar, que eres humana.

Bella pudo sentir como la furia pulsaba en Edward.

—Quizás eres tú la que está loca.

Tania se enderezó del diván y se puso de pie. Su mirada se deslizó hacia Edward.

—Oh, no, no lo harás, esclavo. Cómo puedes ver, te he lanzado un hechizo para prevenir que me sigas robando alguno de mis poderes. Mientras vosotros dos... retozabais, fortalecí mi magia —¿Lo habría intentado?

—Excepto —dijo con una sonrisa por su parte, toda blanca y mortífera—, que cualquier poder que uses lo usaré yo también. Eso, no puedes evitar que suceda.

—No, no puedes... —chilló Tania. Trató de acercarse a ellos, pero sus pies se detuvieron en el aire.

—Sí, puedo. Manteniéndote en tu lugar no te hiere físicamente, y, de hecho, te salva de mis garras. Así que alégrate, tu hechizo de parálisis funciona.

—Suéltame, o llamaré a mis guardias.

Él arqueó una ceja, burlándose de ella.

—¿Y crees que te creerán sobre Odette? No lo harán, y ambos lo sabemos. Tu única oportunidad es dejarla libre. Hazlo, y hablaremos. Tú y yo. Solos.

—Por supuesto. Ni que fuese tonta.

—Bueno... —dijo Bella.

Tania frunció el ceño, pero continuó.

—Jura que no intentarás matarme o utilizar los mismos poderes que yo use y lo consideraré.

Edward abrió la boca para contestar, probablemente para aceptar, pero Bella lo detuvo. —No voy a ir a ningún lado. No me importa lo que decidáis —Y tan pronto como le fuera posible, tomaría un curso de magia para principiantes. Quería conocer las reglas. Lo que una bruja podía y no podía hacer. Saber cómo detenerlas. Cómo vencerlas.

—¿Qué tal eso Edward? —dijo Tania, sonriendo de nuevo—. Veremos qué clase de daño puedo hacerle a tu Bella sin dar ni un solo paso.

Un momento después, Bella sintió como si su cabeza fuera a explotar. Sollozó, cubriéndose los oídos, sintiendo gotas tibias de sangre salpicando las palmas de las manos. Su mundo entero se concentró en su cerebro palpitante y perdió de vista todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Sus rodillas flaquearon, pero sus pies continuaban unidos al suelo cubierto por la moqueta. Sólo podía doblegarse, gritando y llorando y rezando por la muerte. Pareció pasar una eternidad, pero entonces el dolor se detuvo tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Gradualmente empezó a ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba y se percató de que Tania era la que estaba ahora gritando.

Edward, pensó Bella distantemente. Edward debía de haber robado su habilidad para apretar mentes –o lo que fuera que hubiese hecho ella- y ahora estaba usándolo en contra de la princesa. Pero él también estaba gruñendo como si el dolor explotara a través de él.

Los gritos de Tania cesaron abruptamente. Edward se calmó segundos después.

El único sonido que se oía eran las respiraciones jadeantes y dificultosas. Bella intentó ponerse de pie, pero no tenía fuerzas. Vio como su mochila se había caído y estaba a unos centímetros de ella. Estaba bañada en sudor, su túnica parecía cientos de kilos más pesada.

Se las ingenió para girar la cabeza y mirar a Edward. No la estaba mirando a ella, pero si a Tania, con los ojos entrecerrados, el odio irradiaba de él.

—Viste lo mismo que yo, —espetó Tania—. Tu preciosa humana estudiaba a los de tu clase. Los diseccionaba, los hería. Dime, ¿eran amigos tuyos?

Oh no, pensó Bella. No, no, no. De alguna manera él sabía que ella había experimentado e investigado a los de su especie, pero él no sabía la identidad de sus víctimas. ¿_Habría_ herido a unos de sus amigos?

—¿Todavía quieres protegerla? —demandó Tania—. ¿Sigues deseando ser su amante?

Silencio.

Un silencio muy pesado.

_Por favor dime que no conocías a ninguno de ellos. _Si era así, la odiaría.

—¿Qué quieres, princesa? —dijo Edward, su voz estaba desprovista de toda emoción.

Un nudo creció en la garganta de Bella, prácticamente cortándole el aire. Lo hacía. La odiaba. Tenía que disculparse, explicarle, pero no podía hacerlo ahí, ahora.

_No te odia. Te ama. Te perdonará. Eventualmente. _Así lo esperaba.

Las mejillas de Tania se elevaron, el triunfo se reflejó en sus ojos. En sus crueles ojos verdes.

—Quiero que te vincules a mí. Para siempre.

Él resopló.

—No. ¿Qué gano yo a cambio? Nada.

—Te permitiré matar a la chica —ella señaló a Bella con un movimiento de su mano.

El ácido hizo un hueco en su estómago.

—La mataré —dijo de manera flemática—, pero no necesito encadenarme a ti para hacerlo.

Oh, Dios. Bella se había convertido en uno de sus enemigos, en su odiada y debe-ser-destruida-a-toda-costa enemiga.

—Edward. Por favor. Yo... lo siento mucho.

No se dignó a mirarla. Sólo levantó su mano para silenciarla.

—Robé tus recuerdos. _Yo_. Quería que me salvaras. Así que, como puedes ver, nunca te quise de verdad. Sólo lo que podías hacer por mí. Ahórrate tus disculpas.

¿Qué él... qué? ¿Por qué habría hecho...?

Todo regresó, como si la jaula de cristal se destrozara dentro de su mente. Habían hablado, habían compartido. Descubierto que ella estaba maldita. Él sabía que forzándola a cruzar, para salvarlo, lo pondría en peligro. Por esa razón, ella se había opuesto. Había robado su memoria y la había forzado a hacerlo.

En ese momento, pensó que se enfadaría con él. En vez de eso, estaba contenta con lo que había hecho. Contenta de haberlo ayudado, de liberarlo, hacer el amor con él. Hasta había entendido su razonamiento. Cuando había estado atada a la cama, había negociado con Dios por su libertad. En ese estado de la mente, habías hecho cosas. Cosas de las cuales no siempre te enorgullecías.

¿Sin embargo por que no había regresado a casa para siempre tal y cómo dictaba la maldición? Lo amaba. Y justo ahora acababa de perderlo.

¿O habría sido su odio lo que los había mantenido apartados, no su ausencia? Su estómago se sobresaltó.

—La mataré, entonces —dijoTania.

—¿Con magia? —rió Edward—. Por favor, hazlo. Entonces tendré el poder de matarte a _ti._

—No si te mato primero, y _luego_ a la chica.

—No me quieres muerto, princesa. Me quieres dispuesto —su cabeza se inclinó a un lado.

—¿Por qué enterraste _mis _recuerdos? No los de niño, sino todo lo demás. Entiendo por qué bloqueaste mis poderes, pero mis recuerdos...

Un brillo petulante entró en sus ojos.

—Quieres saberlo, está bien. Te lo diré. No soy la bestia que crees que soy, sabes.

Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Apareciste en el mercado de esclavos en Delfina y todos asumieron que eras un doble del príncipe Edward. Todos querían comprarte. Yo, Odette. Los ricos, los pobres. Sólo Odette y yo sabíamos que eras el verdadero príncipe de Elden, el príncipe regente, el vampiro, poderoso mas allá de lo imaginable —una vez más acarició el reloj—. Luchaste salvajemente y te las ingeniaste para matar a mucha gente que simplemente se acercó a ti para estudiarte de cerca. Entonces, te escapaste.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, una reacción involuntaria estaba segura Bella. Supuso que todavía no había recordado esa parte de su vida. Quería estar con él, pero temía que la rechazara.

—Odette te había liberado, después de bloquear tus poderes. Te quería lejos del mercado, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los demás. Acababan de llegar noticias de que el rey y la reina habían sido asesinados.

Una fuerte bocanada de aire fue la única respuesta de Edward. Bella sufría por él.

—Cómo puedes adivinar, Odette no te hubiera liberado si no hubiera tenido la manera de capturarte. De todas formas resultaste difícil de alcanzar. Casi lo consiguió una docena de veces, pero seguías intentando regresar a Elden, siempre encontrando la manera de abandonarla. La última vez que te capturó, recorrió las profundidades de tu mente. Quizás no habías sido testigo del evento, pero lo sabías. Habías escuchado las noticias, como nosotras y la magia había completado el resto.

—Dímelo —dijo con voz áspera.

—En un intento de controlar las tierras, el Hechicero Sangriento atacó. Tu padre y tu madre estaban muriéndose y cada uno lanzó un hechizo. Tu madre, te mandó lejos poniéndote a salvo. Tu padre, te llenó con sed de venganza.

Bella podía sentir la furia de Edward creciendo... afilándose.

—Odette no podía dejar que siguieras intentando regresar —continuó Tania—, o dejarte que buscaras a tus hermanos y a tu hermana. Si ellos sabían que seguías con vida, habrían venido por ti. Así que, tenían que pensar que estabas muerto, que te habían asesinado junto con tus padres. De esa manera, nadie vendría nunca a rescatarte.

Las manos de Edward se convirtieron en puños.

—Y ahora —continuó Tania—, ahora es muy tarde.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —espetó él.

—Han pasado veinte años desde que el Hechicero de Sangre atacó el palacio.

—No —agitó su cabeza uno, dos veces—. No.

—Oh, sí —sonrió fugazmente—. Eres tan inconsciente del paso del tiempo así como lo fuiste de tu pasado. Odette se aseguró de eso —Tania estiró sus mejillas—. ¿Qué tal eso como moneda de cambio? Te ayudo a derrotar al Hechicero de Sangré, _si_ matas a la humana. Aquí y ahora.

—¿Y olvidar todos los crímenes que _cometiste_ en mi contra? —dijo él hirviendo.

Al menos no lo había aceptado de inmediato, pensó Bella con amargura. Que se hubiera vuelto contra ella tan salvajemente... no podía perdonarlo. A menos que fuera un truco. A menos que quisiera ganarse la confianza de Tania.

Lo esperaba fervientemente.

—Es eso, o tendré que borrar tu memoria una vez más. Tuvimos que hacerlo varias veces, sabes.

Sus manos se apretaron tensamente.

—¿Confiaras en que yo no te haré daño?

—No. Harás un juramento de sangre de no hacerlo. _Antes_ de que te libere y después de que mates a la chica.

Bella tragó saliva, se le estaba secando la boca.

En este momento, Edward no dudó.

—Muy bien. Libéranos de tu dominio mágico, y te juro nunca matarte o herirte. Ayúdame a matar a mi enemigo, y yo... mataré a la chica.

* * *

**Falta poco para el final**

**¿Qué pasará entre Bella y Edward?**

**¿Tania logrará sus objetivos? ...**


	21. Capitulo 19

CAPÍTULO 19

_**D**_e repente, los pies de Bella quedaron liberados. Edward deslizó un brazo y la cogió antes de que pudiera salir disparada. No es como si hubiese podido hacerlo. Oh sí. Habría podido hacerlo. En realidad, incluso con su agarre, todavía podía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era desaparecer. Para desaparecer, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en su casa.

Mientras el hombre que amaba tiró acercándola a él… más cerca… el pánico se impuso, sus pensamientos eran demasiado caóticos para poder calmarse. Después una tranquilidad inesperada se apoderó de ella. Este _era_ el hombre al que amaba. El hombre que había proclamado su amor por ella. El hombre que _la amaba_. Podría estar enfadado con ella -furioso, incluso- pero no querría matarla. _Era_ un truco para atrapar a Tania.

Nunca le haría daño. Lo sentía en los huesos. Era hermoso y lascivo, malvado y con principios. Se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma. Ahora y para siempre, al igual que él se había dado a ella. Nada iba a cambiar eso, ni siquiera su pasado. Confiaba en él.

La confianza ciega nunca había sido fácil para ella. Siempre había creído en las pruebas. Probando teorías, cambiando variables y observando las reacciones, pero confianza ciega era lo que le estaba entregando a este hombre. Había venido a ella una y otra vez y volvería de nuevo.

Sí, sabía que había un lado oscuro en su naturaleza.

Demonios, lo había visto en acción muchas veces. No importaba cómo, sin embargo, nunca había vuelto su lado oscuro hacia ella. Por lo tanto, tenía un plan. Tratar de matarla era parte de él.

—Libérame también, princesa —dijo Edward.

—No. Sólo la chica.

Gruñó, pero fue la única indicación que dio de que la había escuchado.

Bella no podía dejar pasar otro momento sin decirle cómo se sentía.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Yo no quería decir…

—Silencio —un latigazo, y sin embargo, él le dedicó el más sutil de los gestos, como si quisiera que continuara.

De todos modos, la arrastró más cerca, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo pegado al suyo. Su calor la envolvió, tan familiar y ella se relajó.

—He trabajado para el gobierno, y sí, he estudiado tu especie, pero nunca he torturado ni asesinado. No te conocía en ese momento y no sé si lo que hice te hizo daño a ti o a algún familiar tuyo. Sólo quería ayudar a mi gente a comprender…

—_Estate. Tranquila _—le mostró sus colmillos, pero una vez más le dio una ligera insinuación moviendo la cabeza.

—Te amo. No importa lo que pase o lo que tengas que hacer, siempre te amaré.

—¿A qué estas esperando? —dijo bruscamente Tania—. Hazlo.

Bella podía oír correr la sangre de Edward. Aunque su expresión era calmada, severa, su corazón latía de forma errática. No estaba tan poco afectado como aparentaba.

No la miró cuando dijo:

—Voy a beber de su cuello, princesa. Le taparé la boca para que no pueda gritar.

—Déjala gritar —dijo Tania, enfadada de verdad—. Me gusta.

—No quiero que alguien entre corriendo en la tienda a ver qué pasa. Tampoco quiero que estés cerca hasta que este… muerta.

_Fingir. Se trata de fingir,_ se recordó a sí misma. De otro modo, solo tendría que abalanzarse, morderla salvajemente y chuparle la vida. Sin embargo, allí estaba, frente a su verdugo, pidiendo ciertas concesiones.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, esclavo. Yo…

—Acepta mis términos o volveremos al principio.

Una pausa. Bella respiró profundamente y echó la cabeza a un lado mientras exhalaba, lo que le permitía un acceso rápido a la vena. Sus ojos se abrieron, las pupilas se dilataron. Sus colmillos se alargaron y se afilaron un poco más.

—La quiero en el suelo —dijo con voz ronca—. Libera mis pies, Tania. Puedes detenerme si te ataco.

Otra pausa.

—Muy bien —dijo Tania con un suspiro.

Un segundo más tarde, Edward estaba urgiendo a Bella para que se tumbara en el suelo.

Se cernió sobre ella como había hecho incontables veces. El cabello de ella alrededor de los hombros y la túnica hundida.

—Edward —suspiró.

—Ni una palabra más, Bella —las motas doradas de sus ojos parecían remolinos. Agachándose, se inclinó hacia abajo. El aire salió de sus pulmones y de su boca superficialmente. Justo cuando sus dientes se hundieron en ella, le tapó la boca con la mano.

Sus ojos destellaron. Su cuerpo se arqueó. Cálido, eléctrico placer entró a través de sus dientes, disparado a través de cada centímetro de ella. Él estaba chupando lentamente, muy lentamente, tomando pequeños sorbos. Y su mano… su mano tenía un corte, la sangre goteaba en su boca, bajando por su garganta y arremolinándose en su vientre.

Él la estaba alimentando a la vez que se alimentaba de ella. Sus dedos tabaleaban sobre su mejilla, un intento de… algo.

No tenía nada más que una razón para esto.

Él le había dicho a Tania que la iba a matar. Por lo tanto, pretendía matarla. Y cada vez que Bella había hablado para ablandarlo le había dicho que se callase, pero realmente había querido que siguiera hablando. Así que… él debía querer que actuara con pánico e incrédula y al mismo tiempo, actuando indiferente a sí mismo.

Puso a prueba su teoría, luchando contra él, dando show a Tania. Cuando Edward gruñó con aprobación, lo supo sin lugar a dudas. Golpeó con los puños en sus hombros, como si tratara de empujarlo lejos. Se resistió, como si quisiera desplazarlo.

Cuando se cerró la herida de la mano, él la llevo de nuevo contra sus dientes, volviéndola a abrir. Una vez más, la sangre corría por su garganta.

Después, él se estremeció, succionando más duramente de su vena, extrayendo más sangre.

Basta, le pareció oír que él le decía, pero eso era imposible. Sus labios aun estaban sobre su vena. Suficiente. Tienes que parar. Levantó la cabeza, jadeando, se humedeció los labios y se zambulló hacia abajo, mordiéndola en un nuevo lugar. Esto, también, bombeó placer en sus venas.

_Cuidado, cuidado, cuidado. No tomes mucho. Ve despacio._

Bella frunció el ceño. Edward estaba hablando pero lo hacía directamente en su cabeza.

_Tienes tiempo para acostumbrarte_. Una vez más, oyó su voz a través de su cabeza. La presión contra su vena se alivió.

_¿Edward?_

Su cuerpo se sacudió contra el de ella_. _

_¿Bella?_

_Sí. Puedo oírte, y supongo que tú puedes oírme a mí. ¿Cómo puede ser?_

Lamió su cuello, cuidando que Tania no lo viera.

_Algunos bebedores de sangre comparten una conexión mental._

—Date prisa —dijo bruscamente la princesa.

_Necesito que mates a la princesa por mí._

A pesar de que quería el placer de hacerlo por sí mismo, no podía. Había prometido no hacerlo. Lo que quería decir que alguien tenía que hacerlo por él. Por lo tanto, ese era su plan. Tener a Bella para que diera el golpe letal.

_Considéralo hecho._

_Gracias. _Una pausa_. Siento lo que te he hecho. Antes. Y ahora._

_Yo también lo siento_.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

_La princesa ha bajado sus defensas, como esperábamos, y he absorbido parte de sus poderes. El hechizo que hace que nadie le dañe ahora lo tengo yo. Aún es fuerte, sin embargo, no tanto._

Edward no bebió mucho más. Incluso babeó algunas gotas de sangre sobre el cuello de Bella y en el suelo. Estaba creando confusión, lo sabía. La ilusión de la muerte. Se obligó a forcejear más lento… lento hasta que flácidamente y sin fuerzas los brazos cayeron inútilmente a sus costados. Ella estaba allí, respirando tan superficialmente cómo podía. Tanto era así que ella no sabía si incluso Edward podía ver el ascenso y descenso de su pecho.

A través de sus párpados entrecerrados le vio levantar la cabeza. La sangre seguía goteando de su barbilla, salpicándole el cuello y siendo absorbida por su túnica. Apretó dos dedos en su nuca, buscando el pulso. Ella sabía lo que sentiría: un ritmo salvaje y fuerte.

—Está hecho —Edward cortó todo contacto cuando se levantó—. He cumplido mi parte. Cumple tú la tuya.

—Apártate de ella —dijo Tania—. Quiero comprobarlo yo misma.

Él no dudó. Se movió hacia la otra parte de la tienda, lejos de Bella y lejos de la princesa.

Pero… ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que matarla? Ella no tenía armas y Tania no estaba despojada de todo su poder. Podía lanzar un hechizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Vamos, Swan piensa_. Los pasos se acercaron. El calor del cuerpo flotaba. _Piensa rápido_. Los huesos crujieron cuando Tania se agachó. El calor del cuerpo se acercó… más cerca… cuando la princesa se acercó.

El destello de una idea se le presento. Peligroso, no probado, pero la única manera. _Edward, ¿ella puede viajar en el tiempo, como tú?_ Bella se aceleró.

_No_.

Perfecto. Los dedos de Tania presionaron el cuello de Bella. Bella abrió los ojos, extendió la mano y la cogió de la muñeca. Un grito de sobresalto se escuchó. Al mismo tiempo Edward se abalanzó y cogió el reloj del cuello de Tania.

—Mío —dijo bruscamente— Bella. Ahora.

—¿Qué estas…? —empezó Tania.

Antes de que la princesa comenzara a fundirse, Bella cerró los ojos e imaginó su casa con Tania en la misma. Ahora su mente estaba en calma, su enfoque frío y no fue difícil. Vio su cocina y experimentó un mareo. Tania luchó contra ella pero a medida que aumentó el vértigo, su lucha disminuía. Por un momento, Bella sintió como flotaba y aumentó su agarre en la princesa.

—¿Qué estas… qué…? —la voz de Tania era débil, y Bella escuchó un deje de pánico bajo ella.

—Bella —gritó Edward—, ¿Bella que estás haciendo?

Cuando el vértigo la abandonó, cuando sintió algo duro y frío apretado contra su espalda, miró a su alrededor. Ella y Tania se encontraban dentro de su cocina. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, quemándola de tal forma que chisporroteaba. Se alejó con un silbido, buscando la sombra.

Edward se había teletransportado con Bella esa noche en el bosque, pero después, no había estado operativo del todo durante un tiempo. La mayor parte de sus habilidades habían estado bloqueadas. Esta noche, él había sido como un barril de pólvora -y por eso fue Bella.

Ella se detuvo, de espaldas, Tania todavía en cuclillas. La princesa estaba pálida, sudando y… cayendo. Se cayó al suelo de bruces.

Quería dar un salto, agarrar un cuchillo. Esa era la razón por la que había traído a la bruja aquí. De repente, podía sentir el olor de la sangre de Tania. No era un aroma agradable del todo, y sin embargo, el hambre retorció su estómago, una cruda hambre que la consumía.

Antes de darse cuenta de ello, se movió, fue en ángulo hacia la princesa, sus dientes hundiéndose en su vena. Sólo un hilo de sangre toco su lengua. La frustración le arañó. Ella ladeó la cabeza y mordió una vez más. De nuevo, solo un hilo. La levantó, encontró el pulso de la princesa con su mirada y se abalanzó de nuevo hacia abajo. Esta vez, la sangre fluyó como un río que acababa de despertar.

Tendría que haber masticado para conseguir lo que quería, un pensamiento que apartó con asco, pero sus encías le dolían terriblemente y sus dientes -¿colmillos?- se habían deslizado en su interior.

Caliente, la vida continuaba fluyendo a su boca. Ella gimió, clavando los colmillos más profundamente, succionando más fuerte, reponiendo lo que había perdido.

Debía de haber tocado un nervio, porque Tania despertó de su desvanecimiento con un sobresalto e intentó apartar a Bella. Apretó su agarre, tragando, tragando y tragando. Pronto, Tania dejó de luchar. Se convirtió en un guiñapo. Bella continuó bebiendo, físicamente incapaz de dejar la droga que se había convertido la sangre de esa mujer. Droga, sí. Porque, con la sangre había algo más, algo más cálido, algo como… gaseoso, corriendo a través de ella.

Sus células prácticamente explotaban de energía.

_Para, tienes que parar._ Si tomaba más, podría matar a la princesa. Podía oír el distante tun-tun del latido del corazón y sabía que era lento, casi sin solución. El flujo de sangre se derramaba, languideciendo.

_No quiero parar. La traje aquí para matarla. Parar sería frustrar ese propósito._

Pero en el fondo de su mente, sabía -como si su memoria no fuera suya- que matar de esta manera era vivir de esta manera. Una muerte no sería suficiente. Se tragaría a todos de los que bebiera. Nadie estaría a salvo de ella. Ni siquiera Edawrd.

Edward.

Jadeando, apartó los dientes de Tania. Se tocó con la lengua, y por supuesto, había colmillos.

Edward la había convertido en vampiro.

Con mano temblorosa, se apartó el pelo de la cara. Al ver la mano en la luz, se quedó sin aliento.

Ella… brillaba. Brillante, dorada, rayos blancos brotaban de su piel. Y el chisporroteo de sus venas… sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Hasta que movió su mano hacia un rayo de luz y chisporroteó. Gimió de dolor, llevando el brazo hacia su cuerpo.

Nota a sí misma: evitar el sol.

Otra nota: _Estas aquí con un propósito. No lo olvides._

Como si pudiera.

Dio un salto y sabiendo perfectamente dónde estaban sus cuchillos, cogió uno, cuidando de mantenerse en la sombra. A medida que miraba a la mujer que había esclavizado a Edward, que le había quitado sus derechos, que había abusado física y sexualmente de él -¡durante más de veinte años!- se encontró con que no podía apuñalarla. No podía matar a la perra de esa manera.

La muerte debía ser fácil para Tania. _Tienes que hacer algo. Cuando despierte, usara su magia contra ti._

¿Podría, sin embargo? Este mundo era diferente del de Tania, con diferentes leyes metafísicas, distintos ambientes. ¿Podría su magia funcionar allí? Edward tenía la capacidad de pasar de un mundo a otro, de trabajar en los dos. Pero mientras Edward podía soportar su sol, no sería capaz de soportar el de Bella. Prueba: ella podía soportar el de él, pero no el de ella. Y había tratado con este sol durante toda su vida.

Lamentó no haber entrevistado o disecado a una bruja, y no le importaba qué clase de monstruo la consideraría la gente por desear eso. Pero nunca se había llevado una a su laboratorio. ¿Podría ser porque nadie sabía dónde estaban? ¿No podrían usar sus poderes en este mundo y usaban a los humanos?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Bella arrastró a la princesa a su habitación, algo difícil de hacer con todas las ventanas y cortinas abiertas, encontró una cuerda, y amarró a la perra a los postes. Tania no se despertó ni una vez. Bella se duchó rápido, limpiándose la sangre y se puso una camiseta y unos vaqueros. Se sentía rara vistiendo su ropa normal. Se sentía… mal.

Temblando, echó la túnica a la lavadora. _¿Edward?_ Preguntó, esperando una respuesta_. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?_ Tan pronto como se ocupara de Tania, volvería con él.

No se habían unido completamente. De lo contrario, ninguno de ellos habría sido capaz de beber de otra persona. Ella quería el vínculo completo.

Bella regresó a su habitación, puso una silla frente a la princesa y esperó. No se permitió todavía pensar en Edward.

Las horas pasaron, lentamente. Finalmente, sin embargo, Tania comenzó a abrir los ojos. Gimió, tiró de sus ataduras y frunció el ceño. La realidad se abrió paso en su mente, o más bien, tanto como pudo.

—Relájate —le dijo Bella—. No te he hecho nada que tú no le hubieras hecho a alguien más.

—Pagarás por esto —gruñó Tania.

—Y tú estarás atrapada aquí.

Pasó un momento, y luego otro. Después, de repente, Bella pudo oír la voz de la mujer en su cabeza, tan clara como había escuchado antes la de Edawrd. _¿Qué me ha hecho? ¿Por qué no puedo usar mi magia?_

Bella sonrió. Bien, bien. Al fin algo bueno.

—No puedes usar tu magia porque ahora estás en mi mundo.

Tania dio un grito ahogado. _Oh, gran diosa. Ella tiene mis poderes. ¡Ella tiene mis poderes!_

—No, no los tengo. Soy un vampiro, creo…

—¡Para ya! —_Está leyendo mi mente, la zorra. ¡La odio! Ahora, aclara tu mente. ¿Cómo se ha vuelto como Edward?_

—Bebí su sangre.

—Para de hacer eso, te he dicho.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Si podía leer mentes, podía ir más profundamente de los pensamientos superficiales, ¿verdad?

Se enfocó más intensamente en los pensamientos de Tania. _Tengo que escapar. ¿Cómo puedo escapar sin mis poderes? Tengo que recuperar mis poderes._

Probó un poco más profundamente. De repente, estaba reviviendo la escena del suelo de la cocina. Excepto porque lo estaba viendo y sintiendo desde el punto de vista de Tania. El despertar con los colmillos en el cuello, débil, incapaz de usar sus poderes. Poderes en los que había confiado durante toda su vida. Le había robado los poderes a la princesa, se dio cuenta Bella. Era lo que burbujeaba en sus venas.

Edward podía absorber los poderes de otra gente y cuando Bella había bebido de su sangre, ella había desarrollado esa habilidad, como la teletransportación.

Probó aún más profundo. Parecía que había miles de voces, miles de flashes de la vida de una niña. Ella escuchó y miró las cosas que afectaban a Edward… ¡allí!

Ella vio, escuchó. Odió a la princesa por encima de todo.

—Tu _borraste_ la mente de Edward—gruñó mientras volvía de nuevo al presente. Estaba temblando—. Le dijiste, y él lo creyó, que lo había hecho un hechicero.

Tania empalideció.

—No te he dicho nada de eso.

—No tienes que hacerlo —Tania había borrado su mente y limitó sus poderes, luego le concedieron una nueva memoria, lo hizo uno de sus hechiceros. No quería que él la culpara. También había intentado implantar sentimientos de amor y adoración, pero al mismo tiempo que había manipulado sus pensamientos, no había sido capaz de manipular sus emociones.

_Y ahora yo puedo hacerlo_, pensó Bella. No estaba segura exactamente de cómo usar esa habilidad, así que agarró cada recuerdo que pudo, los metió en un cuadro negro, ocultando lo demás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Demandó Tania—. Para… ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?

Bella continuó en silencio. Trabajó durante horas, acaparando y rellenando, acaparando y rellenando. Cuando acabó, la habitación estaba oscura y húmeda, su cuerpo tan débil que se había deslizado de la silla.

Se encontró con la mirada de Tania. Una mirada en blanco.

—¿Quién… quien es usted? —el pánico brotó—. ¿Y quién soy yo?

—Ojo por ojo —dijo Bella con una sonrisa forzada. Cuando el sol se puso, cargó con Tania hasta el coche, condujo hasta el pueblo más cercano y la dejó fuera. Estaba sin poderes, sin memoria y sin dinero. Tendría que ponerse al amparo de la caridad de alguien.

Misericordia que podría no encontrar.

Bella volvió a su casa, se puso la túnica y se tiró en la cama. Se imaginó la tienda donde había visto por última vez a Edward, pero… no pasó nada. Lo intentó de nuevo… con el mismo resultado.

Lo intentó durante horas, la noche entera. A la mañana siguiente era un desastre sollozante, débil, enferma del estómago. No podía hacerlo. No podía regresar.

La maldición finalmente la había alcanzado.

* * *

**Penúltimo capitulo de esta historia**

**¿Que sucedera entre Bella y Edward?**

**¿Qué pasará en Eden?**

**¿Donde estan los otros hermanos? ...**


	22. Capitulo 20

CAPÍTULO 20

_T_res días. Después de tres días, la memoria de Edward regresó.

Y ahora, agarrando el reloj, sabía lo que le había sucedido a sus padres. El hechicero de Sangre había lanzado un ataque sorpresa, yendo a por el rey y la reina primero, permitiendo a sus monstruos que lo asolaran todo. Los horribles monstruos de las pesadillas de Edward, los que había visto en su dormitorio y en el castillo.

Tania tenía razón. Como la pareja estaba muriendo, lanzaron hechizos por separado. La reina, para enviar lejos a sus hijos. El rey, para provocar necesidad de venganza. Ambos hechizos se habían unido con él y con su reloj. Todos los hijos tenían uno. Incluso Jasper, el más joven.

Jasper, era sólo un bebé.

Ahora, habían pasado veinte años. Jasper sería ya un hombre. A menos que hubiera estado atrapado en un punto intemporal como Edward. Si es que aún estaba con vida.

Edward sabía que Jacob vivía. Ahora que había recuperado su memoria y habilidades, su mente podía conectar con los otros bebedores de sangre de su familia. Podía oír el tumulto de los pensamientos de sus hermanos. Podía sentir la desesperación del hombre.

Rosalie también estaba fuera. Había un rumor, estaba viviendo con los Berseker. Imposible. Los Berseker habían sido erradicados hacía tiempo. Por lo tanto, ¿dónde estaba realmente?

Y Bella… su Bella. A veces podía escucharla como podía escuchar a Jacob. A lo lejos, las palabras y las emociones en silencio. _No pienses en ella ahora. Podrías colapsarte_.

Nunca había llegado a decirle adiós a sus amados hermanos. Tampoco había llegado a decírselo a sus padres. Su padre había deseado tanto verlo casado. Desposado, al menos, y Edward había aceptado unirse a alguien. Solo que nunca había podido. En realidad no. Finalmente, había encontrado a la princesa de Brokk, pero nunca había hecho una oferta formal. Y, oh, como su padre había perdido la esperanza.

Como no había podido darle a su padre una novia - si no podía tener a Bella, no tendría a nadie- le daría al final la venganza que había asegurado con su último aliento.

Edward sabía que no era demasiado tarde, porque el reloj seguía sonando. Cuando las manecillas se pararan, entonces sería demasiado tarde. Pero las manecillas se estaban moviendo más rápido de lo que solían hacerlo, indicando que el tiempo corría.

Podía regresar a Elden, matar al hechicero y reclamar su derecho al trono. Nada podría pararlo. Mañana, agregó. Nada podría detenerlo mañana. No podía obligarse a abandonar la tienda de Tania. El último lugar donde había visto y abrazado a Bella.

Bella.

_Se supone que no deberías pensar en ella._

Más allá de la tienda, oyó el despertar del campo, pasos que se acercaban, y sabía que era cuestión de minutos antes de que alguien se aventurara de nuevo al interior. Se imaginó a la princesa Tania, como lo había hecho antes, encubriéndose a sí mismo en su imagen.

Efectivamente, la puerta de la tienda se elevó y dos guardias entraron a la espera de órdenes.

—Dejad este lugar —se encontró diciendo—. Recoger todo y a todos y volved a casa.

—¿Qué haréis vos, princesa?

—Me quedaré. Ahora iros.

Hicieron una reverencia y salieron, acostumbrados a su brusquedad. Había estado usando ilusiones durante años y se había burlado una vez de sus hermanos, haciéndose pasar por ellos delante de ellos mismos. Se habían reído y habían rogado por más.

Los recuerdos hicieron que su pecho se comprimiera. Le gustaría burlarse de Bella de esa forma.

Bella, pensó de nuevo. Su sangre corría por sus venas, calentándole, haciendo que doliera y hormigueara. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella?

No le importaba lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado. ¿Cómo podría? Ella le había confesado su pasado, cuando había estado prisionero y se le había aparecido como un fantasma.

Sabía que creía que la culpaba. Había convencido a Tania de que quería matarla. Aunque lo que quisiera era besarla, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, como no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ganarse su odio, él la miro, rompió con ella.

Había regresado a su propio tiempo. Para salvarlo. Y ahora, había pasado tiempo suficiente para que temiera que no poseía la capacidad para viajar allí. ¿O era la maldición la que la mantenía allí? La maldición que pensaba que había dejado atrás. Oh, sí, se dio cuenta. Era una respuesta.

Rebuscó en la bolsa de Bella y excavó en su interior, cogiendo el libro. Había buceado a través de sus blancas páginas un millar de veces. Cada una de esas miles de veces se había imaginado lanzando otro hechizo, uno para traerla de vuelta a él.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría hacer funcionar un hechizo? ¿Cómo podía eludir la maldición que los separaba? Hasta el momento él no había… pensado en…

Un camino.

Con el corazón galopando, Edward encontró una pluma, se sentó en el escritorio de Tania y comenzó a escribir…

Dos semanas después, Bella llegó a casa después de su sesión de jogging a medianoche y encontró una caja en el porche. La misma caja que había encontrado antes. Sabía lo que había en su interior y tragó saliva.

No pasaba un día sin que se acordara de Edward, llorara por él, rezara por verlo de nuevo. Se encontró corriendo hacia el porche, agarrando la caja y empujándose a sí misma dentro de la habitación.

Todos los días había cambiado un poco. Ella seguía consumiendo alimento, todavía le era necesario, pero también le era necesaria la sangre. Su jogging de medianoche, ya que no tenía que trabajar la rigidez de sus músculos porque sus músculos ya no se endurecían, se había convertido en su hora de la merienda. El ciervo huía de ella, pero como un león con la gacela, siempre lo atrapaba.

¿El mayor cambio de todos? Estaba embarazada. Se había dado cuenta de la verdad hacia solo unas horas y había estado en shock desde entonces. Tendría que haberlo imaginado antes, después de haber pasado varias mañanas vomitando. Más que eso, la sangre de Edward había curado su columna vertebral y sus piernas, ¿por qué no su sistema reproductor también?

Quería ver a Edward, necesitaba decírselo. Hacer el amor con él, reír con él, abrazarse a él y no dejarle ir nunca.

La encuadernación crujió cuando abrió la tapa frontal. Había una cinta de color rosa -hecha de un jirón de uno de sus vestidos, se dio cuenta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Con el corazón golpeando sus costillas, ella leyó mentalmente, con voz muy temblorosa para hablar.

—Mi nombre es Edward y soy el príncipe heredero de Elden. Seré rey cuando mate al Hechicero de Sangre. Y lo mataré. Después de decirle a mi mujer que la amo.

Un ardor se instaló en sus ojos.

—Siempre amaré a mi Bella y soy miserable sin ella. Ella piensa que la desprecio, pero por primera vez en su vida, mi mujer demasiado inteligente, se equivoca. Dije e hice lo que hice sólo por salvar su vida.

—Lo sé —se las arregló para hacer pasar el nudo.

—Su vida es más importante para mí que yo mismo.

Las palabras nadaron. Una vez más, se secó los ojos.

—Pero ella está maldita. Maldecida a perder al hombre que ama. Y ha pasado. Ella lo ha perdido. Absolutamente. Pero ahora… ahora puede encontrarlo. Si no a través de la magia o las habilidades, con su mente.

Bella se secó los ojos con el dorso de la muñeca, temblando, esperanzada, alegre, emocionada y asustada. Asustada porque Edward le estaba ofreciendo el mundo y ella no tenía manera de hablar con él.

—Vuelve a mí, Bella. Por favor. Vuelve a mí. Te espero. Te esperare siempre.

El resto de las páginas estaban en blanco.

_Oh, Edward. Quiero hacerlo. Lo quiero demasiado. _

Se puso en pie sobre las piernas temblorosas y se dirigió a la ducha como en trance. Se sentó y dejó que el agua cayera sobre ella, con ropa y todo. Edward quería verla, pero ella no podía volver. Cada vez que lo intentaba, perdía un pequeño trozo de su alma.

Y, sin embargo, le dio otra oportunidad.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó la tienda. Como antes, no sucedió nada. Justo como había temido. Lo intentó de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Sólo cuando el agua estaba fría como el hielo, emergió de su ensimismamiento. _No perder la esperanza. Hay otra manera._ Sí. _Sí._ Con su mente, le había dicho él.

Su mente.

La noche siguiente reunió las herramientas necesarias para la transferencia. Rudimentariamente, rápidamente hechas, pero esperaba que fueran suficientes. Se puso la túnica y colocó los sensores de la maquina en los postes de su cama. Temblando, accionó el interruptor y cerró los ojos. Si moría a causa de esto estaría bien. Si se hería, estaría bien. Se negó a dejar que el miedo o nada más le impidiera hacer lo necesario para alcanzar a su hombre. Se negaba a dejar que su bebé no conociera el amor de su padre.

Un ligero zumbido en sus oídos. Una ligera molestia en su estómago. La máquina podría funcionar, se recordó a sí misma, había funcionado con el plástico.

_No soy de plástico_. Oh, Dios. Bella se imaginó su destino, tratando de usar la habilidad de Edward junto a la maquina hecha por el hombre. Varios segundos pasaron. Segundos que sentía como eternidades separadas. Finalmente, sintió como su cuerpo se empezó a calentar… escuchaba el zumbido incrementándose… sintió que la cama desaparecía de debajo de ella… calor… más calor…

El zumbido, se fue. Nada. Ella no era nada.

—_**B**_ella, cariño.

Edward. Era su voz, muy cerca. Jadeando, levantó los párpados y vio que estaba tendida en el suelo de la tienda, Edward cerniéndose sobre ella, con las manos cogiendo sus brazos mientras la sacudía.

Lo había hecho. Había cruzado. Había viajado a él, con su mente de guía.

—Bella —dijo con un suspiro de alivio. No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Todavía no.

Un instante después se estaban besando y arrancándose la ropa el uno al otro. En segundos, ambos estuvieron desnudos yaciendo en el suelo. Sin preliminares. Edward abrió sus piernas y empujó profundamente. Clavándose en casa.

Bella gritó, húmeda ya por él, necesitándole igual que necesitaba el aire para respirar. Golpeó hacia dentro y hacia fuera, empujándola a alturas que ella sólo había soñado en esas dos últimas semanas.

Los pezones de ella rasparon su pecho, provocando un incendio. Un infierno. Extendiéndose en ella, consumiéndola, y estalló, gritando, gritando, agarrándose a él, arañándole la espalda. Y luego los colmillos de él estaban en su cuello, y estaba bebiendo, y ella estaba culminando de nuevo, poniendo en ángulo su cabeza y mordiendo su cuello.

Rugió cuando ella bebió de él, sacudiéndose contra ella, yendo aun más profundo, y pronto se corrió en su interior. Glorioso, necesario, afirmándose en la vida.

Cuando se desplomó sobre ella, lo sostuvo con fuerza. No creí que hubiera sido nunca tan feliz. Estaba con su hombre, su amor, su futuro brillante.

—Tienes el libro —dijo él, plantando pequeños besos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—Oh, sí. Gracias por enviármelo. No podía llegar aquí. Quería como nada volver contigo pero no podía moverme de un sitio a otro en un pestañeo.

Apoyó su peso sobre los codos y miró hacia ella.

—Gracias. Gracias por volver.

—Es un placer —juntó las mejillas—. Te alegrará saber que Tania se encuentra en la misma posición que estabas tú —había visto las noticias. Tania había sido encontrada, enfocaron su imagen, llamando a cualquiera que la conociera. Y hasta que alguien la reclamara, estaría internada en una institución para enfermos mentales con locura violenta.

—Ella no me importa. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien —ahora—. Tengo algo que decirte.

Perdió algo de su buen humor.

—Pareces preocupada. Bella, puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Nunca te odiaré. Nunca me apartaré de ti.

—Yo… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que no podía tener hijos?

Asintió con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, puedo —la sonrisa creció—. Y lo voy a tener. Me enteré hace unos días. Vamos a ser padres.

Su boca cayó y se cerró bruscamente. La volvió a abrir.

—Bella… Yo… ¡Bella!

—con un grito, se inclinó y la besó de nuevo—. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Un nuevo beso.

—¿Estas contenta?

—Sí.

—Yo también —su sonrisa era radiante—. Oh, Bella —la besó una y otra vez, su mano acariciando constantemente su vientre aun liso—. Te quiero y te quiero junto a mí. Dime que te quedarás. Dime que vivirás conmigo. Cásate conmigo.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —ella reía y le abrazaba con fuerza—. En caso de que no lo entiendas, sí significa sí.

Se rió contra sus labios.

—Aún tengo que regresar a Elden.

—Y lo harás. Conmigo. ¡Te adoro, príncipe, rey o lo que quiera que seas!

—Como yo te adoro a ti, Bella. Mi corazón y mi reina.

—Bien —juntó las mejillas, queriéndole más cada minuto que pasaba—. Ahora iremos a Elden y patearemos algunos traseros.

* * *

**Hola gente que leyó esta historia este es el fin de este libro.**

**Pero como es una saga de cuatro libros todavía nos faltan tres historias más**

**Pronto esta subiendo la segunda parte que se llama Señor de la Irá...**

**Este es mi primera adaptación y mi primer historia terminada en fanfiction y estoy emocionada, espero que les haya gustado y que lean las demás historias que si subiré.**

**Hasta pronto**


End file.
